You Saved My Life
by D.notebook
Summary: EMT Elizabeth Bennett saves DB Aviation CEO Will Darcy after a freak accident causes the building to collapse. Chicago Fire inspired.
1. Chapter 1

"So what's cooking today Riley?" Elizabeth asked walking around the firehouse kitchen island to survey Candidate Jacob Riley cutting vegetables.

"You're gonna love this Bennett" Jacob smirked, "chili, corn bread and my mother's secret peach cobbler".

"My mouth is watering already" Elizabeth teased taking a carrot from the cutting board and tossing it into her mouth.

"Hey get out of here" Jacob shooed her away to continue preparing the meal.

"Bennett, Chief wants to see you in his office" Charlotte informed Elizabeth, shrugging her shoulders at Elizabeth's questioning expression.

Elizabeth ignored the teasing comments coming from her house mates and took her walk of shame towards the Chief's office. Knocking lightly on the door, Elizabeth entered the office when she heard him bid her to come in. "Uh, you wanted to see me?"

"Sit down Lizzie" Chief Bennett ordered.

"Is this a dad conversation or a chief conversation?" Elizabeth smiled taking the seat in from of her father's desk.

"Can you be serious for one minute?" Chief Bennett rolled his eyes at his daughter and continued. "I called you in here because I got a call from the parents of the little girl you and Lucas pulled from the subway last week. She's finally heading home and her parents would like to thank the both of you for saving their daughter's life".

"That's sweet, I was wondering what happened after they transferred her to Mercy" she answered looking pointedly at her father, "I'm glad she made a full recovery".

"Listen I know you've been at firehouse 51 for almost a year now and you've been great" Chief Bennett was bracing himself for his daughter's defensive remarks that would follow his statement, "I think you've put aside med school long enough sweetheart".

"Seriously dad?" Elizabeth slouched in her seat rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up in frustration. "I'm getting a lot of hands on experience as an EMT and I really don't understand what the rush is. Dr. Gardiner is ready to give me a recommendation whenever _I'm_ ready".

"Last week you were nearly crushed by a beam when you were escorted into the burning house on 12th and Madison" Chief Bennett tried to calm the temper in his voice.

"I know the risks of my job" Elizabeth stated, "and frankly you're one to speak, you go into burning buildings on a regular while I'm on scene waiting to assist medically".

"This isn't about whose job is more dangerous" Chief Bennett rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Lizzie this is about me wanting you to move forward. The more comfortable you get as an EMT the less encouraged you'll be to pursue what you've always wanted to become, a doctor Lizzie".

"My interest in helping people is only further ignited because of the hands on experience I'm getting from being a paramedic, just let me decided when it's time to move forward" Elizabeth stood to leave the room. Of course she would wait for her father to dismiss her, but it still didn't change the fact that he always felt the need to make decisions for her.

Firehouse Intercom and Alarm: _"Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 51, Sinkhole building collapse 1100 Cardiff"._

Without hesitation both Elizabeth and Chief Bennett quickly exited the firehouse Elizabeth jumping into the ambulance that Charlotte was driving and Chief Bennett taking the Firehouse SUV.

"Sinkhole?" Charlotte question as she followed the fire truck ahead of them.

"Unpredictable sons of bitches if you ask me" Elizabeth replied holding onto the door handle as Charlotte sped through the city. "My goodness" Elizabeth was stunned, in front of them was an 11 story building the bottom 2 stories swallowed by the large sinkhole".

"This is Ambulance 51, we're gonna need more ambulances on scene" Elizabeth radioed in before even exiting the Ambo.

"What's the call PIC?(1)" Charlotte asked, her own shock overwhelming her ability to think.

"Set up triage 20 yards that way, I'll check with chief to figure out what we're looking at here" Elizabeth tried to keep her voice firm, but the scene in front of her was heart breaking. Pulling herself together she approached her father. "Lucas is setting up triage 20 yards that way I've called in back up… where do we start?".

"Luitenant Walker and the squad are assessing the hole, the stability of the building is touch and go right now" Chief Bennett answered turning to hear the radio call from his men.

_Chief the hole is at least 20 feet deep and 100 feet in diameter, the entire bottom left side of the building has collapsed… We're going in from the back exits._

"Roger that, I got eyes coming in on top" Chief Bennett spoke into the radio, "Lizzie, you and Lucas do what you can til back up comes, start over there with the squad clearing through the rubble" Chief Bennett ordered moving to examine the sinkhole damage.

Elizabeth rushed the gurney back and forth from the building to triage moving victims and categorizing their injuries. "Chief we need more hands here" she yelled to her father as she made another trip to accident site.

"Chief Bennett, Activate emergency response…bring in teams from Richardson" Chief Bennett radioed into headquarters.

Elizabeth turned the volume on her radio all the way up and continued working.

_Chief the north end of the building is still pretty intact, were moving up… first four floors have been evacuated._

"Keep moving them out" Chief Bennett replied, "Andrews how we looking from the top?"

_We have people moving out from the top, I have a visual on incoming teams ETA 5 minutes._

"Dr. Gardiner" Elizabeth stopped running and approached her uncle the trauma surgeon form Mercy, "there's still people inside".

"You two keep moving them, I'll take over triage" Edward Gardiner dropped his medical bag and rolled up his sleeves. "Where's the other response teams?"

"Last I heard their 5 minutes out" Elizabeth said before retrieving the gurney and heading back to the scene.

"There's over 100 injured already" Charlotte was losing her calm, "Liz we don't have enough supplies".

"Char, I need you to think positive, go and assess the injured coming out now" Elizabeth grabbed Charlotte's shoulders "If they can walk keep them moving past triage we don't know when this building is going to give… look at me you can do this". Giving Charlotte an encouraging squeeze Elizabeth left and went to her father's side.

_Chief we need a medic inside, 10__th__ story has a few severely injured. We got room to squeeze but the door way is blocked so only one person can go._

"Send me" Elizabeth demanded hearing the radio call.

"Go back to triage" Chief Bennett ordered, there was no way he was going to send his daughter into that unstable building.

"Response teams just arrived send me" Elizabeth grabbed the medic backpack making to move towards the helicopter that will take her to the roof for entry into the building. Her movement was stopped by her father grabbing her arm.

"Elizabeth you're not going in there" Chief Bennett ordered firmly holding his daughter back.

"Don't talk to me as your daughter right now" Elizabeth was not backing down, "You're the Fire Chief and I'm the Paramedic In Charge, I'm going in there". Elizabeth felt the grip on her arm loosen, without a second thought she ran towards the waiting helicopter.

"Bennett, you're going down one story to the 10th floor, Walker will be there to assist you. Be careful the building is very unstable right now" The pilot updated her while landing on the roof.

Elizabeth left the helicopter and ran to the roof door leading inside the building.

"Bennett over her" Walker beckoned, "We're working to clear the rubble but there are a few injured inside… only that small space is open to get to them".

Elizabeth looked to where he pointed and it was literally the size of a dog door, "Here push this through" she order handing him her medic back. "It's gonna be a tight fit" she took a deep breath and crawled through the opening.

"Luckly you're small then" Walked commented seeing she was on the other side of the rubble.

"Just clear the way to get these people out" Elizabeth left to see what she was dealing with.

Scanning the room she saw there were 4 people in the room two of which were injured. "Okay everyone, they're working to get us all out of here, aside from the two I see here is anyone else injured" she asked staring expectantly at the two terrified people in front of her.

"My God are we going to die?" a red haired woman shrieked hysterically.

"Ma'am please remain calm" Elizabeth turned to the man laying closest to her. "Sir, what's your name?"

"Charles… Charles Bingley" the man answered his voice trembling "God this hurts".

"My brother is going to die isn't he" The red haired woman screamed frantically breathing over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Ma'am I need you to stay over there," Elizabeth gave her a look that meant she was serious and turned her attention back to the man in front of her, "Ok Charles, I don't have a clear view of your arm, but believe it or not the fact that you can feel the pain is a good sign. I'm gonna move these tables alright". Elizabeth spoke calmly and stood to address the other two women in the room. "Help me get these tables off of him".

"No I can't lift that" the red haired woman protested moving further into the corner.

"Get away from the windows, the building isn't too stable right now" Elizabeth ordered giving up on the hysterical woman and turning to the other, "come on, we need to move these now". The woman merely nodded her head and walked towards Elizabeth. "Okay 1…2…3" she counted before they lifted the first table away to clear the bottom table next.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Charles yelled as the pain in his arm burned from the movement of the table.

"Just one more Charles" Elizabeth spoke as she and the other woman readied to lift the next table. Nodding her head they lifted the last table receiving an even louder response from Charles. "Walker what's taking so long" Elizabeth asked into the radio. Although she was working on Charles, she was aware of the man lying motionless near the wall on the other side of the room.

_Still working on it Bennett, what's your assessment?_

"I've got two non injured, broken arm possibly a few cracked ribs and another injured but I haven't gotten to him yet" Elizabeth answered creating a splint for Charles and helping him into a neck brace. "I'm going to check on the other man over there, you're going to be just fine" Elizabeth assured Charles.

"His name is Darcy, the cabinet flew straight at him and out the window" Charlie informed her.

"Thank you" Elizabeth whispered before leaving his side. Nearing Darcy she saw blood everywhere.

"Darcy?, My name is Elizabeth can you hear me?" She asked, looking around she was surprised she hadn't noticed the cracked window before.

"My leg" Will answered so softly Elizabeth barely heard him.

"There's broken glass all around you, I need you to stay as still as possible" Elizabeth put on her protection gloves and got down on her knees to brush away the glass. "You took some blow from that cabinet Darcy, I'm going to clear this glass and it's important that we get the bleeding from your head to stop okay". Elizabeth knew she had to work fast, Darcy was barely coherent and she could see he was growing weaker by the minute. "Walker where are we on that exit?" she radioed knowing the man in front of her needed to be airlifted to the hospital asap.

_Almost there, we're waiting on the saw_

"Ok Darcy now I'm going to need you took look at me" she said gently grabbing his head. Elizabeth stared into his eyes until they finally focused on her. In a different situation she would have commented on how dazzling his blue eyes were, but this was not the time.

"You have to save him, poor Will" the red haired woman screamed from across the room. "He's so helpless, what are we going to do?".

"Caroline sit down" Charles ordered the pain he was feeling making him short tempered with his useless sister.

"Tired" Darcy whispered his eyes rolling back and refocusing again.

"I know… but I need you to stay with me" Elizabeth encouraged trying to ignore the crazy woman by putting a neck brace around him and dressing the large wound on his head. Before she could grab the gauze from her bag a cracking sound coming from behind the desk caused her to freeze. Elizabeth slowly moved towards the side of the desk to get a better look, what she saw almost stopped her heart. "Walker, uh… we have a problem" she radioed.

_What is it?_ Elizabeth heard but it wasn't Walker's voice, instead it was her father's.

"There's a hot electrical wire going crazy three feet from me and I can't really move this victim" Elizabeth tried to remain calm slowly backing away from the wire and dropping down to Darcy's side.

_Walker get that rubble cleared!_ _and shut that power off right now! _Elizabeth heard her father order through the radio.

"Don't worry Darcy, look at me you're going to be fine" she reassured seeing the panic in his face.

"My leg is on fire" Darcy muttered wincing at the pain as he moved his leg.

"No… you have to stay still, I'm going to try and get as much glass out of your leg as I can, but you have to stay still" Elizabeth ordered starting to carefully remove the smaller pieces before she addressed that larger one.

"Bennett" Walker called out to her coming from the now cleared doorway.

"Take the red head first" she directed having loss all patience with her hysterical outbursts. "Charles needs the transfer board".

"Okay we'll be back for the both of you" Walker helped the other firefighter to lift Charles onto the board and take him towards the helicopter 1 story up.

"Ok Darcy, this might hurt a little, but I'm going to…" Elizabeth was about to extract the large piece of glass when the building began to move and she found herself thrown against the wall hitting her head against it. "Ahh" she said faintly to herself, jumping back into reality as the movement stopped she saw Will had moved towards the open window. Quickly jumping to her feet she ran towards him and as gently as she could she pulled him back against the wall. "Walker we've got movement…. hurry" she radioed.

_Elizabeth get out of that building now!_ Chief Bennett's voice roared through the radio.

"Leave me" Darcy said softly pushing Elizabeth's hand away from his shoulder.

"No…no, Darcy we're going to get out of here" Elizabeth's voice was clear and trusting, "I'm not going to leave you, just stay with me". Elizabeth looked down and saw that Darcy was staring very aware and intensely at her. She placed her hands securely under each of Darcy's arms and used every muscle in her body to pull him towards the door. Elizabeth was exhausted as her 5'6 barely 120lb body pulled Darcy who was at least 6'4 and from what she could see he was well built no more than 20% body fat. The guy was definitely hard to drag across the room; she was half way to the door when she heard the radio come on.

_Bennett we're heading your way_.

Walker's voice came over the radio and Elizabeth's heart was pounding against her chest, she had to stay in control of her emotions. Relieved she stopped moving Darcy to prevent any further injuries. The sound of footsteps behind her caused her to put herself in motion. They loaded Darcy on the transfer board and Elizabeth, along with Walker and another firefighter raced up the last story to the roof. It wasn't til they were safely inside the medic helicopter that Elizabeth exhaled a breath of relief sending a prayer of gratitude towards heaven that they made it out of there in one piece.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I just watched this crazy intense episode of Chicago Fire and got inspired. No copyright infringement intended just wanted to write a new plot for our favorite couple.

(1)Paramedic In Charge


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth signed the release papers and moved to leave the ER. On the way out she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the glass window of the waiting room. She was a mess, but considering what just happened looking a mess seemed small compared to the sinkhole wreckage only a few blocks away. The ER was in a frenzy with all the victims from the accident coming in. Sticking to her mantra, Elizabeth left the ER without checking on any of the injured victims she assisted; by doing this she closed her heart off to the pain and sorrow of possibly losing one.

_Bennett we're waiting out front_. Walker's voice spoke through the radio.

"On my way" Elizabeth replied exiting the automatic doors and spotting the waiting fire house SUV.

"You alright?" Walker glanced at Elizabeth seeing she looked ghostly.

"Let's just get back, there's still people under that rubble" Elizabeth stared out her window trying to avoid the heartache of thinking about all those suffering.

_Walker, ETA?_ Chief Bennett questioned through the radio.

"We're here" Walker radioed back as he and Elizabeth exited the vehicle and advanced towards the wreckage.

"According to multiple reports the lower four stories were under construction and vacant… Walker take your men and start clearing that pile". Chief Bennett turned to Elizabeth, "Get back to triage" he ordered.

Elizabeth shrugged off her father's hostile behavior and readied herself for a what she knew was turning into a double shift. It wasn't till some eight hours later that Elizabeth returned to the firehouse. Exhausted and covered in grime, she left the rig in desperate need of a hot shower to sooth her aching muscles.

"Bennett, chief wants to see you once you're cleaned up" The firehouse receptionist Mrs. Hill informed her.

Elizabeth nodded her understanding too fatigued to open her mouth. Heading to the locker rooms she and Charlotte cleaned themselves up in silence.

"Good luck" Charlotte whispered to Elizabeth before they went separate ways; Charlotte to get some rest in the bed room and Elizabeth to the Chief's office.

"Shut the door" Chief Bennett instructed without looking up from the reports on his desk

Elizabeth followed his request and took a seat in front of him well aware that she was in for a big time lecture.

"Elizabeth I may be the fire chief of this house" Chief Bennett looked directly at his daughter, "but you're my daughter and that will always take first importance over everything. You could have been killed".

"Risks that are part of the job" Elizabeth didn't have the energy to deal with this right now. "I made a pledge when I became an EMT. I will not stand by and do nothing".

"It's not about doing nothing, it's about knowing when to draw the line" Chief Bennett could not believe how close he was to losing his daughter today. "You can't save them all".

"You're right… but I can sure as hell try" Elizabeth hated having this same conversation with her father every time being an EMT had her thrown in into dangerous territory.

"Not if it puts your life in danger" Chief Bennet raised his voice louder, "You disobeyed a direct order, I'm putting you on probation".

"What?!" Elizabeth nearly jumped out her seat in shock, "I was doing my job, you can't punish me for that".

"Apparently this is the only way to get it through you're thick skull that you are only human" Chief Bennett threw his pen down on the desk ready to make his point clear.

"What does that have to do with anything?...If I didn't go into that building someone else would have" Elizabeth shook her head and swung her arms in the air frustrated at how unfair her father was being.

"Yes, but that _someone else_ would have listened when I ordered them to get out of the building" Chief Bennett was terrified for his daughter's life the entire time and the worst part is she would never understand what the feeling felt like for a father. Maybe then Elizabeth would realize why he was so upset.

"That man needed my help" Elizabeth glared intensely at her father, "If I'd left him I would be sitting here regretting it for the rest of my life".

"You're on probation" Chief Bennett didn't know what else to say that would make her understand.

"Meaning what?" Elizabeth spat, furious at her father's unnecessary punishment.

"I've ordered a replacement from the program to fill in. You will not be going out on calls until I see fit, however you'll be responsible for maintain the rig; cleaning, stocking, inventory".

"You're kidding me right?" Elizabeth looked as if her father had slapped her in the face, "You're gonna bring a newbie into this house and expect them to hit the floor running?... Firehouse 51 is the busiest house in Colorado".

"Then start med school, I've spoken to Dr. Gardiner and you're interview at UC Medical Campus is tomorrow following the end of this shift" Chief Bennet offered an alternative knowing Elizabeth would do anything to stay active. "You get admitted and you're PIC privileges are reinstated which won't be a problem considering your uncle will be one of two interviewers present".

"That's bull shit," Elizabeth stood in rage towering over her father's desk, "So this is your plan… threaten me into submission?".

"If it'll save you from your own stubbornness, then yes" Chief Bennett was unfazed by Elizabeth's reaction.

"Of course…I wouldn't expect anything less _Chief_" She stated her voice filled with resentment, "We done here?"

"Dismissed" Chief Bennet was barely able to contain his rage; Elizabeth was determined to be against him.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Charlotte asked around 8:00am when their 24 hour double shift finally ended.

"You'll be riding out with a newbie at the start of shift tonight" Elizabeth answered not in the mood for small talk considering she was due for her med school interview in an hour. That plus her lack a sleep made her short tempered and irritated to the max.

"You're kidding me! I don't need to spend calls trying to school a newbie" Charlotte swung her duffle over her shoulder and followed Elizabeth out the firehouse.

"Well you're gonna have to stick it out, I'm on probation until I get into med school" Elizabeth shot back pushing her way through the double doors and walking to her Victory Judge Motorcycle, a gift from her parents after graduating from UC last year. Becoming an EMT was her way of wanting to make sure she could handle the blood and gore that she would face as a surgeon.

"Man, chief is really laying it down thick this time" Charlotte stood next to Elizabeth as she settled herself on her bike.

"Yeah, well don't get too comfortable the new guy" Elizabeth started her bike, "My interview is in an hour".

"Holy shit, isn't there like an application process you need to go through first?" Charlotte questioned shocked that Elizabeth was moments away from a life changing interview.

"Apparently my dad's been working double duty behind my back" Elizabeth rolled her eyes repositioned her helmet. "Doesn't hurt to have your uncle as a board member at the UC Medical School".

"I guess good luck is in order" Charlotte stepped away from the bike to clear the way for Elizabeth to leave.

"Thanks Char… but according to Chief, I won't need it" Elizabeth saluted Charlotte farewell and left to meet her maker.

Parking her bike in the parking structure she ran to the Anschutz Medical admin building. Dressed in jeans, combat boots and a grey jumper she walked towards the receptionist desk.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Bennett I have an appointment" Elizabeth told the receptionist.

"Bennett…. Ah yes they 're ready for you" She replied point at a door down the hall, "Just right through there".

Taking a deep breath and forgetting about how tired, underdressed and pissed she was, Elizabeth held her head high and knocked on the door. After being told to enter she exhaled deeply to calm her nerves and walked into the room. There was a conference table with an unknown man sitting next to her uncle and the only other seat in the room was the one across from them. After shaking hands and introducing herself to each person she took her seat and let the interrogation begin.

* * *

"Hi, can I help you?" Mrs. Hill asked a gentleman that entered the firehouse holding a flower arrangement so big it could have toppled him over. "You can set that down right here" she moved from the back of her receptionist counter and walked to assist the man in placing the arrangement on the table.

"Thank you" he let out a deep breath of exhaustion, "these are for an Elizabeth".

"Elizabeth?" Mrs. Hill questioned not knowing which of the two Elizabeth's at the firehouse he was referring to.

"That's all I was told ma'am… there's a card, but I don't think it's proper that we read it" The flower delivery man stated taking out his clip board so Mrs. Hill could sign the order form.

"Ah… says here it's Elizabeth the paramedic during yesterday's call on 1100 Cardiff " Mrs. Hill looked over the form and saw in the comment box a small note helping her identify which Elizabeth the flowers were for. "Thank you" she told the delivery boy after signing for the flowers and handing him back the clip board. Mrs. Hill called one of the firefighters on duty to have the flowers taken into the kitchen and set in the middle of the kitchen island. Elizabeth's shift wasn't until 8 in the evening so she instructed that no one touch it.

"Woah!" Lieutenant Walker exclaimed as he walked into the firehouse to start his shift. "Who're those for? Or even better, who're they from?" He moved to grab the card perched against the vase when his hand was swiftly slapped by Charlotte.

"Don't you dare" Charlotte reprimanded, "They're Bennetts and it's none of our business who they're from".

"Oh don't act like you're not even a little bit curious" Walker teased going for the card again.

"I don't need to be curious; Bennett is going to tell _me_" Charlotte boasted, "you know the perks of being her best friend".

"Shouldn't you two be getting ready for your shift" Chief Bennett came into the room to see what the ruckus was about.

"Yes chief" both Charlotte and Lieutenant Walker answered at the same time leaving the kitchen for the locker room.

Chief Bennett saw the flowers when he walked in a few hours ago. He was still a bit agitated from his conversation with Elizabeth the night before and considering he still hadn't heard from her, he was sure she wasn't planning on making herself known til her shift started. Chief Bennett was hoping she would contact him following her interview, but that ended hours ago and still nothing. He learned the good news from Dr. Gardiner. This wasn't how he wanted this all to play out, but Elizabeth wasn't listening to reason so he had to do something. He had spent the whole time since their last discussion contemplating whether he did the right thing or if he'd pushed her too far this time. Leaving the kitchen for the sanctuary of his office, Chief Bennett focused on trying to get the reports from yesterday's wreckage complete.

* * *

Elizabeth let the cool air of winter pierce her skin as she left the building. The warm perspiration on her forehead disappeared and she found herself gasping for air. She had always thought herself someone who did well under pressure and could handle intense situations, but her nerves had gotten the best of her during the interview. Although it was comforting to have her uncle in the room, his presence didn't mean she knew the right answers to their questions. Had she been given proper time to prepare of course she wouldn't have frozen up a few times, but what was done was done and she was glad to be going to her apartment. Tired and aching all over, she showered and fell asleep instantly when her head hit her pillow. It wasn't till seven hours later that her alarm went off telling her it was time to get back to the fire house. Picking up her phone to silence the offending object she saw that there were a few messages waiting for her. Opening the text from her uncle Dr. Gardiner she smiled in relief.

_You did great Lizzie, Dr. Johnson was impressed. Between you and me you're in… I knew you could do it._ She replied her thanks to her uncle and checked the rest of her messages.

Scrolling down she saw a text from Jane, _The Hills Competition is coming up, come visit? _Elizabeth answered back with a quick _I'll see. Lots to tell, love you_ not wanting to promise anything. She jumped out her bed to get ready for work.

Elizabeth walked into the firehouse with only ten minutes to spare. In an effort to avoid her father she entered the firehouse through the garage going through the doors that lead straight into the kitchen. Not wanting to make eye contact with anyone she kept her head down and walked straight to the locker room.

"Hey Char" Elizabeth greeted Charlotte while she unlocked her locker.

"So?" Charlotte asked sitting down on the bench between the lockers to get the dish.

"Uh… it went well I guess" Elizabeth answered nonchalantly, "did you're filler partner get in yet?"

"Oh no, don't try and change the subject" Charlotte pointed her finger at Elizabeth, "Aren't you gonna tell me who they're from?"

Elizabeth put on her EMT shirt and sat down to slip her uniform pants on, "huh?".

"Don't play dumb Lizzie, who're the flowers from?" Charlotte didn't think she was going to have to fish for the information, usually Elizabeth would just tell her.

"What flowers?" Elizabeth asked clueless to what Charlotte was so worked up over.

"Are you serious?" Charlotte threw her hands in the air, "The ones that could have slapped you in the face on your way in here, come on Lizzie I thought we told each other everything".

"I didn't see any flowers" Elizabeth buckled her belt and sat to tie her boots.

"On the kitchen island, God you must really have been distracted if you missed them" Charlotte stated grabbing Elizabeth's arm to drag her to the Kitchen, "come on, I'm dying to know".

"Char slow down" Elizabeth tried to tug her arm free, "what's the rus… " Elizabeth stared at the large arrangement of flowers on the kitchen island. "Oh my…" she whispered stunned at how beautiful they were.

"Close your mouth" Charlotte put her hand under Elizabeth's chin to push her mouth close, "here read the card before I die of suspense".

Elizabeth took the card and saw her name beautifully written in calligraphy on the outside. The card wasn't a simple hallmark type card, it was expensive and fancy. "Wait, are we even sure these are for me?" Elizabeth asked remembering Elizabeth the receptionist.

"Mrs. Hill said they were, now open the darn thing" Charlotte was jumping around like she had to run to the bathroom.

Elizabeth noticed the small audience now forming and was beginning to get self conscious from all the attention.

Firehouse Intercom :_ Ambulance 51 distress call 567 Broadway_

"Uh good luck out there" Elizabeth bid Charlotte as she watched her leave the kitchen with her filler partner. With the firefighters still watching her, Elizabeth left to find privacy, unintentionally passing her father's office.

"Elizabeth come in" Chief Bennett ordered seeing her passing by. Elizabeth closed the door, but remained standing. He could see she was still angry about earlier. "I'm sorry for the ultimatum, but please understand it was done with your best interest at heart".

"Understood" Elizabeth answered very defensively.

"The filler is only here for ride alongs, but you are back on duty" Chief Bennett knew he was wrong for putting Elizabeth on probation, that was more of a scared father move than a Fire Chief decision.

"I take it you spoke to Dr. Gardiner?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her father's never ending attempts to keep his hands in her business, "Listen do me a favor, keep our personal business as just that… if you want to speak to me about me wait til my shift is done. Other than that I have no problem taking orders from the _Fire Chief_".

"Fair enough" Chief Bennett replied calmly, after all Elizabeth was right.

Her father's easy response shocked her, "Okay… uh… well… uh, I guess we're done here" she said a little confused as to what to do next.

"Congratulations" Chief Bennett was proud of Elizabeth and hated that he ruined such an important milestone in her life by forcing her into it.

"Thank you" Elizabeth refused to let the grudge against her father go so easily and left his office for the bed room still holding the card from the flowers in her hands.

After making sure she was alone, Elizabeth opened the card flap and pulled out the fancy cardstock.

_Miss Elizabeth,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I cannot begin to express my gratitude towards you for saving my life. You knew nothing about me and yet you risked your own life to see mine to safety. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart I thank you. I am currently stuck in a hospital bed else I would have thanked you in person. If there is anything I can do for you please do not hesitate to contact me._

_Forever Grateful,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy _

_CEO DB Aviation_

"Oh shit" Elizabeth whispered astonished at the realization that the Darcy she helped yesterday was the man she saw plastered all over Forbes magazine. Why she hadn't made the connection earlier she justified to the circumstances that led to their meeting. Looking over the letter again she was touched to see that it was handwritten in similar script as her name on the envelope. Getting thank you notes and mail was common at the firehouse, but the huge arrangement of flowers was just too much. They looked like something out of Martha Stewart magazine. She was flattered, but as her motto stood, she replaced the note into the envelope and dropped it into her box of thank you letters sitting in her locker.

* * *

"So…You going to tell me now?" Charlotte grilled her as they drove to a distress call.

Elizabeth smiled at Charlotte's inability to mind her own business and said, "A guy that was stuck on the 10th floor yesterday…" Elizabeth tried to remain as vague as possible. "The one I told you had the glass cutting through his leg".

"Oh" Charlotte seemed bummed, "And here I thought it was some secret admirer… well that's not romantic at all… sweet yes… but I was really pushing for romantic".

Elizabeth was glad Charlotte was satisfied with her answer and dropped the subject completely. They pulled up to the address and hopped out the rig, leaving their ride along newbie to follow behind. Elizabeth wasn't really interested in getting to know the kid, the last call they went he just crowed in the corner and carelessly paid attention to instruction.

"Somebody call 911?" Elizabeth asked the people loitering in front of the apartment building. Getting no response she entered the building. "Dispatch this Ambulance 51 responding to the distress call at 988 Magnolia… what is the apartment number of the call?"

_Ambulance 51, you're looking for apartment 15B_

"Copy that" Elizabeth replied searching the numbers on the door till she found 15B. Knocking firmly on the door she called out, "Paramedics, can we come in?". After repeating herself and receiving no response she turned the handle and it opened. Sending Charlotte a very cautious look, Elizabeth entered the apartment very slowly. The place was a mess and reeked with the stench of cigarettes and rotten food. "Hello anybody home?" she called out looking around the living room for any signs of someone.

"Bennett, over here" Charlotte found a woman sprawled out on the floor inside the bathroom.

"Ma'am" Elizabeth dropped to her knees to immediately check the woman's pulse , the moment Elizabeth placed her hand to woman's neck her eyes shot open. "Ma'am what's your name?"

"Jesse" the woman answered faintly her eyes rolling back.

Elizabeth quickly checked Jesse's arms and saw track marks a distinct signs of drug abuse. "Ok Jesse I need you to tell me what you've taken".

While Charlotte was busy taking out an IV, the ride along filler walked into the bathroom, "God it stinks in here" he said completely oblivious to the inconsideration of his comment seeing the current situation.

"Wait outside" Elizabeth ordered glaring at him. Seeing his eyes widen in alarm she looked back to Jesse.

"Oh God she has a gun!" he yelled before leaving the room.

Elizabeth and Charlotte dropped the supplies in their hands, but before they could react Jesse placed the gun to her own head and fired. Blood splatter all over Elizabeth and Charlotte, both instinctively shutting their eyes and mouth to prevent any from entering their system. Charlotte threw herself against the wall in complete shock leaving Elizabeth to react.

"988 Magnolia, Gun fired suicide… shooter dead" Elizabeth radioed in. Dropping back into a sitting position she leaned her back against the wall and waited for the flood of police, scene investigators and of course her father to arrive. Of all the horrible thoughts running through her head the most prominent was the idiot of filler that was standing outside.

"Elizabeth" Chief Bennett took in the scene of his daughter, Charlotte and the shooter covered in blood and without a second thought rushed Elizabeth into his arms."Are you hurt?"

"No" Elizabeth was barely audible her eyes pinned to the body of the girl on the bathroom floor.

As the small bathroom filled with police and suicide investigators Elizabeth and Charlotte followed the chief outside. "Both of you will head straight to Mercy get examined for blood exposure, I'll take care of notifying medical and meet you there with the paper work " Chief Bennett directed, "Where's the ride along EMT?"

"That coward should have been outside" Elizabeth answered infuriated at the reminder of his presence, "Keep him away for me or so help me I will beat the shi…".

"Elizabeth, I'll take care of it" Chief Bennett cut her off considering there were other's present, "You and Lucas go".

Elizabeth and Charlotte left Mercy an hour later having being cleared to return to the firehouse. Pulling into the house garage, Elizabeth was disgusted at being covered in the blood still, but what really made her anger boil was that there was the filler EMT standing there waiting like nothing had happened. Before she knew it, she bolted out of the rig towards him. Just as she was about to crack him in the jaw strong arms pulled her back.

"Bennett, calm down" Lieutenant Walker ordered having been warned by Chief Bennett about the incident earlier.

"That son of bitch's unprofessional conduct caused us to lose… " Elizabeth yelled trying to force herself free to knock the moron on his ass.

"Walker, put some distance between them" Chief Bennett heard the disturbance and knew his daughter had returned to the fire house.

Lieutenant Walker's grip did not loosen as he could still feel Elizabeth struggling against him.

"This is not over" Elizabeth threatened her anger ignited by the laid back I don't give a shit look on the filler's face. "You will never enter another Ambo after today". Feeling Walker let her go Elizabeth turned to the open garage doors moving to leave the firehouse, ignoring the all black Suburban SUV parked in front. The fact that she was filthy and still covered in blood didn't occur to her until the door to the SUV opened and out stepped someone very familiar.

"Elizabeth?" Charles smiled and stared expectantly at the EMT who rescued him.

"Uh… yeah…Charles right?" Elizabeth answered trying to push all her annoyance at the filler behind.

"You remember!" Charles exclaimed wanting to stick his hand out to shake Elizabeth's hand but realized his dominate hand was now in a cast.

"No please don't worry about it" Elizabeth insisted seeing him struggle to find a proper way to greet her. "Glad to see you out and about so soon". She realized she probably looked absolutely grotesque with her blood stain shirt and rage flushed face.

"I'm sorry if I've come at an inconvenient time" Charles apologized remembering the scene he watched from the car.

"No… no I just got back from a call… I'm sorry I look such a mess right now" Elizabeth eased his worry, "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to thank you, for… " Charles smiled at Elizabeth with sincerity and gratitude.

"Oh please Charles, I'm glad to have been able to help" Elizabeth interrupted never being one to easily accept another's gratitude.

"But I must thank you, you see" Charles insisted, "What you did was nothing small".

Elizabeth smiled at him and said, "Since you're persistent… you're welcome Charles" giving him a light squeeze on his good shoulder. She was turning to leave when he stopped her.

"Actually, I'm not the only one who would like to thank you" Charlie quickly said turning to angle himself towards the open door to the SUV, "uh… there's someone else who would like to speak to you if that's alright?"

Elizabeth was confused, Charles was motioning her to enter the car and quite frankly she was a bit scared. "Uh… " she stuttered looking from the open door back to Charles, "I don't really feel comfortable getting inside an unknown vehicle, plus I wouldn't want to ruin it considering I'm cover in…" Elizabeth pointed to the blood across her shirt.

"I assure you my intentions are noble, it's just my friend is not able to walk" Charles understood perfectly Elizabeth's apprehensions.

Elizabeth arched her eyebrows at Charles then turned to see the rest of the firehouse watching them, receiving an assuring nod from Lieutenant Walker Elizabeth knew they had her back. "Uh… so I just?" she asked pointing towards the door and looking at Charles.

"Yes, go right on in" Charles replied smiling encouragingly at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth didn't know what to expect when she ducked her head into the car, but as she entered her eyes fell on sender of the flowers. He sat in the third row of the SUV, the front folded down to accommodate his elevated leg.

"Elizabeth!" Darcy greeted her patting the seat next to him.

Elizabeth took the offered seat and stared in amazement at him. "Hi" she said softly finding the whole situation really awkward. Replaying their initial meeting she hadn't noticed his strong British accent, it was absolutely tormentingly attractive.

"I understand you've received my flowers" Darcy spoke quickly trying to summon the courage to get to the point.

"Yes, they're beautiful…" Elizabeth replied, "you really shouldn't have".

"No, yes I should have" Darcy cut her off, "those flowers do not even begin to express my gratitude for what you've done".

"Listen Darcy the flowers are gorgeous really…" Elizabeth was becoming nervous under his watchful eyes, it was nerve racking to have a man so handsome looking at her they way he was. "Please… thank you is more than enough. It means a lot that you…"

"Have dinner with me?" Darcy blurted out feeling the last bit of courage he possessed leaving him.

Elizabeth looked at him astonished at his forwardness, "You don't have to feel like you owe me anything… seriously, there's studies that prove people who are injured often times become attracted to those who help them" She stopped looking into his deep blue eyes and focused her attention on the windshield of the car. "Believe me this will all wear off" she hoped to have convinced him that what he was feeling was a fleeting thing.

"Please?" Darcy pleaded not wanting to lose the chance to get to know the woman that saved him a little better.

Elizabeth smile sympathetically at him, "I'm glad to see you're out of the hospital, thank you for the flowers… but what I did deserves no further acknowledgment". Elizabeth placed a comforting hand on top of Darcy's that was resting on the set between them, "I hope for your full recovery soon". With that she exited the SUV, bid Charles farewell and walked back into the firehouse. Ignoring the inquiring looks she was getting from her house mates, Elizabeth went straight into the locker room to shower and change.

"Why didn't you say the men you save on the 10th floor were Charles Bingley and Fitzwilliam Darcy?" Charlotte asked astounded that Elizabeth would keep such vital information from her.

"I honestly didn't know till I read the card" Elizabeth shut her eyes and let the shower water cool her heated skin. That was possibly the awkwardness moment of her entire life.

"You still didn't say anything!" Charlotte noted, Elizabeth was so set on her morals and motto that it was unbelievable how many great catches she lost out on during the time she worked at firehouse 51.

"Because it meant nothing" Elizabeth stepped out of the shower trying to escape Charlotte's interrogation.

"Two of the riches, handsomest bachelors' in the entire world just showed up to personally thank you and it meant nothing?" Charlotte rolled her eyes at how incredibly naive Elizabeth was acting.

"It was my job to help them Char, they just wanted to show their gratitude that's it" Elizabeth ended the conversation with Charlotte remaining in the locker room watching her leave.

* * *

"Well that was a first" Charles replied entering the SUV with an astonished smirk on his lips.

Darcy didn't acknowledge his comment, he was too wrapped up in understanding what just happened. They arrived at the firehouse with a plan. Charles would find the gorgeous EMT that assisted them yesterday and escort her into the car. After that Darcy would take over and make sure she agreed to have dinner with him, something he thought would be simple… he was definitely disappointed. Elizabeth wasn't a woman who could be easily persuaded and that only intrigued him more.

"How does it feel?" Charles teased seeing the look of disappointment all over his friends face.

"My leg?" Darcy wasn't in a humoring mood, "it's fine".

"Not your leg you oaf" Charles laughed, enjoying finally being able to have the upper hand against Darcy, "I was referring to Miss Elizabeth… how does it feel being denied for the first time in your life?". Charles could not help but jab at Darcy who sat sulking in rejection.

"I wasn't denied… merely deferred" Darcy was determined now more than ever to get Elizabeth to agree to dinner.

"Come off it Darce" Charles scoffed amazed at Darcy's denial. "I heard the whole thing… _this will all wear off_" Charlie mocked unable to control his amusement.

"Really Charles?" Darcy was only becoming agitated by the second, "do you really believe me so easily defeated?"

Charles looked pointedly across his seat to Darcy, "Are you honestly thinking about trying again?... You're a brave soul Darce; did you not see how Elizabeth nearly sent that man to an early grave when we arrived?"

Darcy had to admit he was surprised at how such a small woman contained so much fight and courage in her as to challenge a man twice her size. While in any other meeting he would have been disgusted at such a display, but that was not the case with Elizabeth. She was completely riled up and covered in blood. Knowing how Elizabeth had cared for him, seeing her in such a state made his admiration for her grow ten folds. "We don't know that he wouldn't have deserved it… but I will give proper time to prove my intentions will not _wear off_" Darcy was resolved to get an audience with Elizabeth, "after which I fully design on returning and leaving with a different outcome".

Charles shook his head at Darcy's always present attitude of knowing and getting what he wanted. He couldn't help but feel that his friend had finally met his match. "Good luck friend, I don't think Elizabeth is much of the eye batting, lip pouting, and flirt till it hurt type of woman that are so abundant in our acquaintances… ".

"But _that_ Charles," Darcy interrupted wanting to make his point clear, "is what makes _her_ worth the chase" ending the conversation as they drove to the airstrip.


	3. Chapter 3

**_3 Months Later…_**

Elizabeth slammed her hand down on her phone hoping to have shut the alarm off. Having started med school a week after being accepted, her stress level had risen considerably and her sleep levels hit rock bottom. Groaning annoyingly at herself she pulled the covers off and dead marched to her bathroom to dress for work. Between med school and work, Aspen was practically the only light at the end of the tunnel for her right now. The snow had fallen thickly in Denver so Elizabeth could no longer ride her Victory Judge into work and now had to drive her mini cooper or freeze to death. Throwing the duffle bag containing her work uniform into the trunk she settled into the driver seat and started the engine. Hearing the purr of her Mini Cooper R60 she let the beautiful sound bring her to reality. Pulling out of her apartment parking she heard the ringing of her phone come through the speakers of her car. Pushing the green answer button on the steering wheel she was greeted by Jane's voice.

"Good Morning Lizzie" Jane's smile could be heard distinctively.

"Hey sis" Elizabeth answered amazed how her sister had the stamina to stay gleeful and jolly every single day without end.

"So are you coming after your shift?" Jane asked referring to Elizabeth driving up to the Ski resort in Aspen that Jane was the marketing manager of.

"Yes, but I don't get off till tomorrow at 8:00am, that plus the four hour drive will leave my ETA about mid afternoon" Elizabeth parallel parked her car on the street outside the firehouse, but remain inside to finish her conversation with Jane.

"Seriously a 24 hour shift?" Jane questioned astonished that Elizabeth could even manage such demanding hours.

"At least I have four days off to look forward to" Elizabeth reasoned glancing at the clock and realizing she had five minutes before her shift started. "Listen I got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow".

After she exchanged good byes' and I love yous' with her sister Elizabeth left the warmth and comfort of her car to face what she knew would be a long 24 hour shift ahead.

It was 8:15am the following day when Elizabeth finally emerged from the locker room of Firehouse 51 ready to enjoy 4 days without work or studying to worry about. Stopping by her father's office she knocked lightly on the door and entered when she received permission.

"Uh… hey dad you coming up to Aspen?" She asked, after the incident at 988 Magnolia her and her father's relationship had quickly patched together and Elizabeth realized that juggling both med school and her job wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be. Of course she barely slept but it was four day offs like this that really helped pull her out of the pit.

"No, I'm due for firehouse review" Chief Bennett looked up at his daughter, "Give Kitty and Lydia my good luck wishes".

Elizabeth smiled at her father and left the firehouse. It was only a four hour drive separating her from complete and utter bliss. Since Kitty and Lydia's first runs didn't start Friday that left Elizabeth two whole days to rest till the competition. The Hill competition was The Aspen Hill Resorts golden baby. The competition invited the world's finest and most athletic skiers, snowboarders and snowmobile competitors to show off their skills and accomplishments. Kitty and Lydia were snowboarders with Kitty being the most decorated of the two. Lydia lacked the drive and dedication necessary to advance skillfully, but Kitty she was amazing. Although Elizabeth barely had time to fly out and watch her sisters at competitions, she never missed them at The Hill competition. Their mother Fanny was basically the girl's manager slash publicist slash whatever else meant she was in charge. Mary the third oldest once won the gold medal at the Winter Olympics for snowboard four years ago, but due to injury she was forced to stop boarding and in turn became her sisters coach.

As exhausted as she was, Elizabeth had a full thermos of tea and her favorite music running through her car speakers so she knew the drive wouldn't be that rough. The mountain was bustling with activity when Elizabeth came into view of the resort. Tourist buses and sprinters crowded the resort entrance and athletes and their guests were walking around in excitement. Elizabeth drove towards the workers parking lot.

"Hey Arnold" she greeted the parking lot attendant as she rolled her window down.

"Lizzie, I was wondering when you were going to show up" Arnold replied lifting the arm block and letting her through. "Bruce will be back with the snowmobile in a minute if you want a lift back to the entrance".

"Thanks Arnold, you're the best" Lizzie smiled and left to park her car. Just as Arnold had said, Bruce the snow patrol of the resort returned to give her a lift to the entrance.

"Hey Lizzie" Bruce greeted her helping put her duffle on the snowmobile. He reached for her Herschel backpack, but Elizabeth slapped his hand away.

"I got it" she laughed latching her bag on her back and setting her car alarm. Once she was positioned safely on the back of the snowmobile she pulled her ski mask down and placed her goggles over it. Every year Elizabeth would serve as a volunteer EMT at the resort helping out Bruce and the other Snow Patrol deal with injuries.

"You planning on boarding while you're here" Bruce asked as they rode through the traffic of people exploring the resort grounds.

"I think I'm just going to enjoy watching and sleeping" Elizabeth replied as they reached the entrance. She gave Bruce a grateful pat on the back for the ride, swung her duffle handle over her shoulder and walking into the resort entrance.

* * *

Darcy was getting impatient waiting for his sister and Caroline to return from the ladies room so they could have lunch already. This was their second year attending The Hill Competition; it was one of the best competitions to set the standard for whom to watch out for before the Winter Olympic Games. His sister Georgiana was only in her second season of competing and already she was ranking well enough to compete with the best. Winter sports appreciation was something that ran in the family and while he much preferred snowboarding, Georgiana was a brilliant skier.

He stood in the lobby waiting for the women to return with Charles flirting endlessly with the Resorts Marketing Manager. Darcy's eyes were pinned on the door not looking at anything in particular; it was just something to distract himself with. While gazing outside the resorts glass doors he heard his named being called and turning his head he saw that his sister was finally returning. "Really Georgie could you have taken any longer?" Darcy asked in frustration.

"It wasn't me" Georgiana whispered tossing an annoyed glance at Caroline, "It was her".

"Why is she wearing denim shorts and Uggs?" Darcy asked specifically recalling Caroline was dressed in the proper outwear for the weather only moments ago.

"She insisted on changing into something that would help her _adjust_ to the heat inside" Georgiana rolled her eyes and glanced out the resort doors to see that the snow patrol had just pulled up and dropped someone off. She assumed with the size of the woman's figure and the way she was dressed that the person was obviously one of the athletes competing in the games. "Wow must be nice to have that kind of escort" she retorted hating having to walk through the snow whenever she had to return to the athlete lodging.

Darcy looked in the direction of whom Georgiana was referring to and in walked a woman who deposited her bags on the floor of the lobby out of the way of walking guests. She turned her back to them as she removed her goggles and mask. When she finally faced them Darcy felt his entire body tense. It was Elizabeth, the woman he had been thinking endlessly about for the past three months.

"What are the both of you gawking at?" Caroline asked hating that all the attention wasn't on her.

"Her" Georgiana answered oblivious to her brother's changed demeanor.

"Isn't that the crazy woman from the horrid accident that almost killed us?" Caroline shrieked. Ever since that day she felt like that inexperienced paramedic had ignored her and nearly got her killed for working so slowly.

Elizabeth unaware of the people watching her left her belongs where she knew they would go untouched and walked towards the receptionist desk. Jane was probably swamped with work pertaining to the competition and as tired as she was, Elizabeth was ready to go straight to sleep.

"Elizabeth!" Darcy could remain quiet no longer.

Georgiana looked to her brother confused as to why he was calling out to the woman that just entered the resort.

Elizabeth heard her name called and searched the lobby for the owner of the voice, turning her head she saw the Darcy guy from the sinkhole accident. It had been three months since she last talked to him and just as she presumed it was probably because her assumption of his feelings wearing off were correct. "Uh…hey" she smiled and walked towards him.

Darcy looked into her eyes and noticed there were dark bags under them, the intensity of them was still present, but she looked drained. "I must say I'm quite surprised to see you" Darcy replied in his thick British accent not knowing how else to take the opportunity to let Elizabeth know he had been thinking about her ever since that day.

Elizabeth wanted to be polite really, but the four hour drive following her 24 hour shift was starting to have its affects, "Yeah I can say the same about you… both my sisters are competing in the games".

"So is mine" Darcy stepped back to reveal his shocked sister. "Georgiana this is Elizabeth, the woman that saved my life three months ago".

Elizabeth was just about to protest Darcy's introduction when she felt the young girl's arms wrap tightly around her.

"Thank you so much" Georgiana was nearly in tears at finally understanding who the woman in front of her was. "You have no idea what my brother means to me".

"Please, it was noth…" Elizabeth was uncomfortable with the situation.

"Ah yes the young EMT from the accident" Caroline interrupted, "thank God for those doctor's though, if it weren't for _them_ Will wouldn't be standing here today".

Everyone looked stunned at Caroline, Elizabeth however was the first to react, "If you all will excuse me I have to go… uh over there" she replied point her finger lazily towards the front desk.

"Oh you really should have made reservations months ago," Caroline turned to offer her unwanted advice, "I'm afraid the only rooms that are available are much above your affordability range… I mean considering you're only a paramedic".

Georgiana's mouth literally flew open and Darcy could have sworn his palms were bleeding at how hard he was clenching his fists.

Elizabeth stopped mid-step squaring her shoulders and turning to Caroline. Just as she was about to take flight she felt a light hand tap her shoulder.

"Elizabeth is that you?" Charles asked smiling broadly.

Exhaling deeply Elizabeth turned to greet Charles warmly knowing he didn't deserve any hostility caused by his sister's comment. "Hi" was all she was able to say.

"What are the odds that we would meet again?" Charles beamed, "and here of all places?"

"It's good to see you again" Elizabeth refused to stay another second near Caroline, "hope you all have a great time" she said before taking her leave. She didn't have to see it to know the entire group was watching her. Not caring one second about it, Elizabeth walked behind the receptionist desk. "Hey Maria" she greeted Charlotte's little sister.

"Lizzie it's great to see you" Maria smiled at her and returned to helping a guest.

Elizabeth opened the drawer to grab a fresh key card. Clicking a few buttons on the computer she slid the card through the reader to program it to open Jane's suite. It took every ounce of restraint for her not to look up at the group of four that remain frozen in spot watching her every move. After programming her card Elizabeth moved around the desk to retrieve her bags, but Maria stopped her.

"Lizzie you know Mr. Watson would not let me hear the end of it if he finds out you arrived and weren't taken care of properly" Maria scolded knowing Elizabeth was loved by Jim Watson the resort owner because of her assistance over the years.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling my bags Maria" Elizabeth wanted to leave the lobby as soon as possible, her patience nearing its end because of Caroline's insulting words.

"Oh no you don't" Maria ordered having signaled the bell hop to retrieve Elizabeth's bags. "Jane just went to a meeting, but I'll let her know you've arrived".

Elizabeth stepped back and glared at the bell hop Matthew who was very used to Elizabeth's independent behavior. Matthew retrieved Elizabeth's bags near the sofa and when he was standing in front of her Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous the whole situation was. "At least let me take my Herschel" she insisted used to the comfort of having something on her back, something she acquired from having to wear her paramedic bag. That request she was granted and the both of them left towards the elevator. Once Elizabeth was in Jane's suite she quickly removed the layers of snow gear she was wearing, took a hot shower and decided to fall asleep in the living room on the couch letting the heat emanating from the electric fireplace warm her into a well needed sleep.

* * *

When Elizabeth disappeared into the elevator Darcy wasted no time grabbing Charles and pulling him away from Caroline and Georgiana. "Charles, Caroline has gone too far" Darcy growled breathing like he was near charging at Caroline.

"What happened?" Charles was not expecting Darcy to be so angry.

"She insulted Elizabeth in the worst was imaginable" Darcy wanted to literally punch Caroline, a feeling he never know a woman could incite in him.

"Please tell me you're joking?" Charles closed his eyes in horror at the thought of Caroline slighting Elizabeth.

"Caroline told her that because she was a paramedic she wouldn't be able to afford any of the rooms above economy" Darcy was seething in anger; It was the first time in months that he had seen Elizabeth. He was planning on returning to Denver following Georgiana's competition to prove to Elizabeth that his feelings were in fact not the fleeting sort. He felt three months was more than a proper amount of time to prove his point, but now that Caroline had insulted Elizabeth there was probably no chance in hell she would ever speak to him again.

Charles's slapped his hand against his forehead in complete and utter embarrassment. Elizabeth had selflessly entered an unstable building and saved his life and in return his sister insults her.

"What are the both of you doing" Caroline invited herself into their conversation "I thought we were having lunch?"

"Caroline why are you wearing shorts it's the bloody middle of winter" Charles asked as they sat down to have lunch at the resort restaurant.

"But it's hot indoors" Caroline stated finding it obscured that Charles would even ask such a question.

"You're a walking contradiction" Charles was disgusted at Caroline and it was evident at how little he was now tolerating from her. "You're wearing shorts, but you're feet are clad in sheep skin boots… decided on a bloody season and stick to it".

Georgiana tried horribly not to find amusement in Charles's analysis of Caroline's wardrobe but he was completely right. She wanted desperately to laugh out loud, but the piercing glare Darcy was giving her silenced her. It was obviously not the time considering what just happened.

When their lunch was over Darcy turned to his sister and asked, "When will Richard be arriving?"

"Check in is tomorrow so sometime before then" Georgiana followed their party towards the elevator planning to spend the rest of the day relaxing in front of the television.

"Hello, Jane" Charles greeted her as they all waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Hi Charles, are you all enjoying your stay?" Jane asked smiling warmly at each guest.

"Very much so, the resort is beautiful" Charles was enchanted by Jane.

"I'll be sure to let Mr. Watson know you're pleased with it" she turned to Georgiana, "enjoying your last moments of freedom before you're locked up at competitor's lodging?"

"Well of course" Georgiana answered back as they all stepped into the elevator.

"Charles did you not say you have another sister joining your party?" Jane asked knowing it would be a while before they reached the 5th floor considering every light was lit.

"Yes, my sister Louisa and her husband are resting in the room, Mr. Hurst was a bit unwell upon arrival" Charles replied not taking his eyes off of Jane.

"Should I call for the resort patrol to check in on him?" Jane asked truly concerned.

"No… no I'm sure it's just fatigue and the altitude" Charles eased Jane's worry.

The elevator had finally opened and the five of them exited, their three suites being the only ones on that floor. Turning towards the Bingleys' and Darcys' Jane asked, "Could I persuade you all to a cup of tea or hot chocolate… My sister has just arrived and I'm quite positive she'll enjoy meeting you all".

"I would love to meet her" Charles answered without hesitation, followed by Georgiana's enthusiastic agreement. Georgiana had notice Charles smitten expression and was willing to join him if it added his efforts in gain Jane's attentions. Georgiana's agreement meant Darcy had to also accept the invitation. Caroline however excused herself saying she was exhausted.

Jane slid her card into the slot and opened the door wide for everyone to enter.

"What a lovely suite you have Jane" Georgiana complemented as they walked into the foyer. Jane's suite was actually bigger than the one her brother had which was saying something considering her brother always insisted on getting the most luxurious and lavish room available.

"Thank you Georgiana, it makes living here 10 months of the year so much more enjoyable" Jane smiled at the young girl and ushered them all towards the living room. "Please make yourselves comf…" Jane cut herself off at the sight of Elizabeth a sleep on the sofa clad in a sports bra and spandex.

All three of Jane's guest gasped at the realization that Elizabeth was Jane's sister. Before anyone could say anything Caroline came hysterically bursting into Jane's suite. "Call 911 Mr. Hurst is dying" she yelled.

Charlie immediately left the room to see what Caroline was wailing about. However Darcy and Georgiana did not move. Darcy was too focused on Elizabeth's sleeping body and Georgiana was too used to Caroline's hysterics to take her seriously. Had Darcy known that body was hiding underneath Elizabeth's EMT uniform there was no way he would have waited 3 months let alone another 24 hours before asking Elizabeth to dinner again.

Jane wasted no time picking up the phone and calling Maria to get the resort patrol up here quickly, but Maria told her he was assisting a snow accident and could not get here. Jane was beside herself at what she should do until her eyes met her dear sister's sleeping form. Dropping to her knees in front of Elizabeth Jane shook her awake. "Lizzie… Lizzie there's and emergency and we need your help" she spoke firmly yet still calm and gentle.

"huh?" Elizabeth mumbled faintly still half asleep.

"Get up Lizzie I think a man has fainted" After hearing Jane clearly Elizabeth's eyes shot open.

"Where?" Elizabeth asked now aware that she wasn't dreaming and Jane was serious.

"In the suite next door" Jane ran to the room and grabbed Elizabeth a t-shirt and the first aid kit under the sink.

Elizabeth sat up and shook her head trying to wake herself up completely. It was out of the corner of her eye that she noticed Darcy gaping at her and Georgiana just staring so she stood and quickly threw on the t-shirt Jane retrieved and silently left in search of the emergency. This time both Darcy's left walking behind the Bennett sisters into the Bingley suite. Elizabeth looked around the room, seeing a man lying on the floor she dropped to her knees next to him; noting he was still a responsive by the fluttering of his eyes. Looking to her sister, "Jane go find Bruce" she requested. "What happened?" Elizabeth asked to no one in particular but expected someone to answer her.

"We were getting ready to leave the room when he stood and just fell to the floor" A woman Elizabeth never seen before explained.

Elizabeth placed both hands on the side of his head, "Sir can you hear me?" there wasn't much she could do without a proper supply bag. Looking at his body for anything that could help her Elizabeth noticed a shiny silver bracelet on his wrist. Pulling up his sleeve she saw it was a diabetes bracelet. Turning to the woman that answered her Elizabeth asked, "Does he have a glucose meter?"

"Yes" Louisa answered jumping to her feet to grab it from the bathroom drawer. She handed it to Elizabeth and stood back and watched as she tested his blood sugar.

"His blood sugar is low, he needs something sweet… candy… juice" Elizabeth looked expectantly at Louisa to go get it.

"I…I don't know" she stuttered in shock.

Elizabeth stood and left the room in search of the fridge. After locating the kitchen and opening the fridge she saw a chocolate cake and can of Pepsi. Returning to the room where it seems no one had even reacted she resumed her spot next to the man. Forgetting that she didn't grab a spoon she turned to who she assumed was his wife, "do you mind if I?" she asked insinuating that she was going to use her hands to shove the cake in his mouth. It seemed like everyone in the room turned into a statue and Elizabeth muttered, "oh fuck it" and took a scoop of the cake into her hands and put it into the man's mouth. Placing her hands under his chin she could feel him slowly moving his jaw muscles. Opening the can of Pepsi with her free hand she proceeded to cautiously pour a few drops into his mouth.

Mr. Hurst's eye shot open and he gasped for air, blinking uncontrollably trying to refocus the room and his surroundings. "Hey" Elizabeth whispered to him in relief, "You gave us quite a scare there sir".

"What happened?" Mr. Hurst asked accepting Elizabeth's assistance to sit him against the footboard of the bed.

"You blood sugar dropped below 20" Elizabeth answered, "do you feel any pain anywhere?"

"No, just a little light headed" he answered.

"Here drink a little more of this" Elizabeth handed him the can a Pepsi just as Bruce walked into the room with Jane.

"Hey Lizzie what'd we got?" Bruce asked kneeling next to Elizabeth.

"Nice of you to show up when the storms all over" Elizabeth teased shaking her head at the late entrance Bruce made. "A little low blood sugar spell".

"Why work hard when I can leave it all to you" Bruce answered taking out his meter to check Mr. Hurst's vitals.

Seeing that her assistance was no longer needed Elizabeth moved towards the door, ignoring the horrified stares the Bingleys' and Darcy's had glued on their faces.

"Thank you" Mr. Hurst muttered to her.

Elizabeth turned to the man and smiled, "Don't over exert yourself sir, get well". Elizabeth walked into the hall, her sister following after her.

"What happened?" Jane asked her nerves completely shot from worry.

"He's diabetic, blood sugar dropped too low" Elizabeth walked into her sister's suite noticing that everyone aside from Mr. Hurst, his wife and Bruce were also coming in. Elizabeth gave Jane a look that conveyed that she wasn't going to be entertaining these guests. After which Elizabeth left to her room to wash up, put some clothes on and fall back to sleep.

"Will your sister ever seize to amaze me?" Charles asked still stunned at what just happened.

Jane smiled appreciatively at Charles, "you know my sister?" she questioned.

"She was the one who assisted us all during the sinkhole accident in Denver" Charles answered a little surprised that Jane did not know.

Darcy's curiosity rose upon hearing that Jane was not aware of their connection to Elizabeth. Most people would have jumped at the chance to brag about such an occurrence, but Elizabeth didn't. Another point to add to the reason she was worth the chase.

"us?" Jane frowned in confusion.

"Yes, Darcy, Caroline and I were trapped on the 10th floor and Elizabeth was the paramedic that assisted us" Charles saw the sisterly admiration in Jane's eyes and it made his heart smile.

"I'm so sorry" Jane felt bad for prying, "I honestly had no idea".

"But did you see how she just stuck her hands in his mouth?" Caroline added disgusted at seeing how unprofessional Elizabeth just handled that situation.

"I didn't see you offering to get her a spoon" Georgiana was tired of Caroline and her insults. After saying this she received a scoff from Caroline and what she was fairly sure a smirk from her brother.

"Oh I'm so sorry let me get the tea and hot chocolate started" Jane stood quickly and left for the kitchen. Georgiana followed after her offering her assistance.

When Jane and Gerogiana were clearly out of hearing range Charles turned to his sister, "Honestly Caroline one more negative comment and I swear I'll arrange your transportation back to the airport".

"What?!" Caroline challenged, "She walks around here like she's a bloody saint, For God's sakes she's a paramedic possibly the lowest level of Medicine with only the receptionist beating her out".

Elizabeth walked into the living room just in time to catch Caroline's full degradation of her occupation. "You really are determined to have the lowest level of medicine above a receptionist kick your ass aren't you?" Elizabeth was a woman with a temper and in her opinion that was possibly her worse flaw.

"Lizzie!" Jane scolded hearing her sister's threat.

"I apologize for my sister" Charles stood to block Caroline from Elizabeth.

Darcy realized that Charles's was attempting to neutralize the situation so he walked over to Elizabeth's side and very gently pulled her arm towards where he assumed would be the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as Darcy dropped her arm upon entering the kitchen.

"How are you?" he asked ignoring her question.

Arching her eyebrows at him Elizabeth returned his ignorance and walked to the kettle to pour her some hot water for tea. "Tea?" she questioned him after pulling two mugs from the cabinet.

"Please" Darcy sat down in a stool behind the kitchen island.

Elizabeth walked over with a tray holding the two hot mugs of water, tea bags, sugar, milk and honey and placed them on the counter. "Not sure which you would prefer or how you take your tea" she replied consciously aware of Darcy staring at her much in the same way he did when she entered his SUV three months ago.

Taking the mug she handed him Darcy waited for Elizabeth to prepare her tea first. He watched as she took a Lipton tea bag instead of one of more fancier teas. After she had steeped it in the hot water, Elizabeth then put 2 cubes of sugar and about a teaspoon of honey. Once she had finished preparing her tea Darcy realized she was staring at him.

"Uh… you planning on just drinking hot water?" Elizabeth asked not knowing whether Darcy was waiting for her to make his tea for him or if her choice of tea had offended him. What made things even awkward was the fact that Darcy then proceeded to make his tea the exact same way as she did.

''Your sisters are competing in the games?" Darcy wanted to try the way Elizabeth drank her tea, thinking it would somehow give him insight as to who she was.

Elizabeth could not believe that this man was trying to create small talk with her, "Yes… both Kitty and Lydia board, Kitty is last year's snowboarding slopestyle competition champ".

"Wait…" Darcy stuttered connecting the dots, "As in Kitty Bennett?"

Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement, "Lydia isn't as decorated, but she does well in big air".

"Mary Bennett… she was the youngest woman to bring home the gold for the U.S four years ago" Darcy could not believe that he was sitting next to a Bennett. They were well known in the winter sports world, especially since Mary's accident had ended her career as a pro boarder.

"That's right" Elizabeth wasn't sure if it was weird that Darcy was familiar with her family, "She coaches Kitty and Lydia".

"I had no idea" Darcy took a sip of his tea slightly startled that it was delicious.

"You said your sister is competing" Elizabeth noticed the small smile that appeared on his lips after drinking the tea, but brushed it off.

"Georgiana skis" Darcy enjoyed how close he and Elizabeth were sitting, "she used to do just big air, but change her discipline to slopestyle last season… I am almost certain due to the fact that she saw your sister Kitty free styling during warm up".

Elizabeth knew exactly what Darcy was talking about, every time she saw Kitty board it was nothing short of amazing. Kitty had the drive and it was contagious to everyone who watched. They sat in silence, both paying great attention to their cups of tea.

"Will you have dinner with me?" Darcy went for it and asked the question that was burdening him to death.

"There you two are" Georgiana walked into the kitchen and instantly knew she had interrupted something. The look on her brother's face was her cue to find a way to dismiss herself. "Uh, I'll tell Jane I found you" she quickly blurted before leaving the kitchen.

"No, I can't" Elizabeth answered trying to be sympathetic "like I said the last time…"

"It hasn't worn off" Darcy cut her off.

"It will" Elizabeth whispered firmly. She rose from her stool and took both her Darcy's empty cups to the sink. After washing them, she turned back to a disappointed Darcy, "I'm really flattered but I can't have dinner with you it would feel…like an awkward pity type situation".

"Pity?" Darcy eyes widen in alarm, "please I hope you don't believe I'm asking you to dinner because of Caroline… ".

"Debt?" Elizabeth shot back knowing someone like Fitzwilliam Darcy would never free willingly want to have dinner with her.

"No! I would never insult you like that" Darcy defended standing up from his stool, "does it surprise you that I could actually admire you?"

"To be frank yes… yes it does" Elizabeth folded her arms over her chest in indignation.

"I asked you three months ago to have dinner with me for the same reason I'm asking you again today" Darcy walked towards her as she leaned against the kitchen sink.

"Well…my answer is still no" Elizabeth could not stay in the kitchen and hope to hold strong to her motto. A second longer she would have thrown herself at him ruining her resolve to avoid generating actual feelings for the man.

Once she was in the living room she announced, "I'm going to help Bruce with calls".

"But you've only slept a few hours since your shift ended" Jane replied looking worriedly at her sister.

"I'm not so tired" Elizabeth answered turning to the rest of the people in the room which now included Darcy, "please excuse me" she said before grabbing her coat, snow boots, face coverings and gloves and leaving the suite for the elevator.

* * *

"She didn't!?" Charles teased Darcy as they sat in front of the electric fireplace now in Darcy's suite.

"Who didn't?" Darcy asked only half paying attention to his friend, his mind too clouded with wanting to understand Elizabeth.

"I know that look and you've only had it one other time" Charles laughed, "You asked her again didn't you?" receiving no response from Darcy Charles went for it, "I can't believe it… she said no didn't she?"

Realizing that he was wearing his emotions on his sleeve Darcy glared at Charles, "Well your spoiled rotten sister didn't make the situation any easier".

"I really am sorry about Caroline" Charles became serious and swirled the brandy in his glass.

"I just don't understand" Darcy threw his hands up in frustration, "Is it me?"

"Can't say Darce" Charles knew his next comment would be unsympathetic to Darcy's turmoil but he could not hold it in, "But Jane agreed to have dinner with me".

"Get out" Darcy growled hating that Charles was now gloating and he was still in a sour mood.

Charles stood laughing and left his friend to his own devices. He knew Darcy well enough that there was only a certain amount of teasing the man could handle before he became a complete jerk.

"Oh and by the way" Charles popped his head inside the door, "Jane might have mentioned that Elizabeth is allowed on the lifts before they open and she goes out every morning whenever she's here". Charles's thought this bit of information might help Darcy figure out a way to woo Elizabeth.

Darcy waited till Charles had shut the door before smiling. He would get up early tomorrow and meet her, maybe then she would realize that his intentions were indeed sincere.

* * *

AN: Can you tell I've been watching the Sochi Games? Let's go team USA!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Mature content moved to new story: Don't Read D. Notebook

* * *

Darcy waited in the lobby a little before 7:00am ignoring the questioning looks he received from some of the staff wondering why he was up so early. Just as he was about to ask the young girl behind the counter if she knew of Elizabeth's whereabouts, the woman in question emerged from the resort restaurant holding a thermos and a disposable cup.

"Uh… good morning" Elizabeth greeted slightly stunned to see Darcy standing there.

"Hello Elizabeth" Darcy thought he had this all planned out, but suddenly his entire plan fled.

"You're up early" She commented her eyes looking everywhere but at Darcy.

"I hope you don't mind, but I was told you get early use on the lifts" Darcy felt his pulse beating rapidly, "may I join you?"

"How presumptuous of you to assume I would want company" Elizabeth wasn't coldhearted and she wasn't blind to see how much courage it probably took Darcy to ask her that so she teased him. "However, since you're up I guess I don't mind". Turning to Maria Elizabeth bid her a good day and walked beside Darcy out of the resort. "Are you sure you should be doing this?" Elizabeth asked looking a little worried, "your leg…"

"Is fine" Darcy finished her statement, "I went out yesterday, it's fine".

Elizabeth gave him a look that said I don't believe you and turned to address Arnold. "Hey Arnold" Elizabeth greeted as they came to the lift base of the lift station. She gave Arnold the disposable cup and opened her thermos to pour him a hot cup of tea.

"Thank you Lizzie" Arnold replied sending a questioning look at Darcy.

"Oh uh this is Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth didn't really know how to introduce him, "he'll be joining me on Birdie Slope".

"Nice to meet you Mr. Darcy" Arnold stuck his hand out, "I feel much better knowing someone else it up on the hill with her".

"Nice to meet you Arnold" Darcy shook his hand trying to ignore grinning at the knowing look Arnold was sending Elizabeth.

"Snowboard?" Elizabeth asked seeing Darcy holding a snow board in his hand instead of skis.

"Skiing is more Georgiana's thing" Darcy replied as he followed Elizabeth towards the station counter.

Elizabeth leaned her board against the edge of the counter and poured herself some tea into the cap of the thermos. After finishing her cup she poured another and offered it to Darcy. After they finished their tea and Arnold voiced that he was ready to start the lift Elizabeth sat on the lift bench and buckled her board bindings to her shoe. Darcy followed suit and within seconds they were floating above the snow covered mountains.

"Can I ask how you are so well acquainted with the resort?" Darcy was curious as to how Elizabeth was allowed special privileges such as being able to have the lift started two hours before operating hours.

"I think what you want to ask is how does little old nobody me get such first class treatment" Elizabeth knew she was being a jerk, but it was pretty easy to read between the lines of Darcy's question.

"I don't think you're nobody" Darcy shot back quickly annoyed that Elizabeth constantly misunderstood him.

Ignoring him Elizabeth answered the question he was really trying to ask. "Jane's worked here for 4 years, where ever she went I went… meetings, press conferences…" Elizabeth put her hand on the back of the seat to hold her from losing balance on the lift as it rocked a bit. "I guess one day I was in the right place at the right time when the resort owner experienced something very similar to what happened to Mr. Hurst… since then he has stocked my life here determined to make it comfortable". This was Elizabeth's reason why accepting gratitude was so weird for her. Having things handed to her wasn't a luxury in life she felt comfortable with, but Mr. Watson was persistent and she adored the old man.

"So you'll accept his small gestures, but you won't have dinner with me?" Darcy asked feeling put out.

Elizabeth jumped of the lift and moved to the middle of the hill. "Hypocrite right?"

"Your words not mine" Darcy threw back positioning himself parallel to Elizabeth's board.

"Mr. Watson's a persistent little bugger… something I'm starting to see the two of you have in common" Elizabeth jump started and without looking back said, "See you at the bottom".

Turning his board Darcy followed Elizabeth down the mountain. The slope they were on had a few constructed lifts and one 70 footer, Darcy assumed this was one of the practice slopes for the athletes. When Elizabeth left he thought she would by pass these lifts, but instead she took off up one and 540'd with a clean landing. Then went straight towards the 70 footer ramp where she frontside 720'd. Darcy didn't even finish riding down the slope dumb shocked astonished at how Elizabeth had just tricked and handled those lifts.

"What a waste" Elizabeth commented turning to see that Darcy had wasted the lift ride only to causally board down the hill.

"Are you sure your sisters are the only ones that are in the competition this weekend?" Darcy asked stunned at the discovery of Elizabeth's badass snowboarding.

"When you come from a family of five girls and three are pro snowboarders you kinda don't want to be the odd ball out" Elizabeth caught her breath and adjusted her helmet. "I'm going again".

"I'll just stay right here and watch" Darcy replied wanting to get a better view of Elizabeth as she came down the slope. Elizabeth was a little confused, she didn't understand Darcy. He had woken up and forced his company on her and now he didn't want to board. It took her about five minutes to get back to the top of the slope. Seeing Darcy's small figure at the bottom facing her, Elizabeth boarded down the hill wanting to try a few new tricks. She left the first ramp landing a Switch backside 180 and by passed all the others to hit the 70 footer. Once her board left the snow she tried her skills at a backside 7. Although she executed the trick well with a huge pop off the lift and grabbed the board the entire time, her landing wasn't as deep and flat as it should have been and she came up short. Bringing her board to a stop she shook her head in agitation.

"That was amazing" Darcy couldn't contain his amazement and embraced Elizabeth as she turn back to look at the slope.

"Uh, thanks" Elizabeth wasn't expecting that at all, "I didn't dig deep enough for that landing though".

"Would you just accept credit when credit is due" Darcy shook his head at how easily Elizabeth brushed off complements.

"We should probably get going… the athletes are gonna start checking in" Elizabeth turned to board down towards the lift station.

"I cannot believe you're not competing" Darcy looked over at Elizabeth while they sat on the lift going back down the mountain.

Elizabeth could not control the laughter that came out of her. She grabbed the safety bar to keep herself steady. "If you ever meet my mother, you'll understand why… plus I don't have the attitude to compete, I like to snowboard with a carefree no pressure mindset".

Darcy wanted to question her comment, but they had arrived at the base station just outside the resort. Elizabeth put her board in back of the clerk counter and retrieved her thermos. Just as before she poured herself a cup and upon finishing it poured one for Darcy.

"I got to get ready to patrol the public slopes with Bruce" Elizabeth said as they entered the resort lobby, "I'll see you" she tried to remain indifferent as she left Darcy in the lobby.

Check in for athlete's started at 8:00am and Elizabeth was sitting on the snow patrol snowmobile watching all the athletes and coaches waiting to be checked in. Leaning over the side of the snowmobile Elizabeth was able to see Jane running around frantically under the check in tents. Being the ever helpful sister that she was Elizabeth left the snowmobile to offer her services to Jane.

"Jane?" Elizabeth grabbed her sister's shoulders to calm her. "Need some help?"

"Oh thank goodness Lizzie" Jane shrieked wrapping her arms to embrace her sister. "The invited athletes list is right here" Jane took Elizabeth to a vacant booth spot. "Just find their names and the files are all back here… point out their practice slope and which lift they should use to get there and also highlight when their specific event starts".

"Got it" Elizabeth answered sarcastically shooing her sister away. "Next in line" Elizabeth tossed aside her usually teasing attitude and became the hospitable agent that Jane expected.

"Hi" A man with dark brown hair stepped up to her.

"Hello, what's the last name of the athlete?" She asked looking to him to see if he understood. The thing with The Hill competition was that it invited athletes from all around the world, so she prayed that everyone she would be checking in understood English.

"Darcy" he answered with a teeth baring smile that Elizabeth was sure would break any unprepared girl's heart. She could have slapped herself over the head at the coincidence that she would be checking in a Darcy.

"Hey Elizabeth" Georgiana came up from behind the man.

"What's going on Georgiana?" Elizabeth greeted in return, "Your coach?" she asked nodding towards the man.

"Yes and cousin, but call me Georgie" Georgiana replied leaning against the booth Elizabeth was seated behind.

"Richard Fitzwilliam" Richard added extending his hand towards Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth" she replied shaking the offered hand, "and the both of you can call me Lizzie".

Darcy walked outside the resort to see if Georgiana and Richard were finished checking in so they could take Georgiana to the practice slopes. When he searched the check-in tents and saw Richard talking to Elizabeth, Darcy quickly made his way towards them knowing all too well how much of a flirt Richard was capable of being.

"Ok well give me just one second to get your packet" Elizabeth smiled and left for the crates that filed all the athlete's documents in alphabetical order. Once she found the Darcy folder she returned to see that there was someone else standing at her check-in booth.

"Hello Elizabeth" Darcy smiled.

"Hey Darcy" Elizabeth replied sitting back on her stool and opening the folder. "Okay so here is Georgiana's athlete pass… and here is your Coach's pass" Elizabeth instructed handing the lanyards with the laminated photos and information of both individuals. "Oh and here's yours" she said in surprise at seeing there was also a pass for Darcy.

Richard was very attracted to Elizabeth and that evident in the way he paid attention to her. "Thank you" he said softly never taking his eyes off her as she flipped through the folder.

"So Georgie you'll be practicing on the practice slope on Frasier Mt… you get there using lift 4" Elizabeth bit her bottom lip as she scanned Georgiana's athletic packet for what time her events started. Little did she know that there were two gentlemen opposite her whose eyes were pinned on her lips. "And your event starts tomorrow morning at 9:00am".

"Thanks Lizzie" Georgiana replied taking the packet from Elizabeth, she glanced to her left and her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "Oh my God that's Howie" she gushed grabbing onto Richard's arm and squealing softly.

Elizabeth's eyes followed the teenagers and she now realized what all her fuss was about. Standing at the check-in center next to theirs was Howie Parker the number one snowboarder at the moment. Wanting to make Georgiana's day Elizabeth leaned forward and called out to him, "Howie!"

Howie looked around confused for a moment before his eyes fell on Elizabeth and he smiled, "Lizzie". Howie left his coach to check him in and came over to Elizabeth. "Oh bummer, they got you doing administrative work now?" Howie teased.

"What can I say the slopes can't handle it" Elizabeth laughed and came around to hug him. "I actually have some people I want you to meet" she eased in, "This is a really good friend of mine Georgiana, Georgiana this is Howie" Elizabeth said smiling encouragingly at Georgiana who seemed to have froze in excitement. "And this is her older brother Darcy and coach Richard".

"Nice to meet you all" Howie replied in all politeness. "I see you're competing" Howie said to Georgiana when he spotted the athletic pass around her neck.

Elizabeth turned and gave Howie a look that meant he better be nice and polite because Georgiana was a huge fan. Then she focused back to Richard and Darcy, "Okay I just need you to sign here" she instructed Richard.

Darcy was a bit jealous at how friendly Elizabeth was with the Howie guy, but when he realized that she had done it for Georgiana his heart warmed at the thought of her kindness. Although her gesture was adorable, Darcy was hurt that he heard Georgiana call Elizabeth Lizzie, bitter that he was not given the same permission.

"Here's your pen back" Richard said to Elizabeth

"So you're all set, if you have any questions or concerns just look for anyone wearing those bright orange lanyards" Elizabeth added.

"But you're not wearing one of them?" Richard asked in confusion.

"Yeah I don't work here, just filling in" Elizabeth replied quickly.

"But I have a question" Richard smiled warmly finding his opportunity when Elizabeth looked expectantly at him, "Would you like to get a cup of coffee or hot chocolate with me?"

Darcy's head turned so quickly towards his cousin that his behavior made it very clear to Elizabeth that things just got serious.

"Thank you for the uh offer" Elizabeth tried to let him down easy, "but no I don't think that's a good idea". Wanting to end the awkwardness of the situation she looked over Richard's shoulder and called the next check-in athlete waiting in line.

When the whole Darcy party left Elizabeth refocused her attention on check-in athletes. "Hi, last name" she requested looking at a woman who was obviously the coach considering she looked to be in her mid forties.

"Wickham" she replied.

"And your name?" Elizabeth asked going through the proper protocol for clearing access to getting the athlete's packet.

"Victoria Young" Victoria answered smiling warmly at Elizabeth.

"Where's your athlete?" Elizabeth questioned as she returned with the Wickham packet.

"Oh he's around here somewhere" Victoria looked around the crowded tent area, but couldn't find Wickham anywhere.

"Ok well here are your passes, and he is allowed to practice on Frasier Mt…" Elizabeth highlighted Wickham's event times and said, "He can get there using lift 4 which is right over there". Receiving a nod of understanding from Victoria Elizabeth called forward the next people in line.

Darcy was furious as they made their way towards the lift and Richard could feel it. "Dude, what are you so pissed over?" he asked not knowing what the heck Darcy's problem was.

"Don't talk to Elizabeth again?" Darcy growled not wanting to even be in the same vicinity as Richard right now.

"What… someone jealous?" Richard threw back laughing at how angry Darcy was.

"She said no! Why would I be jealous?" Darcy spat.

"Because I'm relentless and you know that if I was really interested she'll like me better than you" Richard taunted not understanding what the big fuss was over a woman with little significance to them.

"Richard do _not_ trifle with Elizabeth" Darcy threatened, "I swear I will make your life miserable".

"Calm down you old grump" Richard didn't care about the woman he only thought she was gorgeous, "I don't even know what you're so upset about?"

"You asked Lizzie to get coffee" Georgiana stated finding the whole ordeal rather amusing.

"Yeah So?" Richard spat annoyed at the reminder that Elizabeth had rejected him.

"So… you moron" Georgiana rolled her eyes and shook her head, "That was Elizabeth the paramedic".

Nothing but the sound of the lift moving along could be heard as Richard was silenced. Ever since the accident all he ever heard Darcy go on about was how he was waiting to properly ask Elizabeth out again and that she was amazing and kind and beautiful and an endless list of other things.

"Look I'm sorry how was I supposed to know?" Richard really did feel bad, but it wasn't like she accepted his offer.

"Okay guys" Georgiana attempted to neutralize the situation, "This is our stop, I gotta get some practice in so can we please just focus here?"

After going down the slope twice Georgiana gave up on trying to water down the situation and sent them both down the slope to wait for her to finish another run. The slope was quickly crowding with other athlete's and it took nearly 40 minutes before Georgiana was able to get another run in.

"Oh sorry" A male voice said from behind as he bumped into the back of Georgiana.

"No, don't worry about it" Georgiana smiled and got a good look at who had bumped her. She had to admit the guy was gorgeous. "I'm Georgiana… Georgiana Darcy" she said putting her poles in one hand so she could extend the other.

"What a weird coincidence" Wickham laughed, "I'm George Wickham… I guess I'm the male version of your name".

"Guess so" Georgiana blushed, but luckily she was wearing a ski mask, goggles and helmet.

"Hey listen a bunch of the athlete's are meeting in Howie's room at the athlete lodge tonight" Wickham said, "You should come, he's the only one that doesn't have to share a room and his is the biggest".

"That sounds like fun" Georgiana wanted to squeal, but kept her composure, "What time?"

"Around 8:00 you want to meet up and we can go together?" Wickham asked glad that Georgiana couldn't see the wicked smiled he had on under his mask.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the 3rd floor lobby" she replied, "well…it's my turn" she turned and left to do her last run before heading back to the athlete's lodge.

Checking-in athletes took two more hours, after which Elizabeth went on patrol with Bruce. By the time she entered the elevator heading up to Jane's suite it was nearly 7:00pm. She was worn out to the bone and the thought of a hot shower and warm bed were the only things on her mind. When the elevator opened on her floor Elizabeth stop short of the door when she saw Darcy standing in front of it. He wasn't aware of her presences as she observed him just staring at the door.

"Have you tried knocking?" She said deciding to make her presence known.

"Uhmm…" Darcy's cheeks flushed red at being caught outside her door.

"You uh… looking for me or Jane?" Elizabeth asked walking around Darcy to open the door.

"Uh… no… I… uh should go" Darcy didn't know why he hadn't just walked away from the door before being caught.

"Just come in" Elizabeth said in frustration seeing the Darcy was flush and emotionally all over the place. Elizabeth picked up the electric fireplace remote and turned it on to heat the room. "So I saw the picture Georgie posted on her Instagram of her meeting Howie".

"Yes, she wasted no time putting it up" Darcy replied relieved that Elizabeth had chosen an easy topic. "Thank you for arranging that".

"Goodness Darcy" Elizabeth plopped down to a laying position on the couch too worn out to sit up properly, "will you stop thanking me and complementing me".

"Why is it so hard for you to just accept it?" Darcy asked watching Elizabeth sprawled out on the couch.

"Because it makes me uncomfortable… it makes me question if the reason I do things is just because it makes people happy or feel better but not because I really want to do them" Elizabeth was gesturing her hands all over the place trying to get her point across. "It makes me wonder if I'm actually a good person… or if I'm just someone who does things because I know people are going to feel like they owe me their gratitude".

"Elizabeth" Darcy shook his head trying to comprehend why she would even think that, "You could not be anymore wrong".

"Don't look at me like I'm over reacting" Elizabeth said without even glancing Darcy's way.

"How would you know that's how I'm looking at you when you didn't even check to see if I was looking your way" Darcy laughed.

"Because you're always looking at me and honestly it's nerve racking" Elizabeth put her arm over her eyes to block out the light in the room.

"I make you nervous?" Darcy smiled.

"Yes, you're always staring at me" Elizabeth was blurting out whatever came to her head. She was exhausted and because of that the truth was just spilling forth, "you do things that are adorable and you're handsome and your eyes are bluer than the damn oceans of the Maldives. Your fucking British accent drives me insane. You won't leave me alone and I'm 100 percent sure you have a smug ass hell grin on your face this very moment". Elizabeth lifted her arm off her eyes and tilted her head from the couch cushion to confirm her statement and she was right. "I don't even know why you keep asking me to dinner" she said that last statement a lot less forceful than the rest of her speech.

Darcy got up from the arm chair he was sitting on and moved to the end of the sofa that Elizabeth was lying on. Very gently he put her feet in his lap and said, "Because there isn't a person alive or even made up that resembles you".

"Is that good or bad?" Elizabeth asked her arm still covering her eyes. She was surprised when she felt Darcy touch her feet, but considering how tired and aching they were, the light massaging he was doing felt wonderful.

"Definitely good" Darcy replied and Elizabeth could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Darcy?" Elizabeth spoke cautiously.

"Yes Elizabeth" he replied wondering when she was going to remove her arm from her face so he could look at her.

"Are you being kind to me out of gratitude for what happened at the sinkhole accident?" Elizabeth would ask this one last time and she told herself she would accept his answer and leave it alone.

"I will admit that I can never ever thank you enough for saving my life" Darcy paused so Elizabeth would understand the sincerity in what he was going to say next. "However, I truly find you Elizabeth Bennett to be the most entertaining, unquestionably beautiful and most kind hearted person…in this room" Darcy laughed he couldn't help but tease her, for which he received a pillow thrown at his head.

With that Elizabeth sat up tucked her legs under her. "You're a real charmer Darcy" she said sarcastically.

"Will you have dinner with me?"Darcy asked feeling like a lot of weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"No" Elizabeth replied without second thought.

"What?!" Darcy exclaimed, "I thought we were making progress?"

"We are, but I'm not having dinner with you" Elizabeth picked up her phone from the coffee table when she heard the beep signaling she had a text.

"So you're never going to say yes?" Darcy asked in confusion.

"Correct" Elizabeth answered, "But you can stay and have dinner _with me_".

"What's the difference?" Darcy questioned now glaring at Elizabeth because he didn't understand.

"The difference is…agreeing to have dinner with _you_ would mean I'm agreeing to be a part of _all that_" Elizabeth stated motioning her hand to all of Darcy. "You agreeing to have dinner with _me_ means you're agreeing to be a part of _all this_, leaving me free to avoid people like Caroline and things like gossip magazines".

"I feel like you just insulted me" Darcy tried to make sense of Elizabeth's statement.

Elizabeth could not help but laugh at the pout that appeared on Darcy's face. "Jane's staying at the athlete's lodge they're doing drug testing" Elizabeth said remembering the text she got. "And I didn't insult you… I insulted Caroline and the unprivate life that comes with the territory of your social standing… _You_ I like".

"I think I understood that" Darcy commented relaxing a little bit.

When room service had arrived Elizabeth had taken a quick shower and dressed in a simple white short cotton sleeping dress that she covered with her silk robe. After letting Darcy back inside after he went to change she said "Sorry if this is too under dressed for eating, but I really am too lazy" she said before sitting down at the dining table with Darcy.

Darcy did not mind at all, Elizabeth looked angelic with her sleeplike state of dress and mind.

"Tell me something about you that I can't google" Elizabeth said in between bites of food.

"Well…" Darcy thought for a minute, "I have a pet turtle".

This admission nearly caused Elizabeth to spit out the water she had just drunk. Laughing she said, "That was possibly the most perfect answer you could have given." Calming herself she looked at Darcy and asked, "What's your turtle's name?"

"Walter" Darcy replied leaning back in his seat to enjoy the perfect picture Elizabeth's amusement produced.

Elizabeth smiled at how normal having a turtle made Darcy and asked, "Do you call him Walt?"

"No" Darcy shook his head.

Feeling a little bold and comfortable Elizabeth replied, "Would you if I asked?"

"Yes" Darcy answered firmly without hesitation. His answer had stunned Elizabeth and it was quiet for a few seconds.

Wanting to break the silence Elizabeth started to gather the dishes and move towards the kitchen. Sensing that Darcy was following her she said, "I started med school two weeks after the sinkhole incident".

"Med School?" Darcy questioned very interested in hearing Elizabeth tell him about her life.

"Yeah, being a paramedic was just my buffer to make sure I could handle the blood" Elizabeth started the water and began washing their dinner dishes.

"Impressive… what area of medicine you interested in?" Darcy took the dish Elizabeth handed him to dry.

"Surgery… most specifically trauma something about the fast pace way that things are done in the when a trauma call comes in brings a passion in me that I can't really explain". Elizabeth gave Darcy a side glance and saw he wasn't just asking to be polite, but was sincerely interested. "What about you? Aviation… I don't know much but I do remember seeing your company on television a few years ago when you signed a contract with the U.S military"

A warm feeling of satisfaction rushed through him upon hearing Elizabeth knew something about what he did for a living. "My great grandfather made the family fortune in the hospitality business, it's because of his and my father's sacrifice and success that I was able to pursue something that interested me.

"I respect that…the whole giving credit where credit is due" Elizabeth turned and leaned the small of her back against the sink counter, drying her hands with a tea cloth. "So uh Richard made things a bit weird didn't he?"

"He's a helpless flirt" Darcy answered without pause. Talking a deep breath and bracing himself for whatever answer Elizabeth was going to give him he asked, "If I wasn't there, would you have given him a different reply?"

Elizabeth smiled sweetly at hearing the faint presence of jealousy in Darcy's voice. Although she was pretty set on not wanting anything to flourish between her and Darcy, she really couldn't deny that he was amazingly a perfect fit for her. She placed the tea towel on the counter and turned her head towards Darcy who was standing conveniently close to her. Gently putting two fingers on his chin, Elizabeth pressured it down so that his lips would be closer to her. Avoiding the pairs of eyes that she was sure were focused on her she brought her lips against his. Feeling her resolve to keep it brief leave she pulled away and shook her head no to answer Darcy's question.

* * *

Darcy couldn't restrain himself and grabbed Elizabeth firmly pulling her against him. Gone were the chants in his head to take it slow and let Elizabeth warm up to him. Elizabeth had awoken the beast inside him with that kiss and Darcy was out of self control to rein that desire in. His hands were gripping the sink on both sides of Elizabeth's body as hers were tugging at the back of his neck. Darcy was worried that Elizabeth would pull away and take from him the sweet taste of ecstasy that took the form of her lips and tongue, but she didn't. Elizabeth only pulled him closer; kissing him with so much hunger Darcy knew he would never want any other woman's lips against his ever again.

_They do it _

Elizabeth felt the exhaustion of their activity hit her like a wave. That plus the long demanding hours of patrolling she had done earlier caused her to fall asleep the moment her head found the pillow.

* * *

Darcy returned from the bathroom his eyes searching for Elizabeth's, but what he found caused him to linger at the bathroom door. Elizabeth was curled up in the middle of the bed her hands tucked under her head looking adorable as ever. He gently pulled back the duvet from under her and tossed it to the floor considering it received brutal punishment from their prior activity. After turning on the electric fireplace he climbed in next to her, placed her head against his chest pulling the light sheet over them. It was another 45 minutes before Darcy finally succumbed to sleep, spending that time stroking Elizabeth's bare skin and placing light kisses on her head. Darcy chuckled to himself thinking it was typical of Elizabeth to leave him awake and thinking about her. The difference this time was she was lying next to him and most importantly she gave into him, unknowingly cementing his decision to never want to be parted from her again. When his eyes became too heavy to keep open Darcy tightened his hold around Elizabeth's body. Looking down at her peaceful sleeping face he whispered "I love you" before falling asleep with a content smile on his face.

Darcy felt like he only just shut his eyes when the sound of a phone ringing brought him out of sleep. He wished the ringing would stop and the person would just leave a voice mail, but it seemed continuous. Looking over to the weight in his arms he saw that Elizabeth hadn't even stirred one bit. Irritatingly dragging himself out of the bed in search of the annoying object, Darcy found it was the phone inside his pant pocket that was ringing. Glancing at Elizabeth he couldn't help but grin at the fact that she was seriously out cold, not wanting to disturb her, he pulled his pants on and went out into the living room to answer the call who after screening he found was Richard.

"What?" Darcy spoke harshly into the phone.

"What the hell Darcy, I've been calling for 10 minutes" Richard barked back.

"I'm not in my room" Darcy rubbed the headache pounding at his temple.

"Considering I'm standing in your room I'm well aware of that…Wickham is here!" Richard growled having been calling him for the past ten minutes.

"I'm coming" Darcy replied firmly and hung up the phone. All he saw was rage and red at the sound of Wickham's name. Quickly finding all his articles of clothing he dressed and left the room blood boiling knowing Wickham to be a vindictive monster out for revenge.

Hearing a door open in the hall Richard turned to see Darcy coming out the room across from theirs "Who's room is…" Richard was curious but Darcy cut him off.

"Where is he?" Darcy was in no mood to waste one minute. He opened the door to his suite and closed it when Richard walked inside.

"Listen to this" Richard grabbed the phone in Darcy's hands and a touched a few icons and then handed it back to him, watching as Darcy gave him a questioning look then put the phone to his ear.

_Well… Well… Well oh how the tables have turned _ Wickham's voice came through the phone speaker as a recording. _I just thought you might want to know that I met someone really special today; I think she said her name was Georgiana… Georgiana Darcy. Haha God it was so easy to get her to trust me I almost feel bad for making sure she drank a cup drugged with EPO. But that's not even the best part, you see since you so easily ruined my career by withdrawing that sponsorship that was rightfully mine, I'll be taking great pleasure from watching your sweet little sister's career go down in flames. I can just imagine the headline's now, Young Teen Skiing Sensation Georgiana Darcy Banned From Professional Skiing On Doping Violation. Good luck trying to clean that one up. Oh I got to go, they're starting a surprise double screening drug testing now, take care Willie._

"How did he…" Darcy's face was red in anger.

"Georgiana's phone" Richard cut him off, he had received a similar voicemail, "We have to withdraw Darce".

"Check us out of the resort" Darcy ordered throwing his belongings into his luggage as fast as he could. "I'll take care of withdrawing Georgiana from the competition".

"How do you plan on getting into the athlete village?" Richard asked seeing a problem with Darcy's plan.

"I don't need to, I'll wake Charles and he can call Jane whose the games coordinator to alert Georgiana that we're leaving" Darcy zipped up his luggage and moved to leave the room "A family emergency".

"Are you sure that will work?" Richard followed Darcy out, but before he received an answer, Darcy was already pounding on Charles's suite. Darcy was obviously leaving Richard no room to argue so Richard turned to the elevator to get to the lobby and check them out.

Darcy informed Charles that it was important that Jane believe he and Georgiana were leaving because of a family emergency and Charles understanding the double meaning readily complied with his friend's orders. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Charles question worried for his friend.

"No, it's better if we didn't attract so much attention to our departure, thanks again Charles" Darcy answered leaving the Bingley suite.

After making sure Georgiana wasn't harmed when she entered the car, Darcy avoided any further conversation with the other two occupants of the vehicle. It wasn't till three hours later that Darcy, Richard and Georgiana boarded the Darcy jet. That was when Darcy was finally calm enough to even look at Georgiana. Looking directly at his sister sitting across the aisle he asked, "What happened?"

"I have no idea what you're looking at me for, you were the one that had me woken up in the middle of the night" Georgiana replied her voice having a bit of attitude because she really had no idea why her brother was being so hostile towards her.

"Georgiana do not hold that tone with me" Darcy shot back appalled that she would even have such a response considering the great lengths he and Richard had to go through to ensure all this would never surface. "What were you doing with Wickham?"

"Wait how do you know I met George…Are you spying on me?" Georgiana asked knowing that she hadn't said a word to anyone about meeting or handing out with Wickham that night.

"Spying on you?" Darcy yelled not able to contain his anger any more.

"Woah… Woah…Woah" Richard decided to butt in, "Let's all calm down here… Darce it's obvious Georgiana has no clue of what has happened".

Darcy was breathing deep and heavy, it took nearly five minutes for him to control all the violent thoughts running through him. He couldn't stand to look at Georgiana right now so he looked at the laptop sitting in his lap and asked her, "Where's your phone?"

Georgiana looked to Richard for a little comfort, but saw he wasn't going to help her out here. "I lost it while I was at an athlete's party".

Darcy closed his eyes understanding that Wickham being the dumbshit he was had planned this out brilliantly. Pulling out the phone in his pocket he opened his voicemail and replayed the one from Wickham, handing the phone to Georgiana so she can finally understand what the big deal was. When he saw the tears spring to Georgiana's eyes Darcy knew his anger was a bit harsh and most apparently was being directed at the wrong person. Leaving his seat he knelt in front of Georgiana holding her as she shook with tears.

"I'm so sorry" Georgiana sobbed against Darcy's shoulders.

"Shhh" Darcy comforted, "You had no idea".

When Georgiana's sobs had subdued to slow whimpers, Darcy returned to his seat and gave Richard a look that meant some explain was in order.

"We've withdrawn you from the games" Richard spoke.

"But I already drug tested before I even went to the party with Wickham" Georgiana knew what The Hill competition meant to any professional winter athlete's career. Withdrawing was pretty much telling the world you weren't even in the league of contending for the Olympics.

"Sweetheart…" Richard tried to be easy on Georgiana's innocent nature, "They've ordered another test for all athletes after hearing someone tipped the game coordinators about the party".

Georgiana's face dropped into her hands and her body shook at the realization that her career was possibly over.

"Your father sponsored Wickham for two seasons" Richard explained, "After he passed the board of Pemberley Director's voted to revoke Wickham's sponsorship because of the drug and near baby scandal… you couldn't have know".

"No but I shouldn't have been so careless" Georgiana cried realizing Wickham's meeting with her was no coincidence.

Darcy spent the flight speaking to lawyers and making sure Georgiana's withdraw from the games appears as being an urgent matter of family business. He was too far gone in his rage to want to participate in Georgiana and Richard's conversations. The 12hr flight to London passed rather quickly for Darcy as he immersed himself in cleaning up Georgiana's situation and followed up on Wickham's career. How he managed to be invited to these games was surprising to Darcy. Apparently Wickham was being privately sponsored and ranked 7th in the Men's Halfpipe.

Once the jet landed in London Darcy did not say one word to Richard or Georgiana as they drove to Pemberley. He was exhausted, angry and his level of capacity for wanting both their company was dwindling low. Once inside the comfort and privacy of his bed room, Darcy removed his shoes and let his exhaustion pull him into a deep well needed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: I usually don't comment on reviews, but this one was just face palming annoying. So, please ignore if you're not **MARTISSAS**. Please log in next time so that I don't have to make a public announcement which you probably won't read because your review of my last chapter made it clear that you hadn't read the **A/N **at the beginning of the chapter. I forewarned about the M content because I didn't want to change the rating for feed purposes. Obviously the **M** content wasn't descriptive enough for you to stop reading to save yourself from being offended. So in an effort to cater to other's needs I'll take your advice. but return the favor and take mine... **STOP READING MY STORY**!

* * *

The smell of bacon filled the air around Elizabeth causing her to wake with a smile on her lips. Remembering all that happened the night before, Elizabeth squeezed her pillow in sweet excitement at how quick things between her and Darcy had changed. Elizabeth couldn't remember the last time she had such a good sleep. Hoping desperately that she didn't snore she pulled herself up from the mattress, taking in the mess of her room and her nakedness; Elizabeth smiled to herself walking to the bathroom. After showering and readying herself for the day Elizabeth picked up her night gown and robe and tossed it in the hamper.

Opening her door Elizabeth was met with the wind of delicious food coming from the kitchen. She couldn't contain the smile that was permanently placed on her face since waking up even if she tried. Fully expecting to wrap her arms around Darcy, Elizabeth entered the kitchen only to be greeted with the back of her sister Jane.

"Finally you're awake" Jane commented without turning from the stove.

Elizabeth looked around the kitchen in confusion taking a little longer to answer Jane which caused her sister to look at her in worry.

"Something wrong Lizzie?" Jane asked turning off the stove and plating the scrambled eggs.

"Uh… no…nono" Lizzie stuttered, "I… uh when…. When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago" Jane answered in her sweet warm voice. "What did you do last night?"

"Nothing!" Elizabeth answered a bit too quickly causing Jane to look at her a little weirdly.

"Ok" Jane answered amused at how jumpy her sister was. "Well, the games open in an hour… finish your breakfast and you'll be safety shadowing for the slopestyle event".

"Uh… did you happen to maybe see…" Elizabeth was confused about Darcy's whereabouts, she faintly recalled being in his arms in the middle of the night. "nevermind… thanks for the breakfast".

"You're acting pretty weird Lizzie" Jane commented, "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine" Elizabeth assured, "Just not used to actually getting sleep I guess".

After Jane left the suite, Elizabeth collected her snow gear and checked her phone to see if Darcy had left her any messages. Not that he had her number or anything, but he was a man who could find a way to get it. Seeing that there was nothing she swept the suite for any sign that he was ever there, but there was nothing. No note, no text or missed call and Elizabeth felt dejected, questioning if she was just some one night stand type thing. Picking up all her snow gear she walked into the hall determined to get some answers.

Elizabeth knocked on Darcy's door and waited, but no one answered. After trying a second time and receiving the same result, she turned from the door.

"How embarrassing" Caroline saw Elizabeth knocking on Darcy's door. "He's not there".

"And I take it you know where he is?" Elizabeth waited for the elevator while Caroline talked over her shoulder.

"On a plane back to London" Caroline's voice was filled with taunting evilness, "But of course you would know that if you were someone who mattered".

Angrily Elizabeth entered the opened elevator as she was due to patrol at the games, "thanks" she said bitterly to Caroline glad she didn't enter the elevator with her. Only thing she could account to Darcy not leaving word was that he obviously got what he wanted and left. This realization instantly took the smile that was once painted on her face and turned it cold. Elizabeth was pissed and it definitely showed. Stopping by the reception counter, Elizabeth went around the desk to see if any messages were left for Jane's suite. There weren't any. Grabbing her board leaning against the counter, Elizabeth left for the lift her heart torn and her ego badly beaten up.

"Well good morning Elizabeth" Fanny Bennett greeted her daughter as Elizabeth jumped off the lift and walked towards the back area of the ramp where all the athletes and their coaches were situated.

"Hey mom" Elizabeth hugged her mother and turned to see Kitty and Mary standing nearby. "Mary, Kitty I've missed you guys" she said embracing both her sisters at the same time. "Where's Lydia?"

"At the half pipe practice slope, her event doesn't start til later" Mary answered.

"How was your flight mom?" Elizabeth looked at her mother who was behaving like her always anxious self, looking around the place like she was searching for someone she knew.

"Dreadful" Fanny answered, "Kitty why on earth did you wear that ugly jacket? You look like it's duck season mixed with a vending machine".

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her mother's waist; Fanny was always worried about appearance before actually caring about the bigger picture. "Mom, Kitty is sponsored by ScentBlocker and Pepsi therefore she must promote them" Elizabeth teased.

"Well the jackets are hideous, at least throw something pink into the mix" Fanny suggested looking disgustingly at Kitty's outfit.

"That's why you have Lydia mom" Elizabeth squeezed her arms around her mother's waist tighter, "O'Neill gives her the colorful stuff".

"Elizabeth don't you have somewhere to be?" Fanny playfully shooed her daughter away from her.

"Yes, here!" Elizabeth answered, "How'd you do on the practice slopes yesterday" she addressed Kitty.

"Pretty good" Kitty smiled at her older sister, "I heard you were up there earlier".

"Just messing around with the lifts" Elizabeth brushed it off, "you need any help with anything?" Elizabeth asked Mary noticing she was paying far more attention to the clipboard in her hands than to the conversation.

"Thanks Lizzie, but no I'm just double checking our run time and Kitty's program" Mary smiled and returned her eyes to the clipboard.

"Honestly Mary, we've been through this a million times" Kitty huffed, "Stop worrying you're making me nervous".

"Elizabeth, look over there" Fanny grabbed her daughter's arm, "Isn't that Howie Parker?... go over there and flirt with him, God knows you need a little extra curricular exertion" Fanny teased winking knowingly at her daughter.

"Eww.. uh… seriously mom?" Elizabeth pulled her arm free trying to block out Kitty's laughing, "Please I beg you not refer to my personal life in any way shape or form… gross" Elizabeth shook her head at her mother's antics and gave the three Bennett women one last farewell before leaving to her patrol post on top of the event ramp. Fanny's words had only reminded her of the night she had. The anger of rejection and abandonment filled her and Elizabeth forcefully climbed the steps to the top of the athlete jump ramp to wait for the event to start.

After 10 long hours of patrolling for both the men and women's slopestyle event Elizabeth was able to finally call it a day. She had spent all her breaks checking her phone, each time becoming angrier at the sight of nothing from Darcy. Elizabeth sat on the lift taking her back to the base station and called Charlotte.

"Hey Char" she spoke into the phone once Char answered.

"How's the vacation?" Charlotte asked.

"I slept with someone" Elizabeth had been so frustrated she just got down to the point.

"WHAT?!" Charlotte exclaimed, "Elizabeth Bennett finally gets a love life and I'm not there to see the after effects?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes not wanting to have to tell Charlotte the most embarrassing part about it, "That's kinda why I called".

"What's wrong?" Charlotte stopped teasing when she heard Elizabeth's serious tone.

"I woke up and he wasn't there…" Elizabeth just layed it out there, "and I still haven't heard from him".

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Charlotte asked wanting to find out who the fuck the jerk was.

"I just…uhm…" Elizabeth couldn't really put words to explain how hurt she felt.

"Did you use protection?" Charlotte had never heard her brave courageous best friend sound so distraught.

"Of course" Elizabeth rolled her neck wanting to relieve some of the tension she felt.

"Well then fuck him" Charlotte ordered, "There is a 24 hour window where one night stands have to redeem themselves before they officially become shit heads". Elizabeth heard Charlotte change the phone from one ear to the next, "When did you and said jerk go to bed last night?"

"I don't know around 10" Elizabeth answered not really interested in whatever made up theory Charlotte was about to explain.

"What time is it now?" Charlotte demanded.

"2:00 am" Elizabeth got off the lift and headed towards the resort.

"That's 28 hours and he hasn't contacted you" Charlotte stated, "FORGET HIM LIZZIE!"

"Yeah I guess you're right" Elizabeth agreed not knowing why it bothered her so much, it wasn't like she didn't set herself up for this downfall to begin with. "But it's not like he had my number…"

"I'm sorry" Charlotte said sarcastically, "Did he not sleep in your bed, and know where you stayed? Don't make excuses for him Lizzie… you know damn well the asshole could have left a note or even stolen your phone to get your number".

Elizabeth didn't have a reply for that, Charlotte was right and what made it worse was she had fallen for the trap, ignoring the screaming warning her occupational motto constantly threw her way. "I think I'm going to head home first thing in the morning… Kitty and Lydia are done here and I'm really over it" She decided exiting the elevator towards Jane's suite forcing herself to avoid looking at Darcy's door. She figured since Jane wasn't in yet that she was probably with Charles. Dumping her snow gear in the foyer, Elizabeth looked around the room heartbroken. Everything now reminded her of the night before. "I'll see you tomorrow Char" Elizabeth ended the call and walked to the bathroom to shower. Dressing and drying her hair with the blow dryer, Elizabeth now stood in the room that plagued her thoughts. The maids had come in and changed her sheets and tided up, but Darcy's image was still there. Grabbing her pillow and blanket, Elizabeth went into the living room and fell asleep on the sofa, blaming herself for breaking her motto of never getting involved with anyone she had helped. Just because it was her own fault didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. Sleep found her easily as she was worn out from boarding down the mountain and walking back up again dozens of times that day. Elizabeth decided she would leave Aspen in the morning after informing Jane. Darcy didn't exist to her anymore and that was the end of it.

* * *

It wasn't till around 4:00pm London time that Darcy began to stir in his bed, a small smile on his lips as he turn to pull Elizabeth into his arms. Without opening his eyes his hands roamed the bed space next to him, feeling nothing but cold sheets his eyes darted open. There was nobody there and no evidence that anyone had been there. Darcy sat upright and it took him a second to realize where he was, Pemberley not Aspen. His hands met his face at the awareness that he had completely forgotten about Elizabeth in his rush to clean up after Wickham and Georgiana's mess. Reaching for his phone on the night stand Darcy scrolled through his contacts looking for Elizabeth's number.

"Shit!" he growled finally comprehending the situation. He didn't even get Elizabeth's number before leaving the room. It took him a few minutes to search the web and find the number to the lobby of the resort.

"Hello" A woman's voice answered.

"Hi, I'm trying to hold of suite 7A" Darcy stated rubbing his forehead at how much of an idiot he was.

"One moment sir" the woman said before putting him on hold. Darcy thought it an eternity had passed as he waited for her to come back on the line, "I'm sorry sir, but no one is picking up… Would you like to leave a message?"

"No thank you" Darcy answered before ending the call and trying the only other person who could assist him.

"Hey Darce, everything work out?" Charles asked grabbing his snow jacket and making to leave his suite.

"Yes…Charles where are you?" Darcy knew he sounded crazy, but he needed to get a hold of Elizabeth.

"Just leaving my room" Charles opened the door and stepped into the hall.

"Can you see if Elizabeth is in her suite?" Darcy pleaded hoping Elizabeth was in fact there.

Charles glanced to the door across the hall about to walk towards it when the woman he was suppose to search for walked out. "Uh… hold on Darcy she's right here" Charles pulled the phone from his ear to greet Elizabeth properly before handing her his phone.

"Good Morning Elizabeth" Charles smiled looking down to her hands and noticed she was holding her bags.

"Hey Charles" Elizabeth replied a strained smile on her face at the sight of someone who only reminded her of Darcy.

"Are you busy?" Charles asked politely.

"Yeah actually I'm going back home" Elizabeth moved around Charles towards the elevator.

"Well.." Charles followed her still holding his phone with Darcy on the other end in his hand. "It's just that Darcy…".

"If it's alright I rather not broach that subject" Elizabeth pushed the elevator button wishing it would arrive already.

"No, Elizabeth you don't understand…" Charles was confused why she was so hostile.

"No!" Elizabeth turned back to face Charles head on, "I understand perfectly… it's 2014 seriously a quick note, a text, phone call… shit let's even get a little more tech savy and say an email would have done the trick of dismissing me properly". Elizabeth gripped her duffle tighter, "Just so there isn't any more confusion on where I stand on the matter of your _friend_, I don't _EVER_ want to hear…see… or speak to Fitzwilliam Darcy again".

Charles steps back in shock at Elizabeth's harsh words, seeing this Elizabeth realized she had let her anger get the best of her, "Sorry Charles, that wasn't in any way directed at you… just please don't play the middle man". Turning to enter the elevator that just opened Elizabeth looked back at him and said, "Don't hurt my sister cause I swear you'll regret it".

When the elevator doors closed Charles had felt like he'd been slapped in the face. Elizabeth was angry and while she was not physical her words had done the job of beating the shit out of him. Remembering the phone in his hand he placed it to his ear, "What on Earth did you do to her?" Charles questioned Darcy who he knew had heard it all.

Darcy was barely breathing as he heard Elizabeth's voice, she was hurt.

"Darcy…you there?" Charles demanded into the phone wanting an answer for why he had received a brutal lashing meant for Darcy.

"I'll call you back Charles" Darcy spoke faintly into the phone clicking off before hearing Charles's reply.

Dropping the phone next to him Darcy felt his heart sink deep into his chest. He sat in his bed for hours asking himself how could he have forgotten about Elizabeth?, the woman that easily become the most important part of him. She hated him and her feelings weren't undeserving. Who wouldn't assume the worst after sleeping with someone and waking up to an empty bed without a single explanation? He contemplated going back, but that would set off suspicion about why they so abruptly left and withdrew Georgiana out of the games. He didn't leave his room the entire day, not even when Georgiana came to bring him a tray of food. Even that sat untouched and the bed next to him. Elizabeth made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to see him. Hating that he had hurt her Darcy realized he had no choice but to honor this request, no matter how aching his heart was. He would not hurt her again by appearing in her life. All the determination in him to have her was lost as he lay back down. All he had to do was leave a note or even woken her up to tell her he was leaving, but he was so consumed by his own thoughts that he forgot. Now, he was sure she thought of him as a sleaze bag one night stand jerk that abandoned her. Darcy lay awake for hours trying to find a way to get her to understand, but it was no use. Elizabeth hated him and frankly he hated himself. How was he suppose to tell Elizabeth he and his family had fled Aspen to cover up Georgiana's possible discovery of doping. The press would have a field day and Georgiana's life would be ruined. She was only 16, she had her whole career ahead of her, Darcy couldn't selfishly ruin that just so Elizabeth would trust him again. There was nothing that could be done. It was decided, he would love Elizabeth forever… but he would do it from afar. The only woman to capture his heart was the one he had to let go, a sacrifice that was unfair and shady from his perspective. Yet, that was the price of being the provider and protector of his little sister. Before shutting his eyes Darcy silently forfeited his bleeding heart's relief to the assurance that Georgiana would not have to suffer the harsh and unforgiving life of the society they lived in.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**:I'm sorry for losing my cool yesterday, it was an accumulation of different things which resulted in me directing my anger in the wrong direction. I offer this chapter as a peace offering to anyone who was offended and really do apologize to MARTISSAS. No shade intended I'm a jerk.

**Story Wise**: I always felt Kitty was an underrated character… I think if Lydia wasn't a complete dummy Kitty would have been just as courageous and goal oriented as Elizabeth.

* * *

**_3 years later…_**

Elizabeth walked out the library after spending hours studying for her step two exam. It was her fourth phase of med school; she was in the home stretch and ready to be done with it. Only a few weeks left before she would start her residency at Mercy. Elizabeth could not have thanked her Uncle Edward enough for all the help and guidance he had given her during med school, especially since it was because of him pulling strings and acting in her favor that she was able to start her Residency at Mercy so soon. She hadn't even graduated from med school yet and her future was already lined up. All that was left was getting through one more exam and she would be free for a week before Mercy became her home for the next few years and maybe more if she was lucky. Feeling the phone in her pocket vibrate, Elizabeth fished it out and screened it.

"Hey Mary" Elizabeth smiled glad to hear Mary's voice. For the past week Mary had been feeling ill and Elizabeth called daily to check up on her sister.

"Hi, Lizzie" Mary replied weakly into the phone.

"Still not feel better?" Elizabeth asked swinging her Herschel on her back so that she could get her helmet on.

"No…" Mary answered before being subjected to a coughing fit. "That's actually why I called"

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked in worry hoping it was nothing too serious.

"Kitty has been invited to the Rosings competition in London next weekend" Mary stated, "Lizzie I need you to go as her coach".

Elizabeth was just about to position herself on her motorcycle when she paused, "Mary I can't I have one more exam I really need to study".

"Lizzie you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important" Mary pleaded as best she could with a sore throat. "If I send mom she'll stress Kitty out. Plus no one understands Kitty's program better than you".

"Mary I really wish I could, but this is my last exam before taking my residency… I've already put it off all year so that I can study more" Elizabeth didn't have the time to fly out and sit as acting coach and still manage to study properly.

"Please" Mary begged another coughing fit consuming her.

Elizabeth knew she had to say no, but the desperation in Mary's voice was dire. Mary never asked her for anything and Elizabeth felt horrible denying her this one plea. "Fine" Elizabeth answered back.

"Thank you Lizzie" Mary replied in relief, "Now that Burton and Nike are sponsoring Kitty you're going to be in for a huge treat… presidential suite, invites to pretty much every athletic inspired after party, branded merchandise and what I adore most room service for days".

"Oh I can hardly contain my excitement" Elizabeth answered sarcastically into the phone. The last thing she needed was to be half way across the world when her future's destiny hung in the balance of her last exam. "Was Lydia not invited?"

"Her last competition didn't score well so she missed out in placing top 10" Mary replied.

"That's actually good news, I don't think I can handle Lydia's outbursts" Elizabeth was relieved.

"Thanks again Lizzie, I'll email you your itinerary and Kitty's schedule" Mary ended that call and Elizabeth hopped on her bike praying she wouldn't regret agreeing to this.

This was how a week later Elizabeth found herself standing next to her sister Kitty as they waited for their chauffer to show up at the London International airport.

"So check-in started 2 hours ago, I think we should go to the athletic village and take care of that first" Elizabeth commented as they finally sat in the back of a town and country.

"I'm pretty exhausted" Kitty leaned her head against Elizabeth's shoulder.

"We'll just check you in and hit the practice slope first thing tomorrow" Elizabeth was exhausted also not wanting to sleep on the plane as it would mean she wouldn't be able to sleep once they landed. The seven hour difference was a real pain to adjust to.

"Where are you staying?" Kitty asked watching as the driver pulled up to the Athlete lodging area.

Elizabeth pulled out her itinerary and answered, "Uh… says here Pemberley Hotel".

"Can't I stay with you?" Kitty begged hating having to share a room in the athletic village.

"No can do sis, competition rules" Elizabeth wrapped an affection arm around Kitty's shoulders as they stood in line to check her in. After making sure Kitty was settled into her room, Elizabeth returned to their driver to head to Pemberley. Having her luggage loaded on the bell boy's cart Elizabeth walked to the front desk to check-in.

"Hello Ma'am" A young girl greeted her, her British accent very strong.

"Hi, I'm checking in… Bennett is the last name" Elizabeth smiled at the girl.

"Yes, Bennett… please wait one moment" The girl said after looking up Elizabeth's information. She left the desk to walk to the other side of the partition, returning with an older woman in tow.

"Miss. Bennett" The woman greeted, "Welcome to Pemberley hotel. I'm the hotel manager Mrs. Reynolds"

"Nice to meet you" Elizabeth replied shaking the woman's hand wondering why she had to meet the hotel manager.

"If there's anything you require please do not hesitate to ask" Mrs. Reynolds walked Elizabeth to an elevator that to her surprise needed a card to enter and joined her inside. "As a premiere guest of the hotel I would be honored if you allow me to show you to your suite".

"Of course" Elizabeth answered not knowing what else to say. Elizabeth was stunned that Mary wasn't kidding about the class A service. Her suite was on the 10 floor which from what she could tell was only 3 floors short of the highest floor.

"That elevator can only be used by swiping your key card" Mrs. Reynolds informed leading Elizabeth further into the foyer entrance. Elizabeth was shocked at how luxurious the suite was. It was like a mini mansion squeezed into the confines of a small one story home. "Your sponsors merchandise was sent ahead of you and has been placed in your bedroom" Mrs. Reynolds moved towards the living room "This remote controls everything from the television, fire place, lights and using the hotel network channel you're able to order a variety of services from the comfort of the sofa".

"Uh… this is amazing" Elizabeth muttered in awe of how crazy the perks of Kitty's sponsorship were. She felt bad that Kitty wasn't the one experiencing it.

"Yes I'm glad you find it to your liking ma'am" Mrs. Reynolds's moved towards the door, "Please Miss Bennett; do call the lobby if there is anything you require".

Once Mrs. Reynolds's left the room Elizabeth really didn't know what to do with herself. She was a bit scared to touch anything feeling like they were priceless historical artifacts. Walking into her bedroom her eyes found the perfectly arranged merchandise from Nike and Burton that she was required to wear to support and promote Kitty's sponsorship. It took her two trips to remove all the merchandise from the bed and place it on the end chair at the foot of the bed. Unpacking her luggage Elizabeth laid out something to wear after she bathed and left for the bathroom to wash the day's work off of her. Skipping out on eating as she wasn't really in the mood to, she pulled out her laptop and study packets to get a bit of studying in. However the comfortable bed had other plans for her and she fell asleep not even 20 minutes into reading over medical articles.

* * *

"Come in" Darcy ordered after hearing a light knock on his study door.

Georgiana walked into her brother's study carrying a large mug of tea. "Uh… I thought you might want something to warm you up" she said hesitantly approaching her brother. "I made it the way I saw you do it last night". Georgiana had brought dozens of cups of tea to her brother over the years, but it wasn't til she saw him in the kitchen making his own that she realized he took his tea differently.

"Thank you" Darcy didn't even look up from the papers in front of him, "You can just set it down there". Ever since the Aspen situation Darcy's bitterness at having to sacrifice the woman he loved took a dark control over him. He didn't blame Georgiana, but at the same time he couldn't very well enjoy the unhappiness in his heart knowing that was what led to their abrupt departure.

"I know I was invited to the Rosings Games because Aunt Catherine is the senior chair" Georgiana was used to talking to her brother without him acknowledging her. She expected him to be disappointed in her. "However, I think I'm going to wait til next season to finally compete again".

"You need to score well in these games if you want to be invited to others" Darcy informed her finally looking at her.

"I just…" Georgiana was scared of disappointing him any further.

"We've trained hard to get you prepared for your come back" Darcy heaved a sigh of frustration at hearing his sister was planning on backing out. He wanted her to be the confident athlete she was before Aspen, but it seemed the events that occurred had taken a toll on her self esteem. "Richard and I will be there with you the entire time… I have full confidence that you'll do great".

"I don't want to let you down William" Georgiana stared at her feet to avoid her brother's eyes.

Darcy removed himself from his chair and settled down next to his sister. "Georgie I never want to hear you say that again" Darcy spoke softly putting his arm around her shoulders, "You going back out there is not something I want you doing for me… I'm not going to be the one skiing the slopes or competing against the other athletes… Georgie when you go out there you need to be doing it for yourself and no one else".

Georgiana looked into her brother's eyes seeing the loving caring brother she always felt she never deserved. Nodding her head in understanding she said, "Will you come out today? Richard wants to scout on the practice slopes while I get a few runs in".

"I really have a lot of work to do" Darcy stood to return to his desk.

"Please? I would feel better if you were there" Georgiana pleaded missing Darcy's presence whenever she and Richard were training.

Darcy didn't want to be out there, seeing the snowboarders would just remind him of the one heart he watched three years ago boarding with complete abandonment and freedom. Even as time passed Darcy's love had not faded… the only time he heard about Elizabeth since Aspen was when Charles and Jane visited to announce their engagement earlier that year. From them he found out that she was no longer a paramedic and was busy with med school. It was hardly an update, but it was enough for Darcy to hold onto. Knowing Georgiana would need his support he turned and agreed to join her and Richard.

When they finally jumped off the lift the mountain was already crowded with athlete's trying to get some last minute practice in. The three of them stopped at the bottom of the slope so Richard could spend the first half hour watching the athlete's doing their runs to see if any were worth being sponsored. A snowboarder just left the ramp to start their run when Georgiana finally spoke.

"Wow!... Kitty is so awesome" Georgiana watched as she recognized Kitty Bennett boarding down the mountain.

Hearing her name Darcy quickly looked up to see that it was in fact Kitty Bennett coming down the mountain. His pulse raced as he searched the area where the coaches waited for the one face that was etched into his heart.

"I heard she pulled a huge sponsorship deal with Burton and Nike after last year's Winter Olympics" Richard commented as he watched how effortlessly Kitty showed off her skills.

"She didn't medal though" Georgiana looked to Richard for understanding.

Richard grunted, "But she has the guts and passion, she sets a great example for young athletes… anyone watching her can tell she's in her element".

"Richard can we meet her please?" Georgiana begged having been a huge fan of Kitty's since making her debut in Aspen five years ago.

"Uh… I'll have to find her coach first" Richard searched the area for Mary Bennett. Everyone knew the story of Mary Bennett's fame and how she was now coaching her two younger sisters.

Just as Kitty finished her run a woman holding a DSLR camera walked over and handed it to Kitty. She then began talking and pointing towards the different lifts on the slope with her back facing them.

"I guess that's her" Georgiana concluded pulling Richard's arm so they could meet her.

Georgiana walked towards Kitty seeing that she was bending down to release her boot from the board. "I'm sorry to bother you… but I'm a huge fan".

Kitty released her shoe and looked up to see a blond blued eyed girl looking at her. Standing up straight Kitty replied, "No don't worry about it… I'm Kitty, but I guess you already knew…".

"Georgiana" Georgiana interrupted in excitement and thrust her hand towards Kitty.

Elizabeth who was watching the next boarder came down the slope stiffened as she heard the familiar name. Closing her eyes and hoping by some chance of fate that it wasn't the Georgiana she knew Elizabeth turned to find the owner of the name. Fate was obviously not on her side as she was now looking at Georgiana, Richard and to her disgust Darcy.

"Lizzie" Georgiana ran and hugged her, "I'm so happy to see you again".

Elizabeth's welcome was stiff as she was barely processing seeing the Aspen group again. Seeing the look in Kitty's eyes Elizabeth realized she should probably warmly embrace Georgiana. "Hey, uh… this is a surprise" Elizabeth replied after pulling away from Georgiana.

"Richard and my brother are here also" Georgiana turned to pull Elizabeth closer.

Elizabeth was standing next to Kitty when Georgiana introduced her cousin and brother. Elizabeth had no intention of behaving civility towards either gentlemen and it seemed only two people were aware of this, Darcy and Kitty. However Kitty being a gentle soul nudged her sister's shoulder and gave her a look that meant to be nice. Elizabeth broke her morals once in life and it cost her heart, she wasn't going to do it again. Instead of addressing the two men she looked to Kitty and Georgiana.

"Kitty you need to head up for another run, it's getting pretty crowed up there" Elizabeth turned and smiled at Georgiana, "Why don't you go up with her… I'm sure Anna and Rachel would love to meet you".

Georgiana's eyes widen in shock, "Really?" she gushed at the idea of meeting the first and second world ranked women in the sport of slopestyle skiing.

Elizabeth gave her an encouraging nod and watched the girls trek up the slope. Without even looking at the two men remaining she turned her head and coldly said, "Excuse me" walking away and forcing her company into a group of coaches standing nearby.

* * *

Darcy saw it, the look of pure unhidden loathing in Elizabeth's eyes the moment she turned and saw it was them talking to Kitty. All these years he tried to imagine what this moment would feel like, but none of his made up meetings came close to the cold and heart wrenching feeling of Elizabeth's dismissal of his presence. She didn't even look at him, but Darcy didn't need to meet her eyes to know there was hate running through them.

"Did something happen between you two?" Richard asked as the tension between their encounter a few minutes ago had left him feeling worried for his well being.

"Georgiana's up" Darcy answered quickly, trying to keep his eyes from wandering to Elizabeth, but it was a lost cause. She was standing less than ten feet away holding her DSLR up to film Georgiana's run. It was comforting for him to see Elizabeth hadn't brushed of Georgiana and treated her coldly. It gave him hope that maybe she wasn't so angry, but that faded quickly when she didn't even say hello or look at either him or Richard.

"She keeps skipping that second rail, it throws her momentum off" Richard commented noting that Darcy hadn't answered the question.

"It's because she doesn't have enough height to land properly and can't adjust quick enough to mount the rail" Darcy wasn't even watching Georgiana as his eyes were pinned on the back of Elizabeth's body.

"You didn't answer my question" Richard stole a quick glance at Darcy to find he was doing exactly what he had suspected, drooling over Elizabeth.

"Just do your job" Darcy shot back watching Elizabeth put her camera down as Georgiana ended her run.

Darcy wanted to go and talk to Elizabeth, but he didn't know what to say. Elizabeth's body language made it perfectly clear that she had no interest in being bothered. She placed her Beats headphones over her ears and was focused on watching Kitty's run. If Darcy approached her he would be setting himself up for possibly being slapped.

"Earth to William" Georgiana waved her hand in front of her brother's face. She called him several times, but he was staring off into space.

"What is it?" Darcy asked shaking his head into focus.

"Kitty invited me to get some coffee, is that alright?" Georgiana gave him a worried look.

"Of course" Darcy looked to Richard, "Just make sure she gets enough practice in first". With that Darcy left for the lift to return him back down the mountain. Looking back to where Elizabeth had stood he realized she wasn't there anymore. Nothing could have prepared him for the heartache that he felt seeing her and not being able to even say one word to her. She was only ten feet away from him, yet untouchable. He never realized how much what he had done had hurt her until now. Entering the hotel he went straight to the special elevator only for the higher floors entering it just as it was about to close. He could have died from shock seeing that the other two people in the elevator were Elizabeth and Kitty. She still had her headphone over her ears and Darcy noticed the way she tensed when he entered the elevator.

"Uh hi" Kitty felt the tension in the elevator and needed to feel some relief.

"Hello Kitty" Darcy greeted back; Elizabeth moved to the other side of her sister and was looking at the numbers change.

"She's uh…" Kitty nodded to Elizabeth, "She's not talking to me either if that makes you feel better".

Darcy could have laughed at how Kitty's free nature resembled Elizabeth's, "I deserve it".

"Yeah I think that where we're different" Kitty replied knowing Elizabeth could hear them because before they left the lifts Kitty took the iPhone attached to the headphones from her. "I don't".

"Georgiana told me the both of you are having coffee" Darcy stared at Elizabeth's reflection on the elevator doors. She was still looking at the floor indicator, but Darcy could see that her breathing was deep and heavy.

"Yeah, she's meeting us in the suite once she's done practicing" Kitty smiled wishing the darn elevator would hurry up. Things were a bit too thick for her to handle.

"Oh I thought you're staying in the village" Darcy questioned.

"I am, but Lizzie is staying here, getting pampered and treated like royalty" Kitty saw her sister roll her eyes probably because Kitty had just revealed to Darcy where she's staying.

"Right" Darcy answered a bit confused as to why Elizabeth would stay in his hotel if she hated him so much. "I hope my staff had been hospitable" Darcy added wanting a reply from Elizabeth.

"Your staff?" Kitty questioned.

"Yes, this is my hotel" Darcy answered now realizing Elizabeth didn't know this was his hotel.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Elizabeth spat turning to address Darcy, not able to stay silent anymore.

"Lizzie!" Kitty turned to Darcy and mouthed _sorry._ Just then the elevator opened and Elizabeth stormed out, both Darcy and Kitty following after her.

"Elizabeth wait" Darcy called out.

"Kitty go back downstairs and check me out" Elizabeth ordered reaching into her Herschel and pulling out her card key.

"Elizabeth please don't leave on my account" Darcy asked watching as she opened the door. He was not going to go inside but Kitty entered and motioned for him to follow.

Both watched as Elizabeth walked into her room and they could hear rather than see that she was quickly throwing all her belongings into her luggage.

"Go in there" Kitty nodded her head in the direction of Elizabeth's room.

Darcy swallowed deeply and decided Kitty was right. Standing in the door way he watched Elizabeth cross the room and toss things into her bag. "Elizabeth stop, please" he walked in and grabbed her hands as they were shoving clothes into her luggage.

"Don't touch me" Elizabeth forcefully pulled her arms away and stepped back to put some distance between her and Darcy.

"I'm sorry" Darcy whispered his heart pounding knowing it was seconds from breaking to pieces. Elizabeth was furious, her eyes were black and her cheeks were burning red.

"There is no excuse for what you did" Elizabeth was leaning against the wall trying to relax her breathing.

"You're right, I have no…" Darcy spoke softly knowing this was the conversation that would determine everything.

"Then there's nothing left to say" Elizabeth pushed herself from the wall and grabbing more of her stuff.

"I'm sorry" Darcy's voice was low and honest.

"3 years too late" Elizabeth looked straight into his eyes when she said this making sure Darcy saw the animosity and pain residing in them.

"Please let me explain…" Darcy begged his resolve to let Elizabeth be angry at him fading. All he wanted was her and at this point he would do anything for that.

"No!...Please allow me" Elizabeth cut him off, "Nearly four years ago Fitzwilliam Darcy was stuck in a collapsing building and EMT Elizabeth Bennett comes in to assist him. The following evening she receives a lavish arrangement of flowers and a card that offers Fitzwilliam Darcy's sincerest gratitude. Flash forward some 12 hours later and there Fitzwilliam Darcy is asking her to dinner. Elizabeth Bennett denies this request wanting to stick to her life's Alma Mantra of not becoming physically attached to anyone she assists. Flash forward 3 months and low and behold who does Elizabeth Bennett meet in Aspen…. Drumroll please…Fitzwilliam Darcy. What are the odds? Long story short, Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett what do they call it?...Ah yes, they have sex… but guess what Elizabeth Bennett wakes up to? This is where the story gets good… Elizabeth Bennett wakes up to nothing, not a message… no text… no phone call… not even a shitty thanks for a good fuck note" Elizabeth was standing in front of Darcy glaring at him in disgust. "So please, spare me your apologies because they're three years too damn late". Elizabeth turned and continued throwing things into her luggage; little did either she or Darcy know… Kitty, Georgiana and Richard were in the living room with horror shock looks on their faces.

"You said you never wanted to see me again" Darcy could barely breath; he said those words as faintly as the beat of his heart.

"I never said that to you" Elizabeth didn't even turn to look at him when she answered.

"When Charles stopped you in the hall the morning you left Aspen…" Darcy stood motionless against the door frame, "He was holding his phone and I was on the other end".

Elizabeth stiffened remembering the conversation she had with Charlie. She _had_ told Charlie she never wanted to see Darcy again. "Still…36 unaccounted hours" Elizabeth calculated knowing exactly what the count was because with every passing second she felt like trash.

"I had to leave..." Darcy had never felt so small in his life.

"I don't care why you left" Elizabeth was finally done shoving everything into her bag and turned to him, "the bottom line, common denominator of this entire situation is you didn't have the decency to acknowledge my existence… for fucks sakes Darcy we slept together". Elizabeth removed her suitcase from the bed and let the wheels hit the floor. Putting her Herschel on her back she put her luggage wheels in motion and walked down the hall. There she saw the stunned faces of Richard, Georgiana and Kitty waiting in the living room. "I apologize for behaving so rudely earlier, but now you all know why… Kitty let's go" Elizabeth stuck her hand out to Kitty walking briskly to the elevator once she felt Kitty's comforting hand within hers.

"Lizzie take a deep breath" Kitty whispered in Elizabeth's ear as she felt her hand trembling inside her own.

"Please just get me out of here" Elizabeth was near tears and there was no way she wanted any of the Darcy party to see them.

Darcy rushed out towards Elizabeth, "Elizabeth please don't go" he begged once he came out into the hall. Neither Bennett sister acknowledged his plea. Darcy saw his life crashing before his eyes the moment the elevator door opened. He did the only thing that came to his heart and walked up behind Elizabeth only a foot away from the back of her.

"I love you and I'm so sorry Elizabeth" Darcy's voice was broken and desperate.

That was all it took for Elizabeth, the tears swelling in her eyes fell down her cheeks like waterfalls. Kitty walked into the elevator and Elizabeth stood frozen with her back to Darcy. Everything inside her went numb; raising her eyes to meet her sister's Elizabeth found the support she needed to walk away. With her heart bleeding and her soul aching, she took the deciding steps into the elevator. Looking into Darcy's eyes as the elevator doors closed, Elizabeth felt it for the first time… she loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter was initially 14k words but I split it in thirds so expect three updates this week:) Also I am finished with this story and will post itill it's complete then I will finish GTLD. I find since I have four stories running I tend to get confused so I'm working one at a time sorry.

* * *

"I'm not going to pick and prod like Mary would, so let's just keep this pep talk simple" Elizabeth hugged Kitty tightly, "Just have fun sis".

"I'll see you at the bottom" Kitty replied pulling her ski mask down and placing her goggles over it.

Elizabeth left the back of the ramp and went down the slope to wait for Kitty to finish her first run of the day. Usually she should stay at the top, but Elizabeth liked to watch her sister execute her last stunt on the money maker.

Yesterday was a trying day for her, but she was not going to let that bring Kitty down. This was a huge deal for Kitty and Elizabeth would not take that away from her. Positioning herself for a clear view of Kitty, Elizabeth turned on her DSLR and waited for Kitty to hit the last jump.

Kitty finished her last run coming in third place. Kitty was planning on hanging out with a few of the other snowboarders so Elizabeth decided to get some studying in. After yesterday, Elizabeth had checked in the resort walking distance from the lifts. The place was great, but it definitely wasn't as fancy as Pemberley. Feeling a little lonely in her room, Elizabeth decided to take her studying to the small coffee shop she passed earlier. Choosing a table near the back Elizabeth laid out her studying material and threw on her beats. Completely engrossed with her work she didn't notice Georgiana had walked into the coffee shop until she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Hey" Elizabeth removed the headphones and looked at Georgiana.

"Mind if I join you?" Georgiana asked shyly as if waiting for Elizabeth to reject her.

"Uh, how did you…" Elizabeth wanted to know how Georgiana had known she was here.

"I kind been following you since your sister's slope style event ended" Georgiana admitted.

Elizabeth laughed and moved some papers to clear a seat for Georgiana, "yeah… that's not creepy at all".

"Your refill ma'am" the coffee shop clerk came and placed a cup of tea on the table.

"Georgiana would you like one?" Elizabeth asked before the boy disappeared.

"No thank you" Georgiana replied, "sorry if you're busy" she said motioning to all Elizabeth's papers.

"Just studying" Elizabeth shut her laptop and tended to her tea. "How'd your event go?"

Georgiana watched with interest as Elizabeth placed two cubes of sugar and about a tablespoon of honey in her cup. That was exactly the way she had seen Darcy make his tea a few nights ago. "I placed 6th, better than I expected considering my hiatus".

Elizabeth smiled at her, "So why'd you stalk me?"

Georgiana stiffened but knew she had a purpose and mine as well get on with it. "I wanted to tell you about what happened in Aspen".

"There's nothing you can say that will help your brother's case" Elizabeth didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings, but it needed to be said.

"This isn't about wanting to change your mind about William" Georgiana was nervous, "this is about me wanting to finally have someone to talk to about it".

Elizabeth wasn't expecting that from Georgiana, "Are you sure I'm the one you want to confide in?"

"I trust you" Georgiana smiled warmly, "you've never given me a reason not to".

"If you're sure then" Elizabeth encouraged the young girl.

"We left Aspen because I was going to disqualified from competing" Georgian blurted out but kept her voice low enough so the other people in the coffee shop could not hear. "I went to a party in Howie's room and George Wickham put EPO in my cup… ".

"Wickham?" Elizabeth eyes widen at the sound of his name, "When did you meet Wickham?"

"Earlier that same day, I thought it was accidental, but apparently he had history with my brother and Richard and planned the whole thing" Georgiana fidgeted her fingers together, "Wait how do _you_ know Wickham?"

"Family of snowboarders…" Elizabeth answered nonchalantly, "You kinda get thrown into their company… I really wished I had known you met Wickham, I could have warned you about what a rake he is".

"It just felt nice to have his attention" Georgiana admitted feeling the foolishness of her actions eat at her conscious.

Elizabeth placed a comforting hand on Georgiana's, "I think it very human to enjoy having someone handsome sweet talk you".

"But you never let it over power your judgment" Georgiana replied without even thinking regretting it the moment the words left her lips.

"I did once" Elizabeth saw the worried look that crossed Georgiana's face, "the pain is part of life".

"He left because of me, it was 2 in the morning and he was lost with worry over me" Georgiana finally let out the guilt she was feeling having ruined her brother's life.

Elizabeth pressed her lips together and nodded her head, she would expect nothing less from a brother especially one that loved his sister the way Darcy loved his. "I'm sorry Georgiana" Elizabeth looked sympathetically at the girl across from her, "But a simple _I have to go_ would've done the trick".

"No… I know" Georgiana nodded her head in agreement, "It's just he doesn't really talk to me like he used to and after yesterday I finally realized why".

"I don't really know what to say" Elizabeth answered truthfully.

"I just want to apologize" Georgiana said softly, "I know it won't fix things, but I think it will help you understand".

"Thank you" Elizabeth smiled, "And even though I don't think you should be apologizing, I forgive you".

Georgiana signed heavily and Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at the poor girl. "God that was some heavy rock now lifted off my shoulder".

"You sure you don't want something to drink?" Elizabeth asked.

"No I'm fine" Georgiana grinned happy to have a relationship with Elizabeth, "But I hope you don't mind me saying William drinks his tea the same way".

"What?" Elizabeth asked not knowing if she heard Georgiana properly.

"William" Georgiana couldn't help but beam in joy that Elizabeth cared, "he adds two cubes of sugar and about a teaspoon of honey to his tea. He didn't use to drink his tea that way, but I saw him make it like that a few nights ago".

Elizabeth's mind instantly remembered her and Darcy sitting at the kitchen counter the first day she was in aspen. He had watched her make her tea and then proceeded to make his the same way. "How did he use to drink it?" she asked knowing Georgiana would make a huge deal out of it.

"One sugar and a little bit of milk" Georgiana answered happily.

"Yuck" Elizabeth replied fixing her face to resemble her answer. The two women chatted for a while before Elizabeth announced she had to return to pack for her flight in the morning. She and Georgiana exchanged numbers and each went their own way feeling content with the new friendship they had formed.

* * *

**_Three Weeks Later…_**

"Elizabeth Bennett" The Dean of School Of Medicine announced her name to walk across the stage and receive her M.D degree.

Elizabeth could not contain how happy she was to walk across the stage. Her whole family was in attendance even Charles had come. It was one of those I want to cry in relief moments that Elizabeth really had to choke back down. There was someone missing and as much as she wanted to push him behind her, her heart wanted him there. After leaving London all she could think about was Darcy's face when the elevators closed. She wanted to stop and turn back, but her heart was already frozen over. Three years had done it for her and she accepted that Darcy would never know that she loved him back. Once the ceremony ended she hurried to find her family.

"Lizzie I'm so proud of you" Jane hugged her sister so tight Elizabeth squealed from being smothered.

"Congratulations Dr. Bennett" Charles pulled his future sister in law into his arms.

"Thanks" Elizabeth smiled and went to hug her sisters when Charles stopped her.

"I know you're a busy woman… being all high and mighty now Dr. Bennett" Charles teased, "you think I can get a picture first?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and put her arm around his waist as Jane snapped their picture with Charles's phone. She moved to leave again, but Charles stopped her, "Seriously Dr. Bennett would you calm down and give me an individual shot first?"

"I'm going to have to charge you for my time Charles, because it is very valuable" Elizabeth grabbed her certificate and posed with it so Charles could take her picture. Little did Elizabeth know Charles had other plans for that picture. "Can I go now; you're monopolizing my time…"

"Get out of here" Charles ordered grinning at her, "Who knew you'd let all this get to your head?"

Elizabeth really did love Charles; it was just hard to be around him sometimes with the reminder of who his best friend was. Going back to her parent's side she hugged her dad.

"Thank you" she whispered placing a kiss against his cheek.

"For?" Chief Bennett answered looking questionably at his daughter.

"Forcing me into med school" Elizabeth winked at her father and went to deal with Lydia who was shamefully flirting with one of her med school colleagues.

"Elizabeth leave her be," Fanny protested, "You should be doing the same thing".

"Why mom when I'm a Doctor?" Elizabeth shook her head released her sister.

"Yes, but you can't warm your own bed and produce Doctor Babies" Fanny replied adjusting Elizabeth's hair and straightened her dress.

"Mom!" Elizabeth exhaled, "What did I tell you about my personal life being off limits?"

"Oh hushhh" Fanny beckoned, "come now, God knows we've dealt with your horrible mood swings throughout this journey. Come and take a picture with your mother" Fanny straightened her own appearance and smiled at the camera Mary was holding. Elizabeth knew she couldn't have made it this far without her family and easily surrendered to her mother's request.

As they were eating at the restaurant of Elizabeth's choosing Kitty asked, "Lizzy you think you'll have time to come to The Hill Games at the end of the month?"

"I'm not sure" Elizabeth answered turning to her uncle Dr. Gardiner, "My residency starts day after tomorrow".

"Oh I'm sure we can work something out" Edward smiled at his niece, "plus what would Aspen Hills be without their faithful Elizabeth Bennett?"

"Fun" Lydia retorted knowing Elizabeth always ruined her party personality.

"I really don't mind uncle" Elizabeth ignored Lydia, "I can always watch Kitty and Lydia on film".

"No!" Charles and Jane both exclaimed a little too forcefully causing everyone to look at them with questioning looks.

"Something you two aren't telling us?" Chief Bennett asked.

"No dad" Jane answered, "It's just Jim Watson adores Lizzie".

No one believed Jane's excuse, but everyone decided to ignore the fact that Charles and Jane were definitely hiding something. After they had dinner, Elizabeth wanted to get her final boxes put into storage before moving into the resident hall at Mercy. Things were definitely changing quickly for her, but she was glad it was moving forward rather than the other way around. While she was taking a box into her car, she noticed something she hadn't looked in for years. It was her old EMT locker belongings that she had packed up when she left the firehouse. Grabbing her box of thank yous, Elizabeth searched through it for one in specific. Opening the card flap she pulled out the familiar cardstock. And read it.

_Miss Elizabeth,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I cannot begin to express my gratitude towards you for saving my life. You knew nothing about me and yet you risked your own life to see mine to safety. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart I thank you. I am currently stuck in a hospital bed else I would have thanked you in person. If there is anything I can do for you please do not hesitate to contact me._

_Forever Grateful,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy _

_CEO DB Aviation_

Elizabeth hadn't even gotten through the first line before her eyes filled with tears. She didn't regret walking away from Darcy, what she regretted was not taking the phone Charles was going to give her the day she left Aspen. Had she done that Elizabeth knew things would have turned out a lot differently. It was three year break that cemented her heart, pushing Darcy out and closing the door to anyone else who ever sought admittance. Taking that letter and tucking it into her Herschel Elizabeth put the box back into the car and shut the trunk. Giving her apartment one last look, Elizabeth drove away believing the new chapter of her life would only help her grow as a person.

* * *

Darcy sat with his face in his hands staring down at his phone screen resting on his desk. He had been in that position for the past hour and a half. After the Rosings Games he had returned to New York to work at the corporate office that dealt with both DB Aviation and Pemberley business. Georgiana and Richard went to Utah to train, leaving him to return to company business. It had been three weeks since seeing Elizabeth again and Darcy was a mess. Everything inside him scram for him to go after her, but the look on her face when she met his eyes in the elevator spoke loud enough. Elizabeth didn't want him to chase her, Darcy had to respect that. Although he was set on honoring Elizabeth's decision it didn't mean he would stop loving her, which is why he sat staring at the screen of his phone rather than getting work done. Just as he was about to give up his phone finally beeped. Touching the message alert from Charles, Darcy felt his heart pounding with anticipation. Darcy didn't know which was smiling wider, his heart or his mouth at the sight Elizabeth holding her degree.

_A real snob your Doctor has turned out to be_ Charles captioned the photo of Elizabeth at her graduation.

He stared at the picture and felt proud to know Elizabeth even if they weren't friends, knowing her was enough for him to take pride in her accomplishment. He wanted so badly to have been present at her ceremony, but that was out of the question considering how things were left between them. Now that his anticipation of seeing Elizabeth had been quenched Darcy could finally focus on his work, a smile was present the entire time. It was nearly 8:00pm when Darcy finally left the office. He sat in the back of his Audi as his driver took him to his apartment when Georgiana's face popped up on his phone screen. Touching the green button he answered.

"Hey" Darcy greeted his sister.

"I'm in" Georgiana squealed.

"In where?" Darcy asked a bit out of the loop.

"Honestly William I've only been talking about it for the past three weeks" Georgiana scolded.

"Sorry?" Darcy replied feeling like an apology was called for since he couldn't remember what Georgiana was talking about.

"The Hill, I just got my invite minutes ago" Georgiana spoke harshly into the phone.

"Congratulations" Darcy replied, the thought of Aspen plaguing his memory.

"Really? That's it?" Georgiana was bummed, "Call your assistant and have her clear your schedule for the whole last week of January".

"That's in three weeks Georgie" Darcy could not be heading back to Aspen, the memories would be too vivid and tormenting.

"Fine I'll do it" Georgiana threatened knowing her brother was trying to make excuses.

"No… I'll take care of it" Darcy relented. He had to suck it up and support Georgiana.

"The last week of January" Georgiana reminded him before hanging up.

Darcy walked into his apartment and dropped his briefcase and coat on the sofa. He really did not want to go to Aspen, the last time he was there was nearly four years ago. Of course this time Elizabeth wouldn't be there, Charles had told him she was starting her residency at the hospital in Denver, but even if she was in Aspen it wasn't like she would speak to him. Looking out at the New York City below, Darcy felt insignificant to the hustling and bustling city 52 stories down.


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth's head just hit her pillow in the on-call room when one of the nurses came shaking her awake, "Dr. Bennett, Chief wants you present for a car accident facial trauma".

Elizabeth sprang to her feet and shook her exhaustion away. Taking the all too familiar corridor leading into the Trauma Center of Mercy, Elizabeth entered the room where the man who'd been hit lay on the table. Looking to her uncle standing at the head of the medical table addressing the third year resident who would be taking the lead, Elizabeth took her spot on the side of him to listen to his assessment. The room was filled with nurses, respiratory, anesthesia and a few other physicians. This kind of setting would have scared an unconfident resident, but not Elizabeth. She knew all the other residents talked behind her back. As only an intern she was allowed to scrub-in five times already and it was only her second week. Although during those scrub ins she only held a clamp or made a small incision. But it was still more than any other intern was allowed.

"Dr. Wilbur you need to call out codes" Chief of Surgery Dr. Gardiner instructed the third year resident, who seem to have frozen. The patient was gushing blood out of his mouth and was shaking with seizures. "Dr. Wilbur, pulse is dropping, you gotta get it in gear" Dr. Gardiner was trying to give Dr. Wilbur a chance to pull himself together, but the patient was quickly becoming critical and there was no more time to let him figure out when he was going to do his job.

"Elizabeth take the lead" Dr. Gardiner ordered as the other resident had frozen under pressure.

As nerve racking as it was Elizabeth didn't hesitate a second, coming to the head of the medical bed she put her protective goggles down. Her experience as an EMT really worked in her favor as there really wasn't mush left to shock her when it came to trauma patients.

"Anesthesia please…I'll to Intubate him" Elizabeth ordered gentle taking the jaw crank from Dr. Wilbur's hands and using it to open the patient's mouth. Finding the chords Elizabeth held her hand out, "Hand me the tube". Inserting the tube in and pulling out the crank she stuck her hand out, "bag". Once the bag was placed in her hand Elizabeth pumped it a few times before handing it to one of the nurses. Putting the stethoscope on she checked the patient's breathing, "lungs are good" she announced before addressing the other injuries.

Turning to the resident next to her she said, "the wound on his left chest" pushing him into motion. Elizabeth didn't want to take this from him, but the man needed medical attention quickly, "take care of that dressing".

Addressing no one in particular Elizabeth ordered, "get the chest tube set up". While her uncle's observation made her question herself, Elizabeth knew she could do this. After 10 minutes of ordering different medical procedures, they were able to stop the bleeding and salvage the man's arm. Elizabeth and the other resident left the room, their patient stable and heading to the OR. The 3rd year resident stormed past her with the other interns and nurses breezing past whispering and judging her.

"Dr. Bennet" Edward Gardiner formally addressed his niece. "You did a great job in there".

"Thank you" Elizabeth was exhausted after being awake for more than 24 hours.

It was no secret in the hospital that Elizabeth was the Chief of Surgery's niece and life as an intern became difficult for Elizabeth. The dirty looks and gossip were always present, it was mostly the nurses but the truth was Elizabeth had something to prove. With everyone judging her she had to show them that she belonged there.

Taking her time to reach the resident's hall she collapsed on her bed praying for at least an hour of peace. A personal life no longer existed for her and Aspen was definitely out of the question. Elizabeth faintly heard her phone ringing, but because she was so tired she ignored it and fell back to sleep. If it were an emergency a nurse would run in, at least that's what she consoled herself with as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"I called but no one picked up" Jane told Charles as they sat on the couch in Jane's Aspen suite.

"You think she'll come?" Charles asked a bit worried.

"Last time I talked to her she was half asleep and I think she was only saying whatever would get me off the phone quicker" Jane laughed.

"I thought Edward said Elizabeth was free for at least 36 hrs this weekend" Charlie frowned at the thought of their plan not working.

"It's up to Lizzie if she wants to make the two hour drive" Jane replied, "Can you really blame her, 80 hours a week on duty… some times its at 30 hour long increments I rather she be in Denver safe and resting than driving half awake just to spend a little time here".

"Of course" Charles agreed, "but it's not like this wouldn't benefit her".

"I'll try again in a few hours" Jane offered knowing Charles was a man on a mission.

"Dr Bennett" A nurse approached Elizabeth as she leaned against the wall filling out a patient's chart. "Dr. Gardiner would like to see you in his office… now".

Elizabeth acknowledged the nurse's request, but said nothing seeing as though the nurse was giving her a judgmental dirty look.

"I just spoke to Jane and she said Kitty's first run starts at noon tomorrow" Edward sat perched on the edge of his desk with Elizabeth sitting in front of him.

"Yeah, I was going to call her and tell her I can't make it" Elizabeth answered not even really able to process anything being said she was so tired.

"Can't make it?" Dr. Gardiner arched his eye brow at Elizabeth, "your 80hrs ends in 2hrs after which you have exactly 48hrs before midnight Sunday".

"I really don't think I should be driving" Elizabeth shook her head and looked lazily at her uncle.

"Finish your shift and go and support your sisters" Edward ordered gently. Elizabeth was working so hard. He wasn't ignorant to how the other residents and nurse staff looked at her, but he was proud. Elizabeth proved she deserved to be in the program since her first day on shift.

"Really by the time I get there, I'll just fall asleep and it'll be time for me to come back" Elizabeth yawned and sunk deeper into the chair for support.

"Go on Lizzie" Edward put a comforting hand on his niece's shoulder, "you've done amazing these past two weeks… you're not allowed back on floor til the new work week starts, enjoy your free time".

Elizabeth left her uncle's office promising she would leave for Aspen right after her shift ended.

The drive to Aspen was uneventful, what was eventful was Elizabeth's entrance into the resort.

"Lizzie you made it" Jane smiled and hugged her sister. Charles was walking towards them and Elizabeth noticed Caroline was also coming.

"Dr. Bennett" Charles grinned and hugged Elizabeth.

"Really? We're doing this here?" Elizabeth replied sarcastically.

"What? I'm proud of my future sister in law" Charles stepped back, "Caroline, I'm sure you remember Elizabeth".

"Of course, the EMT from so long ago… hello Elizabeth" Caroline gave a fake smile and tilted her head.

"It's Dr. Bennett now" Charles corrected with pride, receiving death daggers from Elizabeth who was in no mood to be the center of attention.

"How… lovely" Caroline grimaced and turned to reveal an older woman standing with someone Elizabeth recognized. "Lady Catherine De Bourge, may I introduce Elizabeth Bennett, she's the EMT from that horrid accident that almost consumed the lives of myself, Charles and of course your nephew".

Elizabeth stiffened at the sight of the idiot EMT filler standing next to the woman. Her blood boiled at the memory of him.

"Bill Collins" Bill greeted holding out is and, "you remember me from firehouse 51?" Bill smiled like an idiot as if Elizabeth was interested in his presence. Elizabeth didn't move to take his but just nodded her acknowledgment of his greeting.

"Miss Bennett" Lady Catherine greeted, "Mr. Collin's has informed me that you nearly attacked him on his first shift as a paramedic, is that correct?"

"Mrs. De Bourge" Elizabeth was shocked at how cold the woman was towards her and decided she was too tired and worn out to be polite to people who were ass holes to begin with. "I'm honored you're interested in entertaining stories to get to know me, I'm afraid I don't share those interests in regards to you".

A loud gasp was heard from Caroline and Elizabeth gave her an annoyed look. "Lady Catherine please excuse her, she's just a simpleton paramedic and doesn't understand decorum to address a most esteemed woman of rank such as yourself".

"Hmmm" Lady Catherine stuck her nose in the air, "Just as I suspected. It seems you fit the profile of the over confident, want to be hot shot but don't have the skills to be little braggart Collin's mentioned in his account of you".

"I guess I do Mrs. De Bourge, please excuse me" Elizabeth was done with the whole conversation, but it seems Lady Catherine was not.

"Miss Bennett you are to address me as Lady Catherine" Lady Catherine ordered raising her voice a little above the proper volume for a simple conversation.

"Last I checked this is America and by my standards you're nothing close to a lady" Elizabeth spat.

"Collin's is the Patrol at my resort in Rosings, he mentioned your father was chief of the firehouse he once worked at" Catherine wanted to break Elizabeth, "must be nice to have been handed your position, Collin's here had to work for his spot at Rosings".

"I don't see how any of my life is your business" Elizabeth couldn't understand why this strange lady was so interested in her.

"It's come to my attention that my nephew has taken a little fancy to you" Catherine got to the point having had Caroline informing her of everything going on involving her nephew. Lady Catherine was well aware that Caroline was interested in her nephew, but there was no way Caroline would ever get him. Catherine was just using her as eyes and ears whenever she wasn't around.

"He doesn't" Elizabeth wasn't going to do this with these crazy women, "I'm going upstairs" she said to Jane and Charlie and left the group in the lobby.

Jane and Charles excused themselves and took the next elevator after Elizabeth up to the suite.

"Charles I think this is a bad idea" Jane told him as she watched the floor numbers climb.

"It's too late to back out now" Charles was nervous.

"That was Darcy's aunt…" Jane stated as if she didn't already know.

"Yes, and it's quite evident she hates Lizzie" Charles shut his eyes thinking that things were not going as they had planned it would.

"I really have a bad feeling about this" Jane and Charles stepped out of the elevator in search of Elizabeth. The weekend they planned was not looking like it was going to get the fairytale ending everyone was expecting.

* * *

The Hills Competition in Aspen was not something Will was looking forward to. He'd been at the resort with Georgiana and Richard for four days now. What made this experience worse was the fact that their aunt Catherine had arrived to watch Georgiana compete. Ever since she found out about Georgiana's withdraw from the competition three years ago, Catherine forced herself into Georgiana's career.

"William come on" Georgiana pulled her brother by the arms of his snow jacket. "We've gotta get to the lifts so I can be the first down the practice slopes".

"Georgie, just hold on a…" Darcy grunted not knowing what the rush was there was still 20 minutes before the lifts opened.

"Where's Richard?" Darcy asked not understanding why Georgiana's coach wasn't the one going with her.

"He's coming later, he just had to help Charles out with something" Georgiana tried to remain calm and discrete making sure Darcy didn't figure out what they were all up to. Finally they arrived at the lifts and were sitting on the bench waiting to get off at the proper hill.

"All I see in your hands are you skis" Darcy commented, "If Richard isn't here where's your program and the camera?"

"Uh…" Georgiana had to think quick, "I memorized it".

"You memorized it?" Darcy asked saying each word slowly not believing Georgiana would have memorized the five different run programs she would be executing plus knowing how to adjust without the camera needed to film each practice run.

Georgiana figured the best way to get through this was to be silent. They jumped off the lift and Georgiana quickly scanned the slope to see if the others were in their designated spots.

"Are you looking for someone?" Darcy asked becoming a bit annoyed at how jumpy and antzy Georgiana was acting.

"Hey Darce" Charles spotted them and walked over to greet Darcy and Georgiana.

"I thought you and Richard…" Darcy was becoming a bit skeptical.

"I guess they're done and now they're here to watch Kitty and I do some practice runs" Georgiana knew Charles was the worst at keeping secrets so she answered for him.

"Come on Darce" Charles motioned his friend to walk with him, "Why don't you go to the take off ramp Georgie".

"Ah Richard's right there" Georgiana pointed to Richard standing next to Jane and the snow patrol. After watching her brother and Charles move to the fenced of section at the end of the slope Georgiana climbed up to the take off ramp where a line of athletes already formed.

"Hey Kitty" she greeted as she found Kitty talking to an all familiar face. "Elizabeth! I hoped I would see you here" Georgiana exclaimed knowing full well to expect Elizabeth to be at the ramp.

"Hi Georgie" Elizabeth embraced Georgiana. Since their last meeting in London a little over a month ago the two shared a few texts and occasional phone calls to keep in touch. Seeing Georgiana now, Elizabeth could only assume her brother was probably in close proximity. Her pulse was beating fast and she tried to stay calm and collected.

"How have you been?" Georgiana asked shifting the skis she was hold so she could wrap her arm around Elizabeth's waist.

"Exhausted" Elizabeth answered trying her best to smile, but her muscles were not in the mood to comply. "I'm basically the definition of dead man walking".

"I'm surprised you actually got Richard up early enough to…" Kitty was interrupted by a beep signaling athletes were seconds from getting the green light to practice.

"Well since Bruce is too busy probably flirting with someone I guess I'm supposed to be the one to take the safety run before you guys start" Elizabeth announce, "you two relax and have fun" she embraced both girls one last time and walked to the ramp.

Elizabeth left the ramp and skipped all the grinding rails as she never really liked them and went for the first jump. Doing a simple 180 she leaned her board to the right to take the next lift grabbing her board before landing and then moved to the center of the slop for the 70 footer. Wanting to attempt the Backside 7 she never managed to land, she went for it. She felt good once she left the lift. Getting a decent height of the jump Elizabeth brought her legs up and grabbed her board. When it came time to land she released her grip and squatted deep then angled her board towards the slope landing the stunt perfectly. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. Bringing her board to a stop she heard the crowd whistling and clapping.

"Lizzie you finally nailed it" Jane rushed over to her sister as she released her boot from her board and came around the fenced area.

"It took me 10 years" Elizabeth grinned as Jane hugged her. Elizabeth briefly caught a glimpse of Darcy over Jane's shoulders. Her cheeks were burning red at seeing him looking just as handsome and gorgeous as she had left him. If it weren't for the ski mask and goggles she was sure her admiration of Darcy would have been pretty obvious.

"Dr. Bennett" Charles hugged her shoulders wearing just a big a smile as his fiancé.

"Charles… with no prefix" Elizabeth and Charles were in a never ending battle of wits as he would never cease to tease her about becoming a doctor and not having time for them anymore.

"Ahhh you really know how to hurt a guy's feelings" Charles scoffed and feigned offence. "You remember Richard" Charles introduced.

"Hi" Elizabeth waved and smiled genuinely at him. Even though she left things in an awkward state, Elizabeth felt life was good and she was in a much better place than she was a month ago.

"Can I sponsor you" Richard ginned, never knowing Elizabeth could snowboard like that.

"Sorry" Elizabeth took her goggles off her forehead and removed her ski mask, "You can't afford me".

"Is that so?" Richard laughed, he still thought Elizabeth was gorgeous even with the dark bags surrounding her eyes and she looked to have loss fullness in her face.

Charles sent Richard a look that meant to quit flirting and turned to Darcy, "and of course Darcy is here also" he said maneuvering Elizabeth to be closer to Darcy and discreetly pulling Richard away to give them privacy.

Elizabeth didn't know what else to do except smile awkwardly, "Hello".

"Congratulations" Darcy blurted cursing himself for not just saying hello back. Now Elizabeth would know that he keep tabs on her and knew she graduated.

"Um… what?" Elizabeth looked at him questionably. She was expecting an awkward hello or hi in return, so when he didn't give her that she was a bit unprepared to form an answer.

"On becoming Dr. Bennett" Darcy felt his face go hot, she was looking at him in a way that made everything inside him shut down.

"Oh…right" Elizabeth felt like the dumbest person on the planet. Cursing herself for acting like a silly teenager whose crush was finally talking to her for the first time. "Thank you… uh how's the aviation business going?" Elizabeth wanted to just die at that moment, that was possibly the worst small talk topic to have thrown out there.

"Good…Good" Darcy answered trying to force himself to behave calm and cool.

"I saw Georgiana up top" She replied wanted to smack herself.

"How have you been?" Darcy spent the past few weeks staring at Elizabeth's graduation picture, but seeing the real thing in front of him he knew the picture did not do his beautiful Elizabeth justice.

"Here comes Kitty" Jane announced, knowing Elizabeth would want to watch Kitty's practice run.

Kitty followed behind her sister as they were the first at the top of the slope so they were the first to be able to practice.

Georgiana was five athletes behind them so she used her time to rehearse her program in her head. As she stepped onto the platform and hooked onto her skis, she moved to the edge of the jump ramp and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Just as Georgiana was about to take off a familiar voice caused her to pause.

"Well nice to see you again" Wickham walked right behind Georgiana.

Georgiana turned to face Wickham who was a little too close for comfort causing her to stumble back stunned that Wickham was inches away from her. Having being so shocked Georgiana lost her footing and tumbled off the jump ramp, falling down the slope.

"Oh my God!" Elizabeth yelled from the bottom of the slope as she saw Georgiana tumbling down. "BRUCE!" she ordered running to the snow mobile and seating herself to drive it up the slope. When Bruce had wrapped his arms around her waist she sped up the hill to where Georgiana lay motionless on the snow.

"Georgiana!" Darcy screamed running up the slope with Charles, Richard and Jane following after.

"Georgiana, can you hear me sweetheart?" Elizabeth steadied Georgiana's head and spoke directly to her. She didn't receive an answer. "Bruce give me the bag and you check her lungs" Elizabeth ordered grabbing the medical bag from him and quickly zipping it open to grab the stethoscope. Elizabeth was worried, there was a huge bruise forming under Georgiana's chin where she assumed Georgiana's knees might have smashed as she tumbled down the slope. After placing a neck brace around Georgiana's neck she used her fingers to lift Georgiana's eye lids to see if her pupils would focus.

"She's not breathing" Bruce was panicking, most of the accidents he has ever dealt with were broken arms and legs where the injured was fully responsive. Georgiana was unconscious and he was freaking out.

"Georgiana!" Darcy dropped down next to his sister and picked up her hand.

"Why isn't she answering?" Richard asked his voice strained with fear.

"Please the both of you need to step back" Elizabeth knew they were worried, but she and Bruce needed to do their jobs and quickly. Looking to Bruce as he was the Patrol in Charge Elizabeth ordered, "George you got to get a tube down her!"

Elizabeth picked up the radio, _This is Dr. Elizabeth Bennett on Mt. Blake we have an athlete unconscious possible multiple broken bones. We need an air lift asap._

Bruce shook his head, "I can't there's too much swelling"

"Then you got to Cric her" Elizabeth was busy putting a line in and checking Georgiana's vitals.

"Why isn't she breathing, Elizabeth you have to do something" Darcy begged looking at the helpless body of his sister.

Elizabeth took out the scalpel and handed it to Bruce.

"I…I…I can't" Bruce stuttered shaking his head, "I've never done it before".

Elizabeth looked at Bruce with worry but quickly recovered, "move" she ordered and positioned herself near Georgiana to perform the Cricothyrotomy. Taking a deep breath she glance briefly at Darcy kneeling next to her. Elizabeth cut a small incision above the Cricoid cartilage and then stuck her index in to stretch it open a bit.

"Give me the tube" she stuck her hand out just as she would in the ER. Feeling Bruce place the tube in her hand Elizabeth slowly slipped it into the cut incision she made.

"bag" Elizabeth wasn't worried if she got the tube in right, the fact that there wasn't any blood shooting out of the tube was proof enough. Attaching the bag to the tube she gave it two quick pumps and waited a few seconds before pumping at a steady rhythm.

"Take the bag" she ordered Bruce, removing the stethoscope from his neck and checking Georgiana's lungs. She sighed in relief and said, "Lungs are good".

The airlift arrived and they gently placed Georgiana on the transfer board. "Darcy you coming?" Elizabeth rushed into the medic helicopter holding her hand out to help Darcy in.

The patrol inside the helicopter looked at Georgiana and then turned to Bruce, "You performed a Cric? That's not protocol".

Elizabeth immediately spoke up, "I'm Dr. Elizabeth Bennett I performed the Cric, any infraction done here falls on me".

"You could have waited…" The patrol obviously didn't know who he was talking to if he thought Elizabeth was going to let him criticize her.

"It took you ten minutes to get to the top of that slope, I don't think I need to reminded what would have happened if I waited" Elizabeth spat hoping the Patrol would say some jerk remark back just so she could school his ass.

"What happened?" The patrolled knew he was out of his league and tried to understand the cause of accident.

"She was up on the jump ramp… but she was walking backwards" Elizabeth answered, "She shouldn't have been walking backwards on that ramp".

"I saw someone talking to her" Darcy answered his eyes never leaving his sister's face.

"You think she was backed off the jump?" Elizabeth questioned looking confused at Darcy.

"I don't know, but there was someone in front of her" He voice was distant. Elizabeth knew he was thinking the worst.

"What's our ETA?" Elizabeth asked knowing Georgiana had internal bleeding, the huge bruise across her ribs and swelling made that clear. However she didn't want to alarm Darcy. It wasn't like she was a licensed surgeon yet; she was only a resident of three weeks. Elizabeth was in no position to make and declare those kinds of calls.

"1 minutes" The pilot answered.

"Notify trauma and neurology to be ready" Elizabeth looked at the Patrol to convey that he had better not say anything about his assumptions to the calls she was making. The last thing she wanted was him to trigger Darcy into panic mode.

"Elizabeth" Darcy's voice was soft "What's wrong with her?"

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth looked him straight in the eyes with compassion and understanding in her own. "I don't know, but her pulse is strong and her breathing is steady…" The helicopter landed on the landing Pad of the hospital and they rushed out into the trauma center. It was a trick she learned from her uncle, distance. By not promising anything or assuming Georgiana was going to be alright… if the time came and something horrible happened there will be no guilt, no pain… a clean cut from the heartbreak.

Elizabeth helped transfer Georgiana to the gurney and grabbed one of the rails to help the ready nurses and doctors take Georgiana inside. "VP is 60 over 80… she fell 20 feet down the mountain stopping when her body hit the side of a board rail".

"Ma'am you two can't stay in here" one of the nurses instructed Elizabeth and Darcy as they followed Georgiana into the trauma room.

"We're staying" Elizabeth said firmly moving to ignore the nurse's orders. She was pulled back by the firm arms of one of the other nurses.

"You have to leave, waiting room is right down the hall" the nurse instructed his voice firm and unmoving.

"I'm Dr. Bennett a resident at Mercy and My uncle is the Chief of Surgery_. _Seeing as though this is the sister hospital of Mercy" Elizabeth spat squaring her shoulders and addressing the nurse loud enough so the rest who wanted to challenge could hear, "I'd hate for you to be on the receiving end of his tirade when he finds out not only was I refused entry into this trauma room, but someone had the audacity to put their hands on me".

Quickly the hands around her were dropped as the attending surgeon spoke, "As in Dr. Edward Gardiner?"

"The very one" Elizabeth answered a bit of cockiness in her voice to make sure everyone was now aware that she would not be moved.

"You can stay, but he has to go" The attending surgeon ordered, Elizabeth knew she couldn't argue that call and turned to Darcy.

"I'll look after her Darcy" Elizabeth looked to him and gave him a reassuring smile as the nurse escorted him out.

"Come here Dr. Bennett" The attending surgeon ordered. Elizabeth quickly removed her snow coat and threw on gloves and a protective gown.

"She's a good friend of mine" Elizabeth whispered as she came to the head of the table where Georgiana was being pulled and prodded at. Elizabeth knew she wasn't able to assist in Georgiana's treatment as her residency contract was with Mercy-Denver and not this branch.

"I'm Dr. Hall… I must say I almost thought your uncle was making you up" Dr. Hall laughed as he checked Georgiana's lungs.

"Excuse me Dr. Hall?" Elizabeth met his eyes with questioning ones of her own.

"I spent seven years of residency and fellowship at Mercy, Dr. Gardiner is my mentor" Dr. Hall moved to reset Georgiana's dislocated shoulder. "I didn't believe him when he said his niece performed open chest surgery bedside and removed a clot the size of a fist from a 45 year old man's chest in only her second day of residency".

"The man is over exaggerating" Elizabeth blushed at her uncle's never ending goal to embarrass her. She knew he was proud, but his gloating and bragging was making residency life hell for her.

"Really?" Dr. Hall gave Elizabeth a side look, "he also said his niece could code call in her sleep and scrubbed in on her very first day of residency… an order called by the attending neonatal surgeon and not him".

Elizabeth was officially embarrassed. Her uncle was really laying it on thick talking her up and making her look amazing, but she wasn't that. She was just an intern and this kind of attention was exactly the thing that made everyone in the program hate her.

"I'm sure he left out the part where I lost my very first patient when I was in the E.R and that during said scrub in I only held a clamp for a second" Georgiana was being moved to the O.R and she knew better than to try and gain entry into there. "Please Dr. Hall she's a very dear friend of mine" Elizabeth pleaded before watching Dr. Hall disappear behind the O.R doors and she was escorted to the waiting room. Looking at her watch Elizabeth had four hours to return to Denver before her shift started. Her 48 hours of freedom were running out and she had to get back home. Walking through the double doors she saw that the waiting room was filled with Georgiana's supports. Darcy, Richard, Jane and Charlie were standing in the hall while Kitty, Lydia and Caroline sat waiting for news of Georgiana.

"Elizabeth" Darcy rushed to her, "Please tell me she's alright?"

"She's in surgery now, her shoulder was dislocated, her back, neck and left leg broken" Elizabeth wanted to comfort Darcy, wrap her arms around him and let him know she was here for him, but she couldn't. "Dr. Hill has put her in an induce coma because of risks of her oxygen being cut for so long…There was inflammation to her appendix, a really rare thing for blunt abdominal trauma, but I trust Georgiana is in good hands and she's strong Darcy".

Jane, Richard and Charles left Darcy and Elizabeth to speak in private.

"How could this happen?" Darcy whispered as he leaned against the wall a flood of fear washing through him. "She's my little sister…"

"I'm sorry Darcy, but the doctor's know what they're doing" Elizabeth comforted him. As much as she didn't want to, she had to rush home before she would be late for her shift. "Is it alright if I call Charles to keep me updated on her?" Elizabeth asked not knowing what the right steps were in this situation.

"Call Charles?" Darcy looked at Elizabeth not understanding what she meant.

"Yeah, I have to uh…" Elizabeth saw the sadness and his eyes and had to look away. Darcy was drawing her in and it was so tempting. "My shift starts in 4 hours and I…"

"Stay, please" Darcy knew if Elizabeth left his world would crumble, Even if he couldn't have her, knowing she was in the same room made him relax and feel like things were going to be okay. "Just for a little bit".

Elizabeth could not deny him this he was speaking straight to her heart and when he gently grabbed her hand she could feel how his trembled. "Okay, but I can only stay for a couple of minutes" she agreed, following him toward the empty chairs.

Darcy sighed in relief. He needed Elizabeth there and the warmth of her soft fingers intertwined with his calmed him. He never thought he would ever be able to touch her again. Darcy felt wrong that while he was here savoring and enjoying the rush of Elizabeth's presence, Georgiana was lying somewhere being operated on.

The doors of the trauma waiting room opened and loud booming voice of a woman came in. "How could you not call me Fitzwilliam? I'm Georgiana's aunt… I should have been the first informed" Lady Catherine yelled her face flushed from trekking down the hall so quickly.

"Aunt I haven't contacted anyone" Darcy rolled his eyes and exhaled forcefully.

"You!" Lady Catherine finally realized Elizabeth was sitting next to Darcy and she lost it. "who do you think you are playing doctor with my niece's life?"

"I am a doctor" Elizabeth shot back getting up from her seat to address the woman.

"Barely…" Lady Catherine walked to stand face to face with Elizabeth, "You're not licensed to practice and your inexperience and lack of education will not be ignored".

"Aunt Catherine stop!" Darcy raised his voice and stood to get between Elizabeth and his aunt.

"What is that supposed to mean" Elizabeth locked her jaw and clenched her fists.

"I'm going to hit you with a malpractice suit that will make sure you never enter an operation room again" Lady Catherine stepped closer to Elizabeth matching the glare coming from the young woman.

"Richard, get Aunt Catherine out" Darcy turned to his cousin for help controlling the situation.

"Malpractice? I'm not the one doing surgery on her right now" Elizabeth didn't understand what the problem was. Brushing off Darcy's hand that was steadying her she wasn't backing down from the old woman.

"You cut her throat and performed a Cricothyrotomy, could you really not intubate or even ventilate her?" Lady Catherine informed, "Under no circumstance were you to undergo such an action as you were not the Patrol In Charge".

"Because of what I did Georgiana is alive" Elizabeth could not believe the gull of the woman.

"She is lying in a coma" Lady Catherine threw at Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth was so angry, "The coma was medically induced and Georgiana is in the operation room because of her fall, NOT because of anything done on my part".

"You are reckless and an embarrassment to the medical community" Catherine was breathing deeply Elizabeth thought the old woman might have launched at her. "Don't think it's any secret that your acceptance into medical school and one can only assume your residency program was the result of a little favoritism from your uncle".

"Yes, and I've only gotten this far because he was the one studying and sitting in exams for me". Elizabeth answered back sarcastically, "Do not assume to know anything about me… I am not intimidated by you or what you _believe _you're capable of" Elizabeth turned to Darcy and tried to remain as civil as she could considering her blood was boiling. "My best wishes to your sister, please excuse me". Elizabeth left the hospital to return to the resort and retrieve her car. She now only had three hours before her shift and she was really cutting it close.

"Aunt Catherine, you've gone too far" Darcy stared down at his aunt who was now sitting. Once Elizabeth stormed out it seemed as if Catherine was satisfied and now pacified.

"You're sister will never compete again" Catherine folded her arms across her chest and ignored the angry look on Darcy's face. "You should thank me for ridding your life of that train wreck naive little doctor".

"Thank you? My relationship with Elizabeth is none of your concern" Darcy turned his back and walked away to put some distance between himself and Catherine. "How did you even know about Georgiana?"

Lady Catherine sat quiet refusing to give away her source. Darcy noticed Caroline trying to behave as if she was fascinated with a magazine about diabetes, it all clicked. All the years his aunt would randomly show up and dictate his life, Caroline was her informant. "Caroline, you self motivated lying whore" Darcy looked at her and shook his head at how hateful the woman was.

Caroline shrieked in horror trying to back track and find a way out of the persecution.

"Darcy, now there's no need to…" Charles came to the defense of his sister.

"You've been feeding her this entire time" Darcy brought his hand up to his head, completely dumbfounded he didn't realize it sooner. "Tell me, what kind of deal did you make with this devil?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Caroline lied refusing to meet Darcy's eyes.

"Caroline what have you done?" Charles took in the image of his sister cowering deeper into her seat.

"I'll tell you what she's done" Darcy could not believe the trickery possessed in his Aunt and Caroline, "George Wickham is privately funded, I've tried tracking down his sponsors but there aren't any listed…".

"Are you saying…" Richard put the pieces together and stood to face his aunt. "Are you funding Wickham's season?"

"It's my money I can do whatever I want" Lady Catherine spat.

"Caroline?" Charles turned to his sister, unbelieving to what he just heard. "Did you have any part in this?"

"You think I was going to let that ignoramus dunce EMT snake her way into our circle and take what is rightfully mine?" Caroline yelled standing and stomping her foot on the floor like a bratty child.

"Rightfully yours?" Darcy blinked in realization at what Caroline was referring to, "I certainly hope you're not suggesting I was ever interested in you, because I have never looked at you as anything other than Charles spoiled rotten dimwit sister".

Lady Catherine laughed at how her and Darcy's views were quite similar.

"Why are you laughing?" Caroline shrieked at Lady Catherine, "You were the one who gave George the steroids, don't make it seem like this was all my idea".

"I think we should leave" Kitty whispered from her seat between Lydia and Jane.

"No!" Lydia smiled, "The saying is definitely true about more money bringing more problems… this is downright soap opera entertainment at its best".

"Lydia!" Jane scolded, "come on let's go to the lobby and call Elizabeth to make sure she's alright".

"No I actually have something to add that'll top the cake of their little family treachery" Lydia squealed an evil streak in her coming out.

"What?" Jane whispered not understanding how Lydia could know anything regarding the fighting family.

"Shhh Janie" Lydia cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention, when everyone in the waiting room looked at her she smiled and said very innocently, "I don't know if this is a good time to bring this up, but before Georgiana took her little tumble, George left my side to say hello to her".

"Lydia sit down" Jane grabbed her sister's hand and tried to get her to stay out of the Darcy and Bingley business.

"What did you say?" Darcy walked to where Lydia was sitting. The mood inside the room changed quickly from everyone arguing at each other's throats to a silent hush and all eyes on Lydia.

"George…" Lydia smiled and nodded her head, "he was talking to Georgiana before she clumsily slipped, I honestly don't know how someone invited to the games could be so careless, but she managed to do it…"

"Darcy, I'm sorry…." Jane positioned herself in between Lydia and Darcy, "she's very silly and doesn't know when to stay out of other's business".

"As in George Wickham?" Darcy stared into Lydia's eyes with a fierceness that caused the young girl to move further behind Jane to shield herself from Darcy.

"I'm looking for the parents of Georgiana Darcy" Dr. Hall walked into the waiting room feeling the tension the minute he took in the sight of everyone standing except for an older woman.

"That's me" Lady Catherine stood and made her way towards the doctor, but Richard blocked her.

"I'm Fitzwilliam Darcy, Georgiana's legal guardian" Darcy ignored the insane woman and followed Dr. Hall out of the room.

"You're sister's surgery went excellent" Dr. Hall explained, "She suffered a lot of damage to her right shoulder and I was concerned about the lack of oxygen to her brain but thanks to Dr. Bennett's quick response this wasn't a threat. But we medically induced her while we operated and repaired the torn muscle. Although I worried that the way her back was bruised that she may have suffered injury to her spine. MRI shows both the brain and spine are in perfect condition. We'll know more in the next 24 hours".

Darcy sighed in relief "Can I see her?"

"Yes," Dr. Hall looked through the waiting room window, but didn't see Elizabeth. "Would you happen to know where Dr. Bennett is?" Dr. Hall wanted to talk with Elizabeth more, the way Dr. Gardiner spoke of his niece made him curious as to who the woman really was. He needed a fearless resident assisting him and the one's currently under his wing were far from that.

Dr. Hall's question shocked him at first, Darcy was jealous. It was immature seeing as though he and Elizabeth weren't even friends, but their lack of a relationship didn't dispel his love for her. The doctor had just as much right to ask after her as any man, but that didn't mean Darcy wasn't protective over her. "She returned to Denver" he answered as unemotionally as he could. When Dr. Hall left, Darcy opened the waiting room door to announce the news of Georgiana.

"I must see her first" Lady Catherine rose and moved towards the door.

"Absolutely not, you're not getting anywhere near Georgiana again" Darcy didn't move from the door.

"Fitzwilliam I'm woman of rank and you will not speak to me that way" Lady Catherine lifted her chin and stood unmoved by Darcy.

"Your rank means nothing to me" Darcy replied finally having enough of his Aunt. "And neither do you".

"I will not be treated…" Lady Catherine whined.

"Go back to London" Darcy spoke over his shoulder as he left the waiting room for the ICU. He was done with his aunt and all the dirty schemes and plots she used to try and control his life. She insulted Elizabeth and he was sure she would never want to see him again. Following the nurse to Georgiana's room Darcy never thought he'd experience a day more emotionally draining than the one when he last saw Elizabeth on in London, but today definitely trumped that one.


	9. Chapter 9

"There's someone waiting for you in the lobby" a nurse informed her as she walked out from a patient's room. Things at the hospital didn't not get easier for Elizabeth, it seems since she returned from Aspen the other residents hated her even more. From the rumors she heard they were complaining about her getting two days off, but Elizabeth didn't get two days off she reached her 80 hr limit and by law not allowed to work anymore. Their bitterness was expected though, it all stemmed at the fact that the Chief of surgery was her uncle and no one respected her for having that advantage.

"Are you Elizabeth Bennett?" A man dressed in a dark suit asked as she walked into the lobby.

"Yes" Elizabeth looked him over and noticed he was holding an envelope.

"You been served" He replied handing the envelope to Elizabeth and leaving quickly.

With the envelope in hand Elizabeth stood frozen in the middle of the lobby looking at the door the man exited through. She tried to blink the envelope away, but it was real. The beeping of her pager shook her into reality as she screened the pager and saw a 911 alert for a room that wasn't one of her patients.

"What took you so long?" another intern berated her when she entered the room where the patient was moving wildly having trouble breathing.

Ignoring his idiotic comment Elizabeth checked his lungs and grabbed the cart searching for the largest needle inside. Putting her arm flat across the man's chest to steady him and stabbed it strategically with the needle to relieve the pressure in his chest. Immediately his movement calmed and she checked to make sure his breathing was clear.

"He's your patient" Elizabeth was pissed from being served and frankly from all the bull shit remarks the residents threw at her, "Your incompetence is annoying, don't page me for help and then act like a shit face jerk because you couldn't figure out tension pneumothorax it's medical 101 dumb ass…"

"Dr. Bennett!" Chief Dr. Edward Gardiner said harshly from the doorway.

Looking at her uncle Elizabeth realized another word would land her in more trouble than she was willing to deal with at the moment. Shooting a violent threatening look at the intern across from her, Elizabeth left the room and followed her uncle to his office.

"Care to explain what that was about?" Edward sat behind his desk and addressed Elizabeth.

"All these residents treat me like the only reason I'm here is because of you" Elizabeth slouched in her chair defeated at how all the animosity directed at her was weighing her down.

"Well you sure are giving them more to talk about by going off like that" Edward knew all about the resident's treatment of Elizabeth, but he would only be making it worse addressing any of them about it.

"He had the gull to pop an attitude with me, he's an imbecile and I'm not taking any of it anymore" Elizabeth hated when they paged her for patients that weren't hers. If she sat back and didn't answer the page she would be violating her duty as a resident.

"Elizabeth, take long deep breaths and tell me what is really the problem" Edward didn't believe that Elizabeth was fussing over some interns stupidity. His niece was a fighter, but the emotions he saw were deeper than the moron intern.

Looking at the floor Elizabeth followed her uncle's instructions to calm down. Reaching into her back pocket she removed the envelope. She knew she shouldn't be discussing it with anyone until informing the insurance carrier of the hospital, but her uncle was the chief of surgery he would know what to do. "Apparently I've been served". Elizabeth held the envelope between both her hands; she didn't even know what the claims against her were or who was suing her. The idea of a malpractice suit stunned her too deep to want to actually find out.

"WHAT?!" Edward shot up from his seat and walked around his desk to take the envelope from Elizabeth. They were breaking protocol of how to handle a malpractice suit, but Edward would not allow Elizabeth to come under if he could do something about it. "Who is Catherine De Bourge? And why is she claiming you assisted in medical treatment of Georgiana Darcy at Mercy West where you weren't lawfully allowed to assist in treating Miss Darcy?"

"Huh?" Elizabeth grabbed the notice letter from her uncle's hand. "I never entered that OR you can ask Dr. Hall".

"Apparently she has proof enough to have reason to push a lawsuit" Edward went to his desk and picked up the phone. Looking across at his niece he noticed she sat speechless and looking up at the ceiling. After dialing Mercy West's number on his phone he asked to speak to Dr. Hall.

"Dr. Hall can you have Georgiana Darcy's patient charts pulled please. No one is to touch those charts until I've taken a look at them, is that understood" Edward direct into the phone, he was going to get to the bottom of this. He knew Elizabeth wasn't someone who would do something so reckless.

Elizabeth felt like her chest was collapsing; never had she thought the old witch so evil to do something so hateful. Elizabeth knew she didn't break any medical rules, but it was pretty obvious De Bourge had money and that was something that could persuade a lot of people to do practically anything. "I didn't touch anything in that trauma room and I didn't even enter the OR" Elizabeth stated aloud to convince herself that the claims held against her were a lie.

"Don't do anything" Edward ordered, "Let me get to the bottom of it and I'll inform the carrier about it".

Elizabeth took that as her cue to leave. Walking down the resident hall she ignored the self righteous looks everyone sitting in the lobby of the building held. It wasn't that she couldn't handle their hostility it was just they were all mad at her for nothing. Time and time again Elizabeth proved herself more knowledgeable and deserving of her residency spot then everyone else there.

Elizabeth showered and fell flat on her bed, this was one of her worse days being a resident. Days like this made her want to quit, but thinking about all the student loans and years of her life put into becoming a doctor, Elizabeth couldn't walk away. Even if she did, she would regret it. Being a doctor was her life, she just wished it came without all the animosity and jealousy attached. Adding a malpractice suit to the list, Elizabeth was really down in the dumps now. Being sued as an intern was basically sealing your career with a red mark of shame.

Reading over the notice letter again, Edward picked up his phone and called his future nephew in law for assistance.

"Charles I hope I haven't called at a bad time" Edward knew Charles would be able to help him get in contact with Darcy. If the accounts of how in love Darcy was with Elizabeth were true, then Edward fully expected Darcy to handle the matter properly.

"Not at all Dr. Gardiner, what can I do for you?" Charles replied gleefully.

"I'm trying to get a direct line to Fitzwilliam Darcy; can you assist me with that?" Edward Gardiner was a man of action and beating around the bush wasn't his area of expertise.

"Of course" Charles scrolled through his contacts and forwards all Darcy's contact information to Edward. "Is there anything I can do to help? You sound desperate".

"No. thank you Charles" Edward smiled, "your assistance now is more than enough". After hanging up with Charles Edward called Darcy to get the assistance he needed to make this potential suit go away.

"Hello?" Darcy answered the unknown number calling his personal cell phone.

"Mr. Darcy, it's Edward Gardiner, Elizabeth's uncle" Edward replied. He relayed all the information regarding Elizabeth's notice letter and smiled when Darcy very confidently informed him that he would take care of everything. Edward really didn't know what to expect from Darcy, but his reaction was nothing short of that of a knight in shining armor. There was no doubting Darcy's commitment to protect Elizabeth and Edward found he admired Darcy's dedication to shield Elizabeth from the plague this lawsuit would set on her career.

* * *

Elizabeth went through the motions of work not really paying attention to any of it. The legal notice of the potential lawsuit had her questioning everything she did at the hospital. It was a week since she gave her uncle that notice. She tried on multiple occasions to ask her uncle for an update, but the only reply she got was that he was taking care of it.

Today was a hard one, Elizabeth lost a patient who was brought in after being brutally beaten by her husband. Whenever she lost a patient Elizabeth felt like she wasn't doing her job or that she did her job but she was just horrible at it. Sitting down at a work station on the surgical floor, Elizabeth began writing her report regarding the patient's final treatments before passing. The accumulation of her stress and anxiety plus the loss of her patient took its toll on her and Elizabeth left her station for the nearest supply closet. Dropping to the floor she cried, letting all the weight of work and life leave her. Picking herself up she righted her appearance and left the closet with her head held high.

"Dr. Bennett, there's a call for you at the front desk" A nurse told her as she passed the nurse's station.

Elizabeth picked up the phone, "Dr. Bennett speaking".

"Hello Dr. Bennett, this is Gregory Brian there will be no court petition regarding the notice letter you received. Sorry for the misunderstanding" A man spoke and then hung up. Elizabeth didn't have a chance to get a word in, the man just hung up.

The nurse behind the counter was staring at Elizabeth and Elizabeth shook herself back to the present. Handing the nurse the phone to return to the hook, Elizabeth leaned her elbows on the counter and dropped her face into her hands. Filled with relief and shock she stood there and let the reality of it all sink in.

"Elizabeth?" Edward found his niece leaning over the counter her head buried in her hands. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

Elizabeth only nodded her head yes, still trying to bring herself around to the fact that she dodged a huge bullet.

"Why are you standing here? Your shift ended an hour ago?" Edward dismissed the nurse staring at him and Elizabeth.

"The case was dropped"Elizabeth barely got the words out.

"That's wonderful news" Edward tried to sound surprise already aware of this since he received the message from Darcy.

Elizabeth only nodded in agreement finally removing her head from her hands and facing her uncle.

"Come out to lunch with me and your aunt" Edward smiled compassionately at his niece. "Maddie misses you".

"Thanks, but I think I'll just go back to my room and rest" Elizabeth walked with her uncle towards the elevators.

"Nonsense" Edward insisted, "You're coming out for lunch, let me just call your aunt. She's going to be excited to hear you're coming". Edward searched his pockets for his cell phone and remembered he left it sitting on his desk. "I seemed to have forgotten my phone in my office".

"Dr. Gardiner?" One of the attending doctors approached Edward and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth seeing her uncle would be occupied for a while whispered, "I'll get your phone for you and meet you back here". Receiving the key to his office and an appreciative smile from her uncle Elizabeth took the elevator to the administrative floor where all the hospital's business side of things were handled at. Finding her uncle's office she unlocked the door and her eyes found his phone sitting right next to his computer monitor. Picking up the phone Elizabeth accidental dropped a bright yellow quarter sheet of paper that she recognized as a message note that her uncle's assistant usual wrote his messages on. Picking it up from the floor, she placed it back on the desk. In a normal situation Elizabeth would have left the office and thought nothing of the paper, but her eyes caught a familiar name written in the heading bar of the message causing her to do something she knew was wrong. She read it.

_Caller: Fitzwilliam Darcy Time: 7:00pm Dated:Yesterday_

_Dr. Gardiner, I've taken care of the matters regarding the notice letter. There will be no petition filed with the court and no suit. Please call me if there is anything I may assist you with, anything at all._

Falling back into her uncle's chair Elizabeth felt her heart was pounding to burst out of her chest. Darcy saved her from the law suit and her uncle acted as if her being cleared was a surprise. Thoughts were running through her head at lightning speed. Elizabeth shut her eyes to try and calm the beating in her chest. Picking up her uncle's cell phone, Elizabeth locked the office and went back to the lobby. Seeing her uncle was still speaking with the attendee, she approached them hesitantly to alert them of her presence.

"Sorry about that" Edward turned to his niece after the attendee left, "Thank you for getting this for me, Maddie would never let me hear the end of it if I left my phone at work. You know how she's always referring to it as an emergency life saving device".

"Uncle thank you for inviting me to lunch, but I really am exhausted" Elizabeth needed to get out of having lunch with her uncle. She only had 20 some hours before her next shift and with what she just learned every second of it was crucial.

"Well ok" Edward consented, "Just promise you'll actually get some sleep".

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head, it wasn't a completely lie if she didn't actually say the words I promise. Once she saw her uncle safely into the elevator she turned and bolted down the bridge connecting the hospital to the resident hall building next door. Once in the confides of her room she dialed Charles's number and put him on speaker as she packed her Hershel with everything she need for an overnight trip.

"Hello Dr. Bennett" Charles's teasing voice came over the speaker.

"Hey Charles" Elizabeth said a bit out of breath from scurrying around her room to pack things up. "I need your help".

She heard Charles laugh through the speaker, "Lizzie I've been waiting for this call for four years".

Shaking her head at how much of a fool shes been Elizabeth asked Charles if he could track down Darcy. Charles told her he would call ahead and let security know she would be arriving at the corporate office around 7:00pm, but Elizabeth wanted the element of surprise so she didn't let him schedule an appointment. Elizabeth was just going to wing it and let her spontaneity guide her. After the phone call she was on a plane by 2:00pm.

Four hours later she arrived in New York, Elizabeth found a man holding her name printed on paper. She was going straight to Darcy's office. With only a few hours left before she needed to be on a plane headed back to Denver, Elizabeth started feeling the crazy butterfly jitters of her crazy decision to fly all this way. She was so nervous she couldn't even sleep the 4 hour flight to New York. This had to be one of the most selfish courageous things she ever did in her life. The entire ride to where ever Darcy's office was, Elizabeth spent it rehearsing possible things to say. It wasn't hard to explain why she was even attempting this crazy trip, she spent four years running away from Darcy and she was done. Elizabeth understood what her life was missing and this was her, going to get it.

The car stopped in front of a 20 story building and Elizabeth wanted to turn back and just forget the whole thing. Darcy was this huge person and she was a nobody; there was no reason for him to even look at her let alone want to be with her.

"Miss, I'll be waiting in the basement parking for your call" The driver informed her before leaving her with no other choice but to go inside the building.

"Hello ma'am can I help you" An older lady standing behind the front counter asked Elizabeth as she approached her.

"Yes" Elizabeth smiled trying to hide her nervousness, "I'm Elizabeth Bennett I'm here to…"

"Ah yes" The lady interrupted, "But I'm sorry Mr. Bingley said a Dr. Bennett was to be expected, he didn't mention a first name so I just had your tag printed with…"

Smiling at the woman Elizabeth shook her head at how Charles never let up on the teasing. "No that's fine, thank you" Elizabeth took the pass and clipped it to the collar of her cardigan. She didn't really know what someone was supposed to wear when they came to do what she was planned. Only thing she really had on hand at the resident hall was skinny jeans, white cotton tee and a deep burgundy cardigan which she paired with her combat boots. She was definitely out of place in the building as everyone else was dressed for business. Ignoring judgmental looks was something she was used to and that was exactly what she got as she followed the woman towards the elevator.

"Floor 20 and Mr. Darcy's secretary will be facing you directly once you exit the elevators" the woman instructed and left Elizabeth to find her way.

Taking deep slow breaths Elizabeth readied herself for battle. "You can do this… you can do this" she chanted to herself glad to be the only one in the elevator. The ring signaling she arrived at her destination was her last chance to back out. Elizabeth watched the elevators doors open and with one last courageous breath she stepped out to face her fate.

There were three different receptionist desks positioned in front of large glass walled offices. Remembering the instructions of the woman from downstairs, Elizabeth walked straight to the desk facing the elevator entrance. Behind her Elizabeth had a clear view of Darcy through the glass walls of his office. He was on the phone and hadn't noticed her.

"Can I help you" The woman asked her voice a bit harsh. Elizabeth assumed it was probably because of the way she was dressed and the fact that she looked like some street kid who didn't belong in a corporate office.

"I'm here to see Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth spoke each word slowly trying to prepare herself for the encounter she flew all this way for.

"I'm sorry but he's very busy and you don't have an appointment" the woman looked at Elizabeth's name tag, "uh… Dr. Bennett" she said with a bit of an attitude.

Ignoring the woman's dismissal of her Elizabeth walked briskly to the door of Darcy's office and swung it open, shutting it closed just as quickly clicking the lock button and stepping away from it giving the woman on the other side an apologetic expression.

"Elizabeth!" Darcy ended his call and stood at the sight of Elizabeth barging into his office.

"uh..Don't fire her" Elizabeth pointed at the woman on the other side of the glass wall looking pissed that Elizabeth over rode her authority. "She's really great at her job… I just, this is my fault" she added breathing frantically.

"I won't" Darcy answered softly coming around his desk and standing next to it astonished that Elizabeth was actually in his office. She was flustered and breathing heavily, taking in her appearance she looked like a college student and Darcy had to admit he couldn't have thought Elizabeth more beautiful than she was at that moment; he never seen her so casually dressed. "Please sit" Darcy offered.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, thank you". She pulled her thoughts for a topic to talk about, "I'm glad Georgie is out of the hospital" Elizabeth said having being in contact with Georgiana and learning she was doing much better.

"Yes, doctor's gave her the green light to go back home" Darcy answered feeling his pulse quicken.

Elizabeth just stood there chest heaving and staring at Darcy, "God, I really should have planned this out better".

"What are you doing here?" Darcy asked his voice soft and gentle.

Elizabeth backed herself against the wall and let it anchor her to speak. "I once told you of a well-known study where a person who is rescued becomes attracted to their rescuer". She paused to try and calm the loud thumping of her heart, "I also told you that those feelings usually wear off". Pushing herself away from the wall Elizabeth advance towards Darcy until she stood only a foot away from where he sat perched against the edge of his desk. "I have to ask you" she looked into Darcy's eyes pleading him to understand her. Taking a leap of faith Elizabeth asked, "have they worn off?"

Feeling his heart pounding through his chest Darcy answered it sincerity, "No".

Receiving the answer she flew all this way for, Elizabeth moved between his legs, slowly tracing her fingers against the lapels of his coat. Closing her eyes she brought her head down to nuzzle his neck, breathing heavily near the side of his jaw she whispered, "ask me to have dinner with you". Not waiting for Darcy to respond Elizabeth took the bottom of Darcy's ear into her mouth and nibbled softly on it.

A soft questioning "huh?" escaped Darcy .

"Ask me…" Elizabeth pleaded against his neck her hands moved from his lapels to the white crispy shirt against his chest.

Ragged breath and near panting Darcy whispered, "Elizabeth…" and stopped as the feel of Elizabeth's tongue against the skin of his neck clouded his mind for rational thought.

"Will you…" Elizabeth laughed against his chin as she helped him along with the question.

"Right" Darcy replied trying to regain focus, an impossible task considering Elizabeth had him pushed up against his desk passion hungry and breathing deeply. "Elizabeth will you…" Darcy felt her hands resting on his legs and he couldn't continue when she continued her attack of his neck.

"Come on Darcy I know you can do it…" Elizabeth giggled mischievously her forehead pressed against his, her lips a breaths distance from his.

"Not with your hands there I can't" Darcy tried capturing Elizabeth's lips, but she pulled back like the deadly tease she was.

Elizabeth tormenting used her finger tips to slide up Darcy's legs until they found his belt, "How about with them here?"

Darcy's eyes never left Elizabeth's as she had her fun. He was sure his eyes were dark with desire and shook his head no in response.

"You think your employees are enjoying the show?" Elizabeth asked moving back to a presentable distance after seeing the horror shock look on Darcy's face. She could barely contain her amusement at his mortification.

Looking out his glass walls Darcy saw the small audience disperse trying to behave as if they were crowded there for work purposes.

Falling into the chair in front of Darcy's desk Elizabeth found herself overcome in a laughing fit. When she calmed she saw Darcy adjusting his flustered attire and smiled at how handsome the man in front of her was.

_Mr. Darcy your conference call with Beijing starts in 10minutes. _ The voice of his secretary came through the intercom.

Looking at her watch Elizabeth was shocked to see it was already 8:00pm. Getting to Darcy's office had taken longer than she expected. "Will you ask me… please?" Elizabeth said rising to her feet and addressing Darcy from a proper distance.

Grabbing Elizabeth's hand and bringing it to his lips Darcy smiled, "Elizabeth will you have dinner _with me_?"

"YES!" Elizabeth pulled her hand free and exclaimed something very similar to an over excited cheerleader during a touchdown. However, she just as quickly fixed her expression to one more serious, "But not tonight, you're working… and I haven't slept for over 30 plus hours".

Feeling like he was losing Elizabeth just as he had gotten her back, Darcy pulled her towards him, "Where are you staying?"

"My future brother in law said I could stay in his penthouse at the Four Seasons" Elizabeth answered seeing Darcy blink in confusion and then start smiling like a fool. "What?"she questioned.

"Charles said you can use _his_ pent house at the Four Season?" Darcy asked for clarification.

"Yeah" Elizabeth answered hesitantly not enjoying whatever inside joke Darcy was leading at.

"Charles doesn't own the penthouse suite at the Four Seasons…" Darcy couldn't restrain from grinning, "I do".

All the amusement in Elizabeth left the instant Darcy answered. Charles was a slick little bastard who just screwed her over for his enjoyment. "I…uh… I'm gonna kill him" Elizabeth moved away from Darcy embarrassed that she didn't know that was actually his place.

_Mr. Darcy Beijing is on hold_ Darcy's secretary called through the intercom.

Knowing Darcy should get back to work Elizabeth placed a quick kiss on Darcy's cheek and walked towards the door.

"Elizabeth, stay at my place" Darcy called out to her.

Giving him an appreciative smile Elizabeth shook her head, "I can't, but I'll leave my number with your secretary". Elizabeth grabbed the handle and was about to shut the door behind her, but instead popped her head back into the room, "Darcy" she called out smiled and mouthed, _I love you._ Leaving him to his work, Elizabeth awkwardly approached his secretary and apologized for earlier. Elizabeth left her number and she dialed her driver to meet her out front.

"Where to miss?" The driver asked when Elizabeth settled in the back.

"Airport" she answered giving one last look to Darcy's building. It would have been nice to get some rest before having to fly back, but Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to accept Darcy's offer. She already forced herself into his office and put on a huge display for office gossip to stay active for days. Elizabeth decided to try and change her flight to an earlier one and sleep when she got back to the resident hall. It was selfish to expect Darcy not to be busy, but Elizabeth was content with the outcome of her visit. She managed to get on the next flight leaving New York without having to pay a fine since the flight she originally had was over booked. Boarding the plane Elizabeth pulled out her phone to shut it off. Checking through her messages she found one from an unknown number.

_Elizabeth, Where are you?_ Assuming it to be Darcy she laughed softly at how adorably heartwarming it was to finally get a text from him.

_Flying back to Denver_ Elizabeth replied. Knowing her phone would be off for the next four hours she sent a second text. _Airplane mode, text you when I land._

Elizabeth slept the minute the plane started taxing. She needed to get whatever bit of sleep she could manage her next shift was 24 hours straight and 6 hours on call. Finding sleep was a lot easier knowing that Darcy loved her back. A huge burden was lifted from her chest now that the one person she felt was missing from her life was back in it. The voice of the pilot announcing they were minutes from landing woke her. Those four hours her mere seconds to Elizabeth as she dragged herself out of the terminal and to the airport curb to hail a taxi. "Mercy Hospital please" she ordered the taxi driver and pulled out her phone.

It took a few minutes for it to reboot, but when it came on there were quite a few text messages waiting for her. Half awake Elizabeth opened the first one from Charles.

_Don't kill me, it was Jane's idea._

Elizabeth replied, "_I'm going to kill you!_"

Opening the next message from Jane, _It was Charles's idea I told him not to lie._

Elizabeth could barely take their nonsense and replied, _Back home, I'm killing your fiancé._

The taxi stopped and Elizabeth realized she was at the hospital entrance. Paying her fare she put her Hershel on her back and walked towards the resident apartments. It was 2:00am and Elizabeth was ready to hit her bed. When she entered her small room she showered and picked up her phone to answer the rest of her messages. There were four from Darcy.

_Get off the plane!_

_Elizabeth!_

_You're on the plane…_

_I'm taking Georgie back to London tomorrow; I'm coming to Denver when I return._

Elizabeth smiled like an idiot at her phone screen. She could imagine Darcy saying ever word to her. After reading his messages she sighed in satisfaction. Loving Darcy was easily the best feeling in the world. Glancing at the clock Elizabeth saw she had less than 6 hours before her shift. Typing a quick reply to Darcy Elizabeth placed her phone on the charging dock and fell asleep with a content smile.

* * *

"Why do you look anxious?" Georgiana asked her brother who sat across from her tapping his fingers against the armrests of his seat.

"Just worried about you being in London" Darcy tried to hide the fact that he was dying to get back to the states to see Elizabeth after receiving a text from her saying, _my co-residents hate me and the women here are carnivores, please don't surprise me at work… I love you goodnight._

It was a little alarming to hear Elizabeth wasn't well loved at work. Darcy didn't understand how anyone could not like Elizabeth. Well unless you were Caroline and his Aunt. Their dislike sprung out of jealousy which was probably the case for Elizabeth's fellow residents.

"William!" Georgiana called out for the third time.

"Yes" Darcy answered coming back from his day dream.

"My wrist is itching can you stick this pen in my cast to itch it?" Georgiana looked at her brother in odd concern. It seemed they couldn't have a normal conversation without him being so easily distracted.

"No" Darcy scolded her shaking his head and taking the pen from her. Georgiana had an arm cast running from just above her elbow down and a leg cast running over her foot running to her mid calf. Although she took her predicament roughly, she came around and felt like it was a sign she wasn't supposed to be competing anymore. It surprised Darcy at the amount of relief Georgiana displayed at confessing she didn't want to compete anymore.

"Seriously?" Georgiana complained and pouted, "I can't wait to have Richard as my nurse he would do it in a heartbeat and he'll actually pay attention to me".

"Elizabeth told me she loves me" Darcy blurted wanting to tell the world, but he decided his sister would do just a fine.

Georgiana's face lit in surprise, "What? When?"

"Well she didn't actually _say _the words" Darcy over analyzed, "she mouthed them to me yesterday and then texted it".

"God you two are weird" Georgiana shook her head and smiled at how they finally realized how perfect they were for each other. "If she told you she loves you why do you look like you're not happy about it?"

"It's not that…" Darcy said in confusion, "She said for me not to come to the hospital, that the other residents don't like her… should I be worried?"

Georgiana laughed causing her lower back to ache a bit. "No, they just don't think Elizabeth deserves to be there… you know with her uncle being the chief of surgery and what not".

"How do you know that?" Darcy looked at Georgiana questionably.

"We talk" Georgiana said causally like it was common knowledge. "And I agree, don't show up at the hospital, last thing she needs it them hating her for dating you".

"Is that an insult?" Darcy didn't understand.

"No, you should actually be flattered that Elizabeth doesn't want to show you off" Georgiana grabbed another pen from the side panel of the jet, "means she's over protective of what's hers".

"Georgie put the pen back" Darcy shook his head in annoyance that his sister never listened to the warnings that her scratching could irritate the skin under the cast "Use the disposable knife if it's that serious".

"Did you talk to the hotel staff about Aunt Catherine?" Georgiana asked finally satisfying her itching sensation underneath her cast.

"Yes" Darcy retrieved his phone buzzing in the cup holder next to him. "She's not allowed to enter the upper floor elevators".

"I can't believe how scandalous that woman is" Georgiana never like her aunt to begin with and found the current situation to be a blessing in disguise. She could now walk away from skiing and they severed ties with their annoying aunt.

"You really don't mind me only staying to see you settled?" Darcy asked without looking up from his phone. Elizabeth sent him a text saying, _Dinner tomorrow? I'm off at 8pm_.

"Nope" Georgiana ignored the stupid grin on her brother's face as he stared at his phone screen. "I'm feeling drowsy; feel free to continue ignoring me… I'm gonna take a nap".

Darcy glanced at Georgiana and received a sarcastic smile. Focusing his attention on his phone screen Darcy replied, _I can make it, I'll just force Georgie to parachute out the jet. _Not expecting a reply right away he grabbed his tablet to distract himself from staring at the phone screen willing it to buzz with Elizabeth's reply.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: M rated chapter is up in my Don't Read story, I've finished writing this story and will be updating throughout the week rather than all at once to give time for everyone to catch up. GTLD is now being worked on.

* * *

"Char, how are you?" Elizabeth greeted her friend who just came in with a patient. Charlotte was still a paramedic at Firehouse 51.

"Check out my new partner" Charlotte nodded her head at the tall handsome man standing near the admissions desk

"I get stuck with snotty residents, and you get to ride around with him all shift?" Elizabeth leaned over the counter to get a better look at Charlotte's partner.

"Hey I'd trade that for your CEO any day" Charlotte whispered knowing Elizabeth didn't want her news getting out.

"Yesterday I had a guy swallow his safe key because he was freaking out his wife was going to clean him out" Elizabeth changed the subject as one of the resident's working the ER with her walked past.

"Nice save…" Charlotte teased sarcastically Elizabeth. Charlotte didn't understand why the hell the other residents felt it was their business to judge Elizabeth on whom she was related to. If it were up to Charlotte she would rub the fact that the Chief was her uncle and that she was dating one of the most successful men in the world in everyone's face.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Elizabeth checked to make sure the coast was clear of ear hustling nurses and residents. "I left all my stuff in storage and I really only have scrubs and street clothes… I…uh, kind of have a date with…"

"Are my ears deceiving me or is my best friend nervous?" Charlotte turned and leaned towards Elizabeth to gush like a teenager.

"They're deceiving you" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and continued, "I just don't have anything nice to wear, I mean I flew to N.Y in jeans and combat boots… He's Darcy… I think I should at least look like I know what a dress is".

Charlotte laughed and shook her head, "But, you don't… you own a Victory Judge and you had a skateboard throughout high school…"

"Thank you for painting the picture of the perfect debutante" Elizabeth muttered, "My shift doesn't end till 8 and I don't have time to run out and buy something, can you please help me?"

"Alright" Charlotte agreed taking the release forms her partner hand her, "What kind of look are you going for?"

"Uh.. I guess _hi nice to see you again _ kind of look" Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders in confusion, "Nothing skin tight, and make sure I can get out of a car without worrying my underwear is going to show". Elizabeth reached into her scrub pocket and took out her debit card.

"OooOO" Charlotte squealed hold Elizabeth's card between her fingers, "And something for myself of course?"

"Yeah whatever" Elizabeth agreed, "Just don't go over $100 I'm broke as hell".

"One would think the Dr. title would earn its weight in gold" Charlotte gave a disgusted look at how Elizabeth was neck deep in loans and now making less as a resident than she was as an EMT.

"Right! Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement, "Listen my break is over, but can you just leave it for me at the front desk of the resident apartments…Thanks again".

"You got it babe" Charlotte moved away from the counter and left with her partner.

One thing Elizabeth could bank on during her shifts at the hospital was that at least the attending surgeons liked her. She didn't care if it was out of respect for her uncle or if they genuinely liked her, having an ally in the hospital was better than everyone hating her. It astonished Elizabeth at how many of the residents were actually sleeping with each other. It was like a college dorm all over again. Elizabeth even started knocking before entering a storage closet because it seemed the struggle for sexual satisfaction during shift seemed impossible for some hospital employees.

"Dr. Bennett" Elizabeth turned to find the owner of the voice.

"Hi dad" Elizabeth gave her father a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"You're mother is getting a mammogram" Chief Bennett answered dryly.

"Oh" Elizabeth looked sympathetically at her father, "Good luck dealing with that". Elizabeth patted her father on the back. Whenever their mother did her annual chest x-ray everyone suffered. Fanny was an over the top detection prevention believer.

"Thanks, how are things working out for you here?" Chief Bennett knew Elizabeth wasn't happy at Mercy.

"You know when I first started at the firehouse and everyone was nice and welcoming?" Elizabeth walked her father towards the x-ray room, "Yeah… it's the complete opposite here".

"I see" her father answered nodding his head in understanding. "None of them giving you any trouble right?"

"No nothing like that" Elizabeth quickly assured opening the door to the waiting room she said, "I have to get back to work dad… But tell mom I said her boobs are fine".

Chief Bennett smiled and shook his head at Elizabeth's ever present ability to make a joke out of everything and bid his daughter goodbye.

Nothing but relief swept through Elizabeth as she walked the bridge leading towards the resident hall. Her shift was over, but she was still scheduled to be on call for the next 5 hours. Walking into the lobby Elizabeth approached the front desk.

"Hi did a friend of mine leave something here for me?" Elizabeth showed her badge and asked the volunteer working the desk.

"Yes some did Dr. Bennett" The girl left to the back room and returned holding a garment bag and a shoe box.

"Thank you" Elizabeth took the items and left for the elevator taking her to her dorm like room she called her home. It wasn't much but she had a private bathroom, Elizabeth was just glad it eliminate commute time to and from the hospital.

Clad in only a towel after her shower, Elizabeth stood looking at the dress and heels Charlotte purchased for her. It was exactly what Elizabeth didn't want. Deep rose pink, too short and stretchy material meaning it was going to hug every single part of her body. The heels weren't that bad, they were strap sandal heels that were taupe. Sighing for the millionth time Elizabeth got over her frustration and put on the dress and heels. After straightening her hair she gave herself a 360 look over in her mirror and decided this was what she agreed to when she said she'll have dinner with Darcy. Combat boots and jeans weren't going to fit the model of any woman who belonged on Darcy's arm. Since it was her who flew to New York and made the decision to be with Darcy, Elizabeth accepted that looking and dressing a certain way was part of the territory. Picking up her ringing phone Elizabeth smiled at the screen seeing Darcy's new caller Id photo pop up.

"Hi" Elizabeth held her breath to keep her voice calm.

"Hello" Darcy replied and Elizabeth could tell he was smiling on the other end.

"I'm ready whenever you are" Elizabeth threw a few things into her small clutch purse trying to distract herself from being intimidated by the loud thumping of her heart.

"I'm walking towards the hospital now" Darcy replied.

"NO!" Elizabeth exclaimed a little harsher than she should have. "Uh, just wait in your car… I'll meet you" She didn't want anyone seeing Darcy. Life at the hospital would get a hundred times worse if the news of her dating him got out and that didn't even touch the subject of how hard it would be for her to constantly defend her man against the vultures of the hospital.

"If that's what you want" Darcy's voice sounded hurt and Elizabeth knew she reacted way too forcefully.

"Sorry, it's just…" Elizabeth grabbed her things and left her room. "I'll just meet you out front". Exiting the elevator Elizabeth was met with the very reason she wanted Darcy not to come in. The Resident Hall lobby was filled with residents. They were definitely staring at her and Elizabeth cursed how short her dress was. There was nothing left to the imagination and having their nasty eyes pinned on her was disgusting. While the men basically drooled the women had the worst type of hate in their eyes. Holding her head high Elizabeth smiled at the girl behind the desk and left the building. It didn't bother her that she didn't have friends among her peers what bothered her was how ironic it was that they were judging her. Most of them weren't deserving of their spot in the program, but because of their legacy backgrounds and parent's bank accounts they were there. Elizabeth took slow long strides towards the hospital entrance, walking in heels wasn't something she had too much practice with and the last thing she wanted was to fall flat on her face. Seeing her uncle standing in the lobby Elizabeth knew she couldn't avoid bidding him goodnight.

"Well where are you off to this evening?" Edward Gardiner took in the rare sight of Elizabeth dressed like a lady.

"Just dinner" Elizabeth smiled politely at the attending surgeon speaking with her uncle.

"Anyone I know?" Edward knew he was prying, but his curiosity was sparked.

"Of course" Elizabeth smiled when her uncle's faced dropped after realizing Elizabeth wasn't going to reveal anything. "If you gentlemen will excuse me, I really must be going" Elizabeth kissed her uncle lightly on his cheek and walked towards the automatic doors.

She came to a complete stop once she exited the automatic doors. Knowing there were eyes inside the hospital watching her every move Elizabeth prayed Darcy would not come out of the Audi parked right in front. Swallowing down her nervousness Elizabeth walked towards the car, but stopped again when she realized Darcy didn't say what car he was driving. As if on cue the driver door opened and Elizabeth felt her heart pound against her chest thinking the cat was now out of the bag. Looking at the man who stepped out she felt a flood of relief crash down when it wasn't Darcy. The man walked to the backseat door in front of her and opened it.

"Good evening Dr. Bennett" he greeted her and Elizabeth smiled appreciatively at him.

"Hi, thank you" She replied before ducking her head to get inside. Her pulse was racing and her breathing was thrown off by the rush of emotions she experienced before entering the car. But when she locked eyes with the ocean blue ones of Darcy's her breathing hitched for a completely different reason. "I'm sorry" she blurted knowing her behavior was uncalled for.

When Elizabeth walked out the hospital Darcy had to fight himself not to bolt out the car and pull her from the wondering eyes of everyone she left in her wake. He did not expect her to come out dressed so tantalizingly sexy. Her long slender legs glistened as the light from the sidewalk lamps bounced off them. Darcy didn't know how long Elizabeth's hair was, but seeing it straighten he saw it fell to just below the mid of her back. What really had him mesmerized was how small Elizabeth was. He felt like he could touch the tips of his fingers if he wrapped his hands around her waist. Darcy wanted to lock her away from the preying eyes of other men and make her promise to never, ever wear anything aside from scrubs when he wasn't present. There was no way he was going to allow her to be ogled by the male species. Being one himself he knew exactly how they functioned and the way their thoughts ran.

Taking her hand in his he brought it to his lips, "You look amazing".

"Thank you" Elizabeth blushed and gently removed her hand from his so she could buckle her seat belt. "How was your flight?" It was the only thing that came to her mind as she tried to fight the urge to launch herself across the seat at Darcy.

"Too long" Darcy grinned; it was excruciating waiting to get back to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth pressed her lips together trying to calm the pulsing urgency inside her. Darcy was dressed in a well tailored grey suit and she silently awarded him the sexiest man on the planet award. Looking out the window to distract herself she asked, "And Georgie?"

"Glad to be rid of me" Darcy's eyes never left the side of Elizabeth's face. It was pretty clear that she was avoiding his gaze.

Taking a slow deep breath Elizabeth broached the subject of the lawsuit, "Darcy, thank you" she uttered a bit suddenly causing herself to become a little shocked at her own words.

"Elizabeth, why are thanking me and why won't you look at me?" Darcy couldn't help but feel like Elizabeth didn't want to be there. She was practically leaning against the door with how far she had moved from him.

Bring her hands together over her lap Elizabeth squeezed them in anxiety, "You don't understand how much what you did means to me" she inhaled deeply and turned to meet Darcy's eyes, "You saved my career getting that petition from reaching court".

Hearing Elizabeth's confession Darcy felt his heart drop, Elizabeth knew about his assistance with the notice letter. He couldn't fight the feeling that she was there out of service for what he did.

Hearing no response from Darcy, Elizabeth knew exactly what he was thinking, "It's pretty ironic how where I am now is the same position I put you in four years ago" her voice cracked feeling all the emotions of love for Darcy and hatred for herself for assuming the worse of him. "I now realize how hard it is to convince someone you're doing something because you care about them and not because there's debit to be repaid or gratitude to be expressed". Elizabeth wiped the tears swelling in her eyes away as she saw how hurt Darcy looked. This was not the way she wanted to tell him what he did for her meant everything, but there really was no other way. Darcy was silent and for Elizabeth that spoke louder than any words could have. "I'm not sitting here because I feel like I owe you… I'm here because the moment that elevator closed at Pemberley, I realized I would never get the chance to know what loving you with you knowing it would feel like". She felt pitiful trying to convince Darcy the same thing she gave him a hard time for so many years ago, "Darcy I love you, but not because you saved my life… I love you because you _are_ my life". Elizabeth wiped the tears falling down her face with the back of her hand and turned from his stone expression; focusing her attention back out her side window. Darcy hadn't said a word to her; instead he leaned forward to the driver and whispered something Elizabeth was unable to hear. The car ride was silent aside from the sound of the driver's turning signal and the gas being pushed. Elizabeth accepted that she deserved Darcy's coldness; she even braced herself for his rejection thinking he probably ordered the driver to take her back to the hospital.

The car stopped at the entrance of the most luxurious hotel in downtown Denver. Elizabeth wiped the tear smudges from her face and forced herself to be courageous and deal with whatever outcome the rest of the evening held. Darcy sat motionless and silent the entire ride, which indicated plenty for Elizabeth and she stepped out of the car like the lady her mother raised her to be. As wounded as her vanity was she held her head high and placed her hand on Darcy's offered arm. Elizabeth refused to make eye contact with anyone that didn't address them directly, following Darcy as he walked towards the elevator. She expected him to take her to the hotel restaurant just to the side of the lobby, but he stepped in the elevator and gently pulled her with him. When the doors closed Elizabeth removed her hand from his arm and stared unattendedly at the elevator floors climbing, leaning her head against the wall of the elevator and gripping the wall rail in back of her. Darcy's silence was deadly and she wanted to flee from him, but she agreed to have dinner with him and she wasn't going to be the coward who left out of embarrassment that he said nothing after her confession.

Forty floors later the elevator dinged and the doors opened to show nothing but expensive furniture, glass covered walls and the lights of downtown Denver at its finest. Elizabeth would have been struck in awe had it not been for the heart crushing feeling in her chest. Following Darcy inside, Elizabeth ignored him and walked to see the city below. The sight was completely breath taking; it was almost scary being so high only having the trust of the glass windows to ensure you're safe from falling. Elizabeth could feel Darcy's presence behind her. Looking straight into the glass she could see his reflection as he opened his mouth to say something and then shut it. Closing her eyes to brace herself for his rejection Elizabeth turned and faced him. "Just say it" she tried to offer him a little comfort with what she assumed wasn't easy for him to say considering he opened his mouth to speak again but nothing came out.

"Elizabeth I want…" Darcy mumbled and cut himself short.

Watching him struggle with his words Elizabeth sighed deeply and encouraged him, "Just say it" she whispered giving him a look that portrayed she understood he was trying to let her down like a gentleman.

"I don't know how to…" Darcy replied his breaths deep and quick.

Smiling sympathetically at him she nodded her head in understanding "Ok, I'm just gonna go back to the hospital…"

"What?!" Darcy looked up stunned that Elizabeth was seconds from leaving "No, I don't want you to…"

"It's okay Darcy" Elizabeth assured him grabbing her clutch she set on the side table. "I understand…"

"No you don't" Darcy moved to block her way to the elevator.

"Yes I do" Elizabeth moved around him to leave.

"Elizabeth…" Darcy pleaded, trying to find words to voice what he felt.

"Darcy, it's okay… I get it, I'm not the person you want…" Elizabeth stuttered as the tears of her breaking heart filled her eyes.

"NO!" Darcy exclaimed shaking his head at Elizabeth's misunderstanding of him again, "what I want is to rip that dress off you and make love to you… deep passionate soul satisfying love…to the woman I love" Darcy blurted out not knowing how else to explain the feelings he could no longer control since hearing Elizabeth's admittance in the car.

Elizabeth felt her whole body stiffen with shock, "What?" she whispered in astonishment.

"I don't want to talk about how much I love you" Darcy moved towards her, "Elizabeth I want to love you" Darcy placed his hands on the sides of Elizabeth's face and stared into her eyes. "I brought you here instead of going to dinner because I _need_ to make love to you."

Not trusting herself with words. Elizabeth closed her eyes and nodded her head in agreement. She felt Darcy place a soft kiss on her lips and then grab her hand and pull her gently towards what she assumed was his bedroom.

Seeing the large king bed in the middle of the room, Elizabeth placed her clutch on the night stand and sat herself on the edge of the bed. While Darcy shut the door she undid the straps to her heels, looking up to see him watching her from across the room. Smiling at him Elizabeth beckoned him to come to her curling her finger to signal her request. Getting on her knees on top of the bed Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Darcy's neck as he stood next to the bed. "I love you" she smiled against his lips.

"I will never tire of hearing that" Darcy replied before capturing Elizabeth's lips and finally allowing himself to taste the sweetness of her mouth. A feeling he desired for so long and now he could satisfy it. He made love to Elizabeth, slow passionate love to the woman he loved.

When he moved to clean himself off, Elizabeth lay completely worn out and weak gasping for air. Bringing her hand to wipe the sweat on her fore head, she sighed in complete and utter contempt. She somehow found the strength to get out of the bed and walk towards the bathroom where Darcy hadn't returned from yet. Moving silently behind him she picked up a wash cloth to clean herself. One look in the mirror showed that the sweat had caused her straightened hair to begin curling at the roots. Grabbing a robe from the rack, she smiled as Darcy watched her in the mirror tying her hair up and washing her face. "I love you" she said to him as she dried her face. Elizabeth walked out the bathroom and into the living room to find the hotel phone. After ordering what seemed like enough to feed a small family, Elizabeth sat with her head against the back of the sofa staring at the skylight opening of ceiling. Her eyes never let the sky as she felt Darcy seat himself next to her.

"You know" Elizabeth spoke after a few moments of silence, "For someone who suffered a traumatizing experience of having a huge glass stabbed through his leg you sure do surround yourself with a lot of windows".

Darcy laughed next to her, "I like looking out of them".

Moving to lean herself against Darcy's chest, Elizabeth kissed the bottom of his chin, "Can I just say _that _ was A…mazing".

In complete agreement Darcy bent is head to kiss Elizabeth. Everything at the moment felt perfect and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So you really didn't talk to me the entire car ride because…" Elizabeth wanted to tease him but he cut her off.

"Because I was fighting myself not to tell my driver to pull over and step outside the car while I do something every similar to what just happened in the bedroom" Darcy finished a smug grin on his face.

"Oh" Elizabeth pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. "I guess silence from Darcy is a good thing then".

"Elizabeth, you shut me up when you entered my car wearing a dress that left nothing undefined" Darcy stated turning her so she was laying on his chest as he lean his back against the arm rest. "Please tell me that is the only one you own and all you will ever wear for the rest of your life are scrubs".

Hearing his jealousy Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh against his chest. "Actually I only own three dresses, that one, a little black dress for every occasion and my old prom dress, but that thing is ancient" she admitted.

"Are you serious?" Darcy looked at Elizabeth completely stunned.

"Yeah" Elizabeth nodded. "Sorry I'm not more of a dress wearing kind of girl" Elizabeth felt like she just announced Darcy's deal breaker from the way he was looking at her.

"Sorry?" Darcy shook his head in relief, "That's great news… You have no idea how comforting it is to know all of that" Darcy motioned to Elizabeth's entire body, "Will stay hidden".

The elevator bell rang and Elizabeth removed herself from Darcy so he could answer the door. When he returned with the cart of food, Elizabeth sat next to him at the dining table. After plating her food she looked at him weirdly, "Why are you fully dressed?" She asked seeing he was wearing olive slim fit jeans, a deep denim long sleeve button up with the sleeves rolled and he even had on shoes.

"For moments like that" Darcy answered pointing to the cart of food.

"So you have no intention of going at it again?" Elizabeth challenged feeling like Darcy was putting up a front.

Darcy stared right into Elizabeth's eyes with complete cockiness in his voice, "No".

Dropping the subject Elizabeth carefully leaned back in her chair loosening her robe enough to let if fall off her shoulder. She then brought her leg up to the edge of her seat making sure the skin was fully exposed, while the rest of her nakedness underneath the robe remained concealed. Putting a grape in her mouth she shrugged her shoulders and nonchalantly replied, "Great, because after the shift I had today I'm exhausted". Elizabeth didn't need to look at Darcy to know he was drooling. Leaning forward she grabbed her wine glass and stared absentmindedly at the food on the table to ignore the eyes raking over her body. While she tried her best to remain unmoved by Darcy's gaze a faint beeping caught her ears and Elizabeth removed herself from the table in search of her clutch. Remembering she left it on the nightstand, the beeping got louder as she moved closer to her purse. Opening the flap she knew exactly what the noise was and quickly retrieved her under garments, throwing the robe on the bed and wiggling her way into her dress. She had to get on her hands and knees to fish her heels from under the bed and remained on the floor to fasten them to her feet. Silencing her hospital pager she took out her cell and beeped the hospital number back with the number 10 which meant she would be there in ten minutes. Walking back into the living room she saw Darcy was just coming to find her.

"Elizabeth I didn't mean what I said" he quickly tried to explain the meaning of his teasing when he saw Elizabeth emerge from the bedroom fully dressed.

"I'm still on call" Elizabeth handed him his phone she grabbed off the nightstand, "Can you take me back to the hospital, it's an emergency".

"Of course" Darcy called his driver to meet them downstairs, "Are you sure this isn't about…" Darcy felt like Elizabeth was trying to make a break for it after he told her jokingly he wasn't interested in the mood for round two of sex.

Elizabeth looked at him like he was an idiot as they stood next to each other in the elevator. Grabbing the back of his neck she kissed him soundly on the mouth, "Darcy I was sitting completely naked under that robe, you were practically planning out round two in your head" She assured knowing Darcy was going to over analyze this entire scene thinking he messed up. When they walked out the elevator she was glad she twisted her hair into a neat chignon before coming down, that way people wouldn't be able to notice how frizzy and tangled her hair was from tumbling around with Darcy.

In the comfort of Darcy's car, they sat in the back seat and one glance at Darcy Elizabeth knew he was sulking. Unbuckling her seat belt she moved to his side and put his arm around her shoulder as she tucked herself into his side. "I'm happy you're here" she whispered looking softly into his eyes.

"I love you" Darcy tried his best to smile at Elizabeth, but he was sad to be parting from her. "Will it always be like this?" He asked placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah" Elizabeth nodded understanding what he was referring to, "At least till my four years of residency are done".

"Why didn't you let me come inside the hospital?" Darcy watched Elizabeth for her reaction.

"Because I don't want you to see firsthand what I mean by everyone hates me" Elizabeth avoided looking at him, "And I swear if one of those loose moral woman even so much as glance at you, I'll make sure they're permanent patients in the ICU".

Darcy looked down at Elizabeth in shock, "Why?"

"Negative results of people doing favors for me" Elizabeth answered sitting up as the hospital came into sight.

"When are you going to be off?" Darcy asked feeling the loss of Elizabeth's departure already.

"Two hours" Elizabeth covered his lips with hers for a farewell kiss, "bye" she said quickly before leaving out the door the driver held open for her.

Darcy grabbed her hand before she was fully out of the car, "I'm coming back in two hours then" he stated rather than suggested.

"Darcy you don't have to" Elizabeth didn't want him to keep coming back and forth for her.

"I'm coming back in two hours, I suggest you come out after your shift or I'm coming in" He threatened knowing Elizabeth would cave.

"Fine!" Elizabeth scooted to leave the car, "you're a jerk" she spat.

"That you love" Darcy said quickly before she slammed the door in his face.

Elizabeth entered the hospital smiling, but that smile quickly disappeared when her eyes met with those of the knock shift residents. Without leaving to change she rushed to her patient's room to find out why she was paged. Ignoring the whistles she received from a few male nurses she never seen before, Elizabeth threw a protective gown over her dress and placed her badge against the ICU scanner to open the double doors.

"Dr. Bennett" One of the night shift residents rushed to her, "We ran a CAD test and found extreme blockage in five of his arteries".

"I ordered that test done the moment he was admitted, the results showed no blockage" Elizabeth was confused she saw the results herself.

"There was a mix up with patient charts and someone placed Mr. Jenkins's results into the wrong chart binder" The resident answered still shocked at the information himself.

"You're kidding me" Elizabeth grabbed the chart and sure enough there was the information clear as day. "Page Dr. Sims and let him know Dr. Jenkins's needs to undergo emergency quadruple bypass". Elizabeth handed him back the chart, "I'll let Mr. Jenkins know what the charts say and see if he wants to go through with emergency surgery". After getting the approval sent to the OR, Elizabeth went to put the orders on the OR schedule.

"Dr. Bennett" The attending cardiac-surgeon called out to her as she updated the OR board.

"Yes Dr. Sims" Elizabeth stopped writing to address her boss properly. There were a few residents who stopped what they were doing to eavesdrop on her conversation with the surgeon.

"Scrub in" Dr. Sims ordered knowing this would be a great teaching ground for Elizabeth.

"I'd loved to, but I'm 80hrs in a few minutes". Elizabeth saw all the residents watching her in shock as she refused to scrub in, "But Dr. Sims, the resident who just brought him down was the one who found the test mix up… maybe he could".

"I think you make it a race to get to 80hrs faster than anyone else" Dr. Sims laughed. "Enjoy your time off Bennett".

Elizabeth returned to updating the board hearing the gossiping residents in back of her, _did you just hear her turn down scrubbing in… I haven't scrubbed in once since our residency started._

_Did you see how she was dressed earlier? And the car she came out of? _

_Probably how she paid her way through med school…_

_Shut up, the both of you are just mad she didn't talk you up to Dr. Sims like she did for Jimmy. You should spend less time hating on her and more time learning from her. _

Elizabeth stopped writing and turned to find who defended her, looking at the group she saw it was one of the guys who once worked ER sutures with her. Not that she owed him anything; Elizabeth finished her board update and walked to him. "Thanks" she whispered walking past him to clock out.

"Hey,uh I'm Nick, or I mean Dr. Nick Potter" Nick stuck his hand out to shake Elizabeth's.

"Elizabeth Bennett" she replied and took his offered hand and turned to walk away.

"They're not really nice to anyone" Nick followed Elizabeth. He spent the first few weeks of residency watching her work and he found her to be a tough chick. When she told one of the other interns off was standing ovation worthy and ever since then he couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to know Elizabeth.

"It doesn't bother me" Elizabeth answered as they entered the time card room and she tapped her badge to the device and punched her employee id.

"I know…" Nick answered in agreement receiving a look from Elizabeth that meant she was creeper out, "I'm not stalking you or anything I just know how everyone gossips about you being the Chief's niece and I think you're more deserving then most of our resident class".

"Uh… thanks" Elizabeth answered not knowing what was the deal with these residents all of a sudden being nice to her. "I'll see you around" She said turning to walk to the resident hall to change before Darcy came back for her.

Emerging from the Hospital lobby Elizabeth waited out front in white converse, black skinnys and a long sleeve teal shirt. She packed her Hershel with two changes of clothes and a few toiletries. It was 1 in the morning and the only thing she was in the mood for was sleep. When Darcy's Audi pulled up she waited for the driver to open the door before getting into the back seat.

Yawning in fatigue, Elizabeth removed her bag from her back and forced herself into Darcy's arms where she let the gently beat of his heart and the rocking of the car quickly pull her to sleep.

Darcy looked down at Elizabeth's sleeping form in his arms, it always seemed like she was exhausted and he wanted desperately to provide some relief for her over worked lifestyle. Gently shaking her awake when they arrived at the hotel, Darcy grabbed her backpack and supported her weight as she walked drowsily towards the elevator. Her eyes were barely open when they reached the pent house.

"I'm off til Sunday" Elizabeth spoke softly taking her bag from Darcy and walking to the bedroom to brush her teeth and ready herself for bed.

Climbing into the bed that Darcy turned down she waited for him to come back from the bathroom, wasting no time positioning herself on his chest when he entered the bed. "This is perfect" Elizabeth whispered in satisfaction closing her eyes to enjoy it properly.

"I'm going to buy a townhouse close to the hospital" Darcy decided thinking the hotel was too far from the hospital for Elizabeth to stay with him after every shift.

"Your office is in New York" Elizabeth muttered not really understanding why Darcy would need a Townhouse and this humongous Penthouse when his job wasn't in Denver.

"But you're here" He stared at the ceiling on arm behind his head and the other wrapped around Elizabeth who was lying on his chest.

"So why not just keep the Penthouse?" Elizabeth answered carelessly.

"The penthouse is too far from the hospital" Darcy replied looking down at Elizabeth as she moved to look up at him.

"No, don't make changes to accommodate me…" Elizabeth sighed and moved to the pillow so she could look at Darcy properly while they had this conversation. "I live in the resident hall because it's easier to walk the ten steps to work then to have to get on my bike and try and deal with traffic lights and finding parking".

"Bike?" Darcy gave Elizabeth a worried look.

"See that's what I mean…" Elizabeth put her arm over her eyes to block out the light, "You're thinking way too far ahead Darcy, can't we just keep things simple?"

"Elizabeth what's your favorite color?" Darcy understood what Elizabeth meant.

"You're not going to quiz me and hope you can learn enough to change my opinion" Elizabeth rolled her neck to relieve some of its tension. "Our love is something rare… it wasn't formed the normal way by learning about each other's lives and likes… The root our love is deep in the soul, branches through our entire beings and fruits in our hearts". Turning over on her pillow she turned her head to look at the side of Darcy's face, "It's not about knowing each other's favorite color or what ice cream flavor the other likes best… Darcy is about feeling connected, no matter the amount of time or space".

"I just want to make everything easier for you" Darcy turned to face Elizabeth.

"Baby… loving you is the easiest thing I've ever done in my life" Elizabeth moved to place her head on his chest.

"Baby?" Darcy smiled staring down at Elizabeth.

"Darcy is for everyday, Baby is for me" Elizabeth yawned.

"Lizzie?" Darcy tried it out.

"No" Elizabeth said quickly, "stick with Elizabeth, you're the only one who says it right" she smiled and leaned her chin against his chest so she could look up at him.

"But everyone else calls you Lizzie…" Darcy complained.

"Fine call me Lizzie, Liz or whatever… but I'm telling you I absolutely love it when _you_ call me Elizabeth" she gave in.

"Elizabeth it is" Darcy muttered knowing he would only always do whatever Elizabeth preferred.

"Darcy?" Elizabeth whispered feeling the tiredness return.

"Yes?" Darcy smiled at her cute dreamlike state.

"Where's Walter?" Elizabeth wondered not knowing how Darcy had time to have a pet.

"Pemberley" Darcy replied turning off the light on the night stand.

"I wanna meet him" Elizabeth kissed Darcy's lips before returning to her spot on his chest.

"Ok" Darcy pulled her in closer.

"Love you" Elizabeth said before falling asleep.

"I love you Elizabeth" Darcy stared at the dark ceiling for a while, thinking how he could get Elizabeth to understand he didn't want to ever leave her again. Of course his revelation would freak her out considering she didn't want him to move closer to the hospital. She was definitely right about how they had a special kind of love. Darcy never looked at it that way; realizing they didn't know the basics about each other. Yet that didn't seem to matter between them. He and Elizabeth understood each other as the _sum of their parts_ (1), and that was all that mattered. A singular notion, but that was the beauty of their relationship. It was about the strong indescribable connection they shared and nothing else. Looking down at the woman that owned everything that was his, Darcy was prepared to make Elizabeth see he wasn't going to let her slip away from him again. That meant come morning, she was going to have to deal with his persistence to be a constant part of her life.

* * *

(1) _Flipped _reference.


	11. Chapter 11

Kinda bummed that of the 4k views my last chapter received, only 4 readers actually reviewed. Come on people ghost reading was cool chapters 1-5 but we're on 11 show a little support. I line broke Mature-ish content. It's only two paragraphs towards the end of the chapter. I don't think it's mature content but just in case you're easily offended look for **BOLD** and LINE BREAK.

* * *

It was nearly noon and Darcy had to fight everything inside him not to wake Elizabeth. As much as he wanted to kiss her awake, knowing how drained she was from work would not let him disturb one second of her well needed sleep. Wanting a distraction, Darcy forced himself to stop watching Elizabeth sleep and go into the study of his penthouse to call his realtor regarding houses near the hospital. Not wanting Elizabeth to wake and find an empty bed, he pulled a rose from the flower arrangement on the foyer table and left it on the pillow next to her. Hearing the hotel phone ringing, Darcy picked up the handset on his desk.

"Hello" Darcy answered.

"Mr. Darcy, this is the front desk" a soft female voice spoke, "there's a woman here saying she is your girlfriend… demanding to be let up".

"No!" Darcy replied sternly knowing of only one woman with the audacity to make such a false claim. Considering the love of his life was asleep in his bed, Darcy was sure it was Charles's psychotic sister downstairs. He could hear Caroline yelling in the back ground, _you let me up now or I'll have you fired…_

"Sir…" The hotel clerk was speaking and suddenly she was cut off and a rustling of the pone could be heard.

"Will, let me up" Caroline spoke sweetly into the pone, "I have some very important news that you'll want to hear".

"Caroline, go away" Darcy growled into the phone.

"It's about your sister…" Caroline said teasingly into the phone. She had a plan. Sitting in the lobby was a hired photographer, knowing Darcy would never let her come up she fully expected him to come down and when he did she would latch herself to him and make sure they made the front page. Lady Catherine screwed her over with that stupid idea to pull Darcy from Elizabeth by scheming to make Georgiana withdraw from the Aspen games four years ago. By getting the front page of the tabloids, Caroline was killing three birds with one stone; Lady Catherine would be furious, Elizabeth would be jealous and most importantly the world would think she and Darcy were an item.

Caroline was wearing a black knee length fur mink coat with nothing but lingerie underneath and knee high lace stockings to make it seem like a dress was hidden under. Once Darcy came down, she would be standing strategically placed next to a column near the far end of the lobby. Although she would only have a small second window to drape her coat to reveal her lingerie and grab him, Caroline was fully confident that the photographer would get god enough shots to accomplish the story she wanted.

"Then say it over the phone" Darcy demanded aware the possibility of Caroline telling the truth was zero.

"You really want all these eavesdropping people to hear about your poor sister's dealing with dru…" Caroline could hear him breathing harshly and fully expected him to bolt out the door to come down.

"Fine!" Darcy cut her off slamming the phone on the desk and leaving his study. He popped his head into the bedroom to check on Elizabeth, but the bed was empty and he heard the shower running. As tempting as it was to join her in the shower, Darcy had to go and deal with Caroline's childish antics.

Walking into the bathroom, the steam clouded the glass doors of the shower and all he was able to see was Elizabeth's dark hair and body outline. "Elizabeth…" he called out forcing his desperate need to want to be with her to subside.

"Yes" Elizabeth called out her voice barely audible above the running water.

"I must go down to the lobby to take care of something; it will only take a few minutes" Darcy saw the door to the shower creak open and Elizabeth popped her head out.

"Everything alright?" Elizabeth asked in concern.

"Yes, nothing…" Darcy could barely respond seeing the water dripping from her chin. Even though all he could see was her head and the side of one shoulder, that image was tempting enough. "Nothing to worry about" he gulped down his desire and stared.

Smiling lightly at Darcy, Elizabeth raised a finger and beckoned Darcy to come to her. Seeing him grin and slowly make his was towards her, she placed a soft wet kiss on his lips and whispered, "thank you for the rose".

"Don't get out of the shower" Darcy moaned. Shaking his head in frustration he stepped back to avoid yanking the shower door open. "I'll only be 5 minutes". Giving Elizabeth on last desirous look, Darcy left the bathroom, his angry mood returning because Caroline interfered with his time with Elizabeth.

After making sure the hotel clerk knew to direct Darcy towards her, Caroline positioned herself behind one of the columns furthest from hotel guest eyes and waited for Darcy to come to her. Pretending to be fascinated by the glass mosaic that made up the part of the ceiling in her corner, she casually glanced at the photographer sitting in a spot that gave him a perfect angle where Caroline was.

"Caroline, don't ever come here again!" Darcy approached her jaw lock and angry as hell.

"How else am I supposed to get your attention?" Caroline replied with her back turned towards him. She was slowly undoing the latch of her coat. Not wanting to signal Darcy to her intentions, she moved casually towards him folding her arms against her chest to keep the coat from opening and exposing her nearly bare body underneath.

"Say what you came here to say and then leave" Darcy growled moving behind the column so the rest of the hotel guest would not witness any of the scene that might result from Caroline's news.

Caroline couldn't believe her luck when Darcy was basically leaning against the pillar. Inching closer to him, she looked up seductively knowing the photographer was capturing every frame of their encounter. "I just thought you'd like to know that that idiot Wickham has been running his mouth about Georgiana's injury…" Seeing Darcy's face soften Caroline saw her chance. Letting her fur coat drop to the crook of her elbows she hiked her leg up on Darcy's thigh exposing the lace stockings held up by her garter. Angling her head towards him she pouted her lips to create an intimate expression and threw herself against him. Just as quickly as she moved, Darcy reacted pushing her aggressively off of him.

"Caroline stop with these games" Darcy spat before storming off towards the front desk. "Have security escort her out and she is _NEVER_ allowed entrance into my suite or to contact me" he ordered the clerk and left for the elevator.

Caroline didn't wait for security, knowing she got exactly what she came for she left the hotel willingly; a smug grin of victory place on her face.

* * *

Seeing her fingers shriveling up in wrinkles, Elizabeth gave up waiting for Darcy to come back and got out the shower. Dressing in a pair of distressed jeans and a white cotton long sleeve she left the bedroom barefoot and starving. Grabbing a yogurt from the fridge and a banana from the kitchen counter Elizabeth sat on the floor in front of the large glass windows overlooking downtown Denver and ate her breakfast, the view was absolutely spectacular. Hearing the elevator ding, she turned her head and watched Darcy step out the elevator. He obviously didn't notice her sitting there as he stormed off down the hall, his face flustered and it was pretty clear he was furious. Elizabeth sat on the floor a little confused at how she should react. Getting up from her spot, she dropped her breakfast on the dining table and walked down the hall in search of Darcy.

She found him with his back turned to her in his study. Knocking gently on the door she entered the room.

"Caroline!" Darcy yelled into his phone not hearing Elizabeth enter the room. He was too angry and distracted as he spoke to Charles regarding the unacceptable behavior of his sister.

"Elizabeth!" Elizabeth corrected Darcy; not understanding why he would call her another woman's name, especially that one. She hadn't notice he was holding a phone to his ear before speaking.

Darcy turned abruptly to see Elizabeth looking with offense at him. Covering the mic of his phone he walked towards her, "Elizabeth… "

Taking in Darcy's jumpy behavior Elizabeth stared questionably at him waiting for him to explain. It was hard not to storm out, but one thing she'd learned from dealing with the assholes at the hospital was the value of patience.

"Caroline…" Darcy stopped himself not knowing what words to use to describe what happened downstairs.

"Darcy…" Elizabeth's tone was warning and firm, "You say that name again I swear I'm leaving".

Touching the red phone icon on his phone, Darcy tossed the phone on the desk and closed the space between him and Elizabeth. "I'm sorry… she just accosted me in the lobby and…"

"Wait you…" Elizabeth shook her head, blinking her eyes trying to understand, "you left to talk to Caroline? After what Jane told me about what happened after I left the hospital… you still hold company with her?" It didn't make sense that Darcy would meet with someone who plotted to hurt his sister's career just to separate them.

"No…" Darcy didn't know Elizabeth knew about what happened when she left the hospital in Aspen, but it was clear that she was mad that he went downstairs. "She said she knew something about Georgiana…"

"Darcy she is a LIAR!" Elizabeth ran her hands through her damp hair in frustration, "She was probably just baiting you". Seeing Darcy pale and refuse to meet her eyes Elizabeth felt her heart drop. "She did, didn't she?" she asked with a tone of completely all knowingness.

"I didn't know she was going to…" Darcy couldn't find the words to explain what happen. He'd seen that look in Elizabeth's eyes before… in London before she stormed off and left him.

"What did she do?" Elizabeth asked sternly feeling like her heart was going to explode out of her chest.

"She just launched herself at me…" Darcy tried to ease his way into his recount of what happened downstairs, "barely covered".

"WHAT?!" Elizabeth yelled searching Darcy's face for understanding, "It was the hotel lobby Darcy, what does _barely covered_ mean?"

"Something quite similar to how you looked at the dinner table last night" he answered afraid of Elizabeth's reaction. This was the very thing she worried about being in a relationship with him. The scandal and publicity of the social class he was a part of wasn't something Elizabeth wanted, but she was willing to endure it for him. Yet, here he was telling her a woman was half naked and groping him in the lobby.

Pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, Elizabeth went silent for a few moments trying to calm her out of control breathing. Caroline was a whore of the first class and Darcy was the idiot that entertained her bull shit schemes. This was exactly the kind of thing she wanted to avoid when it came to being with Darcy. If news got out that they were dating and then someone captured whatever scene that transpired in the lobby, Elizabeth would be the one feeling the bulk of embarrassment being the low class nobody trying to date the multibillion dollar CEO of DB Aviation.

Feeling like she needed to separate herself from the situation before things got bad, she looked at Darcy. "I need to… uh…" Elizabeth moved to the door not knowing how to properly make her exit without hurting Darcy. "I just need to think… about some things" she said over her shoulder not looking back as she walked towards the bedroom.

"Elizabeth wait" Darcy was right on her heels following her into the bedroom. What he was greeted with was a scene all too familiar, Elizabeth was throwing her stuff into her Herschel, crossing the room with purpose. "What are you doing?... stop" he walked to the bed and grabbed her backpack sitting on top.

"I just need to think" Elizabeth walked out the bathroom holding her toiletry bag. Darcy was holding her Herschel at ransom and the hurt in his eyes was deep and heartbreaking. "I just can't do it here" she shook her head and walked towards him. His grip on the straps of her backpack was tight as she covered his hands with her own to pry them off.

"No!" Darcy held firm to the bag; he was not going to let her walk out on him… again. "Elizabeth what happened was Caroline being a psychopath…"

"I know and that's not what bothers me" Elizabeth assured backing away and sitting on the edge of the bed, "I just don't fit into all of this" she exhaled and threw her hands in the air to emphasis her point. "Darcy you're a corporate mogul, you're perfect… It doesn't make sense that you're with me, an insignificant first year resident, drowning in student loans and working at a hospital where the only reason people know me is because they hate me… I don't have the resume to qualify being worthy to be sitting here with you".

"Elizabeth…" Darcy dropped her Hershel on the bed and towered over her. "Stop making excuses to run away from me".

"They're not excuses Darcy… they're real legitimate reasons why we don't make sense" Elizabeth had to bend her head all the way back to look up at him.

"Legitimate reasons?" Darcy spat sarcastically.

"Yes" Elizabeth answered quickly grabbing her back pack now lying next to her and putting it on her back.

"Take your bag off, you're not leaving" Darcy ordered trying to push the straps gently off Elizabeth's shoulders.

"I need to think and I can't do that in close proximity of you" Elizabeth brought her legs onto the bed and backwards crawled away from Darcy, planting her feet on the floor she moved towards the door.

"Then I'll leave, just _stay here_" Darcy pleaded rushing past her to block her way out the hall.

"This is your place Darcy" Elizabeth walked past him for the elevator.

"Then I'm going to follow you" Darcy said settling his mind that he wasn't going to let Elizabeth leave him again.

"No you're not" Elizabeth entered the elevator hoping Darcy would drop it and not follow her, but he entered the elevator. "Get out; the point is to not have you near me so I can think clearly".

"No, I'm tired of you dictating when and how this relationship is going to work… I've loved you from a distance for four years Elizabeth and if you think I'm going to let you walk away you're wrong" Darcy wasn't angry, he was tired of being alone and in love.

After calling his driver, the elevator ride was quiet and Elizabeth's anger was flowing off her body. Darcy was so turned on at how furious she was, he could imagine the effect that anger would have in bed and wanted desperately to test out his assumption.

"You're an asshole" Elizabeth shot at him before the elevator opened into the lobby.

"True…" Darcy said with ease shrugging his shoulders and following her out, "I'm also love with you". Elizabeth gave him an irritated look and left out the lobby doors, entering the waiting car.

"Where to sir?" Darcy's driver asked.

"The hospital please" Elizabeth answered without hesitation.

"Oh…so you're ready to introduce me to your co-workers?" Darcy asked knowing it would piss Elizabeth off, but he silently hoped she would give up her escape charade and return back to the penthouse with him.

"You're not getting out of this car" Elizabeth looked at him with all seriousness.

"I have no intention of letting you out of my sight" Darcy smiled lightly and nodded his head, "so yes…I'll be getting out of the car".

"No you're not!" Elizabeth argued, "When I said those bitches hate me, I meant it".

Darcy laughed which he realized only pissed Elizabeth off more. "Then promise you'll come back to the penthouse when you're done…_thinking_".

"Do you understand the point of this is so I can…" Elizabeth turned to him with pure annoyance written across her face.

"Run away" Darcy cut her off challenging her to deny it.

"Fuck you!" Elizabeth replied fed up with Darcy not taking her self-conscious issues seriously.

"I'd love for you to" Darcy threw back receiving the cold shoulder and complete silence from Elizabeth.

The car stopped in front of the hospital entrance and Elizabeth opened her door not wanting to wait for the driver. At first she thought Darcy was only joking about coming out of the car, but when she saw him open his side door as well she realized he was completely serious. Shutting her door she reached over his body and pulled his close as well, over dramatically slamming the lock button down with her palm. "Are you trying to make my life harder?" She asked in frustration.

"You didn't promise" Darcy smiled innocently at her.

"You can't threaten me with this Darcy!" Elizabeth spat dropping her face in her hands trying to understand how Darcy could be so damn irritating right now.

"No you're right" Darcy agreed. Meeting eyes with his driver in the rearview mirror Darcy conveyed he wanted him to unlock the door, "But since I'm here I really should go inside and say hello to Dr. Gardiner".

Elizabeth's eyes nearly shot out of her head at Darcy's audacity to take this ultimatum to its finish. Seeing him open his door again, Elizabeth leaned over him once more and shut it close. "Fine!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Say the words" Darcy placed his hand on the door handle as leverage to get what he wanted.

"You're a jerk" Elizabeth muttered and rolled her eyes. Hearing Darcy pull the handle of the door she gave in, "Fuck… alright, I promise I'll come back".

"I'll be waiting for your call" Darcy smiled smugly and leaned over to Elizabeth to kiss her cheek.

Elizabeth would've moved away had she anticipated him to kiss her, but she was too late. Pushing her door open she didn't look back when she replied, "I don't need a ride" getting out of the car and slamming it in Darcy's face.

Showing the resident hall clerk her badge Elizabeth went to her room, putting on her combat boots and leather jacket. Knowing the only way she could clear her head was with a long ride on her bike, she grabbed her helmet and left the resident hall to get her bike from the parking garage across the street.

"This is yours?" A voice from the guy parking his bike next to hers asked causing Elizabeth to stop removing her bike lock and look up. It was the resident that stuck up for her during last night's shift.

"Yeah" Elizabeth answered watching Nick as he got off his own bike to come and check hers out closer.

"I always wondered who owned it" Nick smiled, "It's so badass".

"Thanks" Elizabeth removed her bike lock and put it inside her Herschel.

"I didn't peg you as a biker" Nick leaned on his bike to watch Elizabeth mount her Victory Judge.

"Then I'm getting too soft" Elizabeth answered knowing he meant that she wasn't bad ass enough to fit the type of bike she owned. "I'll see ya" Elizabeth stuffed her hair into her helmet before putting it on and revved her bike a few times.

"Wait…" Nick got off the edge of his bike and approached Elizabeth, "A bunch of us are getting drinks after shift, come out with us?"

"Thanks, but I have plans" Elizabeth didn't understand why he would invite her knowing the other residents didn't think too highly of her. "I appreciate the offer though" Elizabeth put the visor of her Shark brand helmet down and backed her motorcycle out of her spot. Nodding her head farewell at Nick, she left the parking garage looking forward to a relaxing ride. Deciding to take a drive up Mt Evans Elizabeth hit the I-70. There was really nothing like the scenic views the journey up the mountain gave.

After stopping a few times coming up the mountain to enjoy the breath taking view, Elizabeth finally parked her bike in an area parking lot and walked a little ways towards the foot of Echo Lake. She took this ride to clear her head, but the entire time all she could think was how she wished Darcy could see the untouched beauty of nature with her. Elizabeth couldn't think of anything better than sharing this with him and realized she was really being immature about the entire situation. Darcy didn't ask to be privileged, he was born into it. The fact that he went out and built an empire for himself should be praised, but all Elizabeth did was punish him for it.

Looking out across the lake Elizabeth took her time to breath in the fresh air of nature at its finest. Accepting Darcy's life was part of the package, if she really loved him it should be a no brainer. It was hard to imagine her life being invaded by media. Moments like the one she was experiencing now wouldn't be as simple to achieve. She saw the way photographers followed Kitty's life and that was a watered down version of what would happen when news got out of her and Darcy. But as she stood there all alone taking in the calming waters of the lake, it became perfectly clear that even in all its beauty this scene was incomplete. What was missing was Darcy and Elizabeth knew she over reacted earlier.

Taking out her phone she snapped a photo of Lake Echo and all its surrounding beauty captioning it _I'm sorry,Forgive me?_ she sent it to Darcy and sat down on the edge of the lake to enjoy it a little longer before going back to the city.

It wasn't long before her phone beeped signaling she had a new message. Expecting it to be from Darcy, Elizabeth fished her phone out of her leather jacket with a smile on her face. Seeing the heading Elizabeth realized it wasn't Darcy, but Jane who texted her. _Lydia was in a car accident, where are you?_

Not wanting to deal with the slowness of text messages Elizabeth dialed Jane's number and all but ran to her bike.

"Where are you Lizzie?" Jane answered the phone with a worried tone.

"Forty minutes from Denver?" Elizabeth answered a bit out of breath as she mounted her bike, "Is she alright?"

"Mom called me and said Lydia's being taken to Mercy" Jane's voice cracked with what Elizabeth assumed with worry. "She was crying and I could barely understand her, call dad, maybe his firehouse was the one who responded".

"Ok, I'll call you the minute I get to the hospital" Elizabeth promised hanging up her phone and putting on her Bluetooth so she could call her father as she rode down the mountain.

When her father answered Elizabeth could hear the distraught in his voice "Dad?" Elizabeth pulled over to the side of the road, "she's gonna be ok" Elizabeth spoke softly knowing she was saying something she wasn't even sure of.

"The car…" Chieft Bennett was in shock and could barley process what he was saying, "it was totaled… Lizzie there's no way…."

"Dad" Elizabeth ordered firmly, "Lydia is gonna be fine, I'm on Mt. Evan so go and talk to uncle Edward and see what he knows… I'll be there soon". Elizabeth disconnected the call and pulled her bike out of park. Driving like a speed monster she reached the hospital 30 minutes later. Running from the parking garage Elizabeth got behind the first administrative desk she saw and looked up Lydia's information. All it said was she was in surgery. Leaving the desk Elizabeth slammed her badge on the reader to open the doors leading to the OR. A few people tried to stop her seeing as she wasn't really recognizable in her street clothes, but Elizabeth went to the OR schedule to see where Lydia was at.

"Dr. Bennett" Nick approached her, "She's in OR 3… there was a bit of a scene earlier as Dr. Gardiner wanted to take part in performing the surgery, but one of the attendees over rode his request saying he wasn't emotionally stable enough".

Hardly even acknowledging what he said, Elizabeth grabbed a gown and face mask. Firm hands grabbed her, "Dr. Bennett I've been told to keep you from crossing that line" Nick informed Elizabeth pointing to the large red line that indicated the beginning of the OR wing.

"Don't!" Elizabeth forcefully removed herself from Nick's hold. The entire surgical floor stopped to watch the scene. Elizabeth slammed her badge against the reader and the doors of the OR wing opened.

Running down the hall towards OR 3 she saw her uncle waiting outside anticipating her arrival.

"I'm sorry sir" Nick called from behind to the Chief of Surgery who ordered him to keep Elizabeth away, "I tried".

"No, it's fine" Dr. Gardiner assured once Elizabeth came to a stop in front of him.

"What's wrong? How is she?" Elizabeth stuttered a million thoughts running through her head at once, "What happened? Uncle tell me what they're doing in there! Please just tell me something!"

"Lizzie…" Edward spoke softly, "Lydia suffered major damage to the right side of her body and they're trying to save her right leg".

"Right leg?" Elizabeth looked at her uncle like he was speaking a different language, "What do you mean right? Shouldn't it have been her left side?"

Shaking his head Edward replied, "Lydia wasn't driving, a man named George Wickham was".

Hearing that name forced Elizabeth to seek comfort against the wall for support. Barely breathing she asked, "Was he…?" she couldn't even ask the question feeling ever part of her crumbling to the floor.

"Tests show he was well above the legal limit" Edward answered looking at Nick who stood there watching Elizabeth shrink to the floor. "Dr. Potter" Edward said firmly dismissing the resident to give him and Elizabeth some privacy.

"I have that OR board embedded in my memory" Elizabeth stared at the floor trying to regain control of her breathing, "There's no Wickham listed".

"He's still in the ER, barely a scratch on him" Edward answered looking at his watch to see that almost 45 minutes passed since Lydia was taken in.

"He's not walking out of here" Elizabeth stood to make sure her threat became reality.

Grabbing Elizabeth firmly Edward pulled her towards the waiting room outside the OR. "Elizabeth it's not going to do anyone any good if you're spending the night at the police station". Edward knew Elizabeth to be a fearless force to be reckoned with when she was in her emotions. Walking her into the waiting room where her father, mother, Kitty and Mary sat, Edward turned to Kitty and Mary. "Don't let her leave this room" he ordered knowing Thomas and Fanny were too shocked to be able to hold Elizabeth back.

"How is she uncle?" Mary asked grabbing Elizabeth and pulling her into the seat next to her.

"She's going to fine…" Edward replied sighing heavily knowing what he said next would be the bad news, "Whether or not she'll have her right leg is what I don't know".

"Oh my God my poor Lydia" Fanny wailed hysterically. "Without a leg, her career is over…"

Elizabeth took her phone out and saw she had a few missed calls and messages. Ignoring them she called Jane and told her about Lydia and Wickham being the driver.

"Charles and I are an hour away" Jane said.

"Well she's still in surgery, I can't really tell you much" Elizabeth felt useless. She was a doctor and yet she couldn't help her own sister. "But uncle Eddie says aside from the outcome of her leg, she'll be fine".

"And Wickham?" Jane asked in a tone Elizabeth never heard too often from her sister. It wasn't a worried tone about his health; it was more of a make sure he doesn't get let off the hook.

"Uncle has me locked in the waiting room" Elizabeth answered feeling Kitty's grip on her arm tighten.

When Jane hung up, Elizabeth checked the rest of her messages. Most were from Jane, but when she reached the one from Darcy she realized she forgot all about him during this last hour of complete chaos. The irony of how unfairly she treated Darcy kept creeping up on her and she really felt horrible for it.

Reading his message _Come back to the PH… I Love you. _

She wanted to smile and enjoy it, but the frustration with Lydia and Wickham was overwhelming. Knowing there was no way she was leaving the hospital,

Elizabeth replied, _I have to break that promise, Lydia was in a car accident. Wickham was driving._

A few seconds later her phone buzzed. Looking at Kitty, Elizabeth said, "I have to take this call Kitty, I promise I won't move from that window". Elizabeth received a nod from Kitty and left the waiting room to stand outside and talk to Darcy.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Darcy asked, his voice soft and concerned.

"I'm fine, Lydia's in the OR…" Elizabeth's voice cracked thinking about the state her sister was in.

"Wickham was driving?" Darcy asked firmly.

"DUI" Elizabeth whispered. Hearing Darcy's voice somehow shifted her dark and angry mood to one of fear and sorrow needing to feel his arms around her.

"I know you said you don't want me there, but I'm coming" Darcy stated.

Nodding her head as if he could see her she whispered her understanding and walked back into the waiting room. Just as she sat down the door to the OR opened and Dr. Sims walked in.

"Are you the parent's of Lydia Bennett?" Dr. Sims asked Thomas and Fanny.

"Yes" Thomas stood and shook the Doctor's hand.

"You're daughter suffered severe damage to much of the tissue surrounding her right leg. We tried our best to save as much as we could, but the collision split the bone and tore through the tissue and we couldn't save it". Dr. Sims looked sympathetically at Lydia's parents.

"There's no brain damage or spinal injury" Thomas inquired.

"No, aside from the amputated leg, her broken arm is the only other injury" Dr. Sims glanced at Elizabeth and saw the relief sweep over her.

"Thank you doctor" Thomas shook his hand and he and Fanny followed him to see Lydia.

Elizabeth used the distraction of her two other siblings to make a break for it. Walking towards the ER she noticed the doors were blocked by two security guards and Nick stood off to the side.

"I'm going in there" Elizabeth walked up to the guards.

"Dr. Bennett don't make this harder than it has to be" Nick argued having gotten an earful from the chief about making sure Elizabeth didn't storm past him this time.

"Move Potter, that shit was driving under the influence… My sister loss her leg. There's no way in hell he's walking out of here untou…"

"Elizabeth!" Darcy entered the hospital a bit lost, but he let the sound of Elizabeth's unmistakable rage guide him. Finding her yelling at a doctor, he approach wanting to save her from perjuring herself with witnesses around.

Elizabeth could see by how stunned Nick was that he was well aware of who just called her name. Taking a deep breath she turned to face Darcy, "Hey" she said awkwardly. Turning to Nick she excused herself and took Darcy to the waiting room. Luckily there weren't too many nurses or residents around and they made it into the waiting room without issue.

"Kitty, Mary… you both remember Darcy?" Elizabeth said before taking a seat away from her sisters for a little privacy.

"How are you?" Darcy sat next to her wasting no time grabbing her hand. He felt Elizabeth try and tug her hand free, but he only held it tighter.

"I'm fine… but Lydia" Elizabeth answered turning to face Darcy completely; "She lost her leg".

"I'm so sorry" Darcy dropped her hand and put his arm around her shoulder to pull her towards him. Elizabeth of course fought his comforting gesture, "I'm already here, will you just let me take care of you?"

"You're right" Elizabeth relented leaning into his chest, "I'm sorry". Nick already saw Darcy so she was sure the rumors were already flying.

"I called my lawyer" Darcy whispered knowing Elizabeth would be pissed if his lawyer showed up without her knowing.

"Why?" Elizabeth looked up at him knowing the answer, but she needed him to say it so when she blew up in anger he would know why.

"Wickham isn't walking away from this" Darcy stated.

"I agree" Elizabeth answered moving away from him to look at him dead on, "but that's not your job to take care of".

"Elizabeth he drugged my sister and we flew away to sensor Georgie" Darcy said softly, "I've regretted leaving Aspen for many reasons and while you're the most important, letting Wickham walk away from the incident was very much next in line".

"Darcy, I can't let you do this" Elizabeth shook her head in frustration.

"Please…" Darcy pleaded, "Elizabeth I want to help you and your family". Darcy took her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes.

The door of the waiting room opened and Elizabeth watched as Nick walked in holding her helmet and staring at her and Darcy's joined hands.

"Uh…" Nick stuttered feeling a little nervous that Kitty was in the same room. He tried desperately to find an excuse to come into the waiting room to meet her and when he was Elizabeth's helmet he took that as the perfect reason. "You.. left this on the surgical circulation counter".

Elizabeth saw the blush creeping on Nick's cheeks the moment his eyes landed on Kitty and it was pretty evident returning her helmet was not his real purpose. "Thanks" she said standing and taking the helmet from him, "Dr. Potter these are my sisters Kitty and Mary". Elizabeth let them get through pleasantries and then pushed Nick out the waiting room door. When she closed the door she saw him walk to the side of the window where only she could see him. He placed his hands together in a begging position and mouthed _please_ to her. Shaking her head in annoyance she shooed him away and returned to her seat next to Darcy.

"Why didn't I get introduced?" Darcy feigned offense. "And what is this?" Darcy grabbed the Shark branded helmet from Elizabeth's hand.

"You didn't get introduced because he wasn't interested in you" Elizabeth saw Kitty try and suppress smiling, "And that is how I got to Mt. Adams".

"You rode you're motorcycle?" Darcy asked in shock, "It's 40 degrees outside".

"But the suns out and all the snow is gone" She shrugged, "Jane and Charles should be here any minute". Changing the subject was her way of avoiding having to talk to Darcy about their little fight earlier. Looking out the waiting room window she saw a small group of women residents and nurses trying to casually look inside. "Great… the vultures have arrived".

"I think they're just jealous" Kitty blurted out knowing full well that anyone woman who saw Elizabeth would be lying if they didn't think she was gorgeous. That plus the handsome rich stud on her arm now were definitely strong foundations for jealousy.

"Thank you" Darcy agreed with Kitty.

Just as Elizabeth was about to respond the door swung open and Jane came running in completely out of breath. "What happened?" She asked harshly.

"Nothing, since the last update I gave you a few minutes ago" Elizabeth answered skeptically not knowing why her sister was making such a dramatic entrance.

"Then why are all those nurses and doctors standing around here?" Jane pointed to the crowd of people outside the waiting room.

"Oh that's his fault" Kitty pointed to Darcy, "but Elizabeth thinks it's cause they hate her".

"They do" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and got up to embrace her sister and Charles. "Mom and Dad are still in there so we have to wait before anyone else can go in".

"Dr. Bennett" Charles teased, "Darcy! What a pleasant surprise". Charles looked smugly at Elizabeth before shaking hands with his friend.

"The five of you understand that now I'm going to have a harder time working here right?" Elizabeth glared at the others in the room.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked oblivious to Elizabeth reasoning.

"I'm the black sheep in a room filled with two professional snowboarders, the marketing manager of the most profitable ski lodge in America, the CEO of DB Aviation and the VP". Elizabeth glanced out the window and saw her uncle doing crowd control and ordering people back to work.

"Yes and you're a doctor" Darcy stated, "I think we can all sit back and be proud of each other's accomplishments evenly".

Giving Darcy a look of disagreement, Elizabeth shook her head and muttered "No".

"Lizzie, Uncle is motioning you to come out" Mary said, seeing her uncle standing outside next to a Police officer.

"Do want me to come with you?" Darcy asked looking at the worried look on Elizabeth's face.

"No" Elizabeth stood and walked out the room. The halls were bustling with whispers as she walked towards her uncle and the officer.

"Dr. Bennett" The officer greeted her, "I'm Officer Riley, I need to speak with you because it seems you're the registered owner of the vehicle involved in the accident".

Darcy watched as a horrified look crossed Elizabeth's face. He saw her gesturing wildly as she spoke to the officer and how her uncle tried to calm her down several times. Getting up from his seat he walked out of the room to help.

"Ma'am I need to know if you gave him permission to drive your vehicle?" Officer Riley asked Elizabeth.

Darcy walked over to Elizabeth and took her uncle's place next to her while he excused himself to get back to Lydia's bedside.

"No" Elizabeth answered calmly, feeling Darcy's hand pressed at the small of her back.

"I'm asking because negligently entrustment…" The officer was explaining when Darcy spotted his lawyer entering the hospital.

"Officer please excuse us a minute it seems our lawyer has just arrived" Darcy said politely to the officer and took Elizabeth's hand.

"Alexander" Darcy greeted his lawyer, "this is Dr. Elizabeth Bennet".

"Hello Dr. Bennett" Alexander smiled warmly at her and lead her to a secluded bench near the lobby entrance. "If I may ask, can you briefly tell what has happened?"

"Well…" Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and recounted the few details she had, "I can't tell you what lead to the accident, but that officer over there just told me it was my car they were driving and said something about negligently entrusting my car to Mr. Wickham which I did no such thing. That should be pretty obvious if I had no idea it was my car they were driving to begin with".

"And where is your car now?" Alexander asked wanting to get enough information to protect Elizabeth.

"Impound lot, I was told it was totaled" Elizabeth felt the loss of her car. She just finished paying the lease on her mini cooper two months ago.

"And the driver?" Alex wrote down the information on his phone.

"In the ER getting four stitches while…" Elizabeth answered trying to get her anger in check, "While my sister just finished surgery to remove her leg".

"I'm sorry Dr. Bennett" Alexander said comfortingly, "I get this officer out of your hair and you can return to your family, it's clear you had no knowledge that Mr. Wickham would be driving your car and a negligently entrustment case would never hold". When Alexander excused himself to address the officer, Darcy saw Elizabeth's face drop to her hands.

"Hey…" Darcy wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "everything's gonna be ok".

Accepting Darcy's comfort Elizabeth leaned into him and closed her eyes to try and force all her frustration to leave her body.

Once Darcy saw the officer leave he pulled Elizabeth to her feet and they returned to the waiting room.

"What happened?" Jane wanted to be the one to go out to Elizabeth, but Charles pulled her back and let Darcy go.

"It was my car" Elizabeth muttered still shocked at the news.

"I thought you had your car here?" Jane questioned.

"I left it at mom and dad's and kept my bike in the garage parking lot" Elizabeth leaned her head on the back of her seat and covered her eyes with her arm.

"I'm so sorry Lizzie" Jane watched her sister accept the horrible news of her car.

Elizabeth only nodded her head, keeping her arm over her face to cover her eyes. A loud beep sounded from the pager attached to her belt. Sitting up a little surprised by the sound considering she was off duty Elizabeth saw it was a 911 page for a patient in pediatrics. Taking her cell phone and dialing pediatrics she waited for someone to answer.

"Hi, this is Dr. Bennett I just got paged" Elizabeth spoke into her phone when a nurse picked up. She could hear a loud wailing cry in the background that drowned out the nurse's voice.

"Dr. Bennett" The nurse practically yelled into the phone to overpower the wailing, "The patient in room 210 has not stopped crying since waking up and keeps demanding for you".

"I'll be right up" Elizabeth stood to leave the waiting room.

"Elizabeth you're off duty" Darcy stood along with her.

"I'm only going to visit a patient, not medically consult him" Elizabeth opened the door and felt Darcy slip his hand in hers.

"I'm coming with you" Darcy said firmly following Elizabeth into the staircase and up one flight of steps.

"Dr. Bennett" The nurse greeted her.

Elizabeth saw her eyes rake over Darcy and smile at him. Moving to block as much of him from her view as she could, Elizabeth looked annoyingly at the woman and asked, "Who's the patient's doctor?"

"Dr. Potter" The nurse wasn't even looking at Elizabeth, her eyes pinned to Darcy behind her.

"Page him and stop visually raping my boy friend" Elizabeth spat leaving the desk for room 210.

Darcy could not believe Elizabeth actually addressed the nurse's ogling of him. Following her to the patient's room he caught a glimpse of all the eyes pinned on him and he finally understood Elizabeth's apprehensions about him coming to the hospital. The screams were getting louder as they approached the room and he watched Elizabeth knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Gustavo…" Elizabeth said firmly but gently, "Why is my handsome knight crying?"

"Dr. Lizzie" Gustavo stopped crying instantly and tried to pull his arms up for a hug, but they were strapped down.

Turning her head furiously at the nurse standing near the monitor she asked, "Why is he strapped?"

"He was throwing anything he could get his hands on and his crying as you heard got out of hand" Nick answered walking into the room. He dismissed the nurse and shut the door.

"He's 4 years old Potter" Elizabeth walked around the bed and released Gustavo's strapped down hands. "and his worthless parents let him snort coke, I think he's allowed to throw the biggest fit and tantrum the world has ever heard". The moment his hands were free, Gustavo wrapped them around her and Elizabeth warmly accepted him. "There there sweetie.." Elizabeth cooed as the boy cried against her chest.

"That nurse did it…" Gustavo pointed outside the glass windows at the nurse that was standing with a group of other women looking into the room.

"Did what?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"She poked me here" He cried and showed Elizabeth his arm which was covered with bruises.

Turning abruptly towards Nick she was furious. "How many times did she try and get a vein?"

"I didn't see that during my rounds earlier" Nick shook his head not aware that Gustavo was crying out of freight and pain.

"Don't worry you won't see her in here again" Elizabeth pushed her hands through his hair as she settled him back against the pillows. "I'm goona go and get you some juice…" She smiled and moved from the bed and grabbed Darcy's hand. "This is Darcy, he makes airplanes like the one sitting right here" Elizabeth picked up the airplane from the side table and flew it in the air. She handed the plane to Darcy and smiled warmly at him to convey that she needed him to help her out here. Once Gustavo started asking a million questions at once, Elizabeth grabbed Nick by the arm and shut the door behind them. "Did you order _benzodiazepine _administered?" she accused Nick.

"No" Nick shook his head in offense, "not since he was admitted five days ago at least".

Elizabeth felt her heart drop and she shut her eyes trying to force her emotions down. "I think that nurse tried to sedate Gustavo's fit with it… there was an empty syringe next to the sink".

"I didn't order that" Nick turned and saw the nurse looking into Gustavo's room. "I'll take care of it" he said firmly moving to make sure the nurse was reprimanded and no longer allowed to work with Gustavo.

Elizabeth left to the fridge room to get Gustavo a juice box. Upon return she found Gustavo playing wildly with Darcy while Nick was trying to get him to stay still to check his lungs. "Seeing as though he's still very active, I don't think that she pushed it recently… but she didn't argue when I told her she was off his case, probably knowing we saw the syringe".

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions" Elizabeth watched Nick try and get chest sounds of the rowdy child, "Gustavo why don't you lie back and relax" she gently pulled Darcy away and fluffed Gustavo's pillow.

"No" Nick smiled in gratitude for her assistance, "I dropped the ball, I should have noticed the horrible treatment of him sooner".

"This is Fitzwilliam Darcy" Elizabeth nodded towards Darcy "Darcy this is Dr. Potter". The two gentlemen exchanged greetings while Elizabeth handed Gustavo his juice box.

"I like Darcy, he said there are planes that go so fast it makes people throw up" Gustavo's eyes widen with excitement. "That's awesome!"

"The speed of the plane?" Elizabeth asked staring at Darcy questionably, "or the throw up?"

"Both!" Gustavo blurted out.

"You couldn't just tell him what kind of planes _you_ manufactured?" Elizabeth asked teasingly.

"That's boring" Darcy answered smiling at Elizabeth. He was glad he followed Elizabeth, seeing her with a patient allowed him see the caring doctor side of her he loved so much.

"Dr. Bennett" Nick cleared his throat to interrupt the cute scene, "I was wondering if maybe you could… ask your sister…"

"No" Elizabeth cut him off knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"But I've had the hugest crush on her since her debut at the winter games a few years ago" Nick pleaded knowing he sounded like a puppy dog, but he figured he wouldn't have another chance.

"No… I'm not setting you up with my sister" Elizabeth bid Gustavo goodbye and she and Darcy followed Nick out. "Things are awkward enough here at the hospital, last thing I need is you dating my sister".

"Please, I'll do anything…" Nick was desperate

Elizabeth looked at Darcy who only shrugged his shoulders. "Stop begging… give me your number and I'll give it to her. If she calls she calls, if she doesn't then that's the last I want to hear about it".

Without a seconds hesitation Nick hugged Elizabeth. If her stiff acceptance wasn't enough to signal he totally crossed the line, the piercing dangerous glare he received from Darcy made that perfectly clear.

"Should I be worried?" Darcy asked as he and Elizabeth stood in the elevator.

"He's harmless" Elizabeth replied as she watched the floor numbers change.

"So was that nurse whose head you bit off, but that didn't stop you" Darcy smiled at how easy it was to enjoy Elizabeth's jealous and protective nature.

"No, she's whore numero uno" Elizabeth stated as they walked out the elevator. She stopped abruptly nearly causing Darcy to run right over her. Wickham was standing near the waiting room entrance with her father and a police officer. She felt Darcy's hand circle around her forearm tightly. Elizabeth and Darcy stood off to the side waiting for their conversation to finish. When it had Wickham was being escorted down the hall towards them.

"I'm so sorry about your car Bennett" Wickham stopped in front of her his tone was emotionless.

"MY CAR?..." Elizabeth would have launched at him had it not been for Darcy holding her around her waist, "WHAT ABOUT MY SISTER?"

Wickham didn't say anything; he only whispered "I'm sorry" and left with the police officer.

* * *

"How is she?" Elizabeth asked when she and Darcy entered the waiting room and saw her mother sitting next to Jane.

"Only woke up from the anesthetics a few minutes ago, but…" Fanny sobbed into Jane's shoulder.

"She doesn't want charges pressed against Wickham and says no one is to come and see her if they are" Thomas finished, he knew Lydia was foolish but after hearing that he realized foolish was an understatement.

"Absolutely not" Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest in protest.

"Elizabeth, Lydia lost her leg I think she should be able to dictate whatever she wants now" Fanny was distraught and was in a state of wanting to make sure Lydia was pampered and cared after.

"Mom, he was drunk…" Elizabeth spat.

"So was she and she was the one who told him to drive" Fanny argued.

"She's only 20 Lizzie" Jane spoke softly seeing the big picture here. "We press charges against Wickham, Lydia comes under fire for underage drinking and we were just informed that the other car involved was completely ruined, but the driver wasn't injured."

"He is however going to seek out getting the insurance company to pay the damages…" Thomas added, "Which he'll get because Wickham ran a stop sign".

"So he gets to walk away… Lydia is lying in a hospital bed without a leg crying in defense of that asshole and it was my car so I'm going to have to deal with this shit" Elizabeth yanked the door open and stormed towards the ICU. Kitty was the first to react quick enough to follow her out.

"Lizzie calm down, Lydia isn't thinking straight right now" Kitty walked as fast as she could to keep up with Elizabeth's strides.

"You're right" Elizabeth was red faced enraged as she stored down the ICU hall for Lydia's room, "so I'm going to make sure she sees this perfectly clear".

When Elizabeth walked into the room she saw Lydia's bruised face and missing leg and couldn't understand how she could be so stupid to let this all be swept under the rug. She heard Kitty shut the door waking Lydia.

"Lizzie" Lydia said groggily fluttering her eyes to focus.

"Hi" Elizabeth tried to sound calm and compassionate.

"I assume mom and dad have told you my wishes" Lydia stated with a hint of defiance in her voice.

"How are you?" Elizabeth ignored her sister's jerk remark and picked up her charts to see for herself.

"I lost my leg how do you think I am?" Lydia rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"So you care about your loss leg?" Elizabeth had enough, "Last I checked you weren't pressing charges and throwing a selfish fit".

"You can't talk to me like that I am a patient here" Lydia threw back at her sister.

"Well I'm not your doctor" Elizabeth placed the chart back down and sat in the recliner next to Lydia's bed. Kitty came in and took the sofa bench that ran across the length of the window.

"It wasn't his fault…" Lydia cried in protest.

"He was drinking…" Elizabeth threw her hands in the air, "You were drinking, and why were guys even together?"

"None of your business" Lydia answered.

"Stop behaving like a child Lydia" Elizabeth leaned back in her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Then stop treating me like one, I don't want you in here if you press charges against George and you can leave too Kitty if you plan on judging me also" Lydia watched the clock on the wall not wanting to deal with her sisters anymore.

"Lydia you will _never _snowboard again" Elizabeth stood and towered over her sister, "_He will_ and you know what he said when he walked out of the hospital?" Elizabeth couldn't believe Lydia was defending him, "He said sorry about your car… the ass hole didn't say sorry about what happened to Lydia, he cared more about my car than you". Kitty grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her back, "Think about that as you sit in this room _alone_ because I'm pressing charges".

Leaving the ICU Elizabeth said, "She is so damn reckless".

"I know" Kitty agreed wrapping her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I'm not pressing charges am I?" Elizabeth knew she couldn't, she only said it out of anger to hurt Lydia.

"No… You're not" Kitty answered sympathetically squeezing Elizabeth's shoulder. "I'll take care of your insurance and car" Kitty offered knowing her sister was swamped in loans and barely making a decent enough salary. Elizabeth was the most hardworking person she knew, Kitty wanted to do this for her sister.

"No, I'll figure it out" Elizabeth answered leaning her head on Kitty's shoulder as they walked towards the waiting room.

"Please Lizzie…" Kitty argued.

"Really Kitty, I'm not worried about my car… I have my bike" Elizabeth assured, "I'll deal with the insurance whenever it comes up".

Darcy was waiting outside the waiting room for their return. When Kitty saw him she gave Elizabeth a comforting smile and left them alone.

Elizabeth saw the question in Darcy's eyes and could only answer him by shaking her head no. He wanted to know if she was going to go forth and press charges, Elizabeth knew she couldn't get Wickham without throwing her own sister under the bus.

"I'm going to go lie down in my room" Elizabeth said softly not wanting to deal with any of this anymore.

"Ok" Darcy sounded hurt at Elizabeth's decision.

"Want to come with me?" Elizabeth held her hand out to him which he took with a relieved smile. Elizabeth grabbed her helmet from the waiting room and bid her family good bye. Jane was busy dealing with her mother's obnoxious cries and statements so Elizabeth told her she'd call her later and left the room.

"I don't really think you'll fit in my room" Elizabeth joked with Darcy as they walked across the bridge leading to the resident apartments.

"I'm sorry about everything Elizabeth" Darcy squeezed the hand he was holding gently.

"So am I" Elizabeth held out her badge as they passed the front desk. "Are you hungry?" she asked as they waited for the elevator to reach her floor.

"Not really, we can have dinner after you're rested" Darcy offered following Elizabeth out the elevator.

Opening her small room, Elizabeth took her helmet from Darcy's hand and placed it on her desk. "Welcome to my home for the next four years".

Darcy looked around, Elizabeth was right he. He could cross the room in two strides and the twin bed took up half the room. It was homey though. She put up a few canvas paintings and had a large artificial vase and bamboo arrangement in the corner. It was clean and smelled like fresh laundry. Darcy smiled and watched as Elizabeth removed her boots and leather jacket. "I like it" he reached out and grabbed Elizabeth.

"About the fight we had earlier" Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her chin on his chest to look up at him, "I'm sorry for over reacting".

Darcy placed a light kiss on her lips and put his hands on the sides of her face, "I don't want an apology" he whispered dropping his lips to her neck. Elizabeth's hands were already working at the buttons of his shirt when Darcy sat down on the bed.

** MIGHT BE RATED M TO SOME BUT NOT IN MY OPINION**

* * *

_In one swift motion Elizabeth removed her cotton shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. Darcy pulled her closer to him and placed his lips at the skin of her stomach that was eye level with him. Looking up as his tongue licked around her navel Darcy saw nothing but hunger in Elizabeth's eyes. He undid the button of her jeans, slowly slipping his hands inside the back to ease them down making sure to take his time when he felt the skin of her butt beneath her fingers._

_Elizabeth stepped out of her jeans and returned to her former task of trying to remove Darcy's button up. Before she was able to achieve this task she felt herself being lifted and place backside down on the bed. Darcy was towering over her removing his own shirt. Seeing his exposed chest Elizabeth needed to feel him against her. Very forcefully she grabbed her hands under his arms and pulled him down against her. _

* * *

Feeling Elizabeth's legs on the sides of his body Darcy leaned on his elbows and dropped his mouth over Elizabeth's, an act he would never tire of. While her hands where working at the button of his jeans he lost himself as he attacked her neck. A moaning and banging sound was in his ears and Darcy was a bit confused by the noise. That was until Elizabeth groaned and pushed him off of her slamming her hand on the Bose iPod dock right next to the bed and the room filled with soft classical piano at full volume.

"There isn't one day where that isn't happening:" Elizabeth dropped back down to the bed as she pointed to the wall. One would have to be deaf not to know what was going happening on the other side of it.

Darcy lay with his stomach against the sheets as he understood what Elizabeth meant. He watched her irritantly try and calm her breathing. "Come here" He turned to lie on his back and pulled Elizabeth onto his chest. Darcy was just as agitated as she was, considering he wanted to make love to her badly, but the noise next door was definitely a mood killer. Elizabeth was dealing with a lot and to have to come back to her room and deal with the workings of next door day in and out actually made Darcy furious. After a long shift Elizabeth should be able to come here and rest not try and drown out a headboard banging and disgusting moaning.

"Sorry we barely fit on this bed" Elizabeth laid her head against Darcy's chest while entangling her legs with his.

"I don't mind" Darcy pulled the comforter over them as he felt the Goosebumps form over Elizabeth's body which was only clothed in her panties and bra. As tempting as that was he fought the urge to try and initiate intimacy again.

"You sure you don't want to go back to your place?" Elizabeth asked while yawning, "My shift starts in about 8 hours, I'll just sleep here".

"I'm staying…" Darcy kissed the top of her head, "even if you're asleep the last 8hrs I'm able to see you before you have to work again".

"Love you" Elizabeth closed her eyes and let the warmth of Darcy's body push her to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Mature chapter is posted... thanks

* * *

As a habit Elizabeth woke an hour before her next shift, finding herself in Darcy's arms was a comforting feeling. A feeling she wanted to feel every morning. Carefully removing herself from the bed, Elizabeth tiptoed to the bathroom to shower and dress for work. When she finished Darcy was still asleep, not wanting to disturb him she left him a note saying for him to text her when he was leaving and she would meet him in the residence hall lobby.

Before clocking in Elizabeth went into the ICU to check on Lydia, she found her fast asleep. No one was with her since sleepovers weren't allowed in the ICU and visiting hours didn't start for another three hours.

As she walked to the locker rooms she could help but feel like the residents and nurses she passed were laughing at her. Nick was in the locker room ending his shift when Elizabeth entered. "Hey I'm sorry" he said tossing a comforting look over his shoulder at Elizabeth.

"Lydia is doing better, but thanks" Elizabeth answered nothing thinking twice about what he was talking about. She opened her locker and threw her jacket in and took out her white coat.

"Not about that" Nick turned and studied Elizabeth, "About your Darcy guy, he's a real shit head for doing that to you".

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth looked at him ready to defend Darcy.

"Oh…" Nick held his lips in an O shape for emphasis. Elizabeth obviously didn't see the front page of all the tabloids yet. "Uh, don't kill the messenger but here" Nick crossed the room and picked up the morning edition of the entertainment section of the paper. On the cover were very racy photos of Darcy and Caroline Bingley.

Elizabeth stared at the article in shock, it was no wonder everyone was laughing at her. Before she could even process her shock her Resident boss walked in and announced it was time for rounds. It was at the end of rounds that Elizabeth felt her phone in her pocket vibrate.

_My driver will be out front in 10_ Darcy's text read.

Elizabeth didn't know whether to be angry or just defeated. The looks she was getting all morning were weighing down on her resolve to hold her head high. There was obviously an explanation for these photos, but Elizabeth was fighting herself on whether she wanted to hear it or not. Handing the chart she just finished to the nurse she left down the Resident bridge to meet Darcy.

Seeing him smile at her when she came into view crushed her. He probably hadn't seen the article yet and now she was the one who had to tell him. Clutching the rolled up newspaper section in her hand she accepted the kiss Darcy placed on her cheek.

"Hi" she whispered softly her eyes watching the other people in the room to see if they were watching her and Darcy.

"You okay?" Darcy asked seeing her behaving a bit jumpy.

"When Caroline met you in the lobby, did she happen to be wearing a mink coat?" Elizabeth looked down to the floor to avoid Darcy's gaze.

"Yes,…why?" Darcy asked skeptically. He thought they put the incident behind them.

Elizabeth handed him the newspaper section and watched his eyes widen in shock. "Because apparently you guys are dating and you can keep your hands off each other". Elizabeth silenced her beeper that decided to go off and stepped away from Darcy.

"Elizabeth I had no idea she was going to do this" Darcy pleaded knowing exactly what was going through Elizabeth's head. He reached out to grab her but she kept moving away towards the automatic doors leading to the drop of/pick up zone out front. His driver was waiting with the door open and he saw Elizabeth greet him with a smile. "I had no idea" Darcy grabbed Elizabeth's hand and plead his case.

Elizabeth could have ripped her hands from his, but instead she pulled him close and hugged him tight. "I have to get back to work" she pulled away, but Darcy's grip tightened around her.

"Elizabeth please don't shut me out, I swear I'll clean this entire mess up" Darcy felt his heart crumple when Elizabeth pried his fingers apart to release her. He watched her step away and disappear behind the automatic doors. While he stood waiting for her in the lobby he noticed the crazy looks he was getting and it all made sense now. It killed him to know Elizabeth would be dealing with that all day. Entering his car he went straight to his penthouse to shower and dress. He would call Charles to make him aware of his sister's work and then get a hold of his lawyer to see what could be done.

"Lizzie" Edward approached Elizabeth. He saw the papers and knew of his niece's attachment to Darcy. He wanted to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine uncle" Elizabeth whispered to her uncle as he stood next to her at the OR schedule board. Elizabeth was planning on spending all the time she wasn't doing rounds or running labs in the observation gallery. While she couldn't escape the gossip, at least she could hide out for a while.

"I thought he was an honorable…" Edward wanted to apologize for contacting Darcy about the notice letter Elizabeth received earlier that month.

"He is…" Elizabeth sighed, "she however isn't. Darcy was tricked, but of course the eye believes what it sees".

"So he didn't?" Edward asked a bit confused. The pictures pretty much spoke for themselves.

"No" Elizabeth moved away from the computer she was inputting orders into and placed the chart back on the file rack.

"Oh" Edward said awkwardly. Changing the subject he asked, "Have you talked to Lydia?"

"I'm currently disowning her until she decides to get her act together" Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "She's convinced Wickham loves her and that it's her duty to protect him".

"Lizzie she's young…" Edward completely understood Elizabeth's stance, "it's her mistakes to make".

"It cost her a leg this time" Elizabeth argued, "But what next…her life?"

"Cut her a little slack is all I'm suggesting, as you mention she did lose a leg" Edward gave Elizabeth's shoulder a comforting squeeze, "Also Dr. Hall called me asking if you'd be willing to transfer to Mercy West to study under his mentorship".

"Transfer?" Elizabeth asked in shock, "Can I do that?"

"Yes, as long as I approve and the board members at Mercy West approve, which they and I do" Edward smiled, although he didn't want to lose Elizabeth to Mercy West, he sympathized with her needing to work away from the negativity at this hospital.

"Thank you" Elizabeth shook her head in shock, "Is there a time frame to decide?"

"Whenever you're ready" Edward smiled, "Have a good day sweetheart" he whispered before leaving Elizabeth to get back to work.

During her lunch Elizabeth decided to check in on Lydia again. When she walked into the room she saw Jane and Charles were visiting.

"Hey Lizzie" Jane got up and hugged her sister. She heard about the newspaper and felt horrible.

"Dr. Bennett" Charles stood and hugged Elizabeth, "I am so sorry about Caroline she…"

"Don't worry about it" Elizabeth cut in, "How are you today Lydia?" Elizabeth turned to her sister who was openly glaring at her.

"Like you care" Lydia spat.

"I do" Elizabeth stated very simply and honestly.

"I don't want you in here" Lydia whined.

"Fine" Elizabeth sighed not wanting to anger Lydia in the medical state she was in, "But if you're wondering I'm not taking legal action and I _forgive you_ for disrespecting me by defending that piece of shit and for fucking up _my car_ that I busted my ass working for". Elizabeth didn't yell or even raise her voice; she very calmly spoke her last two cents and walked out the room.

Elizabeth went into the OR observation gallery and stayed there for the rest of her lunch watching a heart transplant. There were a few other residents inside, but they were too focused on the surgery to pay attention to her. She walked out after the phone vibrating in her pocket would not stop.

"Hello" Elizabeth touched the green button after screening it to see it was Darcy.

"How's your day going?" Darcy asked softly.

"It's alright" Elizabeth lied. Her day was horrible, but she wasn't about to admit that to Darcy and make him feel bad about it.

"I'm sorry about the papers" Darcy sighed feeling like Elizabeth's voice held a lot of hostility.

"It's alright" Elizabeth stared out the hospital window trying to imagine what it would be like to leave Denver.

"Elizabeth, please don't push me away" Darcy begged.

"I'm not…" Elizabeth shut her eyes thinking maybe Mercy West was the answer to all of this, "I just got some other things on my mind".

"Will you come over after your shift?" Darcy knew he would be spending the night without her since she didn't get off till morning.

"Depends if I'm not too tired to ride my bike" Elizabeth answered checking her watch to see how much time she had left before her lunch was over.

"I'll come get you" Darcy suggested.

"NO!" she answered without hesitation, "I'll text you after my shift to let you know, I gotta get back to work".

"I love you" Darcy was hurt and what made it worse was Elizabeth only said goodbye before hanging up the phone. Elizabeth still had a little more than 15 hrs left of her shift and he was going insane checking his phone for any messages or calls from her. Most of his day was spend in his study as he tried to take care of a few business matters with Pemberley and DB Aviation.

After spending hours trying to distract himself with work, Darcy glanced at this watch and saw it was 2 am. Walking to his bedroom he readied himself for bed and laid in the dark staring at his phone. Elizabeth still had 4 hrs before she would be off; she hadn't text or called since he last spoke to her. Darcy wanted to call her, but it was best he gave her some space and she was probably busy working anyway.

* * *

Getting 45minutes of sleep in the on call room, Elizabeth made her last rounds of the day and clocked out. Walking to her room, she decided to skip her shower and get dressed to ride her bike to Darcy's place. It was a little after 6am so she dressed warm, packed her Herschel with some Pjs and a second change of clothes and headed towards the parking garage.

It only took her a few minutes to get to the hotel since there wasn't any traffic in downtown Denver. There was no way she was going to let the valet touch her bike so she parked it in the parking lot in the back of the hotel. Apparently the hotel staff was aware that Elizabeth would be coming because no one stopped or questioned her when she walked towards the elevator to access the penthouse suite.

Putting her helmet in the coat closet, Elizabeth tiptoed quietly towards the bedroom. Peeking her head in and seeing Darcy sleeping she decided to shower in the bathroom in the hall instead of the Master bath. Her entire body was freezing from her ride and a hot bath seemed like heaven. She blow dried her hair to avoid getting sick from the dampness, cleaning up after herself she dropped her Herschel on the floor of the bedroom and slipped into the bed next to Darcy. She lay there watching him sleep for a few minutes.

The past 72hrs were a hurricane; the true definition of shit hitting the fan. What really brought Elizabeth back to Darcy's penthouse was that all throughout these crazy 3days Darcy was always there for her and she needed that constant in her life. With things so messed up as they were, if she could always count on him that would give everything enough purpose for her to keep moving forward. Not being able to keep from disturbing his sleep, Elizabeth lifted the covers and snuggled against his chest.

"Elizabeth" Darcy mumbled waking up to find her settling herself against him.

"I love you" Elizabeth felt his arms wrap around her and she knew this was where she belonged. When she walked in the penthouse she felt like she was dead on her feet, but being in Darcy's arms a sudden boost of energy filled her and sleep was the last thing on her mind.

Climbing on top of Darcy's bare chest, she nuzzled is neck and sucked at the spot below his ear that he told her drove him insane.

"Please don't tease me Elizabeth" Darcy whispered. His need to have her was deep; if she didn't stop what she was doing he wasn't going to be responsible for what ever happened next.

"Wake up and make love to me" Elizabeth begged near his ear as she pulled her night gown over her head.

* * *

"Stay in bed with me for a while" Elizabeth pleaded with her eyes closed. She knew Darcy would get up and start his day soon and she would probably sleep most of the day.

"I have a meeting at noon" Darcy caressed the skin of her arm, "I want to you to come look at townhouses with me after".

"We really need to talk about something before that" Elizabeth was already half asleep. "Go to your meeting and wake me when you get back".

Darcy looked down at Elizabeth a little worried about her saying they needed to talk. He sat in bed with her for 45 minutes before he had to shower and dress to meet with Charles and a few other business partners. Tucking the covers around Elizabeth, Darcy kissed her forehead and left her in bed. The reason he wanted a townhouse near the hospital was so he could have moments like this every day. Waking up with Elizabeth next to him was comforting. The only problem was getting her to agree to moving in with him and leaving the resident hall. It wasn't that the resident hall was awful; it was more that Elizabeth just needed a calm place to rest and get away from the crazy world of work. Although he wouldn't be at the Townhouse as much as he wanted, knowing Elizabeth would be living comfortably there in his absence gave Darcy an undeniable feeling of pride.

"Charles" Darcy greeted his friend before the meeting began.

"Darcy, how are you?" Charles knew the incident with Caroline had not died down yet and was curious as to how Darcy was dealing with it.

"I'm great" Darcy answered with a smile. His morning was one of the best he'd ever had.

Charles questioned Darcy's good mood but ignored it, "You figure out how we're going to deal with Caroline?"

"You're going to keep your sister away from me" Darcy stated firmly, "and I will refrain from leaking the surveillance video of her throwing herself at me, but I have released as statement setting the matter straight".

"Of course" Charles agreed, "So Jane and I've been talking and we're thinking about having a small ceremony at the resort in a few weeks. Her mother hates the idea, but Jane really wants Elizabeth to be there".

"I think it's a brilliant idea" Darcy removed his tablet from his briefcase and placed it next to his phone on the conference table.

"Great, so as the best man you and I need to get fitted this weekend in New York… I've arranged for a tailor from Brioni" Charles added remembering Jane's orders to make sure they were fitted this weekend.

"Why can't they fly out here?" Darcy asked checking his calendar to see if that would be a problem.

"They're really swamped for Fashion Week" Charles shrugged his shoulders not understanding the idea, "My assistant had a hard time getting this appointment so we really cannot miss it Darce".

"Fine" Darcy agreed as the room began filling for their meeting.

* * *

Elizabeth slept like a baby up until the ringing of her phone woke her. "Hello" she mumbled into her phone her eyes still closed and her face smothered into the pillow.

"Lizzie, wake up I have an appointment in an hour at Anne Be for my wedding dress" Jane spoke a sweetly yet demandingly.

"I'm already downtown" Elizabeth groaned opening her eyes glad Darcy kept the shades down to block out the daylight.

"Really? Great then take a shower and brush your hair because you're getting fitted also" Jane ordered, "Meet me there in 45 minutes… don't be late".

"All I have are jeans" Elizabeth muttered slowly sitting up against the head board.

"I'll bring you heels and a dress you can change in my car" Jane was glad Elizabeth informed her ahead of time. Anne Be was a fancy bridal shop, jeans and boots weren't going to cut it in there.

Elizabeth dragged herself out of bed and did as she was told. It was her sister's wedding preparations and she was the one who couldn't complain because Jane had already moved around so much to accommodate her busy hospital schedule. While walking to the parking lot she chuckled at how bad ass she would look riding her Victory Judge wearing heels and a dress. It would be a bit too attention seeking, but definitely bad ass.

"I completely forgot you only had your bike" Jane was waiting in her car when Elizabeth opened the passenger door and hopped in.

"Blame our spoiled baby sister for that" Elizabeth quickly changed and followed Jane into the bridal shop. "Fancy much she asked taking in the designer and couture gowns on display.

"Charles insisted and I can't really say no to him" Jane replied walking to the front desk. "Hi, Jane Bennett, I have an appointment at 1:00".

"Yes, Miss Bennett, you'll be in room B" The woman smiled politely at Jane and Elizabeth and directed them to their fitting room to meet with their consultant.

"Uh just a heads up I can't try on anything that goes below here" Elizabeth held her hand to the top of her breasts. While she was showering she noticed there were bruises all over her breast and stomach.

"Why not?" Jane asked looking over the dresses that were already inside the dressing room.

"Let's just say I didn't sleep alone" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows to make Jane even more uncomfortable.

"Honestly Lizzie" Jane blushed, "I don't understand how you even find time to have a personal life".

"Hello, I'm Jessica Clark" a mid aged woman walked into the room, "Miss Bennett and…".

"Miss Bennett" Elizabeth added, "I guess you can call me Lizzie to distinguish the both of us".

"Thank you" Jessica added, "So according you our discussion on the phone I took the liberty to put a few dress on display here… I think it helps to have you to try on different dresses and see what you like and don't and that way we can take those bits and pieces and find the perfect dress".

"I am all for it" Jane answered following Jessica into the dressing room to try on the first dress.

Elizabeth picked up her phone to send Darcy a quick message about her being gone. Placing her phone back onto the sofa she sat on, she rose and took a look at the bridesmaid dresses catalogue. When Jane walked out in the first gown Elizabeth nearly cried seeing her big sister look so angelic.

"Look at that amazing lace detail" Elizabeth smiled from her seat. Jane was beaming, but Elizabeth knew that wasn't the dress Jane wanted. Jane was a simple kind of girl and that dress was gorgeous, it just had a lot going on.

"You don't think it's too much?" Jane asked looking at herself in the different angle mirror.

"Jane where's the wedding going to be?" Elizabeth asked an idea popping in her head.

"Aspen resort" Jane answered still looking in the mirror.

"Indoors or out?" Elizabeth stood and placed the catalogue back on the table.

"Inside" Jane looked at Elizabeth with arched questioning brows.

"Would it be alright if I grab a gown I saw outside?" Elizabeth asked Jessica who nodded her permission.

Elizabeth saw the perfect gown for Jane when they walked inside. It was a Lazaro Alencon lace mermaid gown with a strapless sweetheart neckline, elongated bodice with gold shimmer ribbon at natural waist, champagne tulle skirt accented with floral corsage and horsehair pickups, chapel train. It was simple yet completely Jane's style. When Elizabeth returned with the dress the look on Jane's face spoke enough. Elizabeth handed the dress to Jessica and sat back on the sofa. This time when Jane came out there were tears in her eyes and Elizabeth blew her big sister a kiss. After her measurements were taken all the attention shifted to Elizabeth who had to now try on a few bridesmaid dresses.

"What would you like Janey?" Elizabeth asked wanting Jane to make the decision and be done with it.

"Honestly, something near princess like" Jane sent Elizabeth begging eyes.

"Like huge skirt kind of thing?" Elizabeth looked skeptical.

"Please..." Jane pleaded.

"Alright, what about the Elie Saab Nude Tulle dress on display outside?" Elizabeth saw the dress through the window and though it was really pretty.

"Really? You'd wear that one?" Jane asked completely shocked that Elizabeth chose the exact one she had in mind.

"For you, yes" Elizabeth smiled. "Can we skip the fitting and just take my measurements?"

"Of course" Jessica smiled and measured Elizabeth.

"Thank you so much for doing this" Jane hugged Elizabeth as they stood outside to depart.

"Thanks for letting me still be your maid of honor" Elizabeth removed the heels Jane brought and slipped on her jeans and combat boots. After her appearance was set back to right she stuffed the dress into her backpack and kissed Jane on the cheek before riding off on her Victory Judge.

* * *

The meeting dragged on longer than Darcy expected. He sat listening to proposal after proposal about how they should improve the newest jet model. Seeing the screen of his phone illuminate he causally leaned forward and read the message. _Went out with Jane, cuddle with me when you get back?_ Elizabeth texted him. Darcy clenched his teeth to keep from smiling.

"That was pointless" Charles spoke while he and Darcy made their way to the curb of the airport where both their cars were waiting.

"Tell me about it" Darcy agreed agitated they spent 4 hours doing absolutely nothing progressive.

"Don't forget this weekend Darce" Charles said before getting into his car, "I scheduled the jet to leave at 7:00am".

Getting into the car, Darcy pulled out his phone and checked for messages. While there weren't any from Elizabeth, there were a few business relate ones that needed immediate attention. It was while he was checking these messages that the passing of a motorist next to his window distracted him. The biker was wearing a backpack very similar to Elizabeth's Herschel and even the Shark branded helmet was the same.

"Pull up along side that motorcycle" Darcy ordered his driver. Once he was next to the bike Darcy rolled down his window and sure enough it was Elizabeth.

Elizabeth saw through her peripheral vision the car next to her roll their window down, but she usually ignored that kind of thing because it was usually creepers trying to get her number. But glancing at the driver of the vehicle she noticed it was Darcy's driver and turn her head to see it was Darcy who rolled his window down. Looking at the street light she noticed it just turned red and she had some time before it went green again. Putting down her stand she removed her helmet and quickly hopped off her bike. Shoving her head into Darcy's window placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Stuffing her hair back into her helmet she laughed at the horns beeping behind her and mounted her bike. The light turned green just as she revved it. Cutting off Darcy's Audi she rode towards the hotel. Parking her bike in the lot she couldn't help the smile that was permanently glued to her face as she walked towards the front of the hotel.

Darcy waited out front for her when he watched her go towards the parking lot instead of the valet circle. Seeing Elizabeth on her bike was a vision Darcy never expected. The woman never seized to amaze him. The motorcycle Elizabeth was a mystery and when she removed her helmet and kissed him Darcy immediately ranked that his favorite memory with Elizabeth thus far.

"Nice bike" Darcy took her helmet from her and accepted her welcoming kiss.

"Thanks, why do you look so surprised?" Elizabeth asked as she followed him inside.

"I really didn't think you owned that kind of bike" Darcy admitted, "I thought it would be something more street racing type".

"Too typical" Elizabeth scrunched her nose at him and wrapped her arm around his, " a Victory Judge is so tough and renegade".

"Why didn't you let the valet park it?" Darcy asked her.

"Are you kidding me?" Elizabeth took great offense, "No one has ever sat on my bike except for me… and any coward that gets away with it while it's parked". Elizabeth watched as Darcy smiled at her again and looked away. "Would you stop looking at me like that?" she scolded.

"I just…" Darcy was amazed, "tell me something else about you that I don't know".

Elizabeth stepped out the elevator smiling at how silly he was being right now, "I guess…" Elizabeth answered removing her leather jacket and hanging it in the coat closet. "I used to skateboard until my mom broke my board in half and told me get a man and go to college".

"So snowboarding…?" Darcy picked up her backpack and walked it the bedroom.

"Snowboarding started when our late granddad owned a cabin in Aspen, we'd visit every winter and Mary was the first to really take it seriously" Elizabeth walked into the bathroom to wash off the road from her face and hands.

"You went out with Jane?" Darcy asked watching her through the mirror as she dried her face.

"Wedding stuff" Elizabeth answered, "How was your meeting?"

"Pointless" Darcy pulled Elizabeth towards him, "Mind if we have dinner here? I don't want to share you with anyone tonight".

Wiggling free from him, Elizabeth answered, "I think that's a great idea". Picking up her backpack she grabbed her phone and hospital beeper to place them on the nightstand.

"Don't tell me you have to leave" Darcy walked out of the bathroom and saw Elizabeth was holding her hospital pager.

"No" Elizabeth removed her shoes and place them near the door. "Come on I'm starving" Elizabeth kissed Darcy on the cheek and pushed him towards the living room.

Once the food was ordered Elizabeth and Darcy sat on the couch, "There something I need to talk to you about". Elizabeth brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"You mentioned that earlier" Darcy agreed and gave her his attention.

"Well… I don't really know how to beat around the bush so…" Elizabeth decided to just say it, "I have the option to take residency at Mercy West and I'm really thinking about it".

"Mercy West… In Aspen?" Darcy asked to understand properly.

Nodding her head Elizabeth couldn't decipher Darcy's expression. "I know you said you were looking to purchase a townhouse near the hospital because of me and I just…don't think I want to be at Mercy anymore… I really am thinking about accepting the offer".

"Is this because of the tabloids?" Darcy didn't want Elizabeth to make this kind of decision prematurely.

"There's that, plus the fact that Dr. Hall an attending surgeon at Mercy West has offered to personally take me under his wing and mentor me" Elizabeth said innocently unaware that Darcy was harboring a bit of jealousy against Dr. Hall since he inquired after her following Georgiana's surgery.

"Are there any cons to Mercy West?" Darcy asked really hoping there were because having Elizabeth working day in and out with Dr. Hall was not going to be easy for him to accept.

"Well it's only a level II trauma center which really isn't a bad thing, I would be coming in nearly three months and outsider, Changing residency programs is kind of frowned upon so I've heard… but the attending surgeon wants me there and my Uncle approves and I'd have to find my own apartment because they don't offer resident housing". Elizabeth really felt like going to Aspen would be a better option than staying at Mercy. She looked to Darcy for his opinion, but the elevator dinged and he rose to answer it.

In the time it took Darcy to retrieve the cart and pull out Elizabeth's chair for her at the dining table, Elizabeth noticed a complete mood change in him. He was quiet and his jaw was locked. He hardly glanced at her during the meal and any time Elizabeth asked something he answered with a short one or two word reply.

"Is something brothering you?" Elizabeth finally had enough and set down her fork.

"No" Darcy answered like he did the last five questions.

Watching him avoid her once again Elizabeth gently placed her napkin on the table and scooted back her chair. She softly whispered "excuse me" and left the table. Storming out was something she done far too many times. Being calm and thinking rationally worked in Lydia's case because Elizabeth was no longer bothered by how stupid she was being. Using the same tactic here she sat on the floor in Darcy's bedroom staring out at the city below. Darcy hadn't followed her in which was a clear indicator something was indeed wrong. Elizabeth tried four times to get him to talk about what was bothering him, but he refused. Giving him his space, she watched downtown Denver and let it sooth her to a peaceful state. Feeling like she was in the right mind to be patient enough to deal with Darcy's bad mood, Elizabeth returned to the living room to find he was still sitting at the dining table staring absentmindedly at the plate of food in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked softly standing at the opposite end of the table staring at Darcy. Receiving no response Elizabeth walked slowly towards Darcy and squeezed herself between his chest and the dining table to sit facing him on his lap. "Baby…" she used a gently tone to speak to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "just talk to me".

Wrapping his arms around Elizabeth's waist Darcy rested his face on her chest, "Don't go" he said faintly as he felt Elizabeth's heart beating inside the chest he laid his head on.

"I'm right here" Elizabeth smiled awkwardly and assured him not knowing what he was being so emotional over.

"To Mercy West" Darcy pulled back and looked into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Why?" Elizabeth stiffened at his request. This entire time he was thinking about Mercy West and Elizabeth had no idea.

"Because I'm asking you not to" Darcy knew that wasn't a good enough reason, but a part of him hoped it would be.

It was Elizabeth's turn to let silence sweep over her. Darcy's request was plain and simple, the raw emotion behind it was true and Elizabeth was torn. At first she thought Aspen would be the perfect change, but seeing Darcy so distraught she second guessed this opinion. There was nothing to think about, the man she loved made her a sincere request, "Ok" Elizabeth replied removing herself from Darcy's lap and walking into the bedroom. She brushed her teeth and changed into her night gown. Making sure her alarm was set so she could get to work on time, she got under the covers and fell asleep with her back facing Darcy's side of the bed.

It was a selfish request, but Darcy didn't want her to take that residency position. Although the cons spoke for themselves and it was ultimately Elizabeth's decision to make, Darcy made the request with his own needs at the forefront. What made him feel awful was that Elizabeth obliged him even though his only supportable reason was that he was asking her, Elizabeth still said she would not go. Frankly Darcy was surprised she didn't storm out of the place. It was a gut wrenching situation and Darcy could hardly believe he so selfishly asked her to stay. Elizabeth would surely resent him down the road, she didn't fight him or argue now but eventually she would regret it. He sat at the dining table for hours thinking of how he could fix this. Elizabeth would be leaving for work soon and he wouldn't see her for the next twenty-four hours maybe even longer. Finally an idea popped in his head and Darcy stood from the table and went into his study. It wasn't until 4:30am that he emerged from his office with his hard work in hand. After making sure his plan was in place he changed and got into bed next to Elizabeth. Her back was faced to him and as much as he wanted to pull her close to him, he pushed aside that desire to let her have undisturbed sleep.

Absentmindedly reaching her hand to the night stand, Elizabeth searched for her phone to shut off the alarm. A huge headache was throbbing against her temple as she sat up to walk to the bathroom. A quick glance to Darcy's side of the bed told her he did eventually come to bed last night.

Closing the door to the bathroom to keep the light from flooding the bedroom, Elizabeth nearly shrieked when she found the bathroom mirror was covered in colorful post-it sticky notes. She had to climb onto the counter to read the first one in the upper left corner it said,

_Reasons to stay in Denver_.

Smiling at the covered mirror she felt her heart flutter at Darcy's handy work. Elizabeth read the first reason fully expecting it to ask her to stay for him, but it wasn't. It said,

_Mercy is rated the #4 best surgical medical teaching program in the U.S._

She wanted to stand there and read them all, but she had to shower and dress for work. Today she actually had to commute to work so she really needed to use her time wisely. Collecting every post-it from the mirror in order she put them in her toiletry bag so she wouldn't leave them behind, planning to read them throughout the day.

Last night was a different type of fight between her and Darcy. Darcy's raw emotions were shockingly vulnerable and Elizabeth really didn't have it in her to deny him what he was asking after the struggle they've been through. If she really sat down and thought about the Aspen offer, she would have realized that she would be trading the animosity at Mercy for new ones when she went to Aspen. Residents would talk no matter where she went because it would be clearly obvious strings were pulled to have her change programs. Having a few minutes before she needed to leave, she cleared last night's dinner and did the dishes. The amount of effort that went into Darcy's little surprise was amazing and Elizabeth assumed he was probably exhausted. Taking a post-it off his desk she left him a quick note and stuck it on her pillow before leaving the penthouse.

"Morning Bennett" Nick greeted her while they crossed paths on the resident hall bridge.

"Hey" Elizabeth was still a little pissed at him about how he jumped to conclusions about Darcy.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday" Nick apologized, "It wasn't any of my business".

"No it wasn't" Elizabeth answered coldly, "I gotta go".

"I know this is going to sound like I'm in your business again" Nick stopped her, "but there is a rumor floating around that your transferring residency programs".

"Who told you that?" Elizabeth could not believe how that was a rumor already when she only found out herself yesterday.

"One of the nurses swears she overheard Chief saying it" Nick shrugged his shoulders knowing the nurses to be gossips of the worst kind. "If it's not true fine, but if it is I really think you should stay, this is just intern year… once we're the upper residents all this drama will be so far beneath us to even deserve being recognizing".

"I can't believe this shit" Elizabeth sighed, "Thanks… did uh, Kitty call?" She asked feeling like even as weird as their relationship was Nick was practically the closest thing she had to a resident friend.

"No" Nick answered dejectedly watching Elizabeth's face drop ready to offer him comfort, laughing out loud he exclaimed, "SHE TEXTED!" shoving his fist in the air in victory.

"You're an idiot" Elizabeth threw over her shoulder leaving Nick on the bridge and going to start her shift.

Putting the stack of post-its she collected from the mirror in the pocket of her white coat, she grabbed her notebook and joined her resident group for rounds.

"Bennett you're doing sutures today" Her supervising resident assigned her once they were finished doing rounds. Elizabeth hated sutures. It meant stuck in the ER all day and it made the day move by really slow. At least with labs she was filing and running all over the place, but stitching up cuts and gashes wasn't as demanding. Remembering the post-its in her pocket, she decided maybe being in the ER wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Dr. Bennett there's a few patients waiting for your attention in bed 2, 5 and 10" The nurse handed her their paper work and Elizabeth got to work.

Handing the patient's release forms back to the nurse, Elizabeth sat behind one of the desks and pulled out the stack of post-its. The next one said,

_Mercy General Surgery section was granted another year ACGME accredited fellowships in Critical Care Surgery under the Chief of Surgery Dr. Edward Gardiner. Thinking ahead once you finish your residency, the fellowship program is great._

Elizabeth smiled and went to the next sticky,

_Dr. Sims, the Program Director of the General Surgery Residency Program at Mercy is a nationally prominent general surgeon. You really couldn't be learning from a more decorated surgeon then him._

She read through the dozens of post-it notes, having only three more left she looked up as she saw someone approaching her.

"Dr. Bennett you have a patient in bed 10" A nurse interrupted her. Tucking the post-its back into her coat Elizabeth decided maybe she was too hasty in telling Darcy about the offer. It was clear that Mercy was the best choice career wise, changing programs didn't even make sense any more.

Elizabeth left the ER once the other resident came to switch with her and walked straight to the OR where she knew her uncle was in surgery. He never protested Elizabeth entering the OR when he was doing surgery so Elizabeth put on a mask and walked in. Standing as far away from the table as she could and still be in ear shot of her uncle she spoke, "I guess you heard the rumors are flying".

"I did" Edward smiled but it was blocked by his mask.

Elizabeth could have waited til her uncle was done, but since there were two residents and a few nurses inside she thought this was the best way to get the news out. "Well I'm staying, can you please let Dr. Hall know I appreciate the offer, but Mercy is home".

"With pleasure" Edward looked away for the table and nodded with pride at Elizabeth. He didn't want her to go; she was going to do great things here at Mercy.

"Sorry for interrupting" Elizabeth gave her uncle a thumbs up and left the OR.

Smiling the entire way to the elevator, Elizabeth took the post-its out of her pocket and read the last three.

_If all the reasons before weren't compelling enough_

_Then the last reason I can selfishly offer is for you to stay_

_For me, I love you F.D._

Walking straight to the locker room, Elizabeth opened her locker and stuck those last three post-its to the inside of the door to remain as a reminder why loving Darcy was the best thing in the world.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: M-Chapter is up

* * *

It was just before 10am that Darcy opened his eyes. He had no reason to get out of bed early, Elizabeth was already at work and whatever business he had to deal with could wait till later. Reaching his hand to grab Elizabeth's pillow to smother his face in, his hand met a piece of paper. Smiling at the irony that it was a post-it Darcy read it. _On-Call 6am, house viewing 11?_

Grabbing his phone Darcy replied, _Are you sure?_

_Yes! _He received a near instant reply from Elizabeth.

Testing his luck to see how long she would keep responding he replied, _you forgive me for last night?_

_No, but you can definitely beg for it later. _Darcy's bad mood disappeared instantly after reading that message from Elizabeth.

_YES for house viewing, No for begging _Darcy smiled at his screen like an idiot.

_ Shame… I started the pill. _Reading Elizabeth's reply Darcy felt a response somewhere other than his chest. He read the message again wide eyed and desperately wanting tomorrow to come sooner.

_I'll beg! _Darcy replied.

He waited a few minutes for Elizabeth to reply, but she didn't Assuming she had to get back to work, he pulled himself out of bed to start the day; afternoon in his case.

* * *

Elizabeth looked down at her beeper going off and saw it was for Lydia's room. It wasn't a 911 page so she took the elevator instead of the stairs.

"Hi Lydia" Elizabeth walked into her sister's room and saw she was alone.

"It's about time" Lydia replied a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth didn't have the patience to deal with Lydia's moods anymore. She loved her, but the lack of remorse was enough for Elizabeth to no longer care to sensor herself around Lydia.

"I want to leave" Lydia folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes.

"You can't" Elizabeth stated plainly.

"What good are you as a doctor if you can't get me released?" Lydia glared at Elizabeth watching her look over her patient charts.

"You're going into rehab next week" Elizabeth braced herself for Lydia's outburst that was sure to follow.

"NO FUCKIN' WAY" Lydia shouted, "I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!"

"Keep your voice down" Elizabeth ordered, "you're not the only patient in this hospital".

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A PATIENT IN THIS HOSPITAL!" Lydia yelled at the top of her lungs.

Rubbing het temple Elizabeth sighed and said, "Call mom the next time you want someone to listen to you…".

"FUCK YOU LIZZIE!" Lydia snapped back.

"No, better yet…call Wickham" Elizabeth retorted slamming Lydia's file back into the holder at the end of the bed.

"I hate you!" Lydia spat slamming her fists against the bed.

"I don't care" Elizabeth spoke softly giving up trying to reason with Lydia. She walked out the room and shut the door as Lydia threw insults at her. She and Lydia never met eye to eye to begin with and this was one of the many fights Elizabeth could add to their portfolio. Walking to the nurse station she found Lydia's nurse, "Please don't page me again for her unless it's a 911".

Elizabeth was leaving the ICU when through the glass walls she saw the retreating form of what look very much like George Wickham. There was only one reason George Wickham would be walking out of the ICU and Elizabeth felt every part of her tense in boiling hot rage. He probably came to visit Lydia and saw the she was in the room so he was now making a getaway. Lydia's outburst only fueled her rage and Elizabeth followed Wickham out the hospital and into the parking structure.

When she saw him standing next to what she assumed was his rental she made her presence known, "HEY!" she called out watching Wickham look attentively at her. Elizabeth walked with long full strides up to Wickham and punched him right in the jaw. Everything around her was blurred by the madness of her temper. The force of her fist against Wickham's face caused him to stumble back against the car and "Stay away from my sisteR… "

"WHAT THE HELL BENNETT?" Wickham cried trying to stable himself against the car.

Elizabeth took another shot at him, this time smashing her fist in his eye. "whatever you're doing with her ends now!"

Elizabeth would have hit him again, but the sound of a car horn signaled she needed to walk away. Her knuckles were a little red and stretching her hand open and close she was glad nothing seemed broken. The only other time she'd ever punched something was at the gym when she took a boxing workout class with Charlotte when they were EMTs. That's where she learned never to punch anyone flat fisted, but to do it with your knuckles to avoid hurting yourself. She was breathing so hard she walked straight into the supply closet and grabbed a paper bag to help her calm down.

Fate was seriously trying to make her day even worse when the phone in her pocket vibrated with a phone call from her mother. Answering her phone Elizabeth knew her headache would only get worse.

"Elizabeth!" Fanny yelled into the phone.

"Yes mom?" Elizabeth answered picking up her patient rounds schedule from the observation desk.

"Must you agitate your sister? You know the ordeal she went through" Fanny protested.

"Mom I have to work" Elizabeth could not believe how one track minded her mother was.

"Elizabeth! Don't push me off the phone, Lydia needs to be released in time for Jane's wedding" Fanny added.

"Then ask Uncle Eddie" Elizabeth ordered her mother. Having Lydia out of the hospital was not a good idea, she needed to be monitored for infection and also meet with consultants regarding rehab and possible prosthetics.

"You know that man won't do anything if I ask" Fanny spat, "Tell him to have Lydia released by the end of the week, she needs to be fitted for her dress".

"I have to go" Elizabeth had no intention of asking her uncle to release Lydia. Dr. Sims would discharge her whenever he felt she was ready to go home.

"Ask him Elizabeth!" Fanny yelled into the phone.

"Goodbye" Elizabeth ended the call and threw all her emotions away so she could properly meet with her patients.

When she walked out the supply closet she ran into her uncle.

"I heard about Lydia's little outburst" Edward followed Elizabeth to the center desk.

"Little?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically.

"I can't have her released early" Edward informed Elizabeth.

"I had no intention of asking you, Lydia thinks being in here is punishment… she's staying the entire 15 days Dr. Sims ordered" Elizabeth stated bitterly hoping Lydia goes crazy having to stay here.

"I completely agree" Edward smiled looking down at the chart Elizabeth opened and noticed her hand holding the pen was swollen and beginning to bruise. "What happened to your hand?" Edward questioned already having an idea of what caused the swelling; he just wasn't sure who the unfortunate soul was on the receiving end of it.

"He came to see her" Elizabeth didn't need to lie to her uncle.

"Elizabeth!" Edward scolded taking her to a bench situated along the wall. "I specifically remember telling you not to do anything".

"I'm her big sister" Elizabeth was deep in her emotions, feeling like she failed Lydia through this entire ordeal. "He's a rake uncle Eddie, Lydia isn't mature enough to realize that".

"God Lizzie what did you do?" Edward sighed taking Elizabeth's hand in his own to examine the damage. Feeling everything still in its proper place he looked pointedly at his niece, "You're lucky you didn't break anything… you can't keep acting on Lydia's behalf, she'll never learn".

"I know… I'll stop… it's just he had no right to be here" Elizabeth admitted leaning the back of her head against the wall.

"Just promise you won't _ever_ take the physical route again" Edward would have been very disappointed if he didn't feel like George Wickham didn't deserve it.

"Can I ask you something… personal?" Elizabeth made sure the area was clear of lurking ears, her relationship with Darcy was getting serious and her uncle always gave her some of the best advice.

"Of course" Edward looked worriedly at Elizabeth.

"I'm dating Darcy" Elizabeth whispered, "Is it wrong of me to constantly feel like he's going to suffer because of that?"

"Lizzie" Edward knew exactly what Elizabeth felt. "You're aunt's father hated me when we started dating while I was in med school… you're aware of your aunt's family legacy right?"

"Her great grandfather founded that paper goods company" Elizabeth replied knowing her aunt Maddie came from a family of money.

"Right, well imagine her father's surprise when she introduced me; a part time bartender at night and med student during the day" Edward answered.

"But look at you know?" Elizabeth reasoned, "Chief of surgery at a Trauma-I facility and the teaching program here is nationally ranked 4th. Uncle you're every doctor's dream". She smiled remembering the information Darcy wrote on the post-its.

"But no one knew then I would be here today" Edward pointed out, "Through it all Maddie never gave up on me… If Darcy is the man you think is worthy of your affections and trust, then give him back just the same. Don't let society's opinions dictate your limits, because when you've accomplished making your mark on the world… you won't even remember the hurt and pain you're feeling now".

"Aunt Maddie's parents hated you?" Elizabeth asked no believing anyone could hate her gentle souled uncle.

"Oh yeah, they didn't even come to our wedding" Edward stated, "I always felt like I tore Maddie from her family, but she tells me day in and out that she'd do it all over again in a heartbeat".

"She's never resented losing them?" Elizabeth was surprised she never knew this about her uncle.

"No" Edward admitted, "When I was inducted into the Medical Society of Brilliance they called to offer congratulations, but Maddie made no attempt to further that contact… Elizabeth the point is, Darcy is a grown man and you're worth _a lot_ more than you give yourself credit for".

Nodding her head in understanding Elizabeth stood and hugged her uncle, "Thank you for sharing that".

"Listen, I know a lot people give you a hard time because you're my niece" Edward smiled comfortingly at Elizabeth, "But you're tough Lizze and I would never let you loose in this lion's den if I wasn't completely confident you would come out on top".

"I'll remember that" Elizabeth watched her uncle leave before returning to her rounds.

Making sure to change the battery in her pager, Elizabeth laid out the knee high length burgundy long sleeve wrap around dress Jane brought her for the bridal gown appointment and taupe heels Charlotte bought. She spent the majority of the day icing her hand to keep the swelling down and it worked but it was still red and turning darker.

She would be meeting Darcy in a few hours to look at houses and Elizabeth decided to get whatever sleep she could before then, praying her beeper would not go off. Last thing she wanted was to be cranky and horrible to be around. Fishing her phone out of her pocket she sent Darcy a quick text and fell into sleep land.

* * *

As his usual routine, the first thing Darcy did when he opened his eyes was grab his phone to check his messages. Ignore all the other messages he opened the one from Elizabeth,

_Sleeping in 5 seconds. Pick me up out front at 11._

Responding with his understanding, Darcy forced himself to get up to confirm with the realtor. With him leaving to New York for the weekend, he wanted to have Elizabeth settled into the new place before that. He also was due back in London for Georgiana's cast removal. While everything inside him wanted to stay in Denver with Elizabeth, responsibilities were finally catching up to him. He pushed meetings and client events back so he could have time with Elizabeth and these duties couldn't be ignored any longer. Knowing Elizabeth was would be comfortably staying somewhere he approved of made it a little easier to leave.

A little before 11, Darcy sat in the back of his Audi waiting for Elizabeth to come out of the hospital. He was anxious to see her, the pull she had on his entire being was strong and he didn't know how he would manage being away from her for the weekend let alone the two weeks he needed to visit Georgiana and deal with Pemberley business.

When Elizabeth finally walked out of the hospital, Darcy stopped his driver from getting out. Elizabeth's outfit shocked him, he expected her to come out in jeans and her converse sneakers. While she was dressed properly for the occasion, she wasn't dressed how his Elizabeth would. He worried that she was changing herself for him; he would never ask Elizabeth to change anything about her.

Opening his door, Darcy walked around the car and hoped Elizabeth wouldn't be angry that he did. When she smiled at him, Darcy sighed in relief and retuned one of his own. There was something different about her welcome, she didn't look around to see if anyone was watching and she didn't try and awkwardly brush him off. When he rounded the car, Elizabeth walked briskly towards him and flung herself into his arms.

"I missed you" Elizabeth whispered into his neck as she hugged him tightly.

"And I missed you" Darcy placed a light kiss on her lips before opening her door. "New dress?" he asked remembering she said she only owned three.

"It's Jane's, she loaned it to me when we went to the bridal shop" Elizabeth buckled her seat belt and turned to face Darcy.

"You're gorgeous" Darcy complemented, but the dress wasn't what changed about Elizabeth, "Something's different?"

"Yeah" Elizabeth sighed and dropped her pager and phone on the seat between them. "Post-it notes can do that to a person".

"I'm so sorry about last night" Darcy grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips his eyes widening at her bruised knuckles. "What happened?" he pulled her hand closer to him to get a better look.

"Uh…" Elizabeth stuttered knowing she couldn't lie to him, "I kinda punched someone… twice".

"WHAT!?" Darcy blurted out in fury. "WHO? WHY?..."

"It doesn't matter" Elizabeth tried to pacify Darcy's anger, but it was no use.

"WHO'D YOU HIT?" Darcy eyes were daggering at Elizabeth, "DID THEY TOUCH YOU? ARE YOU HURT?"

"No, no" Elizabeth raised her hands up to calm him down, "I'm fine… I'm fine… it was George; I hit him in his jaw… and his eye". Elizabeth thought Darcy was literally going to explode at how red face angry he was. "Please don't freak out, it wasn't a fight and he didn't touch me… I followed him out the hospital and I don't know what happened I just lost it".

"Why would you do something so careless Elizabeth?" Darcy spat, "What if he hit you? Elizabeth… I can't even look at you I'm so…"

"Darcy I wasn't thinking when I did it" Elizabeth cut him off, "He's stringing my sister along and when I saw him at the hospital something in me just burst and I couldn't stop myself".

"So assaulting him and putting yourself in the line of possibly getting hurt in return was you're bright idea?" Darcy's hands were gesturing in the air trying to physically express his words.

"I did what I did, although in retrospect I'm not proud of it" Elizabeth stood her ground, "But I don't regret it either". She focused her eyes outside her window so worked up by everything.

Darcy sat on his side of the car his whole body coursing with hate directed at Wickham. He couldn't get the thought of him possibly hurting Elizabeth out of his head. Looking across the back seat at Elizabeth, he saw the very reason he loved Elizabeth and she wouldn't be that woman if she wasn't fearless, that's just who his Elizabeth was. What she did was definitely negligent, but her intensions were far from that. Reaching across the seat, Darcy pushed the button to release Elizabeth's seat belt and pulled her towards him. Bringing her bruised hand to his mouth he kissed it gently, "I'm sorry for yelling, I'm very protective of you and the thought of Wickham…"

"I'm fine" Elizabeth assured him kissing him carefully on the lips, "I swear I'll never do anything that stupid again… I honestly can't even believe I had the gull to do it to begin with".

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Darcy put Elizabeth's bruised hand flat on his cheek and covered it with his own.

"Positive" Elizabeth smiled comfortingly at Darcy; he was worried about her and he had every right to be. "Thank you for the post-its" she remembered Darcy's sweet gesture giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I shouldn't have acted the way I had last night" Darcy felt horrible about so selfishly wanting Elizabeth to stay.

Elizabeth was going to respond but all rational though left her mind when they pulled into the driveway of the first house. When Darcy said townhouse she expected just that, the house they pulled into had a private gate and round about driveway.

"No!" Elizabeth answered without even getting out of the car. The house was way too big and she knew it was in one of Denver's most elite neighborhoods.

"It's only five miles from the hospital and It's gated Elizabeth" Darcy reasoned opening his door.

"No!" She said firmly reaching over him and shutting the door. "Darcy you don't even live in Denver, why do you need such an extravagant house?" Elizabeth stared wide eyed outside her window at the three story mansion outside.

"You're gonna live in it" Darcy answered without hesitation.

"I said I would _look _at houses _with you _under the assumption that it would be _for you_" Elizabeth enunciated for understanding.

"Come on, we can discuss this later" Darcy opened his door and got out quickly so Elizabeth couldn't slam it close again. Helping her out of the car he added, "Please don't argue with me on this".

Having no intention to embarrass Darcy in front of the realtor, Elizabeth put her best foot forward and decided to smile her way through Darcy's manipulation.

"Hello Dr. Bennet, I'm Jacob Lewis" Jacob introduced himself.

"Hello Mr. Lewis" Elizabeth greeted him warmly; dropping Darcy's hand the minute Jacob turned his back. She was angry that Darcy would assume she was going to let him swoop in and allow him to easily throw his money left and right to make her life easier.

The house was actually four stories, one which was an under level entertainment room. It was undeniably gorgeous and exactly the kind of place that would fit Darcy, but if wasn't her. She liked the small jail cell sized room at the resident hall. Aside from the noise next door, it served its purpose perfectly.

Walking into the master bedroom, Elizabeth had to admit the view of the infinity pool and garden was beautiful.

"What do you think?" Darcy crept up behind Elizabeth as he saw her looking out the bedroom window. While in front Jacob Elizabeth was polite and attentive, the minute he turned his back or left the room Darcy felt her cold treatment of him.

"It's perfect…" Elizabeth answered without turning from the window, "for you".

"Elizabeth is it wrong for me to want to care for you?" Darcy asked softly.

Knowing this wasn't the time or place to have this discussion Elizabeth shook her head _no._

"Then please just let me do this for you" Darcy pleaded.

"Are we ready for the view the next property?" Jacob asked walking into the room.

"Yes" Elizabeth answered quickly following Jacob out. She was already in the car when Darcy walked out the house. Checking her pager to make sure she hadn't missed anything she ignored him as he entered the car.

"Elizabeth" Darcy spoke when the silence was unbearable.

"I like the resident hall" Elizabeth answered to get straight to the point.

"I love waking up with you in my arms, having you in bed next to me" Darcy wanted Elizabeth next to him every second work didn't keep her away. "Don't you want that?"

"That's not even a fair question" Elizabeth shook her head at how low Darcy was stooping to play this out, "Of course I want that".

"You work constantly…" Darcy reasoned, "I have to go back to New York this weekend and then London".

"So why bother buy the house?" Elizabeth asked the obvious question.

"Because I love you and if I can make your demanding schedule a little less stressful I want to do it" Darcy looked pleadingly at Elizabeth.

"I'm one person Darcy" Elizabeth brought her tone down to a calm and understanding one, "I don't want to get off of work and come home to a gigantic house that will most of the time be empty".

"I will fly back every single time I can" Darcy answered without missing a beat.

"Do you honestly want to spend your free time jet setting between Denver and New York?" Elizabeth didn't get why Darcy was so determined to see her comfortable while he would be the one losing sleep and basically living on a plane.

"For you, yes" Darcy took Elizabeth's hand in his, "Even if all I can spend with you is a few hours, Elizabeth it'll be worth it… please".

"I'm not staying there alone" Elizabeth wasn't giving up that easy.

"What 's it gonna take…" Darcy dropped her hand and moved over to her side and nuzzled the side of her neck, "for you to say yes?"

Focusing on the head rest in front of her Elizabeth tried to block out the warmth of Darcy's lips against her neck. "I want Walter" Elizabeth demanded.

"You want my turtle?" Darcy pulled back in surprise of her unexpected request.

"Turtles are low maintenance when it comes to caring for them" Elizabeth pushed Darcy back to his side of the car, "and he'll keep me company even if all I'm doing is sleeping".

"Fine, but you'll have to wait till I return from London at the end of the month" Darcy pouted, "Also, if you pay more attention to him than me he's going back, because I refuse to share you… I barely have time with you as it is".

"Good to know children are out of the future" Elizabeth stated without even thinking about the effect of her comment. The moment she said it she wanted to take it back. She felt rather than saw Darcy's face turn towards her instantly and she knew he wasn't going to let it pass.

"You.." Darcy stammered to find words. "You, thought about having kids with me?"

"No" Elizabeth shook her head unconvincingly trying to straighten out the thoughts running through her head. Kids were a huge deal and she and Darcy shouldn't even be thinking about things like that yet.

"No?" Darcy repeated feeling like Elizabeth wasn't being entirely truthful.

"I mean yes" Elizabeth was digging herself into a deep hole.

"Yes?" Darcy smiled seeing how flustered Elizabeth was becoming.

"No" Elizabeth dropped her head into her hands trying to block everything out.

"Well which is it" Darcy demanded, "Because I have every intention of marrying you and having a family with you… so stop hiding in your hands and tell me, do you want that too?"

"God, first it's the house and now you're asking me to confirm that down the line I'll marry you and have kids?" Elizabeth sighed in frustration. The answer was simple, yes she wanted all that… but knowing Darcy he would never stop pushing for it.

"It's a yes or no question Elizabeth" Darcy stated watching her carefully for her answer.

Sighing in defeat she whispered the answer that she knew was the truth, "Yes".

"So I give you Walter and you move into the house we choose before I leave for New York on Friday" Darcy dropped the subject of marriage and kids when he received the answer he wanted. "Agreed?"

"Alright" Elizabeth gave in, "But if you tell me I can't ride my bike to work, or mention my student loans, my car, my insurance or any other bill I swear I'm moving out and I won't speak to you for a long time".

Smiling in victory Darcy kissed Elizabeth's lips, "I promise".

Looking out the window Elizabeth saw they pulled in front of an actual townhouse. It was modern and the use of geometric squares and glass windows was a focal point of the architecture of the house. It was still very high class, but less flashy than the mansion they came from. Grabbing her beeper from the seat she held it in her hand and held the other out to Darcy to help her out of the car.

"I take it you not protesting is a good sign" Darcy said as they walked towards the front door.

"Don't push it" Elizabeth walked into the house and smiled seeing the back walls of the house were just completely glass. The house was on a hill allowing downtown Denver to be seen in the distance.

"How far is the hospital from here?" Elizabeth asked walking up the stairs.

"About 5 minutes, you can see it from the top of the stairs window" Darcy followed her into the master bathroom.

Elizabeth saw the tub and she couldn't help the urge to sit inside. Pushing Darcy's suit coat back, she pulled his belt a little to clip her beeper to him. Holding her hand out so he could help her up the step and into the tub, Elizabeth sat down and bent her head back to rest against the marble. "I haven't taken a bath for months" she sighed in content. It would be amazing to come home after a long shift and soaking her sore muscles in a tub.

Darcy sat down on the marble boarder surrounding the tub next to Elizabeth and watched her enjoy the waterless tub.

"So?" Jacob walked into the bathroom smiling at Elizabeth sitting inside the tub.

Looking at Elizabeth for her opinion, Darcy saw her nod her head in excitement. "We'll take it" Darcy answered glad Elizabeth decided.

"Ok, I'll handle the paperwork and have it sent over within the hour Mr. Darcy" Jacob handed Darcy the key to the house and left the couple to continue exploring it.

"Do _you_ like it?" Elizabeth asked as Darcy helped her out of the tub.

"I do" Darcy agreed with her, "Although I'll have surveillance cameras and a better security system installed, I knew you'd choose this one".

"So you looked at houses already?" Elizabeth folder her arms across her chest and gave Darcy a scolding look.

"Only online" Darcy pried her arms from their hold and wrapped them around his waist. Grabbing the sides of her face he took the kiss he waited all day for. Pushing her against the wall, Darcy was fully expecting to make the place officially theirs with a little sex on the master bedroom floor. However, the hospital had other plans and Elizabeth's beeper strapped to his belt went off.

"I'm glad you find this amusing" Darcy growled handing the beeper to Elizabeth who was smirking at his frustration.

"I do" she replied holding her hand out, "can I use your phone? Left mine in the car". Darcy handed her his phone from his chest pocket, "You gonna tell me your code?" Elizabeth asked mischievously.

"I don't know if I trust you" Darcy teased gently taking his phone from Elizabeth's hand.

"You really shouldn't have sex with someone you don't trust" Elizabeth challenged as they walked towards the car.

"So you trusted me in Aspen?" Darcy asked handing her his unlocked phone.

Shrugging her shoulders as she put the phone to her ear, "You told me about your turtle, how could I not?" Putting the phone to her ear she said, "This is Dr. Bennett" ducking to get into the car.

"Dr. Bennett, your sister tried to leave her bed and dislocated her shoulder… Chief wants you back to pacify her" The nurse informed Elizabeth.

"She didn't!?" Elizabeth exclaimed in shock "I'll be there in 5".

"What's wrong?" Darcy asked taking Elizabeth's hand.

"Lydia tried to get up and is causing a scene at the hospital" Elizabeth didn't know what good she would do there, it wasn't like Lydia would listen. Plus what happened with Wickham earlier, the hospital was not where she wanted to be right now.

"Can I come in with you?" Darcy wanted to comfort Elizabeth and he was also worried about the whole Wickham fiasco.

"I can handle it" Elizabeth assured him, "I was officially not on call anymore an hour ago so this is more of a personal summons from my uncle".

"Oh" Darcy understood, "Well I'll go back to the penthouse and sign the papers for the house, can we spend the rest of the day picking out furniture when you're done?"

"Can we not?" Elizabeth pouted not wanting to spend her time off in a furniture store.

"Fine, but it has to be done tomorrow" Darcy compromised knowing Elizabeth was dealing with a lot.

"Boo" Elizabeth groaned as they pulled up to the hospital. It took them a little less than five minutes to get there.

"You'll call me if anything happens… right?" Darcy asked needing assurance that Elizabeth wasn't going to try and handle anything else with Wickham alone.

"Yes" Elizabeth agreed knowing she'll probably need Darcy's help if Wickham tried to press charges against her.

"2547" Darcy said as Elizabeth moved to exit the car.

"Huh?" Elizabeth asked looking back at Darcy in confusion.

"The code to my phone… 2547" Darcy saw Elizabeth's smile reach her eyes as she leaned over the seat and kissed him goodbye.

"You better not change it when I leave this car" Elizabeth teased. She had no intention of snooping through Darcy's phone; she barely had time to check her own phone. Yet, the fact that he told her the code was romantic none the less.

* * *

"Thank god you're here" Nick rushed out to meet Elizabeth when he saw her approaching.

Walking into Lydia's room Elizabeth saw Jane was trying unsuccessfully to calm Lydia's crying and screaming. Shutting the door behind her, Elizabeth walked to the bed.

"She won't stop" Jane said worriedly.

"Lydia, please calm down" Elizabeth never saw her sister so broken. Although their fight earlier was hurtful, it was clear something was bothering Lydia.

"NO, GET OUT LIZZIE" Lydia cried ripping her hand from Elizabeth's grasp.

"Lydia does something hurt? Are you in pain?" Elizabeth asked to make sure Lydia's crying was an emotional thing and nothing physical.

"Leave Lizzie" Lydia's voice was desperate and hurt.

Turing to the door she saw Nick was standing next to it. "She had a visitor before she tried to get up" Nick whispered as Elizabeth came close to him, "That guy that was in the car with her".

"Can you give us a minute" Elizabeth firmly asked Nick to step out knowing what might have transpired with Lydia and Wickham. Turning to Jane she requested the same thing. Hearing that Wickham visited made breathing difficult as Elizabeth realized the root of Lydia's emotional episode was because of him.

"I DON'T WANT YOU IN HERE" Lydia cried tears still streaming down her face.

Ignoring her sisters screams Elizabeth sat on the bed next to her. "Lydia please calm down" Elizabeth requested in a soft comforting voice.

"LIZZIE GET OUT" Lydia was shaking as she watched the puddle of tears form on her lap.

Lifting her arms to avoid Lydia's cast and newly reset shoulder Elizabeth moved to embrace her sister.

With her only good arm Lydia was pounding roughly against Elizabeth's chest, trying to get her to leave."No… Lizzie stop" Lydia pleaded.

Elizabeth only pulled her closer. Feeling Lydia cry on her shoulder Elizabeth asked again, "Lydia are you hurt?"

"My heart" Lydia admitted her voice broken and hurting.

"Tell me what's wrong" Elizabeth held her sister as tight as she could without hurting her.

"He told me he loved me" Lydia's sobs were deep and strained.

"and?" Elizabeth asked patiently waiting for Lydia to calm enough to speak again.

"he lied… Lizzie he lied" Lydia sank her head down on Elizabeth's shoulder, "He said he didn't want to be with me because of that" Lydia pointed to her missing leg. "He called me disgusting… I…".

"Ssshhhh" Elizabeth comforted her sister, "He doesn't deserve you… you're beautiful and he doesn't deserve you".

When Lydia finally pulled away from her, Elizabeth took her good hand and said, "Finish out the week here without driving the nurses into hiding and I'll talk to Dr. Sims about letting you go home with an at home nurse. The seamstress will come here and take your measurements for your dress and I'll stay with you tonight".

"Really?" Lydia asked astonished the Elizabeth would even be speaking to her after the way she treated her.

"Yes, really" Elizabeth smiled and wiped the tears of Lydia's cheeks.

"But the nurses here are huge bitches" Lydia's old self returned.

"Then send them to get you juice, something to eat… you can even make them track down any magazine and book you want" Elizabeth offered Lydia an alternative to being a bitch back to the nurses.

"I can do that?" Lydia's face brightened at the prospect of actually bossing them around.

"Uh… yeah" Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head, "Especially to that one". Elizabeth pointed to the nurse visible through the glass wall of Lydia's ICU room.

"Why are you dressed like that" Lydia finally took in Elizabeth's appearance.

"I had a meeting" Elizabeth stood and opened the door so Jane and Nick could come back in.

"Can you stay with her till I come back later?" Elizabeth asked Jane.

"Of course, why are you dressed like that" Jane asked seeing Elizabeth wearing the dress she lent her.

"Why are the both of you so damn noisy?" Elizabeth questioned back playfully.

"Mid-day booty call with a certain hottie?" Lydia blurted out.

Hearing Nick snicker in the corner, Elizabeth said, "I'm leaving now".

Elizabeth went to her room and changed, packed a few things in her backpack and walked to the parking garage to get her bike. Since she promised Lydia she would stay the night with her, Elizabeth knew Darcy was going to feel some kind of rejection. Walking into the foyer of his suite she put her helmet and jacket in the closet and looked around to see if Darcy was in the living room. Finding no one she walked the hall and stopped at his study.

"You miss me" Elizabeth walked into the room and dropped her backpack on the sofa.

"Always" Darcy smiled rising from his desk and pulling Elizabeth against him.

"Are you busy?" Elizabeth glanced at the papers across his desk.

"A little" Darcy answered dropping his head to kiss the side of Elizabeth's neck.

"Come make love to me" Elizabeth pulled him out of the room and towards the bedroom.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be begging" Darcy shut the door behind him as they entered the bedroom.

"I'm not begging" Elizabeth shot over her shoulder. Kicking of her chucks and unzipping her jeans. Elizabeth pushed them off and removed her shirt throwing it at Darcy's chest.

"Elizabeth what happened?" Darcy's eyes were pinned on her chest that was red.

Looking down Elizabeth saw what Darcy was referring to and remembered Lydia was hitting her earlier, "Lydia… I'm ok" she assured.

"She hit you?" Darcy asked his tone very serious and accusing.

"We were hashing things out, she was upset and now things are fine between us" Elizabeth pulled him closer to her. She could see he wasn't easily accepting her explanation.

"Elizabeth your chest is red" Darcy was not going to let this drop, he didn't want anyone to hurt Elizabeth not even her own sister."First you're hand and now this! You said you were going to call me…"

Grabbing the shirt that Darcy was holding in his hand Elizabeth put it back on, "I'm fine, it's not a big deal… she was upset and I forced myself on her".

"You can't expect me to ignore this" Darcy watched Elizabeth pick up her shoes and place them near the door and fold her jeans properly.

"She didn't do it maliciously; Wickham broke her heart" Elizabeth was irritated that Darcy would not give it a rest, "She's my sister Darcy and I needed to be there for her".

His anger was getting the best of him; Darcy walked into the bathroom and ran the water to fill the tub. Remembering how relaxed and peaceful Elizabeth looked in the tub at the new house, he knew the mood for sex was completely messed up and needed a way to rectify it.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand what played out between you and Lydia" Darcy walked out the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist. "But Elizabeth, I swear if anyone else hurts you…"

"I get it" Elizabeth cut him off by placing a kiss on his mouth.

"I ran you a bath, let me just check in Georgie's bathroom if she has any soaps and oils" Darcy pushed Elizabeth softly towards the bathroom, "I've never used the tub so just give me a second".

Sitting on the marble stone watching the tub fill, Elizabeth wondered how her life had changed so dramatically. Darcy was the perfect man and by some freak force of nature their worlds collided.

"I found these" Darcy came into the bathroom with an arm full of scented oils and bath bubbles.

Taking the bubble gel from his hands Elizabeth poured some in the tub and smiled as the bubbles appeared. After squeezing a few drops of rose and lavender oil into the water she stood and grabbed Darcy's tie to remove it.

"Darling, as tempting as that is" Darcy gently removed Elizabeth's hands from his tie, "This bath is for you, I need to get the papers sent back for the house".

"Darling?" Elizabeth took in the first thing Darcy has ever called her aside for Elizabeth.

"Yes, as in the most precious, priceless cherished treasure that I'm blessed beyond measure to call mine" Darcy helped Elizabeth out of her shirt, kissing her briefly and then leaving the bathroom before she removed her under garments and he was no longer capable of refusing.

Staying in the tub as long as she could before her fingers started to shrivel; Elizabeth put on a robe and walked out of the bathroom. She would have walked straight to Darcy's study dressed in just the robe, but hearing an unfamiliar voice come from the hall told her she should probably get dressed. Putting on a pair of jeans and a white cotton tee, she took her hair down from the bun it was in so it wouldn't get wet and walked barefooted towards Darcy's study. The door was wide open so she stood in the doorway and saw a woman who looked to be the same age as her sitting on the chair in front of Darcy's desk.

"Elizabeth" Darcy stood and motioned her to come in. "This is my assistant Chloe, Chloe this is Dr. Elizabeth Bennett".

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Bennett" Chloe stood and shook Elizabeth's hand.

"Thank you, It's nice to meet you also Chloe" Elizabeth didn't understand why Darcy always introduced her as Dr. Bennett to everyone. They weren't in the hospital and she felt a little uncomfortable with the formality of it all.

"We were just discussing hiring an interior designer to take care of the house" Darcy lead Elizabeth to the chair next to Chloe.

Knowing she had to get back to the hospital to relieve Jane soon Elizabeth said "Please , don't let me interrupt" Elizabeth smiled warmly at Chloe, "I just have to get back to the hospital, I guess I'll see you tomorrow".

"Of course Dr. Bennett" Chloe stood to be polite to her employer's girlfriend.

Elizabeth walked out knowing Darcy would follow. "I thought you said you're off till Thursday?" Darcy asked as he shut the door to the bedroom.

"I am," Elizabeth nodded in agreement, "But I promised Lydia I'd stay with her over night in the ICU since I'm the only one who can".

Without another word Darcy left the room and returned seconds later stripping off his clothes as he kicked the door close.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as she watched him toss his jacket and tie over the ottoman.

"Had I known you weren't going to be sleeping here I wouldn't have refused that bath" Darcy removed his shirt and picked Elizabeth up. When he felt her wrap her legs around his waist he dropped her back against the bed and removed her jeans, "And I sure as hell wouldn't have told Chloe to come in today".

"You're PA is pretty" Elizabeth noted as Darcy trailed kisses on her neck.

"I'm not talking about another woman when I'm trying to make love to you" Darcy pressed his lips against Elizabeth's to shut her up.

* * *

She stared at the ceiling trying to focus her muddled thoughts and get a hold of her breathing.

Darcy's hand crossed her face and gently forced her to turn towards him. His lips covered hers immediately. When they broke away he was ragged breath and Elizabeth stared at him; entranced at how the rise and fall of his chest and flushed cheeks made him so much sexier. "That was a first" Darcy stated between breaths.

"You mean…" Elizabeth connected the dots, "So you never…"

"No" Darcy sighed reaching over and pulling Elizabeth onto his chest.

Glancing at the clock on the night stand Elizabeth saw it was time for her to go "I'd love to stay and cuddle with you, but Jane's waiting" Elizabeth planted a quick kiss on Darcy's lips and walked to the bathroom for a quick shower. She was in and out in less than 3 minutes. When she walked back into the bed room Darcy was exactly where she left him.

"I'll be back as soon as Lydia wakes up tomorrow morning" Elizabeth sat at the edge of the bed and rubbed her hand up and down Darcy's bare chest.

"Chloe will be coming with boxes for your things" Darcy saw Elizabeth frown, "you said you would move in by Friday and tomorrow is Thursday".

Sighing in frustration Elizabeth kissed Darcy goodbye, "Can't we just put a bed in the room and my toothbrush in a cup and a few change of clothes in the closet?"

"No" Darcy shook his head firmly, "You're not going to be a house guest Elizabeth, you're going to live there meaning ALL your belongings need to be housed there".

"Well there's no rush to get my stuff packed" Elizabeth was annoyed that this was another thing she had to add to her to do list, "The room is part of the program so it's mine whether I stay in it or not"

"I know you and you're going to use that room as a clutch" Darcy stated.

"I love you" Elizabeth said irritantly picking up her Herschel and walking out the door, "good-bye".

"Elizabeth!" Darcy called out to her as she walked out the door. When she stuck her head back inside the room he said, "I'm sending Chloe". Receiving a sarcastic smile of acknowledgment from her before she left.

* * *

"I'm sorry I took so long" Elizabeth walked into Lydia's room and found Jane checking messages on her tablet.

"No it's fine" Jane smiled, "the nurse gave her some Motrin for the pain 30 minutes ago and she just fell asleep".

"Where have you been anyway?" Jane though Elizabeth was behaving a little weird as of late.

"I'm moving in with Darcy" Elizabeth sighed and dropped into the chair next to her sister, "I think med school was less stressful and complicated than our relationship".

"Way to admit it" Jane wasn't expecting that at all.

"You know I'm not the sensored type" Elizabeth rubbed her head in agitation, "How's the wedding planning coming along?"

"Everything is set only thing left is making sure everyone has their proper attire and you're assurance that you'll be there" Jane gave Elizabeth a stern look.

"I'll be there" Elizabeth waved off Jane's look, "I'm sorry I couldn't help out more with the planning".

"I should be thank you" Jane admitted, "Because of you we can have a small quick wedding instead of some out of control lavish thing that I'll probably too over whelmed and stressed out with to even enjoy".

"Oh well than you're welcome" Elizabeth smirked cockily at her sister.

"Still three weeks from now" Jane stood and kissed both her sisters goodbye, "I need the entire weekend from you".

"There yours" Elizabeth waved Jane farewell and put her feet up on the now vacant chair to make herself comfortable. While she much rather be spending the night sleeping on a bed, Lydia was vulnerable right now and a night of uncomfortable sleep was worth mending her relationship with her sister.


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth woke to a pillow hitting her on her stomach. "Really Lizzie? I'm the patient and you're the one that's asleep".

"Good morning to you too" Elizabeth groaned standing up and stretching the kinks from her aching muscles. "Do you need anything before I go wash up?"

"Can you call Kitty and Mary to see if they can come hang out with me today?" Lydia asked nicely.

"Sure" Elizabeth smiled at Lydia's innocent request, "I can stop by the burger joint down the street and bring you guys' lunch later?"

"God yes" Lydia sighed in relief, "hospital food is way too bland and healthy for my taste".

Righting the furniture in the room Elizabeth kissed Lydia's cheek, "I love baby sis".

"I know" Lydia pushed Elizabeth away hating whenever her sisters got to gushy. "A coke and no malo on my burger please".

"Fine" Elizabeth accepted Lydia's form of affection and left the room. Walking across the resident bridge she flashed her badge at the front desk clerk, but seeing Chloe sitting in the lobby caused her to stop mid-step towards the elevator. "Chloe" she asked approaching Darcy's personal assistant.

"Dr. Bennett" Chloe smiled and approached Elizabeth. "I'm sorry for coming so early, but Mr. Darcy was very adamant that we make today as productive as possible".

"Please don't worry about it" Elizabeth shook off her intrusion without a second thought; "I can take the boxes and pack before we're scheduled to meet with the interior designer".

"I bed your pardon Dr. Bennett" Chloe said politely, "But Mr. Darcy gave me clear instructions that I'm to assist you in packing… please allow me to".

It was clear that Darcy's assistant was not going to take no for an answer so Elizabeth let her along with the moving guy she was with follow her to her room. "Uh I don't think the three of us are going to be able to move comfortable within the room with these boxes so maybe he could wait in the lobby and we'll just pack everything".

"Perfect idea" Chloe agreed and sent the mover back downstairs after he left the stack of flat boxes on the floor of Elizabeth's room.

"I just need to wash my face and brush my teeth" Elizabeth said awkwardly, "you can start with the closet if you want". Elizabeth thought it was weird that Darcy though she needed help packing this small room and she really didn't like him assuming she wanted a stranger touching her things.

"Take your time" Chloe taped the bottom of a box and began carefully packing Elizabeth's things. At first impression Chloe thought Elizabeth was gorgeous, a little too young for her boss, but she was as beautiful as her boss was handsome. After finding out she was a Doctor and a very sweet woman, Chloe relaxed. She expected the woman her boss would become involved with would be a snob quite like Mr. Bingley's sister that she on a number of occurrences had the unfortunate luck of having to get her a drink whenever Darcy had her and Mr. Bingley as guests. Elizabeth was nothing like that woman and Chloe was relieved that she didn't have to pretend to like Elizabeth, she actually did like her.

"I guess that's it" Elizabeth exclaimed after she and Chloe finished packing her room into only four of the ten boxes the mover brought in.

"I can get the sheets laundered and packed" Chloe looked at the still made bed.

"Oh on that's staying" Elizabeth wanted to keep her bed sheets there for when she was in no mood to go back to the house.

"But Mr. Darcy said…" Chloe protested her boss's orders.

"Shhhh" Elizabeth smiled and put her hand to her lips, "We won't tell him anything".

"Dr. Bennett…" Chloe knew Mr. Darcy would ask to make sure they packed everything.

"Fine, I'll explain it to him during out appointment" Elizabeth sighed, "Now let's get these boxes moved before we're late".

After the mover took the boxes out of the room, Elizabeth grabbed her helmet and jacket and shut the door to her room before Chloe could sneak back inside and remove her bed sheets. "Thank you for your help" Elizabeth lead the way to the elevator.

"It was my pleasure Dr. Bennett" Chloe never expected a thank you, but having one made her opinon of Elizabeth even brighter. "So Mr. Darcy will be meeting us at the townhouse in 25 minutes and after we're done meeting with the interior designer, we're going to accompany him to the furniture store to make sure we at least have the master bedroom, kitchen, dining room and downstairs living room fully furnished before dinner".

Elizabeth watched as Chloe scrolled through her iPhone notes to relay all Darcy's order to her. It was pretty evident that Darcy had the entire day filled and Elizabeth was tired and aching from the way she spent her night. "That's some agenda we have to accomplish today" Elizabeth sighed as they stepped out of the elevator.

"I can put in some time for you to rest if you need it" Chloe offered knowing Darcy's orders not to over tax Elizabeth.

"Thank you, but I think adding a reminder for me to strangle Darcy would suffice perfectly" Elizabeth answered teasingly as they exited the elevator.

"Dr. Bennett" Chloe stopped walking towards the automatic doors when she notice Elizabeth wasn't following her, "The car is this way".

Elizabeth held up her helmet, "I'm riding my bike; I'll meet you at the house".

"Oh, Mr. Darcy didn't mention…" Chloe didn't know the protocol for this situation. Mr. Darcy was usually very thorough when it came to directions.

"I assure you Chloe you won't get into any trouble for this" Elizabeth smiled at Darcy's assistant, "Mr. Darcy understands my insistence with my bike". Turning to leave the hospital towards the parking garage Elizabeth knew she and Darcy need to have a talk regarding him being so controlling.

* * *

"Where's Dr. Bennett?" Darcy asked Chloe as she arrived just behind his car.

"She..uh" Chloe stammered under Darcy's intense gaze, "said she was riding her bike". Just as Chloe answered Elizabeth pulled into the driveway on her Victory Judge. Chloe was in awe of how unpredictable her boss's girlfriend was. She though Elizabeth was kidding when she said bike, but it was clearly obvious that she was not. Another thing Chloe had to add to her list of good qualities of Elizabeth, her bike scram that Elizabeth was absolutely a one of a kind girl.

Standing back to watch Elizabeth remove her helmet and shake her hair free, Darcy could not get over the fact that Elizabeth was absolutely gorgeous. When she unmounted her bike he approached her.

"Always with the dramatic entrance right?" he kissed her cheek and grabbed her helmet from her hand.

"I'd stop teasing because you're in a shit load of trouble" Elizabeth whispered so the Chloe wouldn't hear her threat.

"Hey Chloe" Elizabeth nodded at Chloe to move towards the house with her.

Without missing a beat Chloe was at Elizabeth's side, "I hope he didn't give you too much trouble about me riding my bike here".

"Not at all" Chloe smiled and turned the key in the lock to open the door.

"What're you doing?" Darcy asked Elizabeth who was unlacing her boots and stepping out of them outside the front door.

"The carpet is white and my boots are dirty" Elizabeth steadied herself on Darcy's arm as she removed her shoes and placed them near the door.

"Chloe the carpet needs to be replace" Darcy ordered.

"No they don't" Elizabeth countered.

"You're not going to spend 5 minutes every day removing your shoes to walk in the house just so you don't dirty the carpets" Darcy replied as he entered the house behind Elizabeth.

"Knock Knock" Someone said from behind them.

"Hello Mr. Frasier" Chloe greeted the interior designer first and turned to introduce him to Darcy and Elizabeth.

"Kevin Frasier, this is Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy and Dr. Elizabeth Bennett" Chloe stepped back to allow her employer to exchange pleasantries with the interior designer.

While Darcy only nodded and shook the man's hand Elizabeth greeted him properly, "Hi it's nice to meet you Mr. Frasier".

"Likewise Dr. Bennett" Kevin replied taking in a full view of the beautiful woman in front of him.

The minute Darcy got a glimpse of Kevin he knew he didn't like him. He was handsome and young and he stared way too much at Elizabeth.

"I guess we should get started" Elizabeth suggested when no one made a move from the door way.

"Yes of course" Chloe agreed relieved that Elizabeth was responsive to the awkwardness of the situation. "The first room that we should address is the master bedroom".

Darcy made sure he was the one walking behind Elizabeth up the stairs; he didn't want Kevin having a free pass to openly stare at her ass for any reason.

"Do you have any ideas of what you want to do with the space?" Kevin asked taking out his tablet and getting a full shot of the room so he could annotate directly onto the photo.

Elizabeth looked to Darcy, but of course he was leaving this all up to her. "Well I'll probably spend most of my time asleep in here so nothing too fancy". Elizabeth walked over to the large glass windows that made up the bed room wall furthest from the door. "Although the view is gorgeous, We'll need to have blackout shades".

"Ok, we can have the automatic shades put in today and offset them with curtains to add a bit of choice to how much light can come inside and also put some color inside the room". Kevin answered dragging his stylus across his tablet to make the notes.

Elizabeth agreed moving towards the center wall. "I like to walk barefooted so definitely going to need a nice sized rug to cover up these hardwood floors, do you have any color swatches?"

Chloe took the huge binder that Kevin pulled out his roller bag and held it open to Elizabeth. "Here set it on the floor" Elizabeth suggested and sat down legs crossed next to it. The binder was huge and there was no way she wanted Chloe holding that for a long period of time.

After Chloe placed the binder on the floor she left to answer the door, upon return she announced the Elizabeth's boxes arrived. When the mover was done bringing the boxes into the room Darcy looked at Elizabeth in shock, "_All_ your stuff fit into four boxes?" Darcy asked not believing his eyes.

"I like this bluish grey and that rusty deep orange" Elizabeth ignored is question and addressed Kevin.

"Did you want to change the paint?" Kevin asked sitting down on the floor next to Elizabeth.

"No, I think just having the linens and curtains will be enough color for the room" Elizabeth pointed to Kevin's tablet, "Since those beams are a deep brown the cream walls will do just fine".

"Okay" Kevin nodded in agreement, "So how about pattern wise?"

"Aside from a button tufted headboard I think solids are fine" Elizabeth could feel Darcy's gaze burning the side of her head. "Why don't you and Chloe go ahead and work on the closet since she's better suited to address the combining of both mine and Mr. Darcy's wardrobe".

Once Chloe and Kevin were out of ear shot Elizabeth got up from the floor and stood in front of Darcy. "That's everything aside from my bed sheets" Elizabeth answered his question.

"Elizabeth I've seen you in four different snow outfits and those alone would take up these four boxes" Darcy knew Elizabeth wasn't being honest. "By _all_ I meant _all_".

"Darcy you're really starting to get on my nerves with this control freak side of you" Elizabeth didn't understand why it was such a big deal that she moved all her belongings.

"Elizabeth you agreed" Darcy knew to tread lightly as he was already pushing it by sending Chloe to physically pack Elizabeth's belongings.

"Have I not made good on the agreement" Elizabeth justified pointing to the boxes.

"This is our house" Darcy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, "I want you to live in it _completely_".

"You'll hardly be here and I'm going to be at the hospital. When I'm not I'm most likely going to be asleep" Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes as Darcy leaned his forehead against hers. "Darcy this is a house, not a home".

"Elizabeth, my home is wherever you are" Darcy whispered hoping to etch those words deep into Elizabeth's heart so she could understand why he was pressing so much.

"Can we just deal with those four boxes?" Elizabeth couldn't deny Darcy when he spoke such pretty words, "And we can address everything in storage after you come back from New York".

"Fair enough" Darcy agreed knowing all this was a bit overwhelming.

"Can we have a shaggy rug in here?" Elizabeth smiled as Darcy nuzzled her neck, "I always wanted one to squish between my toes, but I think it might be a little too girlie for your taste".

"You can have whatever you want" Darcy covered Elizabeth's lips with his. Watching her interact with Kevin made him jealous and he needed this kiss as reassurance that his jealousy was stupid.

Elizabeth ended the kiss and released herself from Darcy's grasp, "Stop glaring at Kevin" she ordered, "and if you're not going to have an input go and wait in the kitchen where you can sit on a stool and check your messages".

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving you in a room with him" Darcy rejected that idea without hesitation.

"Funny, how that bothers you" Elizabeth laughed, "I think you've forgotten my sweet, loving absolutely adorable better half that I'm decorating the house with him while you're away in New York this weekend". The way Darcy tensed brought Elizabeth's laughter out of control and she had to leave the room.

When they addressed all the major rooms in the house, Elizabeth was exhausted but they still needed to go to the furniture store. "Can we just order a bed and come back and sleep on it?" She begged Darcy as she snuggled against him in the back seat of the Audi.

"Your stuff needs to be unpacked and that requires drawers and closet bars hung" Darcy reasoned pulling Elizabeth's legs over his lap.

Pouting from exhaustion Elizabeth remembered she promised her sisters lunch. "Can we stop by that burger place right there before we go to the furniture store?"

"You're hungry?" Darcy asked worried that he was asking Elizabeth to do too much.

"I can wait til after the furniture store, but I promised Lydia I'd get her something greasy to eat" Elizabeth rolled down Darcy's window and stuck her head out to order from the drive thru.

"That's and awful lot for just Lydia" Darcy stared at Elizabeth after hearing her order three meals

"Kitty and Mary are there too" Elizabeth shoved Darcy to the other end of the car to pay for the order.

"Elizabeth stop being so rough" Darcy whined playfully.

"Stop trying to pay for my sister's food" Elizabeth grabbed his card from him and tucked it in her back pocket as she paid with her own and took the food from the worker.

"We can finish furnishing of the rest of the house when I return from New York" Darcy sulked from the other side of the car.

After carefully placing the drink holder down on the car floor so they wouldn't spill Elizabeth looked at Darcy, "What you don't trust me?"

"I trust you just fine" Darcy stated, "It's Kevin that needs to be watched".

"I'll only be a minute" Elizabeth grabbed the food and drinks and went inside the hospital.

While Elizabeth was inside Darcy grabbed the box he had Chloe pick up for him earlier and placed it on the seat between him and Elizabeth.

"Is this for me?" Elizabeth asked in surprise as she entered the car.

"Yes" Darcy answered enjoying how Elizabeth's face lit up as she placed the box on her lap.

"Can I open it?" Elizabeth lifted the lid of the box when she saw Darcy nod in approval. She was silenced when her eyes met the contents of the box.

"I…" Elizabeth stuttered, "God I was so scared it was going to be jewelry… but this is so much better".

"You like it?" Darcy asked in relief.

"Aside from my bike, this is the best gift I've ever gotten" Elizabeth replaced the lid and leaned over to kiss Darcy.

"I don't know much about stethoscopes but…" Darcy smiled glad Elizabeth liked his gift.

"It's a Littmann 3200" Elizabeth gushed, "and you had it engraved".

"I'm proud of you and I hated not being invited to your ceremony, thought I make up for it" Darcy pulled her closer to him so she could snuggle into his side. There was really no better feeling then having Elizabeth pressed against him.

"I have four years of residency hopefully two years of fellowship after that" Elizabeth wanted to make their future clear for both of them to understand, "I'll be 32 by then and you'll be?"

"38" Darcy answered skeptically trying to see where Elizabeth was going with all this.

"No talk of marriage and weddings until my fellowship" Elizabeth stated, needing to be the one calling the shots now. The conversation she had with Darcy a few days ago when she mentioned children made her very aware Darcy was harboring the idea of popping the question in the near future.

"But that's four years from now" Darcy complained.

"I want to accomplish something worth being proud of before I can be your wife. As much as I want to blend into the CEO high profile part of your life, I can't… medicine is where I can leave my mark on this world" Elizabeth already anticipated Darcy's answer to this statement.

"I don't care about what anyone thinks" Darcy argued.

"I know you don't" Elizabeth agreed, "You prove that to me day in and day out… but can you accept that I need to do this for me? Once I make it through residency and pass my boards I can finally wrap myself around the fact that I've accomplished something, something we both can be proud of".

"I'm proud of you now" Darcy didn't want to wait four years before he could call Elizabeth his wife. If it were up to him he'd marry her now.

"But I'm not proud of myself, I need to feel that in order to feel worthy of being called your wife" Elizabeth thought about everything her uncle said to her and he was right. Success is a personal goal and should not be measured by society; she was measuring her success on her own terms.

"Then a long engagement" Darcy offered, "I don't like the term girlfriend, it's not affectionate enough for me".

"Four years of engagement isn't normal" Elizabeth shook her head. She gave into a lot of Darcy's requests as of late and this was one she was not going to add to that list.

"Charles and Jane have been engaged for two" Darcy wanted nothing more than to introduce Elizabeth as his wife when they met people.

"But both have established careers and dated for at least a year" Elizabeth hugged Darcy tighter knowing he wasn't taking this easy.

"I've loved you for four and…" Darcy tried to plead his case.

"you'll support me because of that love" Elizabeth spoke gently.

"Ok" Darcy sighed and answered ok, but he didn't agree with it. He had no choice, Elizabeth was asking for a chance to follow her dreams; he couldn't get in the way of that.

"Thank you" Elizabeth kissed his cheek and followed him out the car towards the furniture store.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: M chapter is posted_

* * *

**_Jane and Charles's Wedding…_**

"Stop fidgeting" Elizabeth order Lydia as she helped her sister redo her lipstick. Lydia was doing great since being released from the hospital. Although she complained at every turn about being in a wheel chair, she was moving forward with her life.

"You got lipstick past my lip line" Lydia complained.

"Because you keep moving" Elizabeth carefully removed the excess lipstick with a tissue and stepped back so Lydia could check herself for the millionth time in the mirror.

Elizabeth only arrived in Aspen two hours ago after having being stuck at the hospital dealing with the results of a grey hound collision. She was supposed to arrive two days ago, but since she didn't reach her 80 hr max she was the one called in to assist with the overcrowding of the ER and trauma wing. She hadn't seen Darcy for nearly two weeks since he left for London and it killed her to know he was only a few floors down and still they hadn't seen each other.

"Elizabeth come now" Fanny beckoned her towards the elevator.

"Mom can you please keep an eye on Lydia" Elizabeth pleaded as she stood between Jane and her mother.

"What kind of trouble can she get into?" Fanny asked sarcastically, "She's in a wheelchair".

The elevator doors opened and the resort lobby was bustling about with the resorts guests and those visiting for the wedding.

"Lizzie?" Jane asked in a nervous tone.

Grabbing he sister's hand Elizabeth encouraged her, "Charles is the love of your life, you two are happy in love and today is the day that you proclaim that to the world, that's it… nothing about your love will change but if it does it's only that it will grow stronger". Elizabeth gave her sister a kiss through her veil and handed her to their father. Hearing her cue to walk the aisle, Elizabeth turned and let the ushers open the doors leading into the ceremonial hall.

* * *

Darcy woke up that morning in a foul mood, he expected Elizabeth to arrive at the resort the same day he did, but as usual something came up. It was the longest two weeks of his entire life as he took care of business in London and supported Georgiana during her cast removal. He stayed an extra week to be there during her first week of rehab, but he could no longer take the separation form Elizabeth. Phone calls, text messages and video chats weren't enough for him to cope with missing Elizabeth. Most of these interactions were staticy and disconnected as Elizabeth was usually exhausted and fell asleep mid phone call. The reason for his foul mood today wasn't Elizabeth at all; it was seeing Caroline sitting front and center on Charles's side of guests. Caroline arrived last night and Darcy was so far gone in irritation at seeing her, the moment dinner was over he locked himself in his suite only allowing admittance to Charles.

Hearing the music begin Darcy pinned his eyes on the door to watch for the moment the woman of his dreams would walk through. An odd feeling like it was his own wedding coursed through him as he waited for Elizabeth. Since their discussion about waiting for her four years of residency to finish before getting married a month ago, Darcy did not bring the subject up again. He convinced himself to do this one thing for Elizabeth and let her accomplish her dreams.

When the doors of the ball room opened Darcy felt his entire body go numb. His Elizabeth was the definition of beauty. He didn't think it was fair that Elizabeth could look so breathtakingly stunning and it wasn't her wedding day. But it wasn't something that could be avoided considering she was an everyday type of gorgeous that she really couldn't suppress even if she tried. Her hair was pulled into a chignon and she wore barely any make-up just as Darcy preferred; Elizabeth's beauty was an effortless type. The dress she was wearing nearly blended with the color of her upper body perfectly. The ribbon separating the sheer embroidered top from the off white tulle skirt was pulled in tight to show off her tiny waist. What really made Darcy's mouth water was how every time her left leg stepped forward the draping tulle would separate and her long perfect leg would be visible through the split. The dress was fit for a princess and Elizabeth was most certainly his princess. The moment her eyes met his Darcy knew that split in the dress was going to come in handy when he got her alone. There wasn't a chance in hell he was going to keep his hands off of her once the ceremony was over. Two weeks of frustration and want were pent up inside him and if Elizabeth wanted to avoid his desire she should have wore a different dress. Darcy smiled knowing it wouldn't have mattered what dress Elizabeth wore, he would want her nonetheless. He didn't hear a word of the ceremony as his eyes never left Elizabeth. Even when she tried to scold him with her eyes to pay attention to the ceremony he remained unmoved and focused on only her. Once Charles kissed Jane and they walked down the aisle, Darcy saw Elizabeth hold her hand out to him so they could follow after the newlyweds but he brushed her hand aside and wrapped his arm around her waist planting a kiss soundly on her lips.

"You sir are hopeless" Elizabeth slapped Darcy's chest lightly before turning to follow Jane and Charles out.

"No I'm sexually starved and my main dish is so damn temping" Darcy whispered in Elizabeth's ear as he moved to the other side of the walkway in the lobby to greeting guests and direct them towards the room set aside for cocktail hour.

"Did you bring Walter?" Elizabeth smiled politely at one of Jane's friends from college.

"I haven't seen you for two weeks and the second thing you say to me is if I brought my turtle?" Darcy glared at Elizabeth from the other side of the walk way where he was shaking hands with a few of his and Charles's business associates.

"_Our turtle… _and I was lonely" Elizabeth said sweetly so no one else would understand the meaning behind her and Darcy teasing openly across the walk way.

"I warned you about that turtle getting _my attention_" Darcy threatened turning his back on Elizabeth to greet someone.

"Louisa, Henry" Elizabeth smiled at Charles's sister and brother in law, "How have the both of you been?"

"Elizabeth, my god that dress is a sight" Louis hugged Elizabeth and Henry kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, the both of you are stunning" Elizabeth complemented, "Please, cocktails are right through there and our bride and groom will return from their photos in a few moments". After seeing the Hursts' into the cocktail room Elizabeth took two big strides and placed a possessive hand on Darcy's arm. She saw Caroline coming out of the ceremonial hall and she wasn't going to chance her trying to cling to Darcy.

"Now you want to acknowledge me" Darcy smiled down at Elizabeth, but his good humor quickly turned to worry as he saw she had a serious look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Caroline" Elizabeth whispered as the woman approached them.

"Will how handsome you are this evening" Caroline moved to hug Darcy, but Elizabeth quickly blocked her.

"Drinks are through there" Elizabeth said calmly as she felt Darcy's hand slip around her and firmly push her back against him.

"Escort me Will?" Caroline pouted looking innocently at Darcy and holding out her hand.

"I'll do you one better" Elizabeth pushed her arm away from Darcy, "How about an ambulance escort?"

"Are you threatening me?" Caroline stepped back appalled that Elizabeth would dare be so rough with her.

"Yes I am" Elizabeth stated without hesitation.

"Hmmp" Caroline stuck her nose in the air and walked into the room.

"And that was?" Darcy asked turning Elizabeth in his arms to face him.

"Me being a bitch" Elizabeth replied irritantly.

Darcy leaned down to kiss her cheek and then the exposed skin of her color bone. "Do save some of that bitchiness for later" He requested gently sliding his lips up and down the side of her neck, "You know how much I enjoy it when you're rough".

Taking a deep breath to release all the rage inside her Elizabeth exhaled and wrapped her arms tightly around Darcy's waist. "I missed you" she mumbled against his chest.

Tilting Elizabeth's head towards him, Darcy pressed his lips against hers forcing them to open so he could convey to Elizabeth that she was not alone in that sentiment.

"You two are supposed to be directing guests" Kitty scolded walking with Nick who pushed Lydia towards the door, "Not making out in the hall… gross".

"Shhh Kitty" Lydia scolded, "It's about damn time Elizabeth got her back crack, maybe she'll lighten up".

"What the hell?" Elizabeth looked at her sisters like they were crazy.

"Mom wants the both of you for photos" Kitty smiled and pointed down the hall to the big staircase. "And Jane made it a point to make sure the both of you understood you were dismissed for _photos only_".

"Goodbye" Elizabeth gave her sisters a fake smile and pulled Darcy towards the stairs that were newly polished and blocked off from guest for Jane's pictures. Elizabeth enjoyed taking pictures with Darcy, she was really anxious to see how the one with her sitting on the stairs with her dress flowing down and him standing at the top leaning against the wall would turn out. Jane was really specific about how she wanted these poses and Elizabeth could do nothing but comply with her sister's wishes.

"Are you sure we can't just…" Darcy muttered against Elizabeth's neck as they waited outside the ballroom to be announced.

"If I thought we could get away with it, trust me we would have" Elizabeth replied pulling Darcy's hand towards the door.

When Charles and Jane finished their first dance as newlyweds and the food was served Elizabeth saw her and Darcy's thirty minute window and she took it. Behaving as calm and casually as they could in the elevator as there were others inside Elizabeth tapped her foot impatiently at how slow it was moving. It would've been less irritating if Darcy hadn't sneaked his hand through the front slit of her dress and was slowly caressing her thigh the entire elevator ride. When the doors opened Elizabeth ran out the door laughing as Darcy stuck his card key into the reader and pulled her inside his suite.

"Be gentle with the dress" Elizabeth squealed knowing how delicate it was and that she had to wear it again once they were finished here. Darcy was standing in front of her with only his briefs on as he quickly threw all his clothes off the moment the entered the room.

"Where's the zipper?" Darcy asked in frustration.

"There is no zipper" Elizabeth held her hands above her head so Darcy could pull the dress off of her.

"Elizabeth the damn thing fits you like it was sewn on" Darcy growled losing his patience with the dress. "I can't possibly remove it without ripping it".

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth looked down at the gown, "I got it on without a problem".

"Well I can't get it off" Darcy was agitated and the damn dress was his mood killer. Dropping on his back against the bed he stared at the ceiling too pissed off about his sexual frustration to even search for another way to get Elizabeth's dress off. He would have been fine using the split at the front of the dress to take care of his need, but after hearing a small ripping sound the moment he so much as moved against Elizabeth that idea was shot. Hearing Elizabeth giggle next to him he tried to fight the feeling to join her, but the humor in their situation was nothing short of amusing.

"I think the world is punishing us" Elizabeth turned to lie on Darcy's chest.

"Well we don't deserve it" Darcy muttered wrapping his arms around Elizabeth.

"Come on" Elizabeth sat up and started picking up Darcy's discarded clothing, "They'll be calling us for our speeches soon". She just picked up his bowtie when the glass aquarium on the table caught her eye. "Is that Walter?" she exclaimed shoving Darcy's clothes carelessly into his hands and running across the room to the tank. "Look at you all cute and Americanized" she had her face against the glass making googoo eyes and cooing at Walter.

"And so it begins" Darcy sulked as he dressed himself. Walter stole his attention and he loathed that turtle right now.

"I'm going to love you and take care of you and you're going to keep me company" Elizabeth smiled at the turtle. She waited a long time to finally meet little Walter and now that she had she was over the roof excited to finally have a pet. "Can I call you Walt?" Elizabeth asked courteously as if Walter was going to give her an answer. "I'm gonna call you Walt and I can't wait for you to see your new home".

Darcy stood against the wall glaring at the tank and Elizabeth; it was as if he wasn't even in the room anymore. Finally he had enough and cleared his throat to get Elizabeth's attention, "If you're not too busy, we have speeches to give".

"Right" Elizabeth answered completely oblivious to Darcy's sour mood as she was far too happy to see Walter to notice. "Bye Walt, I'll see you in a little bit… Darcy and I have to go, but know that we'll miss you" Elizabeth blew a kiss to the turtle and walked towards the door.

"I'm not coming second to a turtle" Darcy leaned against the elevator wall in a horrible mood.

"Isn't he cute?" Elizabeth was so far gone in how adorable Walter was that Darcy's bad mood didn't affect her.

"No and hate him" Darcy growled folding his arms across his chest.

"Don't say that, he's gonna be the perfect pet" Elizabeth smiled turning to Darcy and ripping his arms from their hold. "Do you think he'll like the aquarium we got him at home?" she wrapped her arms around his waist and stared lovingly at him.

"I think he misses the one he had in London, we should send him back" Darcy was dead serious about that request. After two weeks of no Elizabeth, finally when he has her Walter gets a better welcoming than he did.

"What is the matter with you?" Elizabeth stepped away from Darcy, his bad attitude finally bothering her.

"I wanted to have sex with you, but that damn dress wouldn't cooperate and to make things worse" Darcy was yelling he was so angry, "Walter! _The turtle_… stole _MY_ _Elizabeth_".

Elizabeth could not help laughing at Darcy's ranting; he was such a spoiled adult sometimes she really didn't know what to do with him. "Baby…" Elizabeth smirked at Darcy, "You're so petty".

"I'm sorry" Darcy felt the embarrassing sting of letting his emotions get the best of him.

Having pity of Darcy, Elizabeth wrapped his hands around his neck and kissed him gently, "I love you" she said against his lips.

"Thank you" Darcy sighed in relief finally hearing the words he so desperately needed. Sliding his hands up the sides of Elizabeth's body he just past the sides of her breast when he felt a ridged budge beneath his fingers, "What is this?" Darcy looked under Elizabeth's arm and he could've lost his mind at what he found, "Elizabeth… it's a zipper" he looked accusingly at her.

Raising her arm over her head, Elizabeth looked down to where Darcy was referring to and saw there in fact was a zipper. "I swear I didn't know that was there" she smiled. Thinking back to when she got dressed she really didn't remember having to zip anything up.

Darcy walked out the elevator angrier than when he entered. He wasn't angry at Elizabeth he was made in general; it was as if things were not working out as a punishment of some sort.

"I really hope that quickie was good because mom's pissed" Lydia whispered into Elizabeth's ear as she sat down next to her.

Meeting her mother's eyes across the room Elizabeth saw Lydia was not joking. Leaving her seat Elizabeth joined the head table to get ready for the speeches.

"Where have you been?" Fanny scolded.

"Meeting my new turtle" Elizabeth answered feeling the nerves of having to speak in front of everyone build up inside her. Darcy was going to give his toast before her so she had time to try and force everything to settle inside her. Too focused on trying to calm herself Elizabeth missed the first half of Darcy's speech. Shaking herself back into reality she turned and faced Darcy.

"Charles and I share a long history of arguing, headaches but most importantly of friendship" Darcy spoke glancing down the table at Elizabeth who he saw was looking at him. "I have never been more envious of you dear friend than I am now, I wish you and you're beautiful wife a life filled with love and happiness".

Taking a calming breath Elizabeth stood and took the mic from Darcy, "Thank you all for coming to celebrate the union of the two most deserving and perfectly matched hearts in the history of love". Elizabeth felt the eyes of the audience pinned on her and she was so nervous she started rambling. "Janie and I are what I like to call Brosters" Hearing Jane laugh beside her Elizabeth found her speaking niche to help her get through the speech. "We're brosters because when you come from a family of five girls someone has to take on the role of being the brother/sister. In the case of my family that role was taken on by Jane and myself. The Brosters… we laughed, we cried, we fought and we're still fighting but above all of this we always protected each other". Elizabeth felt Jane's hand slip into hers and looking out into the crowd Elizabeth found her other three sisters sitting with their parents and uncle and aunt. "I once threatened my brother in law Charles that I would make him regret living if he ever hurt Janie… I'd like to take this time to publically apologize for that" Elizabeth smiled at Charles who had his arm wrapped around Jane's shoulders comforting her. "I don't know how seriously you took that threat considering you're twice my size, but I'm glad I never had to make good on that promise because I couldn't have asked for a better big brother than you." Clearing her throat to choke down her emotions Elizabeth needed to say something for Darcy to hear, "I once heard someone say that if you wake up in the morning and have to get out of bed to talk to your best friend, then you've married the wrong person… It's because of the both of you that I found my best friend and I hope one day soon the four of us sitting at this table will trade places and you two will be the ones giving the toasts. I know your marriage will be filled with happiness and unconditional love, thank you for setting the example for me and the rest of our sisters to follow. To Jane and Charles". Elizabeth held her glass in the air and took a sip. As daring as it was to sneak a peak at Darcy during her speech, she couldn't do it knowing her nerves would creep back up on her and her speech would go down in flames. Once the cake was cut Elizabeth stood and moved towards the table where her uncle and aunt sat.

"Lizzie that speech was beautiful" Maddie kissed her niece's cheek.

"Thank you aunt Maddie" Elizabeth placed a kiss on her uncle's cheek and sat herself in the vacant chair at the table.

"I heard you ran into some trouble at the hospital" Edward stated, had he known Elizabeth was going to be held back for the weekend he would have made sure someone else took her shift.

"It all worked out" Elizabeth smiled, "Jane looks stunning".

"She does" Maddie agreed, "So I take it the gentleman that cannot take his eyes off you is your _best friend?_"

"That he is" Elizabeth grinned looking down at the table, "I'm sorry I haven't introduced him, just let me go and find him…."

"No dear" Maddie placed her arm on Elizabeth to stall her, "I can't very well talk about him if he's sitting here now can I?

"Madeline" Edward scolded his wife's forwardness.

"Please Eddie" Maddie brushed her husband off, "I have every right to know about the man who thinks he's deserving of my dear niece's heart".

"I assure you aunt he _is most deserving_" Elizabeth answered without hesitation.

"Then why isn't there a ring on that finger young lady?" Maddie knew from Edward's accounts that the two were perfect for each other and she expected engagement announcements a months ago.

"I want to finish residency first" Elizabeth sighed, "So I can be _deserving of him_".

"If you're uncle wasn't sitting between us I'd smack you Elizabeth" Maddie said teasingly, "The man barely blinked during the ceremony, he teared during your speech and he hasn't stopped looking this way since you sat down".

"Really uncle how do you manage?" Elizabeth laughed at her aunt's bluntness.

"Love Lizzie" Edward replied, "the only explanation is love".

"I will not wait three and some years for my niece to get married" Maddie voiced her opinion, "Marrying him now isn't going to change whether or not you finish you residency, but I assure you it'll make it a much happier experience".

Elizabeth stood to leave the table, "I love you both" she blew her aunt and uncle a kiss before leaving to say good night to the rest of her family.

Once they all bid farewell to Jane and Charles who were flying out that very night to Italy, Elizabeth found Darcy waiting near the elevator for her. Forgetting about their argument earlier, Elizabeth didn't wait for him to open his arms to her, she forced herself against his side leaning a good portion of her weight against him.

"Elizabeth, I'm…" Darcy felt so stupid about how he acted earlier.

"Can you just take me upstairs and love me the way you've always have?" Elizabeth cut him off needing to have him near her. The elevator ride was silent but it wasn't an awkward silence, the two lovers inside were content and relieved to be with each other.

Standing to watch Elizabeth's every move once they entered the suite Darcy completely anticipated her to go to Walter's aquarium first, which she did. But what she did when she got there surprised him. Elizabeth took the aquarium and put it on the floor. Once she said goodnight to Walter she pulled down the zipper to her dress and removed it easily. After placing her dress on the end chair she sat on the bed and looked to him. "Help me with my heels" Elizabeth asked softly.

"You put Walter on the floor?" Darcy questioned as he unstrapped the first shoe and dropped it to the floor.

"He's cute and adorable, but we have to set an example for him" Elizabeth smiled, "There's no way he's ever going to watch us in bed".

"He's a turtle Elizabeth" Darcy dropped her other shoe and let her remove his bow tie and vest.

"You really don't get it do you?" Elizabeth sighed giving up on undressing Darcy and moving to lay in the middle of the bed.

"Get what?" Darcy removed his shirt and pants and draped them over Elizabeth's dress on the end chair.

Looking up at the ceiling like it would speak the words for her Elizabeth knew she had to spell this one out for Darcy. "Walter is a turtle, but he's now _our_ turtle… sure he's a pet, but he has symbolic value"

Elizabeth turned on her side and faced her back to Darcy. "I'm forgetful, I'm impatient, every other word that comes out of my mouth is a cuss word and I don't think I'll be a good mother". It was something that bugged her since she asked for Walter and now that she had him she wanted to know she could care for him. "I hope that by caring for Walter, I'll be able to change all those things so when we're ready to be a family I won't be horrible at it".

Her words cut him at the core of his heart. Darcy couldn't believe how stupid he was for being jealous of a turtle when the turtle was Elizabeth's way of wanting to show him that she cared. Crawling on to the bed next to her, Darcy carefully turned her towards him and surrounded his arms around her. "Elizabeth you care for strangers every single day and you do it without hesitation" seeing the tears swelling in her eyes he looked deep into them, "I'm not worried about you being a great mother or a great wife, I know you'll be… What I worry about is that I'm a selfish, overbearing very jealous man and I want you so terribly to myself that it's going to drive you away".

"You're right you don't know how to share" Elizabeth agreed moving herself higher on the bed to be face level with Darcy.

"Why would anyone want to share something as precious as you?" Darcy lightly tapped the tip of Elizabeth's noise with his finger.

"I adore how selfish you are when it comes to loving me" Elizabeth rolled on her back and pulled Darcy on top of her, "but I won't have you resenting our turtle".

"Resent him?" Darcy kissed Elizabeth's lips, "Now that I know what he's a symbol of, I'm going to spoil him so much he's like me better than you".

"Please…" Elizabeth laughed, "After I tell him about you're threat to send him back to London, he'll never forgive you".

"You wouldn't dare" Darcy challenged trailing slow wet kisses down Elizabeth's stomach.

"I can be easily persuaded" Elizabeth moaned letting Darcy's lips silence her.

* * *

"Don't leave me for that long again" Elizabeth snuggled tightly against Darcy and took comfort in feeling his warm loving arms wrapped around her.

"Trust me I won't" Darcy agreed, those two weeks were a glimpse of what life without Elizabeth would be like and he had no desire to feel that ever again. Thinking about the speech Elizabeth gave. Darcy had to ask, "Did you mean what you said at the reception?"

"mmhhmm" Elizabeth nodded her head against his chest.

"And by soon you meant?" Darcy was completely touched by Elizabeth's speech; she pretty much announced to everyone that they were going to get married someday.

"Whenever you're ready to propose" Elizabeth made that decision right after her conversation with her aunt. Maddie was right; being married wasn't going to change the outcome of her residency or career. Being married meant she would have a strong, loving and supportive husband by her side for the entire journey.

"Elizabeth!" Darcy exclaimed not expecting that answer at all.

"I mean it," Elizabeth placed her head on Darcy's shoulder and looked deep into his eyes, "There's no point in reaching milestones in my life if you're not by my side to share them with me".

"I want to now" Darcy sat up and took both Elizabeth's hands.

"No! we're naked" Elizabeth laughed and pulled her hands away from Darcy.

"So?" Darcy didn't understand what that had to do with it.

"So… when people ask how did you propose do you really want me to say, we had great sex and while we sat there naked he asked me?" Elizabeth stood and went to the bathroom to wash.

"I guess that's not very romantic" Darcy agreed leaning against the headboard to ponder his next move. He already had the ring, he just didn't have a plan. Elizabeth made it clear that he would have a few years to prepare his proposal. Now that she changed her mind it seemed Darcy didn't have an idea of a romantic proposal plan.

"No pressure baby" Elizabeth teased when she walked out from the bathroom and saw Darcy deep in thought. Picking Walter's aquarium up from the floor she put it back on the table and watched his shell to see if he would come out. When he didn't she put on her night gown and gave Darcy a pair of pj pants.

"I fully intend on asking you properly soon, but for the sake of my heart I must ask now" Darcy put on the pants Elizabeth threw on the bed and walked to where she was stand. Dropping to both knees and holding the sides of her hips he looked at her with all the love his heart possessed, "Elizabeth Bennett, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will" Elizabeth pulled him up and squealed as he lifted her off the floor and swung her around.

"I've never been so happy in my life" Darcy stopped spinning and held Elizabeth close to him.

"Awww man" Elizabeth pouted looking at Walter's aquarium, "Walt didn't come out his shell to see me say yes".

"I don't think he'll understand" Darcy stated pulling Elizabeth back to the bed and cuddling her against him.

"Sure he would," Elizabeth yawned "I'm so tired". She and Darcy would be leaving back to Denver in the morning so she could make her instructional lab at noon.

"How can you sleep?" Darcy asked, "we just got engaged".

"30 hour shift, 2 hour drive, 12 hour wedding" Elizabeth muttered, "The real question should be why am I still awake".

"Elizabeth, I love you" Darcy said firmly.

"I know" She whispered, "and I love you". Closing her eyes she let the happiness of her life drift her to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Waiting for the elevator to reach the surgical floor, Elizabeth stood circling the gold thin plain ring now on her ring finger. It was a compromise she made with Darcy as oppose to wearing the huge 18 carat over the top ring Darcy put on her finger when he really proposed. Elizabeth didn't want the huge ring on at work or really even in public; Darcy really had a way of going above and beyond. He put on a good fight to make her wear it, but in the end Elizabeth was awarded being able to wear the unnoticeable small gold band on her finger now. They told everyone that mattered about their engagement, but the actually date of the wedding was only discussed once and then dropped as Darcy had his sights set on a large elaborate wedding and Elizabeth wanted him to name the time and they could meet at city hall.

Stepping out of the elevator, Elizabeth walked straight to her patient's room whom was scheduled for bypass heart surgery the next day.

"Hello Mr. Richards" Elizabeth greeted her patient and then turned to greet his wife "Mrs. Richards". Elizabeth thought they were such an adorable older couple. They kind of reminded her of her uncle and aunt, a true vision of what love looks like when it's real. "How are we feeling today?"

"I'd love a steak" Mr. Richard's teased.

"No you would not" Mrs. Richard's scolded tucking the blankets around her husband.

"How can you tell me what I would love to eat and what I wouldn't?" Mr. Richard's whined.

"Because I'm your wife and I'm always right" Mrs. Richards kissed his forehead and took the seat next to the bed.

Elizabeth smiled at how young the couple were at heart, "You're surgery is scheduled for noon tomorrow and it can take as long as 4 hours". After checking his monitor and lung sounds, Elizabeth put his chart back in its holder, "Is there anything else I can get you before I leave for the night?"

"No sweetheart, you go on home" Mrs. Richards answered warmly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Elizabeth smiled, "Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Richards".

It was patients like Mr. Richards that made Elizabeth love her job; Of course surgery was her favorite part of the job, but having sweet and kind patients made the day move by smooth and easy. Clocking out she changed out of her scrubs and bagged them to be laundered. Putting her Hershel on her back she left the locker room for the parking lot. On her way out her eyes caught the newspaper sitting on the lobby table and she picked it up. Darcy flew out for the weekend to attend a gala honoring the mayor of New York and because DB Aviation manufactured the private jet used by the mayor he needed to be present to keep up appearances. The newspaper had a photo of him with the mayor, Charles and Jane. Elizabeth saw a few other photos from the gala earlier, but this was the first one she saw both, Jane and Charles present in also. Putting the newspaper in her backpack, she went to the lot to get her bike. The everyday routine of riding her Victory Judge back and forth from the hospital wasn't as much of a hassle she initially thought it would be. If she was being honest she actually like the arrangement as it gave her an excuse to use her bike rather than leave it parked without use for days on end.

Living in the townhouse easily became natural to her. Although the emptiness freaked her out sometimes, that was quickly washed away when her exhaustion over took her. One of the freakiest things that happened to her in the house was she fell asleep on the stairs while talking to Darcy on the phone. When she woke up she nearly rolled down the steps and since that day Elizabeth made it a point to never sit down on the stairs and answer the phone. Pulling the covers tightly around her, Elizabeth snuggled herself into a comfortable position on Darcy's side of the bed as she always did when Darcy was away. He would arrive tomorrow after she left for work and the feeling of the same routine between them never lost its full effect. Elizabeth missed him every time he left and she anticipated his return just as strongly and eagerly as she did the last. Nothing about their relationship declined, except maybe Darcy seemed far more stressed than she was lately. He rarely talked about business when he was around her and when Elizabeth questioned him about it he only replied that their time together was theirs and discussion of work was not allowed to interrupt that.

Elizabeth felt she only shut her eyes for a minute before her alarm on her phone started ringing. Although she fought against Darcy's request to hire a maid to come in every day except the weekends to clean the house, Elizabeth couldn't deny having a made bed waiting for her when she got off shift was one of the highlights of coming home. Elizabeth wasn't at all messy, but it was small things like making the bed and dusting and vacuuming that she really couldn't devote the time to because of work. Dishes and laundry she could handle, but everything else she had to neglect to save her an extra minute here and there.

After rounds here first job was to make sure Mr. Richards was prepped for the OR.

"I'll see you in four hours Drew" Mrs. Richards kissed her husband's cheek as Elizabeth stopped Mr. Richard's bed in front of the double doors leading to the OR wing.

"There's coffee and tea at the station to the left of the waiting room" Elizabeth suggested. Waiting for someone to come out of the OR was always nerve racking and having something hot to drink was as comforting as it got in a waiting room.

Dr. Sims was doing the bypass surgery and Elizabeth had some free time so she watched from the observation gallery.

Feeling her phone vibrating she took it out and read the text from Darcy, Home, waiting for you.

Smiling at the phone in her hands she replied, Shift till tomorrow Look in your study.

Before she went to bed last night, she framed two different photos she found from the newspapers throughout the day. The first one was of Darcy and Charles and the second one was the one she picked up in the lobby on her way out of the hospital.

Thanks…they're missing you Elizabeth knew Darcy was going to respond that way as he begged her to accompany him to every dinner and business event he was required to be at.

Glancing back into the OR Elizabeth saw Dr. Sims just opened Mr. Richards's chest and she really wanted to pay attention. Sending Darcy a quick I love you see you soon she focused on the zoom screen to see exactly what Dr. Sims was doing.

Everything was going fine until out of nowhere Elizabeth heard Dr. Sims demanding for the paddles to shock the heart. Elizabeth jumped to her feet and pressed her head against the viewing glass. Her pulse was racing as she watched everyone moving out of Dr. Sims way so he could get the heart beating again. When she heard him call the time of death, Elizabeth couldn't breathe. As the one who worked directly with the Richards' family Elizabeth walked back to the scrub in room to meet with Dr. Sims.

"What happened?" Elizabeth questioned her voice trembling.

"There was too much damage to the heart, couldn't get him back after bypass" Dr. Sims informed Elizabeth.

"What do I tell his wife" Elizabeth's voice cracked and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Exactly that" Dr. Sims placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, "We're surgeons Bennett, all we can do is our best and even then sometimes it's not good enough".

Shutting her eyes so the tears would not fall, Elizabeth took deep long breaths to prepare her for what she had to do. Leaving for the waiting room she stopped when she saw Mrs. Richards sitting alone in the waiting room. Elizabeth's hands were shaking and her heart was pounding so hard against her chest.

"Mrs. Richards" Elizabeth saw her face light up when she realized it was Elizabeth addressing her.

"How is he?" Mrs. Richard's asked taking Elizabeth's hand.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Elizabeth sighed with sorrow, "I'm so sorry Ms. Richards but your husband's heart was too damaged to bring back after bypass".

It was instantly, Mrs. Richards tears fell down her face and she dropped to the floor. Elizabeth quickly tried to keep her upright but the woman was so distraught that it seemed every part of her just shut down.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Richards" Elizabeth let the woman hold onto her hand. Elizabeth was staring at the ceiling trying to keep herself from falling apart at the broken woman mourning her husband.

"My Drew" Mrs. Richard's cried, "this can't be happening".

Hearing the pain in Mrs. Richard's voice crushed Elizabeth's strengthen to remain hard against the hurt and anguish of the woman. Gently helping her into a chair Elizabeth grabbed her hand, "A nurse will be out in a few minutes if you'd like to see him… my deepest condolences for your loss Mrs. Richards".

Walking out the waiting room Elizabeth didn't know what came over her, but she ran straight to the automatic doors leading out the hospital and let her legs take her the one mile towards her house. The tears fell down her face the entire time, but the only thing she cared about was seeing Darcy's face; she needed to see him. Not stopping to grab anything from her locker, she was glad that Darcy had the key entrance replaced with an electronic one that went by code. Stabbing the code to the house she yanked the door open, "Darcy?" she yelled completely out of breath and desperate to have Darcy in her arms.

"Darcy?" Elizabeth opened every room downstairs looking frantically for him.

"Darcy are you home?" she went into his study but there was no one inside. Running up the stairs she flung open the door to their bedroom and it was empty. "Darcy" she yelled looking out the bedroom window to see if he was out back. The tears were still falling down her cheeks and not seeing Darcy was making it worse. Crossing the upstairs living room she pushed open the gym door. Seeing the man she was searching so frantically for, Elizabeth crossed the room and yanked off his headphones.

"Elizabeth?!" Darcy jumped off the treadmill without stopping it and grabbed Elizabeth's arms, "What happened?" He asked ready to seek revenge on whoever caused Elizabeth so much distress.

Sobbing loudly Elizabeth threw herself in his arms. Her entire body shook with pain as she remembered the image of the woman mourning the loss of her husband.

Darcy was breathing heavily not only from his run, but in rage and worry at not knowing what was upsetting Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, please tell me what's wrong" Darcy kept his voice soft and comforting even though he was a burning angry inside. His words brought another wave of sobs from Elizabeth and he rubbed her back gently trying to calm her down.

"Darcy marry me right now" Elizabeth said between sobs.

"What?" Darcy pulled back and looked at Elizabeth's red stained face, "What are you saying? What.. what happened?"

Pulling herself away from Darcy, Elizabeth held a trembling hand against her chest and harshly said, "I just watched a 50 year old woman fall to her knees crying for her husband Darcy… God forbid something tragic as that happen to us, but if it did Darcy I want to be that woman". Elizabeth brought her hands to her face to wipe her tears that were falling rapidly. "The woman so deeply and madly in love with her husband that it literally breaks me into a million pieces if anything ever happened".

A flood of relief washed through Darcy hearing that Elizabeth's behavior was not the result of someone treating her wrongly. Taking her back into his arms he kissed the top of her hair, "Shhh it's going to be alright".

"If I died today I want to know that I at least died being married to the man that I love" Elizabeth squeezed Darcy's body against hers.

Darcy tilted her head towards him and kissed her softly, "Do you really want to get married now?"

Finally letting the situation sink in Elizabeth shut her eyes and palmed her forehead at how much of an idiot she was "I have to go back to work".

"Wait, you're not off?" Darcy asked in confusion.

"No, I ran here straight from the hospital" Elizabeth moved away from Darcy raking her hands through her out of control hair.

"You ran?" Darcy followed Elizabeth out of the gym and down the steps.

"No, go back up stairs and put on a shirt" Elizabeth ordered knowing she was displaying a clear case of bi-polar disorder, "you have to take me back to work". She rushed out the door and sat in the passenger seat of the car.

Darcy emerged from the house clothed and hopped into the driver seat. "You didn't answer my question".

"Yes, I want to marry you now…but after work" Elizabeth banged the back of her head on the head rest. "Shit!" She yelled in frustration, "My resident is going to enjoy kicking my ass".

"Elizabeth Bennett do you promise to have and to hold me from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; until death do us part?" Darcy stated very seriously as they waited for the traffic light to turn green.

"I do" Elizabeth realized what Darcy was doing and smiled, "Fitzwilliam Darcy, do you promise to have and to hold me from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; until death do us part?"

"Absolutely" Darcy whispered grinning as they pulled in front of the hospital. Leaning over the center console he waited for Elizabeth to meet him half way before he sealed their personal vows to each other with a kiss. "We can go to get a license tomorrow and I can call a friend of mine who's a judge, but I still want a traditional ceremony… Georgie would kill me as I'm sure your mother would you".

"God I love you… Thank you" Elizabeth stole on last kiss and left the car.

Darcy drove back to the house completely satisfied with his life. He was neck deep in making the arrangements for the surprise wedding he was planning for Elizabeth that having this reassurance that they were in fact going to spend the rest of their lives together lifted a huge burden off his shoulders. He knew what happen today was an emotional roller coaster for Elizabeth so he carefully planned out their morning tomorrow to make ensure Elizabeth would feel relaxed and stress free after her shift. Calling Chloe to make the proper arrangements, Darcy showered and picked up his phone after it beeped to signal a text message.

Can you tell Walt I'm sorry for acting like a psycho, love you husband Darcy just so happen to be standing in the 2nd floor living room and Walter was a few feet away from him when he read the text from Elizabeth.

"You're a spoiled turtle you know?" Darcy said to Walter as he approached the tank, "Elizabeth said she was a psycho and she's sorry". He was used to relaying messages to Walter from Elizabeth. She seemed to request him to do that multiple times a day. It didn't bother Darcy anymore, because truth be told it was downright adorable to see Elizabeth so attentive and caring; showed she was really serious about Walter's symbolic meaning.

Darcy was downstairs having breakfast when Elizabeth walked in the next morning finally off from work. "Good Morning Love" Darcy stood from his stool and pulled Elizabeth to take the one next to him that already had a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon waiting for her.

"I knew I made the right choice with you" Elizabeth smiled and leaned her head on Darcy's shoulder. "I'm really sorry about my horrible episode of bi-polarity yesterday".

"It worked out just fine" Darcy smiled kissing her forehead and sitting her upright, "Eat, we're getting married today and I won't have you fainting on me".

"Married…" Elizabeth sighed moving to the sink to wash her hands. "I can't wait" she shoved her mouth full of food and leaned her elbows on the counter too tired to hold herself up.

"How are you doing?" Darcy watched Elizabeth eat knowing she was still distraught from whatever happened at the hospital yesterday.

"I'm better" Elizabeth smiled warmly at Darcy, "The part of the job I will never get used to".

"With a heart as big as yours, no one expects you to" Darcy kissed her cheek and stood to go run her a bath.

When Darcy left the kitchen Elizabeth leaned her head on her arms folded on the kitchen counter. Staring at the wall clock ticking away she let the rhythmic sound relax her to sleep. This was how Darcy found her.

"Come on sleepyhead" Darcy pulled her off her chair and supported her weight as they walked up stairs. Although he ran a bath, there was no way he going to let Elizabeth sit in it now since she was already half asleep. Removing her shoes and clothes he gently pushed her on the bed and tucked her in. "You can sleep til 10, but then we have to go to city hall before they leave for lunch".

"Love you" Elizabeth whispered her hands tucked adorably under her cheek.

Kissing her lips one last time, Darcy went down stairs to make sure dinner arrangements were confirmed so that by the time he and Elizabeth went to bed that night they would legally be Mr. and Mrs. Darcy.

"Judge Mather and his wife are very nice people" Elizabeth commented as she and Darcy cleaned up after dinner. Just before they ate, Judge Mather's officiated a short ceremony for them and just like that Darcy and her were married.

"Yes, they are" Darcy placed the last of the dishes in the cabinet after drying. Following Elizabeth upstairs, he stood back and watched her stare affectionately at Walter. Before going to bed, Elizabeth would always check Walter's water temperature and turn on his heating lamp.

"How dead do you think we'll be once our family finds out what we've done?" Elizabeth asked turning from the tank and walking towards their bedroom.

"Well Georgie will probably let me explain the entire situation and then kill me" Darcy pulled Elizabeth towards him as he sat on the edge of the bed. "And you're mother will strangle you immediately following the words I got married".

"hmmm…" Elizabeth pondered Darcy's assessment and then looked mischievously at him, "Absolutely worth it" she muttered sitting on his lap.

"I know you said you're saving your leave at work for emergencies" Darcy waited four months to ask Elizabeth to take time off for the secret wedding he was planning, but since the event was scheduled for two weeks from now he put it off for as much as he could. "Since we're married, can I have a week for our honeymoon?"

"Why do you sound defeated?" Elizabeth smirked at how nervous Darcy was acting, "Of course I'll take a week off".

"Can it be the third week of this month?" Darcy was so relieved Elizabeth wasn't her noisy self this evening.

"I'll say yes, but it's premature" Elizabeth answered removing herself from Darcy's lap and going into their walk in closet to change out of her dress. "I'll still need it approved, but I don't think that'll be a problem".

Darcy knew it wouldn't be a problem as he already asked Edward when he first started putting together the wedding plans. "Aren't you going to ask me where I'm taking you?" Now he was really surprised Elizabeth wasn't asking him a million questions.

"No" Elizabeth answered walking slowly out of the closet wearing sexy red lingerie with her garter belt clips dangle down her thighs. "As long as I'm assured there will be a lot of sex, I'll go anywhere".

Darcy was removing his tie and shirt before Elizabeth even finished talking. Lingerie was never a part of their sexual life as they were usually all over each other so quickly clothes were never a focus. But seeing it now he didn't understand how he ever let the tantalizingly sexy underwear slip past him. Elizabeth was always a tease, but this was the worst kind.

"Yes ma'am" Darcy grabbed her hips and pulled her between his legs. Playing with the clasps of her garter belt he looked up to find her staring desirously at him. "When did you have time to get this?"

"Took me 3 minutes online" Elizabeth laughed and pushed Darcy back to lay on the bed. Climbing over him she kissed him slowly, letting her hips move against him.

"3 minutes well spent" Darcy mumbled against her mouth proceeding to make love to his wife.

* * *

"Elizabeth you're the worst tease" Darcy pant next to her, his eyes were closed, but his fingers were playing with the loose straps of her garter belt.

"I don't think I tease you enough" Elizabeth moved herself on top of Darcy's chest.

"If that is a challenge for more of this" Darcy squeezed her butt and smiled, "then I accept".

"It's not" Elizabeth laughed at the pout now evident on Darcy's face, "I have something to show you". Elizabeth stood and walked to the bathroom. After cleaning herself and changing into a night gown, she grabbed the box from the dresser. Once Darcy climbed back into bed she held the box out to him, "It's not for you, I just thought you might want to see it before I put it back inside the closet".

Taking the box from Elizabeth's hand, "So you're giving me a gift that's really for you?" Darcy grinned, "How selfish". After receiving a smack on the arm from Elizabeth he opened the box. Inside was a white lab coat but instead of it saying Dr. Elizabeth Bennett M.D it said, Dr. Elizabeth Darcy M. D.

"Elizabeth you don't have to…" Darcy was completely touched by Elizabeth changing her last name, but he knew what it meant for her to create a name and legacy for herself.

"Yes I do" Elizabeth interrupted, "Some day when I do something great during my practice; I want to be recognized as a part of you; being Dr. Elizabeth Darcy there'll never be any question as to whose wife I am".

Pulling her to straddle his lap, Darcy kissed her until he needed to breath. "I don't think you understand how much this means to me Elizabeth" Darcy held her face in his hands and stared deep into her eyes.

"If it means anything close to what being your wife feels like" Elizabeth smiled wrapping her hands around Darcy's neck, "Then I have an idea".

"I have the strongest urge to message Charles and gloat right now" Darcy confessed knowing Charles always teased him that Elizabeth would remain Dr. Bennett even after they married.

"I had a feeling you would" Elizabeth smiled and put the coat on. Picking up Darcy's phone from the night stand she took a selfie with the name on the coat clear as day and handed the phone to Darcy. "Knock yourself out" she joked leaving the bed to hang the coat in the closet. Although she wanted to wear it already, they married secretively and she would have to hold off on using it just yet.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked when she returned from the closet.

"Not till after you've left for work" Darcy positioned himself comfortably on the bed before pulling Elizabeth against him.

"Send Georgie my love" Elizabeth whispered. Darcy would be gone a week for business in London. "When did you want me to take off again?" she asked not quite remembering what days he asked for.

"Third week of this month" Darcy repeated knowing Elizabeth would call him tomorrow and ask him again since he could all ready hear her breathing steady and soft.

There were two things he was sure about when it came to Elizabeth, first she was perfect and second she literally could fall asleep anywhere and anytime. Tucking her closer to him he reached over and turned off the side lamp smiling at how he spent the last three months secretly planning a wedding for Elizabeth, but in less than 24 hours Elizabeth gave him the best wedding day with little to no effort. Holding his wife close, Darcy went to sleep completely satisfied with his first day as a married man.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry to everyone who tried to read this chapter before, FFic did something really weird to the formatting.

* * *

"Don't you find it odd that I'm your wife and been together for almost a year and I've never flown on your jet?" Elizabeth asked as she took in Darcy's large jet in front of her, having taken the week off so she and Darcy could go on their honeymoon. Standing on the runway looking at the red carpet leading to the steps at the bottom of the jet she got a reality shock of who her husband was.

"It's our jet…" Darcy corrected taking her hand and walking her towards the jet, "and it's not odd, you just work far too much".

"It's definitely weird" Elizabeth sighed taking the last few steps into the jet.

"Hello Peter" Darcy greeted his pilot, "This is Dr. Elizabeth Bennett". Darcy wanted so badly to introduce Elizabeth as Dr. Darcy and most importantly as his wife, but since the news of their marriage was still not public knowledge he kept up their agreement to keep the news to themselves.

"Dr. Bennett it is a pleasure to finally meet you" Peter answered having received instructions from Darcy that his finance would be flying that evening.

"Thank you" Elizabeth smiled and took Peter's hand, "It's nice to meet you".

"We're all set for take-off whenever you are sir" Peter announced and went back to the cock pit once he received Darcy's ok.

Standing back in awe of how luxurious Darcy's jet was Elizabeth tried to blink away her astonishment. "No wonder you have no problem flying back and forth from New York and Denver…"

"Darling sit down we're about to take off" Darcy ordered softly handing her a glass of champagne. He was nervous about how Elizabeth would react to what he had in store for her. Once they landed in New York they would have one night together before Elizabeth's mother and sister would take her away from him. Everyone knew of the secret wedding except Elizabeth and Darcy was feeling guilty keeping this from her. "Are you sure you're not angry that your mother and sisters will have you the entire day tomorrow?"

"No" Elizabeth smiled reassuringly. She thought it was odd that Darcy requested an entire week for their honeymoon only to tell her that they would be stopping in New York to have her fitted for a wedding dress. But it made sense since they still needed to put together a fake wedding ceremony for image purposes and this was her only free time to do it. "I think it works out perfectly, the faster we get things planned the less we have to keep acting like we aren't already married".

"Once Peter gives the ok to move about you can get some sleep on the bed through that partition" Darcy commented knowing Elizabeth only had time to shower and dress after her shift before they came to the air strip.

"I'm not even gonna act like I'm surprised that there's a bed" Elizabeth laughed, "You really don't mind? I'm terribly exhausted".

"Of course not" Darcy took her hand and brought it to his lips, "I have a bit of work to get done so I assure you'll have four hours of undisturbed sleep".

Pouting that Darcy would not be joining her to cuddle; Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder. "What have you been working on? You seem a lot more stressed out than usual".

In an effort to get Elizabeth not to question him to the point where he had to lie, Darcy kissed her a bit aggressively, "Just a few things" he whispered against her lips.

"hhmmm" Elizabeth eyed him questionably. She noticed that every time she asked Darcy directly about what he was working on he usually always did exactly what he just did. "I don't know what you're up to, but once this plane lands you're officially going to be held to that promise you made that there'll be no work during our honeymoon". Gently kissing Darcy's cheek, "I'll leave you to your few things since Peter just said the magic words". Elizabeth unbuckled her seat belt and moved to the back of the jet. She expected there to be a twin bed behind the partition, but of course there was a queen and a flat screen mounted opposite the partition. Removing her shoes, she crawled under the covers and let her exhaustion easily pull her to sleep.

Once Darcy was sure Elizabeth was asleep he put away his business tablet and took out the tablet he used to manage everything regarding the wedding. All the details of the wedding were taken care of, all except the two most important details; getting Elizabeth's wedding dress and informing Elizabeth of the wedding. The hardest part was Elizabeth's dress, it was difficult to arrange Lita Pola to personally assist Elizabeth and also make alterations to whatever dress Elizabeth chose before the ceremony scheduled for Friday. Darcy just hopped Elizabeth would find a dress she liked at the bridal house or he would be screwed, he was banking Elizabeth's chose on Lita Pola being able to persuade her; a task that when it came to his wife was not for the tender hearted.

Darcy only had four days before the wedding on Friday and two of those he would be entirely devoted to distracting Elizabeth from figuring out that all her family and friends were in New York and that their wedding was being set up in the ball room downstairs from the Darcy penthouse at the Four Seasons. He spent the entire flight double checking to make sure Elizabeth's immediate family were accommodated and confirming that Chloe understood what needed to happen when Elizabeth, her mother and sisters went to the bridal shop. It wasn't till Peter announced they would be landing shortly that Darcy put away his tablet and went to wake Elizabeth.

When the jet landed in New York, Darcy was nervous. He felt like everything was going to go wrong and Elizabeth was going to be so angry at him. The wedding was supposed to be a happy surprise, but as they got closer to the actual date, Darcy began to realize how wrong that assumption might turn out.

"Baby…" Elizabeth took Darcy's hand as they sat in the back of the black SUV, "We've had sex before, there's nothing to be nervous about". She tried to remain serious, but Darcy was uptight and awkward that she couldn't help but poke fun at him.

"I'm well aware we've consummated our marriage Elizabeth" Darcy rolled his eyes, too agitated to accept his wife's never ending ability to joke at his discomfort.

"Then why are you so tense?" Elizabeth already had quite a few glasses of champagne and was feeling well past relaxed. She had an entire week of no work and all Darcy to look forward to. "Here" Elizabeth handed Darcy a small box she was planning on giving to him later, but he really needed a pick me up mood changer right now.

"What is this?" Darcy looked questionably at the small box.

"Can a wife get her amazing husband something without him questioning her?" Elizabeth shot back, "Opened the damn thing and stop ruining my honeymoon".

Removing the ribbon, Darcy lifted the top off the small box and smiled when he found what was inside. "A few reasons why I love you" Darcy read out loud after taking the stack of post-it notes out. Lifting off the title post-it he read the first reason, "You're rich". Hearing Elizabeth burst out laughing next to him, Darcy turned his head to glare at her completely unamused.

Once she finally stopped laughing at Darcy's expense she apologized, "Ok, so that one was a joke, I'm sorry" Elizabeth placed a soft kiss on Darcy's lips begging for his forgiveness. Reaching over his lap she took the offending post-it and crumpled it up, "Continue" she instructed.

Still in a sour mood at Elizabeth's teasing Darcy read the next post-it with annoyance "The sex!" Elizabeth's chuckling from the side was only adding fuel to his agitation.

Watching Darcy's annoyance near peak Elizabeth finally stopped messing around, "I swear that was the last one Baby…" After reaching over and crumpling that one too she put her arm around his neck and leaned her chin on shoulder, "Do lighten up, this is our honeymoon" she pleaded and tapped the next Post-it for Darcy to read.

Looking down at the next post-it Darcy read, "I love you because you deserve and could easily have better, yet you still choose to love me". He reread the post-it and stared at it, Elizabeth always told him this very thing and it always shocked him how she never understood that he was the one undeserving of her. Before he could respond he felt Elizabeth's hands take the Post-its from him and place them back in the box.

"We're here" She said softly pulling Darcy to exit the car with her.

Walking straight to the elevator, Elizabeth let Darcy lead the way as she never visited his suite at the Four Seasons before. Inside the elevator Elizabeth felt Darcy slide his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just stressed that's all" he whispered in her ear.

Smiling affectionately at her husband, Elizabeth leaned into him and rested her hand on his chest, "I know a great stress relieving activity…" she said softly.

"Elizabeth!" Darcy gently warned her. There was another couple in the elevator with them and as tempting as her teasing was, Darcy had to control the situation before things got awkward for the other couple.

"Yes sir" Elizabeth saluted Darcy and removed herself from his side to behave properly. The champagne was getting to her. That plus only getting a little less than four hours sleep on the flight was taking its toll and making her feel a little easy to please.

Reaching the penthouse, Elizabeth didn't wait for Darcy's instructions before removing her heels and touring the amazing suite. "You remember that house we looked at first before the townhouse?" Elizabeth yelled from somewhere down the hall.

"Yes" Darcy walked towards her voice.

"It's like you took it and stuffed it right on top of this hotel" Elizabeth clumsily used her hands to illustrate her comment. She was literally speaking before thinking as the full effect of her body almost shutting down was nearing.

"Elizabeth are you drunk?" Darcy leaned against the door frame watching his wife stare at the glass ceiling in awe.

Sighing heavily Elizabeth stared at Darcy, "Yes… and tired". Walking towards him, she put on the sweetest smile she could manage, "Carry me to our room please?"

Without another word Darcy placed his arm behind Elizabeth's back and used the other to sweep her off her feet and into his arms. Placing her on her feet once they reached the bedroom, Darcy led Elizabeth to the bathroom where Chloe already unpacked all her personal items. "You wash up and I'll get you a nightgown" Darcy instructed knowing Elizabeth would fall asleep the moment she met a pillow.

Taking off her dress and walking back into the bedroom in just her undergarments, Elizabeth stood against the wall trying to focus the room, but it seemed to keep spinning, "Baby… I… uh" she couldn't get one coherent thought out before dropping ungracefully to the floor.

Forgetting about searching for a nightgown Darcy rushed to Elizabeth and picked her off the floor. He'd never known Elizabeth to drink more than a glass of wine during dinner let alone multiple glasses of champagne. It was clear that Elizabeth was a light weight when it came to drinking and Darcy wasn't planning on her getting drunk their first night in New York. This wasn't going to bode well when she woke up in the morning and had to deal with her mother and the wedding gown fitting. Gently carrying her to the bed, Darcy tucked her in and softly stroked her hair as she succumbed to sleep. He rose to leave her, but Elizabeth grabbed his hand.

"Post-its" She muttered and then adjusted herself comfortably before falling back to sleep.

Grabbing the box sitting on the nightstand Darcy sat on the bed next to his sleep wife and picked up where he left off… After reading over 50 reasons he came to the last few post-its. All starting with I love you because,

_Loving you taught me to love myself_

_I can shut my eyes and know you'll be there when I open them_

_You let me sleep_, Reading that reason made Darcy smirk and look over at Elizabeth who was indeed asleep.

_You watch me sleep_, Darcy sighed in agreement as he gently pushed back a strand of hair that was over Elizabeth's face.

_You're probably watching me sleep right now._ This time he was glaring at Elizabeth for being able to tease him even though she was sleeping.

_You let me cuss you out pretty much every day _Darcy couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped him. This reason was indeed true; Elizabeth had the mouth of a sailor when she was angry.

Moving onto the next post-it Darcy read it and the truth of it cut through him with precision.

_You've been hiding something from me, but I trust you so I'll let you have your secret until you're ready to tell me_.

Elizabeth was aware he wasn't being himself and she never pressed him past asking him what he was stressed about. Although what he was doing was planning a beautiful wedding for her, he also felt like he was wrong for sneaking behind her back and taking from her the wedding planning experience. But she made it clear she had no interest in a big wedding and because of her crazy schedule Darcy only wanted to lessen the load on her shoulders, at the same time surprise her. Rereading the post-it he wondered if this was all a bad idea.

Lifting that post-it away he read the next,

_I love you because you let me steal from you our wedding day. Without hesitation you gave me exactly what I asked… to be your wife._

Darcy never looked at the secret wedding they had in their dining room as a selfish request by Elizabeth, he regarded that day as the best day of his life; It didn't occur to him Elizabeth felt guilty.

_Although I can go on about the reasons I love you, I have every intention of you falling asleep so that the most important reason can take place._

_I'll wake up next to my best friend._

_Sweet dreams my love, E.D._

* * *

Feeling the sound of her pulse pounding against her temple, Elizabeth woke with a soft painful groan at the hangover she had. The arm around her waist tightened causing her to open her eyes slowly. A blurred image of Darcy lying next to her smiling at her was starting to focus.

"Good morning Darling" Darcy whispered. He was up hours before she woke having needed to go downstairs and check on the progress of the ceremonial hall and ball room for their reception.

"Shhh" Elizabeth cringed and pulled the covers over her head to block out the light, "not so loud".

"I was whispering" Darcy smirked pulling the blanket gently off Elizabeth's face "You have an appointment in a little over an hour; it's time to get up".

"Can we cancel?" Elizabeth was in no mood to deal with her mother and try on dresses.

"No" Darcy answered his tone a bit firm as he stood and grabbed the water and aspirin from the night stand on Elizabeth's side.

"Boo!" Elizabeth groaned taking her husband's offer relief, "Can I have a bath?" she asked wanting the soothing feeling of the water and bubbles to help her out of her funk.

"No" Darcy pulled the covers completely off Elizabeth and physically walked her towards the bathroom so he could be sure she was actually getting up. "A quick shower, then breakfast" There was no way she could miss this appointment or else this entire four months of planning would go to waste.

"Question…" Elizabeth paused before walking into the bathroom. Having Darcy's attention she spoke, "You've just said no to me twice… my husband never says no to me" this was a true statement and Elizabeth knew Darcy saw the truth in it also. "Is there something going on that has you rushing me out of here?" Elizabeth asked feeling like she was missing something that was causing Darcy to behave so differently.

"No" Darcy shook his head trying to refrain from tell Elizabeth everything.

"And there it is again" Elizabeth pointed an accusing finger at Darcy before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Darcy was acting really weird and it was starting to get to her. She really didn't remember much of what happened last night, but considering there were no hickies on her body and she was still wearing her undergarments, she and Darcy clearly didn't have sex. For Elizabeth, that was broken promise number one of Darcy's odd behavior.

Remembering the post-it about him hiding something Darcy felt like Elizabeth was adding up a list of things he was doing out of character and slowly resenting him every time a new reason was added to the list. He hated keeping this from Elizabeth, but it was a surprise for her. Ignoring the strong urge to go inside the bathroom and explain, Darcy left Elizabeth to get ready thinking it was the best way to keep himself from telling all to her.

Emerging from the bedroom dressed in a grey ¾ sleeve dress that fell a few inches above the knee and a pair of sandal heels, Elizabeth easily found Darcy at the breakfast table next to the glass wall overlooking downtown New York. When Darcy saw her, he quickly stood and pulled her chair for her.

"Thank you" Elizabeth muttered a bit harshly still agitated from what happened earlier. Taking her napkin and placing it on her lap, she avoided speaking to Darcy since her headache was still very present and so was her annoyance at him for no real reason except he was keeping something from her.

"Chloe will accompany you to the boutique" Darcy felt Elizabeth's coldness eating at his resolve to remain silent about his plans.

"Ok" Elizabeth distracted herself by plating her food.

"Your mother and sisters are already there getting fitted for their own gowns" Darcy watched every move Elizabeth made knowing his wife well enough to understand she was angry at him.

Only acknowledging what Darcy said with a nod, Elizabeth finished her orange juice and finally looked at him to see if there was anything else he wanted to say before she had to leave.

"I thought you might want to wear this" Darcy pushed Elizabeth's 18 carat engagement ring across the table, "You're mother probably won't let you hear the end of it if you weren't".

In no mood to put up a fight Elizabeth opened the box and removed the thin gold band currently on her finger.

"Here let me" Darcy offered to put Elizabeth's engagement ring on her, but she quickly snatched her hand from his grasp.

"I got it" Elizabeth whispered aggressively, putting the diamond on her finger and placing the gold band inside the box, shutting it close and pushing the box back to Darcy. Getting up from her seat she grabbed her coat and purse on the couch and without looking back at Darcy said over her shoulder, "I have to go or I'll be late". Pausing when she reached the door she took heavy deep breaths and spoke exactly what she felt, "I don't know what has gotten into you, but you're acting weird… really weird. I'll see you at dinner, I love you". Closing the door behind her, Elizabeth entered the elevator her heart pounding roughly against her chest.

* * *

When the door to the penthouse closed Darcy was feeling it, guilt. Although Elizabeth didn't storm out in a fit of rage and anger like she had that horrible day in London, the feeling in Darcy's chest was very similar to the one he felt then. His heart was racing and everything he'd done for the past four months began to take the form of a horrible idea. All he had to do was wait it out for three more days and then Elizabeth would know the truth, but three days with Elizabeth angry at him didn't seem remotely worth the final reveal. Picking up his phone he needed to add a few more players to the task of keeping Elizabeth in the dark.

"Hello Darcy" Jane spoke warmly into the phone.

"How are you Jane?" Darcy asked trying to hide the desperateness in his voice.

"Great, we're all just waiting for Lizzie to arrive" Jane answered.

"She just left" Darcy took a deep breath and continued, "Jane I need your help". Hearing Jane slightly chuckle on the other end Darcy knew she had an idea as to what the issue was.

"She's suspicious?" Jane asked.

"Extremely" Darcy had to keep Elizabeth at bay for three more days. With her current state of mind that was going to be very difficult.

"Phantom of the Opera is being performed at the Majestic Theatre tonight" Jane offered, "Charles and I can take her while you get whatever you need done".

"Thank you Jane" Darcy sighed in relief, "I'll have Chloe make the arrangements".

Finishing his call with Jane, Darcy took out the stack of Post-its he placed in his coat and read them over hoping they would give him encouragement to refrain from cracking under his wife's pressure. Honesty was the thing about him and Elizabeth that he admired most, no matter what it was they always talked about it. This was eating him up and the cold shoulder Elizabeth was giving him was absolutely the worst feeling in the world.

* * *

"Goodness Lizzie" Fanny cried when her daughter walked into the bridal boutique, "I saw that ring the moment you stepped out the car. It's absolutely a thing a beauty"

"Hi mom" Elizabeth hugged her mother and turned to her sisters. Jane, Mary, Kitty and Lydia were all smiling warmly at her. "Hi everyone" she hugged each one and then greeted Lita Pola.

"Hello Dr. Bennett" Lita greeted Elizabeth. She was already informed about what was going on and very happy to assist the future Mrs. Darcy.

"Thank you for meeting with my family and I on such short notice" Elizabeth replied.

"It's a pleasure" Lita lead the way to the showroom where Elizabeth would be trying on dresses. "If you see anything you like please do not hesitate to inform me, these are the young ladies that will be assisting you in the dressing room".

While the rest of her family settled on the couch waiting for her to try on the first dress. Elizabeth was feeling the effects of her hangover slowly wearing off.

"You're an angel" Fanny cried seeing her daughter emerge from the dressing room in a very Cinderella like gown.

Smiling politely to let the others admire the dress Elizabeth turned to Lita, "gorgeous gown, but it's…"

"Too puffy?" Lita offered with an understanding grin. "From what your sisters have told me about you I figured as much, just needed your confirmation before completely crossing it off the list".

"Yes" Elizabeth answered in relief, "I like simple and let's face it this waist isn't going to be small forever". Although Elizabeth was fully aware she was already married to Darcy, the wedding when ever that was would the first time any of his friends and associates would actually see or meet her and she wanted to make sure she complemented him well enough.

"My sentiments exactly" Lita smirked at the very well spoken speech given by an un-nervous bride to be. "Go on, you have many more to try on".

The moment Elizabeth saw the third dress she was to try on she knew it was the one.

"Lizzie…" Jane's voice caught in her throat at seeing her sister emerging in a exquisite lace gown that hugged her from until it reached her hips. To make sure Elizabeth's figure was defined an off white two inch satin ribbon was wrapped tightly around her waist. When Elizabeth step onto the center raiser, Jane's knew it was the dress for her sister. The back was nearly bare as the lace from the front was cut perfectly into a U-shape on Elizabeth's back far enough down to be sexy yet still very proper. The train was long and flowing, the bead and lace work precise and intricate; it was definitely the dress for her.

"It's perfect" Lydia muttered staring at her sister in awe. Every one turned to Lydia who was sitting in her wheelchair near Kitty. Since her accident, she made a complete 360 change in behavior being less silly and more focus on growing up.

"You really think so?" Elizabeth asked her eyes tearing a bit at her sister's remark. Seeing Lydia nod her approval Elizabeth turned to Lita, "this is the one".

"I thought it might be" Lita agreed, "Now let's take your measurements". She had only two days to have the dress from Paris brought to New York and altered for Elizabeth to wear at her surprise wedding come Friday.

"Thank you Lydia" Elizabeth bent over her sister and kissed her cheek.

"Oh stop it" Lydia pushed Elizabeth away playfully, "You people are always so emotional".

"I think this is in order" One of Lita's boutique workers walked into the room with a tray of champagne.

"Oooh can I please?" Lydia asked gleefully.

"Have mine" Elizabeth said without hesitation, after drinking last night she was in no mood to have anything related to alcohol any time soon.

"Lizzie are you alright?" Jane asked in concern.

"Fine" Elizabeth lied, "Just a bit hung over that's all".

"Oh" Jane smiled compassionately, "Well I know what will make you happy… Guess who's going to Phantom of The Opera tonight?"

"NO!" Elizabeth exclaimed completely unbelieving that Jane would ever tease about something like that, "Don't tease me Janie…"

"Following dinner," Jane stuck her nose in the air and left for the SUV waiting curb side for everyone to get into.

"Can I ride in there with you guys?" Elizabeth asked not wanting to be separated from her sisters and even from her mother.

"Sorry, with Lydia needing the entire center seat it won't fit" Jane answered. When she saw Elizabeth's face dropped she felt bad for her sister being left in the dark about what was going on, "But I'll ride with you if that's alright".

Immediately Elizabeth's face brightened, "Of course, Chloe can sit in the front passenger seat".

The cars arrived at the Four Seasons and Elizabeth watched Chloe nearly bolt out the car before waiting for her or Jane to exit. "What in the world…" Elizabeth muttered watching Chloe take long strides towards the lobby.

"I'm sure it's nothing" Jane tried to distract Elizabeth knowing that Darcy's PA was probably just running ahead to make sure no wedding preparations were visible when they walked inside. "Come let's get you a change of clothes for dinner and we'll get dressed with mom and the girls at their hotel".

"Ok" Elizabeth agreed happy with that arrangement, "What is wrong with that girl?" Elizabeth saw Chloe running back towards them with a garment back and weekender in her arms.

"No need to come inside," Chloe caught her breath, "I've taken the liberty to have a few choices steamed and ready for you Dr. Bennett". After handing the items off to the driver to load, Jane smiled at the girl and pulled Elizabeth back into the car.

Elizabeth sat there silently trying to blink her mind around the fact that something very strange was happening around her and no one seemed to care. "Jane…" Elizabeth asked hesitantly, "What the fuck is going on?"

"Lizze please the language" Jane needed to distract her sister and she needed to do it quick. The only way she knew she could accomplish this was to feed off Elizabeth's weakness… alcohol. "Come on mom and the girls are already getting ready for dinner".

"Where are we eating anyway?" Elizabeth asked looking very deviously at her sister.

"Darcy arranged for us to all have dinner at Harris" Jane pushed the button for her mother's suite and stood back trying to avoid any more questions from Elizabeth.

"So…" Elizabeth connected the dots of deception flying around, "My fiancé arranged for us all to go to Harris and everyone else knows except me".

Luckily for Jane the elevator dinged and saved her from having to lie. "Hey Kitty" Jane gave Kitty a pointed look to convey that Lizzie was not in a good mood right now.

"I would like to make a toast" Fanny came around the corner oblivious to what her daughters were up to, "Elizabeth is going to make a beautiful bride and I'm going to be the proud mother of two beautiful children married to two handsome rich men". Thrusting the glass into Elizabeth's hand Fanny stood there waiting for her to drink, "Are you going to insult your mother by not excepting my toast?"

"Of course not mom" Elizabeth took a sip of the glass and tried to hand it back, but it seemed everyone left her standing in the entrance hall. "God what is wrong with these people…" Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

"Good save" Kitty congratulated her mom as they walked towards the bedroom their dresses were in.

"Mothers always know best" Fanny said in triumph, "Now go get dressed before you're headstrong sister starts asking more silly questions". Fanny turned abruptly to retrieve Elizabeth, "Sweetheart, I think that since you and Lydia have bonded so well recently maybe you could assist her getting dressed. God knows she drives the rest of us mad with her demands".

Folding her arms across her chest in pure and utter frustration Elizabeth agreed and went to help Lydia get dressed for dinner.

"Got stuck dressing the invalid?" Lydia teased Elizabeth as she entered the room pouting.

"I don't mind helping you" Elizabeth quickly assured her sister, "I just don't understand what the hell everyone's problem is".

"Lizzie you're so damn annoying" Lydia scolded "take this" she instruct holding out a bottle of vodka to Elizabeth. "Drink it and shut the fuck up" Lydia ordered. "We all love you and we all want to see you happy now stop questioning everything and just go with the flow".

Taking the bottle from Lydia Elizabeth complied seeing as though Lydia was the only one being straight with her. "Why the hell do you have this?" Elizabeth took another swig and put the bottle on the dresser walking to help Lydia get into her dress.

"Keeps me positive about everything" Lydia joked.

"Drinking isn't going to help you Lydia" Elizabeth did not want her underage sister thinking the only way to accept what has happened in her life is to drown it out by drinking.

"It was a joke Lizzie, take another swig because you're still annoying" Lydia grabbed her makeup bag and handed it to Elizabeth. "The champagne I had in the boutique was the first form of alcohol I've had since the car crash, that I grabbed knowing you would need a little buzz to get through a night with mom". Lydia pointed at the bottle sitting on the dresser, "You can say thank you now".

"You're right, thank you" Elizabeth nodded at Lydia's logic, "When did the student become the teacher?"

"When the teacher finally started getting on my nerves" Lydia laughed and grabbed the closes pillow to her left hand and smack Elizabeth in the face with it.

"You're so lucky I'm a lightweight" Elizabeth finished doing Lydia's makeup and walked over to the dresser and mixed the vodka with the bottle of orange juice next to it. "Whoooo" Elizabeth drank a huge gulp of her newly mixed drink, "good idea" she smiled at Lydia and dropped back flat on the mattress.

"What is going on here?" Fanny demanded walking into Lydia's room and finding both girls giggling like idiots.

Elizabeth wobbly walked towards her mother and flung herself on her, "Mom…" Elizabeth pointed at Lydia, "she just said I didn't have the balls to race down the hall in her wheelchair". Elizabeth pointed that same finger roughly into her own chest, "Mom I have the balls!"

"Why aren't you dress Elizabeth? We need to be at the restaurant in 30 minutes" Fanny took Elizabeth's garment bag from the rack and stuck her head out into the hall, "Jane…Mary…Kitty…come here now" she demanded.

"Oh shit!" Elizabeth looked wide eyed at Lydia, "I think we're in trouble… but don't worry I'm the adult so I'll handle this". She assured winking horribly at Lydia who just laughed in return.

"What is it mom… oh" Jane stopped taking in the scene of a very drunk Elizabeth and Lydia. "This is…"

"Bad!" Mary filled in.

"Very!" Kitty added.

"I'll call Darcy, there's no way she's going to Harris like that" Jane stood and left the room.

* * *

It was another 15 minutes before Darcy walked into the room to find his wife and sister in law laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling like it was the most amazing thing.

"Elizabeth" Darcy stood by the door watching his very drunk wife pointing out imaginary constellations to her little sister.

"Hey" Elizabeth answered very happily.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to…" Darcy could not believe he let his wife get intoxicated again. She was certainly going to wake hung over and extremely pissed at him.

"No…" Elizabeth pouted and shook her head, "I'm staying with Lydia, you guys go out to dinner, at Harris… I'm staying here with my partner" Elizabeth smiled and raised her hand to Lydia which she high fived instantly.

"I actually think that's a good idea" Mary suggested taking in the scene from the doorway. "Just order them some food and they'll fall asleep in no time".

Darcy stared sadly at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, can I speak to you in private for just a minute". Helping his wife off the bed, Darcy led her to the next room and shut the door. "Are you sure you want to stay? I'll feel better if you came back to the suite and slept in our bed".

"You" Elizabeth shoved her finger into Darcy's chest, "Are hiding something from me and I" she pointed back at herself, "am to pissed off drunk to figure it out…oh but I will". Taking off the large 18 carat ring on her finger she trusted it into Darcy's hand, "Keep this save for me Baby, I'd hate to lose it when I have a pillow fight with my one legged sister and her broken arm".

"Elizabeth no!" Darcy grabbed her hand and forced the ring back on it. When he saw her take it off his life flashed before his eyes like she was seconds from telling him they were over. "I'm taking you back to our suite".

"Please…" Elizabeth begged like a child, "Lydia is so smart, I never knew that…" Elizabeth shook her head vigorously, "I never knew that".

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration Darcy took Elizabeth in his arms, "I'm coming back first thing in the morning for you".

"Yes sir" Elizabeth stood at attention and saluted her husband, "but really take this…I don't want to lose you're promise to love me".

Reluctantly taking the ring from Elizabeth, Darcy put it in his breast pocket and grabbed the sides of Elizabeth's face, "I'm sorry for all of this". Darcy felt horrible that his wife was being passed around to avoid her finding out his true motives, she didn't deserve the run about and most definitely too innocent for all the alcohol she probably consumed.

"Somebody's going to be late for dinner" Elizabeth chanted like a child.

Sighing in defeat at Elizabeth's short attention span and intoxicated behavior Darcy kissed his Wife's lips softly and lead her back to Lydia's room. "Promise you won't leave the room?" he asked watching Elizabeth get back on the bed next to Lydia.

"This room?" Elizabeth questioned mischievously.

"The suite" Darcy corrected, "Don't leave the suite".

"Just promise Lizzie and he'll leave us alone" Lydia added sarcastically wanting the mushy gooey crap to end.

"But what about the wheelchair…" Elizabeth whispered in Lydia's ear receiving an elbow in her side. Smiling brightly at Darcy Elizabeth gleefully yelled "Promise!"

Shutting the door behind him, Darcy walked into the hall and faced palmed himself at how terribly wrong things were going. His wife was drunk, she refused to come back to the suite with him and the worst is he just left her in the care of Lydia who was also drunk.


End file.
